Adrien Agreste is dead
by kyotraveler
Summary: Adrien Agreste estaba muerto. Y no, no era un rumor sensacionalista del cual lucrarse. Nuevo arco: "Simple And Painful".
1. Dead Dawn

**Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Mención del tema de suicidio. Gore y descripciones de dicha índole. Lees bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

 _ **Adrien Agreste is dead**_

 _ **. . .**_

Adrien Agreste estaba muerto.

La noticia fue como un cubetazo de agua fría para todo aquel que la escuchó una mañana cuando las nubes y el cielo no se ponían de acuerdo y el día resultaba nublado. Triste, y nublado. En el mundo de la moda todo resultaba un caos post apocalíptico después de recibir el primer millón de publicaciones en todos los medios acerca del supuesto hecho. Olas enormes de etiquetas al usuario de la persona en cuestión se elevaban por todas las redes mientras las revistas más famosas de París se organizaban para comenzar a especular sobre ello.

El mundo no sólo de Francia, sino de otros lugares como Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, México, Brasil y Rusia parecía ponerse patas arriba con una noticia que bien podía resultar en un rumor falso y desmontable. Pero el problema era que nadie hacía nada por desmentirlo, ni siquiera Gabriel Agreste, el padre del _fallecido._ Y es que, ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? **_¿por qué?_** Eran las preguntas que englobaban las mentes de todos. No faltaban los morbosos que se atrevían a decir en voz alta que se había tratado de un suicidio. Y sí, es que, aunque muchos no quisieran admitirlo era lo que resultaba más terriblemente _obvio._ Un chico famoso que lo tenía prácticamente _todo:_ dinero y belleza (porque en este mundo contemporáneo eso lo significaba) y que se quitaba la vida era la explicación más cuerda para todo ese barullo, la gente se deprimía, al fin y al cabo la vida personal era un misterio bíblico que sólo salía a la luz una vez muertos. Algunos lo daban por hecho, otros, como los amigos de Adrien, preferían enviarle mensajes como locos y no dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban.

 _"¡ADRIEN! ¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿ESTÁS BIEN?"_

 _"¿Adrien?"_

 _"Amigo, por favor, dime que estás bien"_

 _"Contesta, por favor"_

 _"ADRIEN"_

 _"ESTÁS BIEN, ¿VERDAD?"_

Y los mensajes seguían, pero nadie contestaba. La desesperación hizo lo suyo y miles de llamadas entraron al smartphone de Adrien. Este sonó y vibró tanto, mostrando varios nombres registrados como números desconocidos, que comenzó a rozar el borde de la mesa donde su dueño lo puso horas atrás. Cuando amenazaba con caerse una mano algo aturdida lo tomó. Nathalie observó la causa de tanto alboroto sin sorprenderse por el escándalo que se tenía montado en las notificaciones que se mostraban en la pantalla aun bloqueada.

Apagó el celular y salió de la habitación con el ruido de sus pasos apresurados.

El olor a desinfectante era intoxicante. Su jefe había torturado a las sirvientes para que tallaran el suelo hasta desgastarse los dedos, hundidas en su propia pena y sentimiento.

La sangre había sido borrada del suelo y todo rincón por donde hubiera salpicado.

La ciudad siempre había sido una colmena. Lo que había pasado ahora es que alguien la había sacudido con un palo hasta alborotar el enjambre. Miles de periodistas y corresponsales se arremolinaban alrededor de las rejas de la mansión Agreste suplicando por respuestas. Todo el mundo estaba exasperado. La noticia era una metanfetamina para la prensa y una moneda de dos caras para la industria de la moda: habían perdido a su mejor figura pública, pero al mismo tiempo, habían ganado una creciente publicidad que hasta resultaba inquebrantable.

Para este punto, llevando 21 horas de vida, el rumor había provocado que incluso la cadena televisiva _TVi_ comenzara un reportaje siguiendo el caso. _La Mode, Magazine_ y _Numéro_ ya se encontraban escribiendo artículos sobre ello valiéndose de las mejores fotos del modelo juvenil. ¿Pero quién iba a culparlos por esa ostentosa reacción? Adrien era la cara principal de la compañía de moda de Gabriel Agreste y atracción número uno de esas y cientos más de revistas. Era un chico que gozaba de un atractivo natural que no requería de maquillaje. Era normal que se alteraran tanto. La ciudad entera estaba llena de personas ansiosas, asustadas y desesperadas por saber la verdad. Si Hawk Moth estuviese presente, seguro pensaba que era su cumpleaños; tantas emociones negativas creaban una cortina espesa de oscuridad que bien podría utilizar a su favor.

Pero Hawk Moth no estaba.

Sólo Gabriel Agreste, en la penumbra de una oficina solitaria. Sentado frente a su escritorio, observando el dibujo de trazos torpes y colores brillantes que un Adrien de seis años le había hecho en algún momento de algún tiempo atrás. A pesar de su corta edad el niño ya reconocía el sentido perfeccionista de su padre porque había intentado no salirse de las líneas ni estropear la hoja con arrugas. Para entregárselo se había colado a su oficina, Dios sabe cómo, y dejado en el escritorio para después marcharse con pasos apresurados. Lo había sorprendido al salir, eso lo recordaba, y luego le dio una reprimenda acerca de entrar a su lugar de trabajo sin permiso. Adrien sólo había agachado la mirada para después mirarlo con sus preciosos y brillantes ojitos y pedir perdón.

Dejó el dibujo de lado.

Incluso ese recuerdo no alcanzaba. Nada lo hacía. Ni el alcohol, ni las memorias eran lo suficientemente fuertes para quitarle de la cabeza la imagen de los ojos opacos y sin vida de Adrien. La naturaleza vivaz del muchacho se había extinguido y había dado lugar a un cuadro cruento donde protagonizaba la peor de las masacres. Y lo peor de todo es que él mismo había sido su verdugo.

Gabriel no iba a desmentir ningún rumor.

No había nada que desmentir, después de todo.

 _Adrien estaba muerto.  
Adrien se había ido.  
Adrien se había suicidado y joder,  
como le dolía, como le quemaba._

¿Cómo es que un chico comete una atrocidad así, de todos modos?

Él recordaba haber hablado con él hace 22 malditas horas. Adrien le había dicho que _no_ quería ir a la sesión de fotos del día siguiente y Gabriel le respondió que _no le estaba preguntando._ El chico no había dicho más después de eso, se había volteado y con pasos pesados se había dirigido a la salida.

− Padre – Se había detenido como si de repente se hubiese arrepentido de _algo._

− Retírate, Adrien. – Le respondió con indiferencia porque estaba enojado, pero más que eso, asombrado por la actitud que su hijo presentó cuando se impuso ante él. – Ya escuché todo lo que tenías que decirme.

− Eso no es verdad. – Y joder, que cierto era. – Aún hay algo que quiero que sepas.

− Que sea rápido, entonces.

− Tenía un deseo – Comenzó, volteándose y dándole la cara. Se veía decaído, como si estuviera cansado. – Pero creo que no va a poder cumplirse.

Idiota, Gabriel había sido un idiota. No entendió el significado de sus palabras en ese momento ni en las horas siguientes hasta hallar su cuerpo muerto, porque si lo hubiera hecho, habría comprendido que esa era la _despedida. Su despedida._

− Si es una salida, ya sabes que tengo que decir al respecto.

− No, no es nada de eso. Yo… − Pero se calló. Adrien se rindió. – No es nada. Buenas noches, padre.

Y se fue.

Lo dejó ir. Y luego lo dejó desaparecer.

Nadie se lo esperó. Adrien se mostraba como un chico mentalmente sano. Aun después de tener un itinerario atiborrado de cosas, un padre indiferente que no le hacía ni la mitad de caso y una madre desaparecida. Por supuesto, Adrien estaba lo suficientemente sano como para, a media noche, colarse en la cocina y seleccionar del juego de cuchillos el que tuviera la hoja más afilada y larga que pudiera encontrar para después irse a su habitación y, tras lo que pareció ser una larga hora de llanto y posible arrepentimiento, practicarse un _seppuku*_. Su cuerpo había quedado tendido sobre el suelo debajo de un enorme charco rojo de sangre que provenía de la abertura en su vientre. El chico se había desentrañado a sí mismo, maldición.

Nathalie había llegado para cuando la sangre se había vuelto marrón, para cuando era demasiado tarde. La mujer pegó el grito al cielo y su voz resonó en toda la mansión. Cuando irrumpió en su oficina con el rostro pálido y los ojos desorbitados, Gabriel tuvo un mal sabor de boca y un dolor en el centro del estómago. La asistente balbuceó un par de cosas antes de que las palabras salieran intactas de su garganta y casi le gritó:

− Adrien está muerto.

Y los escombros que quedaban en el mundo de Gabriel Agreste se derrumbaron.

No recordaba cómo había logrado haberse levantado tan rápido de su asiento para correr a la habitación de su hijo.

¿Cómo sabía que era un suicidio? No hizo falta demasiado. Ver las manos ensangrentadas de Adrien era suficiente para que lo entendiera todo. Aun así, los médicos llegaron y después de unos minutos realmente cortos, el forense salió de la habitación, que ahora era la zona de roja, para darle el veredicto estúpidamente obvio que él ya se imaginaba.

− Murió hace tres horas, aproximadamente. Lo lamento mucho, Señor Agreste.

Gabriel pasó de él y se adentró en el lugar. Corrió a todos de allí con un grito firme y el demás cuerpo médico entendió sus razones. Se retiraron de allí y con la puerta cerrada, deslizó el cierre de la bolsa negra para cadáveres. Adrien merecía más que eso. Y ahí estaba, por cierto. Su cuerpo frío y rígido, gracias a la acumulación del rigor mortis* en los músculos, y un semblante que le resultó agobiante pero tranquilo. Era como si Adrien estuviese dormido.

Las manos y el vientre ensangrentados mancharon su ropa de marca y el penetrante olor de la sangre se volvió su perfume. Abrazó a su hijo como nunca antes lo hizo mientras este estaba _vivo._

 _"Tenía un deseo… Pero creo que no va a poder cumplirse."_

Las palabras de Adrien calaban en lo más hondo de su alma, destrozada y paralizada, mientras sentía como la impotencia lo llenaba, como la rabia lo consumía. Primero Emilie y luego Adrien. Ya no quedaba nada que amara en ese mundo cruel y terriblemente contradictorio. El hueco en su interior no era algo que la riqueza o la fama pudiesen llenar. Las únicas dos personas con el poder de hacerlo estaban muertas.

Un grito que desgarró las paredes de su garganta salió de él cuando menos lo esperó. Dolor, dolor y más dolor. Gabriel Agreste era un saco de sufrimiento ardiente que no podía describir la intensidad con la que deseaba morir en ese instante. No había más, ya no quedaba nada. Gritó mientras golpeaba el suelo con un puño, exigiéndole a Dios que le diera un _porque_ que pudiera creer y rogándole por desaparecer del mundo también.

El sonido de un mensaje pasó desapercibido entre su arranque de ira descontrolada.

Cuando Gabriel salió de la habitación como si nada y todo hubiese pasado allí adentro, le dirigió la palabra a Nathalie sólo para decir:

− Que nadie se entere.

La muerte de su hijo, como la de su esposa, sería su propio y doloroso secreto.

Sin embargo, no pudo mantenerse así. La boca floja siempre ha existido y siempre lo hará. Al contrario de lo que sucedió con Emilie, la noticia se expandió por todo París apenas el sol salió. No todos sus empleados le eran leales, no todos podían mantener la boca cerrada.

El forense había sugerido una autopsia, pero Gabriel se lo denegó apenas escuchó. No iba a permitir que abrieran a su propio hijo como una maldita rana disecada. A pesar de que fuese necesario, a pesar de que nadie más que él se mostrara convencido de que en verdad se había tratado de un suicidio.

En realidad, la mayoría del personal y los médicos no lo creían. Se había tratado de un acto feroz y violento que no consideraban que un adolescente fuera capaz de hacer, pero la naturaleza de esos tiempos y las excentricidades que se presentaban a diario supieron decirlo todo; los adolescentes eran despiadados incluso consigo mismos, la inocencia de los años jóvenes se había perdido.

Además, el cuchillo que Adrien utilizó tenía todas sus huellas sobre el mango. Los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad de la cocina y los pasillos hablaban por sí mismos y el estudio de la herida lo confirmó todo: sí era un suicidio. Un jodido suicidio. No hubo una nota de despedida que registrar, Gabriel se encargó se quedársela para sí mismo. Y no se trataba de una nota, de todos modos. Era un mensaje de voz que se había mandado en automático a su celular.

 _"Yo tenía un deseo, padre. Era pequeño: quería una familia, que, aunque fuera pequeña y estuviese rota, me quisiera. Tu y yo queríamos lo mismo, pero de alguna forma, tu deseo anulaba el mío. Este mensaje es para mi padre, Gabriel Agreste. Por lo tanto, él es quién debe enloquecer, él es a quién debe dolerle. No a Hawk Moth. Mi padre era Gabriel Agreste, no Hawk Moth."_

Palabras entrecortadas, suspiros acelerados. Adrien llorando, Adrien sufriendo.

El pesar de uno se había convertido en la carga del otro.

El secreto del padre había matado al hijo.

Adrien Agreste estaba muerto. Y no, no era un rumor sensacionalista del cual lucrarse.

* * *

Algo corto y, en mi opinión, poco detallado de una idea que me había estado rondando desde hace un par de días. Ayer me la pasé leyendo acerca de Gabriel y Adrien y su relación hasta las tres de la mañana. Hoy desperté con la idea en la cabeza y decidí escribirla antes de ir a trabajar, pero probablemente eso a ustedes no les importa. LoL.

Todo fue escrito desde la perspectiva de Gabriel, es por eso que Ladybug no es mencionada, tampoco lo que pasó con Plagg. Maybe después lo añada como un bonus.

 **Seppuku*=** Ritual de suicidio japonés realizado por los samuráis y la nobleza. Significa, en español, "corte del vientre". También suele llamarsele harakiri, pero en Japón esto es un término muy vulgar.  
 **Rigor mortis*=** Líquido que suele aparecer una hora y media o dos horas después de la muerte. Se caracteriza por causar rigidez en los músculos del cadáver.

¡Muchas gracias!


	2. Nino Lahiffe

Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc. La obra aquí presente es lo único bajo mi autoría, la cual comparto con ustedes sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Leves menciones de temas como el suicidio y consumo de drogas. De ninguna manera se busca alentar a nadie a realizar estas prácticas.

Lees bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

 **Nino Lahiffe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _23-27-23-45  
51-15  
51-11-19-  
23-25  
51-13  
51-17-49-53-49-17-13-3-51_

* * *

 _− Escucha esto viejo, es la última mezcla de tu DJ favorito._

 _Si Adrien llegó a escucharlo, entonces lo ignoró. Nino sintió como sus palabras se desvanecían con el aire y entonces un silencio incómodo entre ambos reinó. Aunque no lo era del todo, por lo menos. A unos metros se escuchaban los murmullos de otros grupos mientras establecían una plática sin importancia. Para Nino como para cualquier otra persona eran sólo eso, pero Adrien podía sentir como sus voces calaban en sus tímpanos y revoloteaban cual enjambre enfurecido._

 _Nino desvió la mirada de su celular para observar a su amigo de reojo; Adrien estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras miraba algún punto lejano del extenso patio, con una expresión indescifrable que el chico creyó interpretar como tristeza. Frunció el ceño, dedicándole su mirada entera y posando una mano sobre su hombro, buscando que regresara a la realidad._

 _− Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? – Por supuesto que Nino sabía la respuesta, pero desde el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que Adrien dijera lo contrario. Este pareció reaccionar, dejando de lado sus pensamientos y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. – Escucha, sé que no es sencillo lidiar con **eso** al principio, pero ya pasaron casi dos semanas y debes seguir adelante._

 _Algo en su mirada pareció brillar, pero incluso si fue así, de inmediato se extinguió. Los ojos verdes de Adrien lucían cansados, angustiados, como si quisieran gritar por sí mismos para pedir ayuda. Nino no podía comprender la magnitud de la catástrofe que se encontraba en la mente de Adrien, ni la creciente desesperación que lo estaba llevando a su inminente final. Sin embargo, ahí estaba intentando darle su apoyo incondicional como lo había hecho desde el principio del suplicio del rubio._

 _− Lo sé. Y es lo que hago, no te preocupes. Sólo estoy… cansado. – Al final, no estaba mintiéndole. – Se me quitara cuando me vaya a dormir, para mañana ya estaré mejor._

 _− ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que siempre podemos hablarlo hasta que… − Fue imposible terminar. El celular de Adrien sonó con un pequeño timbre con el que comenzó a familiarizarse desde que se volvieron amigos._

 _− Me tengo que ir, ya vinieron por mí. – Adrien se levantó de la banca, tomando su mochila. – Ah, por cierto. No podré contestarte los mensajes hoy, ya sabes… Sesión de fotos._

 _El rubio hizo un gesto con los ojos, fingiendo fastidio. De alguna manera, el ambiente se sintió más ameno cuando Nino rio y le respondió con un tono dramático demasiado exagerado:_

 _− Trata de sobrevivir, no sé que sería de mí sin ti, rubia._

 _En ese momento, ambos chocan los puños y una sonrisa menos angustiada aparece en el rostro de Adrien._

 _− Sin mi y mis millones, bebé. – Su tono coqueto de repente desaparece y en cambio sólo es su voz tranquila: − **Adiós, Nino.**_

 _Y, mientras él se alejaba, Nino pudo sentir una emoción extraña que se propagó hasta llegar a su pecho. Como si algo dentro de sí le gritara lo mucho que él no quería decir adiós._

¿Cuántos días harían falta para que todos dejaran de murmurar a sus espaldas?

Aun siendo el primer día de ese escándalo (porque sabía que habrían más), Nino parecía haberse vuelto uno con sus auriculares, los cuales habían abandonado su cuello para cubrir sus oídos, como si pudiesen bloquear el bullicio en el que se había convertido París.

¿Adrien estaba muerto? Era la noticia más estúpida, ridícula y _falsa_ que había oído en sus cortos quince años de vida. Adrien no estaba muerto, ¿cómo iba a estarlo? Había hablado con él la tarde antes de ese fastidioso día en que todos se volvieron locos y, a pesar de lo raro que se comportaba y lo inusual de su actitud, Adrien **estaba** bien, porque de ser lo contrario le habría contado, ¿cierto? Después de todo, era su mejor amigo. Nino no confiaba en la credibilidad de ninguno de los sitios que abarcaban el tema porque del mismo rubio lo había escuchado, _cuando una situación problemática se sembraba dentro de su familia, los medios se convertían en lobos hambrientos._ La polémica era el pan de todos los días y para la desgracia de muchos, el platillo favorito. Inconscientemente todos se hallaban atraídos por el morbo, y atribuirle a su supuesta muerte una causa tan funesta como el suicidio era la prueba más grande de todas.

Él iba a ser el primero en reírse de las caras que pondrían todos los ingenuos al ver a Adrien atravesar la puerta del aula, sentarse a su lado y saludarlo con el choque de puños que se había convertido en su tradición favorita. O cuando Nathalie o el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste hiciera un comunicado para dejar claras las cosas. Por primera vez Nino ansiaba ver al padre de su amigo poniendo en su lugar a las personas que se atrevían a especular con palabras ponzoñosas en nombre del modelo. Porque él sabía, desde el primer momento en que se enteró, que eso jamás podría ser posible, porque Adrien era su amigo y él habría sabido si este hubiese tenido intenciones de hacer algo tan terrible como quitarse la vida.

 _¿Cierto?_

No. Adrien no estaba muerto. Era sólo una mala parodia del momento. Su amigo entraría por esa puerta en cualquier momento y todos se darían cuenta de lo ingenuos que fueron. El intenso pesar que inició en su pecho ese fatídico momento en que lo escuchó en las noticias, el malhumor creciente por los murmullos a sus espaldas, la desesperación abrumante que se apoderaba de su cuerpo con el pasar de las horas al esperar por una respuesta… Todo eso desaparecería cuando Adrien regresara.

 ** _− Hey, Nino._**

 ** _− ¿Qué cuentas, amigo?_**

 _«− Adiós, Nino.»_

Adrien nunca decía adiós.

Nino aguantó el repiqueteo de las voces en sus oídos, sintiendo como le murmuraban una verdad innegable que aun continuaba sin creer. Porque la realidad sabía ser cruel y traicionera, terriblemente dolorosa. El fin de la vida de una de las personas más importantes en su vida no era más que una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

− ¿Crees que haya sido de una sobredosis de cocaína?

Una voz a sus espaldas perforó sus tímpanos aun a través de los audífonos inutilizados. Nino paró repentinamente su paso a través de las escaleras cuando los murmullos se hicieron más insistentes.

− ¿Cocaína? ¿Estás loco, idiota?

− ¿Qué? Muchas celebridades lo han hecho así.

Nino apretó los puños hasta que sus músculos comenzaron a dolerle. Una furia enorme llegó de repente en forma de una ventisca helada.

− No lo creo, tenía cara de niño bueno, no de adicto.

− Entonces se colgó.

Por su mente pasó la imagen de su mejor amigo, _muerto._ Su cuerpo colgado desde alguna repisa, inmóvil, frío y pesado, sin vida.

− O quizás se cortó las venas.

− Te apuesto a que se atragantó de pastillas.

− O se pegó un tiro.

− **¡Ya basta!** – El tiempo pareció ralentizarse y la facilidad con la que saltó desde el cuarto escalón de la escalera que conducía a su clase le sorprendió. En menos de un segundo Nino ya sostenía con fiereza el cuello de la camisa de ese individuo que se había atrevido a decir tanta mierda junta. El silencio que impregnó al lugar se vio interrumpido con los pasos apresurados de Alya para tomarlo de los hombros.

− Nino, suéltalo. – Le pidió con firmeza, pero incluso su tono traspasó su mente sin hacer problemas. En cambio, el agarre se intensificó mientras el otro chico retrocedía con sorpresa y los murmullos regresaban de poco a poco. − ¡Nino!

− Si vuelves a decir algo así de mi amigo, te daré la golpiza más dolorosa de tu vida, ¿me oíste? – Pero no hubo respuesta, el niño entre sus manos tembló ligeramente. – ¡Te romperé la puta cara y ni siquiera tu madre va a reconocerte, ¿entendiste lo que dije?! ¡Haré que te arrepientas de tus palabras, maldito imbécil!

Una serie de asentimientos por parte del otro no bastaron para que el agarre aflojara. En cambio, se volvió más fuerte. A su alrededor comenzó a juntarse la gente ansiosa de drama y pelea, como si la situación no fuera ya más tensa y lamentable. Alya se cubrió la boca con asombro ante la repentina reacción de su novio, sin embargo, antes de que Nino cometiera una locura, se atrevió a sujetarlo con fuerza mientras intentaba pararlo. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a grabar sin pudor, mientras un débil cántico que tomaba fuerza rezaba por una pelea física.

− ¡Nino Lahiffe y Dominique Ferrec, a la oficina del director, ahora! – La imponente voz de la profesora Mendeleiev acalló todo bullicio. Nino se congeló en su lugar mientras un poco de la ira que lo había cegado se disipaba de su cuerpo. Su agarre comenzó a debilitarse hasta que Dominique pudo soltarse para respirar correctamente, causa principal por la que antes no había podido ni quejarse del moreno.

Todo el mundo se fue por su camino, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero las voces no desaparecían, como un rastro ardiente de su suplicio continúo. Miró a Alya, quien si antes tenía una mirada furiosa ahora sólo podía verlo con preocupación, se disculpó con ella en voz baja y aun molesto, retomó su camino por las escaleras ahora hacia la dirección.

Sin embargo, más allá de sentirse culpable, Nino sólo podía encontrarse más molesto que nunca, con una necesidad enorme de hacerle saber a todos que Adrien estaba bien y que el día en que regresara, todos deberían disculparse con su amigo por sus palabras.

Porque a pesar de todo y todos, Nino continuaba creyendo esa dolorosa mentira que se había convertido en la barrera que lo separaba del mundo real.

 **Adrien Agreste no estaba muerto.**

* * *

Una sincera disculpa por la tardanza. Me fui de viaje por diez días y en ningún momento tuve tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo, sin embargo, aquí estoy de nuevo en casa, lista para continuar con esto.

Próximo: Ladybug/Marinette.


	3. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc. El escrito aquí debajo es lo único de i propiedad y lo cual comparto con ustedes sin fines de lucro.** _  
_

 **Advertencia: mención de muerte de un personaje.**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _29-51  
17-23-29-23-43  
49-29-35-49-47  
23-33-49-47-51-43  
51-43  
15-35-27  
15-51-35-21_

* * *

La costumbre era su peor enemiga en las mañanas en las que Marinette se quedaba dormida sin remedio. Ni siquiera el insistente sonido del despertador o los intentos de Tikki por traerla al mundo terrenal lograban hacer que Marinette se despertara hasta que era lo suficientemente tarde como para vestirse con torpeza, tomar un pan recién horneado y salir corriendo a la escuela con toda la rapidez del mundo y la que sus piernas soportaran.

Los nervios matutinos no resultaban raros para el organismo de esa chica con problemas de puntualidad, que, entre saltos y caídas, llegó hasta el segundo piso de su institución para apresurarse a atravesar el pasillo directo a su aula. Que la profesora se apiadara de su alma, rezaba mientras daba cuatro pasos fugaces que la llevaron a estrellarse contra el cálido y tembloroso cuerpo de otro chico.

Marinette casi rebota contra el suelo gracias al impacto y desgraciadamente entre el aturdimiento del accidente y el pánico latente no llegó a mirar con claridad la realidad que reparaba frente a sus narices de manera casi obvia.

Adrien cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo. Aún así no se quejó, como si su voz hubiese desaparecido. Como si no existiera. Simplemente no emitió ni un quejido reflejo. Fijó su mirada verdosa en la pobre joven que tras unos segundos había caído en cuenta de la persona con la que había tropezado. El pulso acelerado, sin embargo, no era sólo cosa de ella.

− ¿Estás… − El repentino tono en su voz delató la fragilidad con la que sus palabras salieron al principio. − … bien? ¿Estás bien, Marinette?

Adrien se incorporó con rapidez, la misma que lamentó usar cuando todo a su alrededor se tambaleó frente a sus ojos. Disimuladamente se apoyó del barandal durante un octavo de minuto para después dirigirse a la pobre chica que se había quedado sin habla. Le habría gustado ayudarla a levantarse, pero dada su condición sólo iría a parar nuevamente al suelo.

− ¡Ah, sí! En serio lo lamento, se me hacía clase e iba la tarde, ¡digo…! – Los balbuceos de Marinette significaron mucho para Adrien como nunca antes. El rubio sonrió suavemente para ella y aunque quisiera pasarse la vida hablándole como si nada pasara, los murmullos que zumbaban en sus oídos como un eco molesto no se lo permitían.

− Bueno, nos vemos después. – Se despidió, pero la dulce voz de Marinette interrumpió sus intenciones de retomar su camino.

− Espera, ¿no vas a clase? – La repentina preocupación que expresaba por él lo conmovió. Adrien volteó a verla de reojo y aunque fue un movimiento totalmente sutil, su cabeza sentía como si fuese a explotar.

− Sí, sólo que debo ir al baño.

Su respuesta bastó para descolocar a Marinette. Nerviosa, no hizo más preguntas y entre gestos tensos, se despidió de él.

Temporalmente.

 ** _Temporalmente_ _._**

* * *

Marinette no despertó tarde esa mañana. ¿La razón? Ni siquiera ella la sabía. Un vacío extraño se situó de repente en la boca de su estómago mientras dormía y conciliar el sueño resultó imposible para ella desde ese punto. Había un sentimiento que le costaba identificar, pero que aún bajo el anonimato, supo descolocarla y sacarla de su mundo de ensueño.

Se sentó en la cama durante un cuarto de hora mientras Tikki continuaba dormitando a su lado. Sin embargo, la kwami no parecía disfrutar del descanso por algún motivo al que Marinette llamó "pesadilla". El pequeño bicho rojo se movía de manera insistente y su apacible rostro se veía deformado por gestos tristes y asustados. Preocupada por ella, su portadora no vio más solución que despertarla con suaves toques.

− ¿Tikki…? ¡Tikki! – La llamó en voz baja. Era suficiente para que ella la escuchara. Un par de movidas más bastaron para que abriera sus ojos y comenzara a levitar en el aire, en aparente estado de alerta. − ¿Estás bien?

− ¿Ah? – Tras dos vueltas en su propio eje, la kwami pareció ubicarse nuevamente. – Lo siento, Marinette. Te desperté.

− Bueno, en realidad… Ya estaba despierta desde hace unos minutos. No podía dormir.

− ¿Otra vez tus sueños futuristas con Adrien?

− Ojalá. – Suspiró. – No recuerdo haber soñado algo. Sólo me desperté sin más.

− ¿Qué hora es?

− Déjame ver − Marinette sostuvo su celular para observar la hora situada en el centro de la pantalla. No pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana. –, las 3:50 AM.

Tikki la miró extrañada y no era para menos. ¿Cuándo, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas, Marinette se levantaba tan exageradamente temprano? Era una especie de logro o algo parecido que se levantara quince minutos antes de las ocho.

− Deberías volver a dormir, Marinette. Necesitas descansar.

− No puedo, Tikki. Ya lo intenté. – Marinette se levantó de la cama, estirándose sin rastros de pereza. Ese simple acto alcanzó a extrañar a Tikki. – Aprovecharé el tiempo hasta que sea hora de ir a la escuela.

Sus palabras tomaron forma cuando el tiempo avanzó nuevamente. Marinette se la había pasado perdida en su mundo de diseños y costuras hasta que dieron las siete con cuarenta minutos. Aun así, no se percató de ello hasta que otros cinco minutos se sumaron. Mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que llegaba a sus oídos con ayuda de los auriculares sin querer se encontraba ignorando el hecho de que se le hacía tarde y, que a unos metros atrás, su celular comenzaba a vibrar rebosando de mensajes y noticias del mundo exterior. La vibración provocó que el aparato cayera al suelo, cerca de la cama.

El sonido sordo que provocó el impacto hizo que Tikki volviera a despertar. Mientras Marinette diseñaba ella había vuelto a caer en un nuevo sueño cuyas referencias entendería después. La kwami se levantó, más cansada que nunca sin razón aparente. Fue entonces que, tras espabilarse, logró escuchar el sonido de la voz de la madre de Marinette colarse por los bordes de la escotilla que servía de puerta. La kwami voló rápidamente hacia su protegida, quitándole el audífono derecho.

− ¡Marinette, se te hará tarde!

− ¿Eh? – La chica paró el reproductor de música a la par que buscaba con la vista el reloj de pared frente a ella. Se levantó espantada, parpadeando. − ¿Ya casi las ocho? ¿Tan rápido…?

No lo pensó mucho. Ordenó los papeles desparramados por su escritorio, cerró su libreta de diseños y apagó la tableta de dibujo para correr a cambiarse. Si bien no era tan tarde, no quería correr el riesgo en ese único día en que no debía entrar en pánico y rogarle a la profesora para que le quitara la falta. Cuando se miró al espejo, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir como si olvidara algo importante. El llamado de su madre fue lo que la distrajo de ello y sin más, bajó para desayunar.

En el suelo, una vez más, su celular vibró con insistencia. Alya la estaba llamando, presa del pánico.

* * *

Marinette bajó para encontrar a su madre cohibida en el comedor. Desde ese momento, el mismo vacío que la despertó volvió con creces para hacerse muy insistente. Cuando Sabine la miró, no supo que decir. La televisión estaba inusualmente apagada y justo tras unos segundos de su llegada, Tom también apareció. Esta vez sin el delantal de panadero y con las cejas curvadas hacia abajo, como si algo de pronto hubiera ocasionado en su padre tal tristeza.

− ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – Intercambió miradas con ellos, quienes al final, se tomaron de las manos. Si bien resultaba un gesto lindo para ella, ahora sólo resultaba como un mal presagio. − ¿Pasó algo?

− Marinette – Sabine tomó la palabra tras unos segundos de silencio. Hace minutos que llevaba llamándola para que bajase, pero conociéndola seguramente la joven no respondería más que balbuceos somnolientos. Esta vez desconocía que Marinette se había levantado temprano, pero si lo supiera habría preferido que siguiera dormida hasta las nueve de la mañana. Su labio inferior tembló. – Tu sabes que no todo lo que dicen en la televisión es cierto, ¿verdad, cariño?

No sabía cómo empezar. La noticia había caído de pronto en las noticias como si se tratase de un asunto de última hora (y en realidad así era). Sin embargo, para su desgracia, tanto Sabine como Tom estaban presentes cuando sucedió. El panadero había dejado caer una bandeja de pan recién horneado de la impresión, Sabine sólo había alcanzado a cubrir su boca con ambas manos, que de pronto, estaban frías.

Ambos adultos fueron sorprendidos por la crudeza de la situación. Y ninguno sabía sentir algo más que no fuera pena y tristeza por lo ocurrido.

Entonces, ¿cómo decírselo a Marinette? ¿A su dulce, tierna y hermosa hija? ¿Cómo comenzar a explicarle lo que vieron y oyeron en la televisión? ¿De qué manera amable podrían darle una noticia tan horrible y dolorosa?

¿Debían esperar a que ella se enterara por sí sola? ¿O debían decirle sin más, que **Adrien Agreste** **había sido reportado muerto esa mañana?**

No existían palabras para hacer que su supuesta muerte sonara tranquila. Así que sólo les quedaba rezar para que fueran rumores.

− Sí, mamá. Lo sé. – Marinette se acercó a ellos con paso lento. − ¿Pueden decirme qué sucede, entonces?

Tom y Sabine intercambiaron miradas.

− Hace unos minutos dieron una noticia de última hora en la televisión. – Tom tomó con suavidad el hombro de su hija. – Marinette, necesitamos que estés tranquila, por favor.

− Papá… Me están preocupando.

− Es sobre tu amigo, Adrien. – Continuó el hombre. Observó a Marinette a punto de abrir la boca, alarmada. – Marinette, sabes que en las noticias a veces exageran o intentan llamar la…

− ¿Qué le sucedió a Adrien?

− Mari…

− ¡Papá, por favor!

− Mi amor, debes calmarte…

− ¿Qué pasó con Adrien, papá?

− E-es difícil de decir, mira yo…

− Adrien fue reportado muerto, Marinette. – La suavidad en la voz de Sabine fue suficiente para atravesar a Marinette. La chica se congeló en su lugar, sintiendo como la punta de todos sus dedos carecía de sangre. Fue como si en un segundo el mundo se paralizara, como si todo dejara de funcionar. Marinette retrocedió inconscientemente mientras sus ojos azules relucían, abiertos de par en par y las pupilas se dilataban del miedo que de pronto la azotó con una fuerza espeluznante.

− No. – Su garganta se cerró.

* * *

La figura de Ladybug surcó con velocidad los cielos de París, meciéndose entre los edificios con destreza al día siguiente del nacimiento de ese fatídico alboroto. La dureza con la que aterrizó frente al podio presidencial sacudió el piso debajo de quienes estaban cerca. Una multitud resplandeciente de reporteros hambrientos se mostraba frente a ella, pero ni siquiera el flash de todas las cámaras que buscaban captar a su persona bastaron para debilitar su mirada. El tempano de hielo que yacía allí, cubriendo sus ojos, apenas se inmutó cuando las preguntas comenzaron a surgir como una marea rebelde para estrellarse contra ella.

– Ladybug, ¡Ladybug! ¿Quisieras dedicarle algunas palabras al padre del difunto Adrien Agreste?

– ¿Harás una investigación a pesar de que el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste aun no ha declarado nada acerca de la noticia?

– ¿Cuál es tu relación con Adrien Agreste?

Sin embargo, ella no respondió. Entre el bullicio exasperante, tras unos segundos, su voz fue suficiente para hacerlos callar.

– Adrien Agreste es una figura de alta importancia en nuestra ciudad, no sólo por ser modelo de la compañía de modas más prestigiosa de Francia, sino porque también es un ciudadano ejemplar que jamás le haría daño a alguien conscientemente. Cuando me volví la heroína de París, prometí que nunca permitiría que un crimen de tal magnitud se cometiera en la ciudad que amo y que protejo, por lo que ahora me comprometo a traerles la verdad. – Ladybug apretó los puños para sí misma, luchando para que la decisión que desbordaba de su voz no flaqueara y se convirtiera en el miedo que la estaba atormentando con el pasar de las horas. – ¡Adrien Agreste no está muerto!

Las palabras calaban en su mente, como si de alguna manera, Ladybug no pudiese creerse a sí misma.

Cuando los aplausos y las alabanzas se dispersaron en el aire, ella supo que era momento de retirarse. El día estaba adoptando colores naranjas, como si le advirtiera que todo tenía un final y el de ella, por lo menos temporalmente, era el marcharse a casa para escuchar los regaños de Tikki, quien, por cierto, no debía estar muy contenta con ella. Su kwami le había advertido que aceptar la invitación a dicha rueda de prensa era demasiado arriesgado; no sabían si podían llegar a relacionarla con la vida personal de Adrien por más que ella se inventara otros motivos para estar ahí, pero al final de todo, no supo decir que no. Basta decir que todo eso había sido posible gracias al escándalo que Chloe había armado hace más de 24 horas atrás. El desastre de dicha noticia no lograba cesar, por más que las noticias principales hubiesen dejado de tocar el tema por alguna razón que ya sospechaba tenía nombre y apellido y no hubiese una declaración oficial por parte de los más cercano al rubio. Sin embargo, gracias al morbo que rodeaba la situación, más que perder el interés en los rumores, lo cierto es que hasta ganaban seguidores.

Ladybug debía actuar rápido.

 _"– Marinette… Debemos ir a casa, por favor"_

La voz de Tikki retumbó en su cabeza mediante la conexión mental. Aun así, Marinette no respondió. Saltó de techo en techo, hasta que la enorme mansión Agreste se alzó frente a ella. Se deslizó con agilidad y con ayuda de su yoyo hasta los enormes ventanales de la primera planta, buscando con la mirada y en medio del silencio un indicio de que Adrien estuviese por ahí. Pero nuevamente, nada ocurrió. Se trasladó hacia las ventanas que daban al interior de la habitación del Agreste y con el corazón apretujado en su pecho, se descubrió a sí misma desesperada por encontrarlo sentado en el sofá, acostado en la cama, saliendo del baño o lo que fuera que pudiese estar haciendo a esa hora.

Pero nada. No había nada, ni nadie.

Se mordió el labio inferior con decepción.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué no lo encontraba?

Aterrizó en su balcón, pero no hizo más que abrir el comunicador integrado que su yoyo poseía. En la pantalla del aparato apareció la imagen de Chat Noir, con sus traviesos ojos verdes y su melena rubia despeinada, como siempre. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos desistió cuando nadie contestó del otro lado. Llevaba horas intentando, desde el día anterior, que Chat le contestara uno sólo de sus mensajes.

Tras la noticia dada por sus padres, Marinette apenas y había podido reaccionar lo suficiente como para apenas y respirar. Fue como si todo en su cuerpo hubiese dejado de funcionar, como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir. Se sintió tan vacía que, de un momento a otro, sólo pudo atinar a negar con una simple vocalización. Luego de eso, simplemente desistió. Como si estuviese aguantando mucho tiempo la respiración, se derrumbó. Su padre tuvo que sostenerla antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo y aunque no se había desmayado, fue incapaz de volver a conectarse con el mundo.

¿Qué estaba pasando, de todos modos?

Era imposible. Y, aun así, el vacío que la había despertado de su sueño, para traerla a esa pesadilla sin final, por un momento, pareció susurrarle que nada de eso era una farsa.

Adrien estaba muerto. Simple y llanamente, muerto. Eso fue lo que escuchó, pero ella jamás aceptaría esa afirmación hasta que no lo viese con sus propios ojos. Aun estando consciente de que eso podría desgarrarla para siempre, Marinette estaba decidida a que fuese la púnica forma de convencerla de ello. Mientras tanto, los medios podrían seguir especulando con sus palabras engañosas y ponzoñosas.

Adrien era un chico fuerte. Adrien era su chico valiente. Marinette estaba segura, más que nunca, de que él jamás podría caer en el espiral de la amargura, esa que se trepa en tu cuerpo, te ahoga con sus mentiras y te ciega con sus habladurías. Porque Adrien era demasiado bueno, demasiado dulce y demasiado inalcanzable.

Adrien Agreste no estaba muerto.

Ladybug se encargaría de demostrarlo.

* * *

Un agradecimiento enorme por su paciencia, de verdad. -cries-

Bueno, tras muchos días puedo traerles este capítulo, el cual les digo desde ya, me tenía muy emocionada porque hay pequeños detalles que van dando forma a esta primera parte (sí, PRIMERA). En fin, no he podido corregirlo aún por ciertos motivos, pero más adelante lo haré, por lo que pido disculpas si encuentran algún error por ahí.

Puede que parezca que la reacción de Marinette/Ladybug ha quedado un poco vacía (o al menos es lo que me parece) pero esto se compensará con el avance de la historia, que está muy lejos de terminar aún. En cierta medida eso también fue lo que me retrasó un poco para subir este capítulo, ya que me encuentro trazando los últimos detalles para completar la trama de esta historia.

La siguiente parte (que espero poder traer pronto) me tiene entusiasmada ya que podremos encontrar algunos fragmentos fundamentales para la trama. Así que pongan mucha atención jaja xd. En cuanto a los números del inicio… Pueden revisar el capítulo anterior, porque también le he añadido ese detalle.

Siguiente: Chloé Bourgeois.


	4. Chloé Bourgeois

**Chloé Burgueois**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _23-25 51-27 15-51-27-49-29-29_  
 _15-49-27 49-25-35-51-17_

* * *

 _Chloé abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una habitación vacía cuyos sentimientos evocados tras entrar en ella no pudieron ponerla más incómoda. Parecía una dimensión desconocida donde los colores se volvían más opacos, más tristes, más carentes de vida. Tuvo una sensación de nerviosismo repentino, como si estuviera esperando, de alguna manera inconsciente, el inicio de una tragedia catastrófica._

 _No recordaba cómo había llegado o por qué estaba allí, pero sabía, incluso aunque todo indicara lo contrario, en donde estaba. Por un instante, aun así, dudó de encontrarse en la habitación de Adrien, porque ese lugar no tenía nada que le diera dicho significado. Tembló cuando una ráfaga de viento helado movió sus cabellos y alteró su corazón. Un susurro suave, escalofriante y altanero sopló dentro de su oído derecho, respondiendo a una pregunta que ella jamás hizo._

 _− En el baño, Chloé. Estoy en el baño. – La voz de Adrien pareció extinguirse con los segundos, sin embargo, volvió a escucharla una segunda vez. – Espera un poco, estoy vistiéndome._

 _Y esperó. Al menos durante cinco minutos. Se cruzó de brazos y movió el pie con impaciencia, sin saber que estaba esperando en realidad. Comenzaba a hartarse de su tardanza cuando un golpe seco interrumpió sus ganas de gritarle que se apresurara. El eco del metal rebotando contra el suelo se escuchó por toda la habitación, pero Chloé percibió su origen en el cuarto continuo._

 _− ¿Adrien? – La garganta le dolió al hablar. Se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba seca, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar. Carraspeó. − ¿Todo bien?_

 _Pero no hubo más respuesta que el sonido del agua chocando contra el piso, como si se hubiese desbordado de algún recipiente. Lentamente, una sustancia rojiza comenzó a deslizarse por el piso, asomándose por debajo de la puerta que separaba al baño de la habitación y alcanzando los pies de Chloé, empapando las suelas de sus zapatos._

 _Retrocedió dos pasos que recuperó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba. Avanzó cinco pasos apresurados hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y con la adrenalina palpitándole en las venas._

 _Se escuchó a sí misma sostener un quejido de asombro que gradualmente se convirtió en terror absoluto._

 _El espectáculo carmesí más trágico del mundo la esperaba con el acto principal: el cuerpo de Adrien hundido en el agua, que con cada segundo se volvía más roja, y las muñecas colgadas a los lados de una tina que no debería estar allí. Gruesos hilos escarlata se deslizaban desde sus muñecas cortadas, tiñendo la transparencia que se volvía más corrupta con el tiempo. El olor metálico sofocó a Chloé al punto en el que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared más cercana, abrumada y con la vista nublada, tanto que el peso de su cuerpo cedió contra el suelo y cayó de rodillas, manchando sus pantalones blancos de sangre._

 _− Adrien… − Lo que al principio fue un susurro, cambió para ser un grito. − ¡Adrien, Adrien!_

 _Se arrastró por el suelo mojado, colorando su piel con la sangre que de a minutos se volvía más espesa, llegando hasta el cuerpo de Adrien que, de la misma forma, parecía volverse más blanco. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, que estaban temblando, y lo sostuvo mientras se abrazaba a él como si pudiese devolverle la vida que se le estaba escapando por las muñecas. Sollozó con la respiración agitada, con el corazón adolorido. Sin poder hacer más, sin saber hacer más._

 _− ¡Adrien, despierta! – Pidió a gritos, como una orden que se debilitaba cada vez más. − ¡Adrien, por favor!, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡Adrien, yaaa!_

 _Lo movió una vez más, como si se tratara de una broma. Repentinamente, Chloé se encontró furiosa con él por jugar de esa manera tan cruel con ella. Siguió apretándolo contra sí misma, gritándole y ordenándole que se detuviera, que dejara de morirse. Y aunque sus súplicas no tuviesen sentido, continuó pidiéndole lo mismo hasta que se quedó sin voz._

 _Y entonces, Adrien se movió con brusquedad y la sostuvo de las mejillas con firmeza, manchándola más, levantándola casi de su lugar. La sangre y el agua se mezclaron aún más dentro de la bañera. Su tacto se deslizó lentamente. Chloé apenas pudo reaccionar. Su mente se pasmó como si no pudiese hacer nada más. Los dedos de Adrien se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, ahorcándola mientras producía sonidos difíciles de comprender. Eran apenas murmullos que una vez fueron audibles, se convirtieron en palabras incomprensibles. Adrien daba grandes bocanadas de aire, como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse. Chloé se aferro a sus manos y clavó sus uñas en ellas, pero no tuvo efecto sobre él. El agarre sólo cobró más fuerza y enojo, como si la sostuviera apenas conteniendo una rabia inmensa._

 _− No digas mi nombre, Reina. – Su voz se escuchó rasposa y quebrada, algo parecido a los efectos de un llanto que hubiese estado manteniendo por un largo tiempo. Todo rastro de dulzura se había extinguido, dejando sólo un tono vacío. – No me llames más, Reina._

 _Y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de encontrar un significado a sus palabras, cuando su cuello crujió y todo desapareció._

* * *

 _Chloé despertó agitada esa noche. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, sudando y con el corazón encogido. El poco cabello que llevaba suelto se adhería con facilidad a su frente húmeda y fría, como el resto de su cuerpo. Tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico cuando, incluso al abrir los ojos, todo delante de ella era una oscuridad inmensa, pero el tacto del antifaz la trajo de vuelta al mundo. Sus manos se movieron con desesperación para arrancárselo de la cara sin cuidado y cuando lo hizo, de pronto sintió como si pudiese volver a respirar._

 _Un impulso algo repentino la hizo tomar su celular, el cual descansaba en la mesa del lado derecho de su cama. La pantalla se encendió, iluminando su rostro y sus facciones asustadas. El reloj marcaba las 04:38 AM y debajo de los números blancos, la foto que figuraba como fondo de pantalla le generó un malestar instantáneo. Una sensación nada agradable se clavó con más insistencia en su pecho y recorrió su cuerpo en forma de escalofríos. Chloé tembló nuevamente, sintiendo un frío que no era natural erizarle la piel. No lo pensó dos veces antes de presionar el ícono de llamada en la pantalla, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo necesario para reflexionar si él estaría o no dormido, pero la intranquilidad que sentía la dominó al punto de buscar cobijo en su voz._

 _Dos tonos sonaron antes de que comenzara a perder la paciencia. El tercero fue el que casi la hace comenzar a sollozar, consciente de la forma tan extraña en la que se estaba comportando y en el exceso de dramatismo que le estaba proporcionando a la situación. Sin embargo, para Chloé eso último nunca significó un problema, lo que sí lo era, por otro lado, eran sus manos temblorosas y lo difícil que le estaba resultando hallar su voz en lo hondo de su garganta._

 _El cuarto tono llegó a sus oídos y tras él, un pequeño sonido del otro lado de la línea; un suspiro tembloroso, casi semejante a un jadeo._

 _− ¿Hola? – La voz de Adrien no se escuchaba somnolienta, pero dado que sólo era un simple susurro en medio del silencio, Chloé nunca podría adivinar que tipo de tono utilizó. − ¿Chloé? ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Se encontró a sí misma agradecida de que Adrien no le reclamara por la hora y, tras carraspear levemente, se esforzó para que su voz se escuchara lo más decente posible._

 _− Adribuu, ya era hora que me contestaras. – A diferencia de él, Chloé elevó un poco más la voz, quizás creyendo que eso podría camuflar los temblores que amenazaban con interrumpirla. – Verás, estaba pensando en nuestros outfits para nuestra cita de mañana y se me ocurrió que el blanco podría ser el color principal._

 _− ¿Cita? – Aún sin poder verlo, Chloé lo imaginó arqueando una ceja. Sostuvo el celular con fuerza. – Chloé, nosotros no tenemos una cita mañana._

 _− ¿Pero que dices? Claro que sí, tonto. Te llamo por eso también, pero es lo de menos. – Volvió a aclararse la garganta, la que, de un momento a otro, sintió dolerle. – Usaré… Usaré un vestido Chanel blanco champagne y como sé que nunca te ha gustado mucho vestir con tanto blanco, dejaré que uses esa chaqueta negra Marc Jacobs que tanto te gusta. ¿Ves? Pienso por ambos._

 _− Chloé…_

 _− Haremos un gran contraste juntos y aunque la idea no termina de gustarme, soy muy generosa teniendo en cuenta que…_

 _− Siento que me estás ocultando algo, Chloé._

 _− ¿Es por el lugar a dónde iremos? No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo planeado. – Y bastaba decir que, en realidad, estaba mintiendo. Sin querer su voz ya no denotaba la fingida naturalidad que tuvo al inicio. – No habrá paparazis que nos…_

 _− ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, Chloé? – El silencio del otro lado de la línea lo confirmó. – Te dejó un poco inquieta, ¿verdad?_

 _A pesar de saber que la palabra "asustada" encajaba perfectamente en la oración, Adrien no la utilizó. Sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, que Chloé nunca lo admitiría, porque aceptarlo no era más que revelar más de lo que a ella le gustaría. Adrien sonrió con nostalgia, porque situaciones como esas le hacían 17-35-13-25-51-15 51-11-19 49-35-29-49-9 49-29 49-25-51-21 17-49-13-15-51 23-9-35-9_

 _Un suspiró entrecortado rompió los ocho segundos de silencio que se habían instalado en su conversación a medias. Chloé finalmente había dejado salir el aire retenido en sus pulmones, y por segunda vez en la noche, sintió como si pudiese volver a respirar con normalidad. En el fondo ya lo sabía: hubiese sido bueno iniciar con ello desde el principio, sin retrasos, sin excusas o mentiras mal estructuradas y patéticas._

 _Asintió con levedad, acomodándose mejor en la cama. Las sábanas estaban hechas un desastre._

 _– Lo lamento. – Fue lo único que le dijo. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó el sonido de hojas moverse de repente._

 _– No te preocupes, no estaba dormido. En realidad… estaba estudiando._

 _– No deberías sobreexigirte tanto – Su tono se suavizó, apenas era un pequeño murmullo que convirtió esa conversación en algo más íntimo. –, podría pasarte algo malo._

 _Imágenes fugaces se apropiaron de su mente. Un temblor subió desde la punta de sus hombros hasta sus manos cuando recordó el rostro sin vida de Adrien._

 _– No tienes que contarme a mí si no quieres, pero al menos háblalo con el Señor Osito, seguro que te ayuda._

 _– Adrien, por Dios. – Su respuesta alcanzó a hacerla reír. El sinsentido de Adrien le había resultado estúpidamente gracioso y su tono utilizado sólo le recordaba a su mayordomo. – Eso se escuchó muy, muy ridículo._

 _– Estás sonriendo._

 _– No._

 _– ¿Mm? ¿Qué es eso que escucho? – Guardó silencio, para después continuar. – ¿Acaso es el Sr. Osito diciéndome que estás mintiendo?_

 _– ¡Adrien!_

 _La línea se llenó de risas. Ambos rubios se rieron por la singularidad de la situación durante un lapso breve y cuando la risa de Adrien se extinguió, Chloé sintió un pequeño vacío dentro._

 _– Deberías regresar a dormir, Chloé._

 _– Lo haré, pero sólo si me prometes algo._

 _– ¿Qué cosa?_

 _– Vete a dormir tu también. – Chloé levantó el meñique, aun sabiéndose sola en la habitación, aun sin poder asegurar que Adrien también lo estaría haciendo. – ¿Lo prometes?_

 _Al principio, Adrien no respondió. Tres segundos pasaron, cuando finalmente lo escuchó._

 _– Lo prometo._

 _– Gracias. – Se inclinó sobre el colchón, estirando el brazo izquierdo, el que no tenía ocupado. Lo estiró desde el borde la cama hasta el suelo, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la cabeza del osito de felpa tirado con descuido. Lo tomó cuando logró alcanzarlo y de la misma forma, lo atrajo hacia sí con un abrazo. Los latidos de su corazón se habían regulado de manera magnífica._

 _– Chloé – La llamó._

 _– ¿Sí? – Ya acostada en la cama, lo escuchó por última vez decir:_

 _– Hasta mañana._

* * *

El bullicio frente a la imponente mansión Agreste crecía como mala hierba, agigantándose con la llegada periódica de nuevos reporteros que, como los otros, formaban parte de una morbosa competencia por obtener una exclusiva que le diera la vuelta a Paris de ida y vuelta. Como si el mundo no pudiese estar más de cabeza.

El enjambre periodístico fue interrumpido por la llegada de una limusina forrada de ostentosidades que opacaron al ambiente. De ella salió la personalidad, que, de forma abrupta y poco meditada, corrió hasta el timbre electrónico que resaltaba en las afueras de la mansión y que bastó para que todos abrieran paso a ella. Chloé tocó el botón repetidas veces, con los dedos temblorosos y el pulso al borde de un ataque. Cuando logró mantenerlo oprimido con todas sus fuerzas, lo primero que se le ocurrió decir no fue lo más cuerdo.

– ¡Adrien! – La desesperación en su voz la hizo titubear. – ¡Abre las malditas rejas!

Su respiración entrecortada se perdió entre los numerosos clics de las cámaras y los murmullos elevados de todos los presentes, y aunque no pudo siquiera oírse a sí misma exclamar otra vez ese nombre, estaba segura de que no obtuvo respuesta de vuelta.

La misma sensación de esa noche había llegado a su cuerpo en el momento exacto en que esa fatídica noticia llegó a sus oídos. Primero fue el murmullo de las mucamas que, desde la lejanía del pasillo, la miraron con tristeza, sin saber si o cómo decírselo. Chloé apenas había salido de su habitación cuando, tras ese extraño episodio con ellas, se le ocurrió revisar su celular una vez dentro del ascensor y en camino para el restaurante donde desayunaba todas las mañanas como era usual. Ese fue su último respiro de tranquilidad, porque lo que siguió, a continuación, sólo fueron pequeños jadeos que destilaban miedo y un temor creciente que de alguna manera le dio la fuerza necesaria para salir corriendo a la limusina más cercana. Ni el grito de su padre, ni los llamados de su mayordomo pudieron pararla.

El sudor frío en su frente y las pocas energías le avisaron que su cuerpo no resistiría lo suficiente como para montar un espectáculo más grande y, sin embargo, lo forzó. Porque las cosas no podían quedar así, porque tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Adrien no podía estar muerto.

– ¡Sr. Agreste! – Lo llamó con toda la voz que tenía. – ¡Sr. Agreste, por favor déjeme entrar!

 _Por favor._

El flash de las cámaras pasó desapercibido por su mirada, la cual sólo podía fijarse en los barrotes fríos que bloqueaban la entrada principal. Los mismos que la alejaban de la verdad.

Un arrebato de enojo la hizo, finalmente, golpear la caja electrónica con fuerza, pero ni esa falta logró obtener una respuesta. Cuando estaba por gritar una vez más, las manos de su padre se posaron a cada lado de sus hombros, sobre sus brazos, alejándola lentamente para cubrirla con su calidez. Chloé no pudo dejar de temblar hasta desvanecerse en sus brazos, con el pecho aglomerado de miedo y dolor.

París pareció temblar junto a ella, y de la misma, sumergirse en la misma tristeza.

Porque, ya estando dentro del auto, al ver a la mansión Agreste alejarse y volverse cada vez más pequeña, algo pareció decirle que Adrien ya no estaba más ahí, ni en la Tierra. Y ese sentimiento sólo creció al momento en que vio el cielo teñirse de naranja sobre el incesante alboroto que se había concentrado en la ciudad, en los medios y en su corazón, cuando ni el escándalo y sus insistentes pedidos supieron hacer algo para encontrar la verdad, misma que seguía guardada detrás de los muros de esa mansión de pintas frías e imponentes.

El alcalde había obedecido cada uno de sus pedidos, pero su poder sólo llegaba hasta donde la frivolidad y el aparente desinterés de Gabriel Agreste, por esclarecerlo todo, comenzaban. Ese lugar se había vuelto el punto de interés de todo el mundo, pero las puertas seguían cerradas. Nadie decía nada, y el silencio, en medio de todo ese caos, sólo era el detonante de una catástrofe de dimensiones atroces.

Chloé se removió en el suelo de su habitación, reducida sólo a un pequeño ovillo desastroso con el maquillaje corrido y los cabellos fuera de lugar. Miró su celular, con la batería dando sus últimos esfuerzos por mantener el aparato encendido. El marcado rápido se activo sin necesidad de buscarlo y la pantalla se cubrió con la imagen de Adrien, mientras que los tonos de llamado sonaban como eco en la habitación, acelerando su pulso, cortando su respiración.

El primer tono se extinguió y tras unos segundos, le dio paso al siguiente, que, de la misma forma, desapareció. El tercero apareció sin darle muchas esperanzas, y cuando también desistió, Chloé percibió la manera en la que sus ojos ardían, rojos y con los parpados pesados.

El cuarto tono entró entonces y, casi de la mano, el castañeo de sus dientes.

– ¿Hola? – La voz de Adrien pareció ser el remedio de todas sus dolencias. Una nueva luz de esperanza llegó para ilusionarla. – Estás llamando al celular de Adrien Agreste…

 _No, no. Nononono._

 _Por favor._

– Si escuchas esto, es porque estoy **muerto _._** Deja tu mensaje, ¡adiós!

El celular se impactó contra la superficie del suelo con crudeza, rebotando un par de veces hasta caer pantalla arriba, apagado por la falta de batería que se había agotado **antes** de que, siquiera, se pudiese realizar la última llamada.

Chloé sintió el contraste de temperatura en sus mejillas frías. El recorrido caliente de las lágrimas a través de estas se perdió una vez llegó al borde de su mentón. Y luego, desaparecieron al encontrarse con la ropa.

– _Adrien está muerto._

El susurro que llegó a sus oídos fue la gota que desencadenó sus gritos llenos de rabia y dolor.

Adrien Agreste estaba muerto.

* * *

Siguiente: Alya Césaire.

Ufff, ya casi terminamos con esta parte, ahora que estoy de vacaciones me gustaría traer las actualizaciones de esta historia más seguido, así que tengo la esperanza de subir la siguiente parte el viernes o el sábado. Me gustaría comentarles la importancia de este capítulo en un futuro en el que se profundizará _cierta_ escena que espero no haya pasado de percibida para ustedes. Y si lo hizo, bueno, pues más tarde no lo hará xD

En fin, ¡gracias por la paciencia y por leer!

Cualquier duda o aclaración, (incluso si sólo quieren saludar (?)) siéntanse libres de mandarme un mensaje. :D


	5. Alya Césaire

Alya Césaire

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _49-29 49-35-13-15-51-47  
25-51 49-29 49-17-49-27-49-45  
23-25 5-23-15 23-5_

* * *

 _Apretó el marco del celular con fuerza, aferrándose a él como el único salvavidas a su alcance. Lo cierto era que, por más que deseara que así fuera, dicho objeto no servía más que para registrar el desastroso hecho a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Alya sintió como su respiración pesaba, como si le fuera muy difícil mantenerla calmada. Los nervios de la situación comenzaban a superarla lentamente, el pánico escalaba desde sus piernas._

 _Ahogó una exclamación cuando Chat Noir dio otro poderoso zarpazo contra el, ahora, espacio vacío donde segundos antes Ladybug se encontraba. La heroína de rojo se movió con velocidad y agilidad por el limitado espacio de la Torre Eiffel en un baile salvaje con el felino oscuro que era su compañero. Los pasos de ambos eran rápidos, agiles y sin ninguna pizca de vacilación, lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer temblar el suelo metálico debajo de ellos._

 _− ¡Chat, ya fue suficiente! – Por quinta vez en la noche, Ladybug le llamó la atención y, otra vez, por quinta vez desde que la lucha comenzó, Chat Noir la ignoró. Parecía un animal salvaje cuya mirada hambrienta no le dejaba ver más allá. Una espesa capa de un sentimiento que Alya no pudo descifrar cubría los ojos del joven, quien con cada segundo parecía volverse más agresivo, más desesperado._

 _Se preguntó por un instante cómo es que los hechos la habían llevado a esta situación, donde no podía hacer más que grabar la batalla entre ambos protectores de París. ¿Pero por qué peleaban? ¿Habría sido Chat Noir akumatizado esta vez? La incertidumbre la estaba matando, pero Alya sabía que, si se le ocurría salir en un momento así, terminaría cortada en minúsculos pedazos por las filosas garras del gato negro._

 _− ¡Silencio! – La voz de Chat Noir resonó por todo el lugar, ronca e iracunda. Casi como el grito de un felino rabioso. − ¡Cállense! ¡Cierren la boca!_

 _− Chat, pero ¿qué estás…? − Ladybug pareció vacilar cuando lo escuchó. Un atisbo de duda cruzó destellante por sus ojos durante la décima de un segundo que la llevó a caer en la desventaja. Sin darse cuenta había sido arrinconada entre el barandal de hierro y el cuerpo del gato rabioso, quien nuevamente levantó sus zarpas cual bestia desbocada, con la ira ardiendo en sus destellantes ojos verdes. − ¡Chat Noir!_

 _Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera durante otra décima de segundo. Las acciones a partir de ese momento transcurrieron en cámara lenta. Alya se atravesó entre el ataque de sus garras y el cuerpo del bicho rojo, guiada de pronto por sus instintos más primitivos. En ese momento Ladybug sintió como su mente y su cuerpo eran iluminados por una repentina luz de adrenalina que la llevaron a moverse de forma mecánica, sosteniendo a la bloguera del torso al mismo tiempo en el que balanceaba ambos cuerpos para dejarlos caer al vacío, dejando que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo. Ambas jóvenes cayeron desde ese punto, alejándose del héroe cegado, cuyos gritos sólo despertaron un malestar terrible en sus pechos._

 _− ¡Yo soy real! – Chat Noir sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos, luchando de pronto contra sí mismo. Se jaló los cabellos con violencia. − ¡Yo soy el único A…!_

 _Pero sus palabras se volvieron un enigma para Ladybug y la civil que sostenía entre sus brazos al momento en que la heroína salió de su trance para lanzar su yoyo hacia algún soporte y enlazarse a este, columpiándose por los aires para aterrizar a salvo y lejos de Chat Noir. Alya bajó de sus brazos para sentir un ardor inexplicable en su mejilla derecha. No dudó en llevar su mano a esta, sintiendo la calidez de una herida recién hecha. Tres rayas rojas se teñían sobre su piel morena y la manchaban con su corrupción. No pudo evitar emitir un quejido que llamó la atención de Ladybug, quien hasta ese entonces se dedicaba a mirar preocupada el lugar en donde el minino negro estaba caído de rodillas en lo que aparentaba ser una inexplicable batalla contra sí mismo._

 _− ¡Alya, ¿estás bien?! – Su voz sonó muy a Marinette, pero lo dejó pasar. El camino rojo que se formaba en la mejilla de la otra chica era más preocupante. – Déjame ver esa herida._

 _− Estoy bien, descuida Ladybug – Alya aguantó un respingo cuando percibió el tacto texturizado sobre sus heridas. Ardía, pero estaba segura de que iba a ser capaz de soportarlo. – Es mejor un par de rasguños a tener una super heroína herida._

 _− Aun así, no debiste atravesarte, fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste. – La reprendió. – No sé qué sucede con Chat Noir, pero pudo haberte dejado peor si yo no…_

 _Se interrumpió a sí misma, apretando los puños con frustración. Todo estaba bien hace media hora atrás, pero de la nada su compañero había comenzado a comportarse como un desquiciado poseído. Ese no era el chico molesto y amable que conocía, y eso, de repente, la asustó._

 _− Ve a casa Alya, yo me ocuparé de Chat Noir._

 _− ¿Qué? No puedo dejarte sola._

 _− Estaré bien. Él… No me haría daño en serio._

 _− Disculpa, pero esto – Apuntó hacia los rasguños que cubría con la palma de su mano sobrante. – no apunta a lo mismo._

 _− Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Ahora vete._

 _− … Bien._

 _− Y otra cosa. Tengo un favor que pedirte. – Antes de que la chica comenzara a bajar las escaleras, Ladybug la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Alya se volteó para observarla._

 _− ¿Sí?_

 _− No publiques nada acerca de esto. Por favor._

* * *

 _La gasa pegada a su mejilla con cinta adhesiva no era el remedio más cómodo del mundo, pero aún así, Alya no pudo quejarse de ello cuando sus padres la vieron así. El regaño que lo secundó no fue la gran cosa para la excusa que se inventó, pero aún así, sus padres no pudieron quedarse tranquilos._

 _Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela directo a su clase, se preguntó si Ladybug estaría bien. Si habría podido solucionar el asunto de Chat Noir, y su parte positiva y fanática le aseguró que sí, pero el mismo sentimiento nacido en su pecho la noche anterior se las arregló para mantenerla intranquila durante gran parte de la mañana._

 _Marinette le había cuestionado la razón de su herida, y Nino casi arma un escandalo la primera vez que la vio así, pero la misma mentira que usó con sus padres supo hacer efecto sobre ambos, quienes, no tan seguros de lo que decía al final, parecieron aceptarlo. De todos modos, una parte de su mal construida excusa era verdad: había tenido un accidente pequeño y nada grave, aunque de lo último no estaba del todo segura. Adrien no había ido a clases ese día, o al menos eso parecía. Su ausencia tenía triste a Marinette y extrañado a Nino, quien le había estado mensajeando durante los ratos libres de clases sin obtener una respuesta. El día se sentía extrañamente inquieto a pesar de la ausencia de akumas, como un mal presagio._

 _Lo que Alya más odiaba de la gasa que cubría su herida era la picazón que las costuras le provocaban a los rasguños, e incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo y con el humor decreciendo por la misma causa, decidió que era mejor ir a la enfermería. Marinette había desaparecido, como era costumbre ya, y Nino había ido por los casilleros para llamar a Adrien, quien desde hace tres horas que no daba señales de vida. Durante su trayecto escaleras abajo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría enfermo._

 _Un par de pasos más la trajeron de vuelta al mundo mientras el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes aparecían en su campo de visión. Adrien iba en dirección opuesta, pero aun así sus caminos se encontraron. El chico se detuvo cuando la tuvo enfrente y algo en su mirada delataba un sentimiento repentino de preocupación._

 _− Buenos días, Alya – Tan cortes como siempre, primero la saludó con una sonrisa que escondía un gesto que no pudo describir − ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?_

 _− Oh, ¿esto? – Le restó importancia – Sólo tuve un pequeño accidente en bicicleta mientras seguía de cerca a Ladybug y Chat Noir. No es nada grave._

 _− Ya veo – Adrien no se mostraba muy convencido, pero aún así, sonrió. – Deberías ser más cuidadosa para la próxima._

 _− Claro que sí, esto sólo fue un descuido._

 _− Seguro… Nos vemos en clases._

 _Cada uno siguió su trayecto con naturalidad, hasta que, a ocho pasos de distancia, Alya escuchó su nombre nuevamente. Se volteó ante el llamado de Adrien, quien, por otro lado, prefirió no hacerlo para que la culpabilidad no se le escapara por los ojos._

 _− Lo lamento._

 _− ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

 _− Por… Por llegar tarde. Sé que Nino me ha estado mensajeando, pero no he podido contestarle._

 _Alya arqueó una ceja, confundida._

 _− No te preocupes, aunque deberías avisarle que sigues vivo. – Bromeó._

 _− Sí, eso pensaba hacer._

* * *

Una buena reportera siempre busca comprobar la veracidad de la información que obtiene. O eso es lo que se repetía Alya siempre que organizaba la información del Ladyblog y verificaba que ningún rumor podrido quisiera alterar la caja de comentarios. Pero ese día a tempranas horas de la mañana todo se volvió un caos incontenible por lo que no halló más solución que desactivarlos hasta nuevo aviso.

El tema no tenía que ver directamente con Ladybug o Chat Noir, pero la desesperación de las personas por obtener respuestas fue tal llegó a su blog de manera arrasadora. Al principio eran demasiados comentarios sin coherencia, con preguntas directas y suposiciones estúpidas, pero todo eso fue suficiente para provocarle cierta angustia de la cual no pudo deshacerse. Pensó en Marinette, su alegre y soñadora mejor amiga, y el pánico la atacó cuando se dio cuenta de que esa noticia cruel probablemente ya hubiese llegado hasta ella. Intentó llamarla, pero sus intentos se quedaron en sólo eso, pues no obtuvo respuesta.

No supo cómo, pero llegó a la escuela tan rápido que tuvo que detenerse a tomar el aire que se le había ido de los pulmones. No se había recuperado del todo cuando un nuevo escandalo llamó su atención: concentrado cerca de las escaleras, un gran número de estudiantes se hallaban murmurando cosas que pasaron de sus oídos mientras observaban lo que parecía el inicio de una pelea.

A penas reconoció a uno de los involucrados, Alya no dudó en acercarse con pasos apresurados. Sostuvo a Nino de los hombros, tratando de traerlo de vuelta en sí mismo, porque él no era así de agresivo, ni mucho menos así de tosco y bruto.

− Nino, suéltalo. – Su voz firme lo llamó por primera vez, pero el agarre que el chico mantenía en el otro sólo se intensificó. − ¡Nino!

− Si vuelves a decir algo así de mi amigo, te daré la golpiza más dolorosa de tu vida, ¿me oíste? – Pero no hubo respuesta, el niño entre sus manos tembló ligeramente. – ¡Te romperé la puta cara y ni siquiera tu madre va a reconocerte, ¿entendiste lo que dije?! ¡Haré que te arrepientas de tus palabras, maldito imbécil!

− ¡Nino Lahiffe y Dominique Ferrec, a la oficina del director, ahora! – La imponente voz de la profesora Mendeleiev acalló todo bullicio. Alya observó a la mujer cruzarse de brazos, sabiendo exactamente lo que se venía a continuación.

Nino se quedó quieto durante un par de segundos antes de soltar a Dominique. Ambos se encaminaron a la dirección a regañadientes, y en su trayecto, el DJ le dedicó una mirada que brillaba con disculpas.

− Lo lamento, nena. – Murmuró.

La expresión de Alya se suavizó, observándolo con pena mientras Nino desaparecía al entrar a la oficina del director.

* * *

Las noticias tenían un gran poder para revolver al mundo y llevarlo a una profunda crisis. La información era fácilmente manipulable y la gente, a su vez, también. Es por eso que Alya no se extrañó cuando París enloqueció. La televisión era un desastre polémico y las revistas no eran menos. Observó su celular apagado.

Odiaba ese sentimiento de angustia que no se iba de su pecho. La imagen de Adrien saludándola esa mañana del pasado le provocó escalofríos. Recordar sus ojos verdes y esa expresión sin nombre eran en parte causas del por qué no podía mantenerse tranquila. Pensó también en Marinette, quien llevaba dos días ausente y probablemente también el tercero. Saber que su mejor amiga estaba destrozada por algo que si bien podía no ser cierto, le dolía hasta el alma. Había intentado ir a verla, pero un mensaje un minuto antes de llegar a la panadería de sus padres de parte de la misma le había hecho tragarse las ganas de hacerlo. Marinette le había pedido que le diera un tiempo a solas, y aunque Alya pensaba que debía hacer exactamente lo contrario, un presentimiento le hizo obedecer el pedido de su amiga, por un tiempo limitado, claro.

Nino era otro caso. Estaba encerrado en su habitación y directamente le había dicho que no quería saber nada del mundo, que le avisara cuando París se calmara. Cuando el mundo no estuviera tan loco, ni tan desesperado. Tenía que hablar seriamente con él, porque a ese paso entonces iba a quedarse allí encerrado para siempre.

Durante ese par de días que fueron tan tediosos como el infierno, otra noticia desató a la prensa y a todos sus sinónimos. Chloé Bourgeois había encabezado un escandalo frente a la mansión Agreste de dimensiones colosales y ya se encontraba en las portadas de La Mode y Numéro. Alya se sintió mal por ella, porque sabía lo que Adrien significaba para Chloé y lo horrible que debía ser que dicha noticia llegara sin más a oídos de la rubia caprichosa.

Pero ¿qué pensaba Alya de tal noticia? Fácilmente se podría decir que nada. Porque adelantarse a los hechos era exagerado y hasta vulgar. Porque una buena periodista no cree verdades ni mentiras hasta que las tiene a la cara sin peros ni pretextos. Porque ella no sabía si Adrien estaba vivo, o si Adrien estaba muerto. Pero sabía que la verdad era innegable y que iba a salir a la luz en algún momento que, sinceramente, ella esperaba que fuera pronto. Porque si algo no podía soportar era ver como las personas importantes de su vida se consumían de manera dolorosa por culpa de ello.

¿Adrien Agreste estaba muerto?

Ni ella lo sabía.

Pero lo que sí sabía, era lo desagradable que se le hacía todo el asunto en sí.

Nino era su novio, Marinette su mejor amiga y Adrien, sí, también era su amigo. Y ellos tres merecían no ser agobiados por la intensidad de un rumor que cobraba fuerza por cada boca que lo comentaba y traspasaba como si fuera un mito o un cuento para niños.

Alya observó París desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, se tocó la mejilla y apretó los dientes con decisión. Un pequeño ruido se escuchó a sus espaldas y percibió el temblor del metal debajo de sus pies. No hizo falta que volteara, porque sabía que ella estaba allí, con su mirada penetrante y su porte serio mientras sostenía una caja negra con detalles rojos en su mano derecha.

− Alya Césaire. – La llamó y al mismo tiempo, la nombrada dio la vuelta, encarándola. – Te otorgo el Miraculous del zorro con el fin de contar con tu ayuda para hallar la verdad detrás de la noticia de la supuesta muerte de Adrien Agreste. Pero debo preguntarte, ¿te crees capaz de lograrlo?

Alya dio dos pasos en dirección a Ladybug, quien, en cambio, no retrocedió. Su mano extendida, con la caja abierta en su dirección captó la atención de Alya, quien observó el collar durante un segundo para luego mirarla a los ojos.

Recordó a Nino. Recordó a Marinette. Recordó a Adrien. Y sintió su sangre arder.

− No lo creo. Lo soy. – Tomó el Miraculous, rodeando su cuello con este, tomando el dije entre sus manos. – Vamos a descubrir la verdad, Ladybug. Sea cual sea.

Incluso si _Adrien Agreste estaba vivo._ Incluso si _Adrien Agreste estaba muerto._

La verdad era incontrovertible. Y ante ella, cualquier rastro de duda se despejaba.

* * *

.

Siguiente: Plagg

Agarrense que viene lo máááás importante xD

Alya y Adrien la verdad no me parecen demasiado cercanos (y hasta lo que lleva la serie, no han interactuado demasiado que digamos) por lo que preferí dejar este capítulo así de corto y reflejarlo de manera distinta a los otros: el hecho de que Alya quiere descubrir la verdad a cualquier costo por sus seres queridos se me hizo la mejor forma de llevarlo.

Ya casi estamos cerca de terminar este pequeño arco y aproximarnos a nuevas revelaciones que me emocionan muchísimo :D!

Asimismo me alegra que muchos estén intentando descifrar los códigos que he puesto a lo largo de los capítulos, y ya que me están preguntando acerca de ello les explicaré por qué no coinciden con otros: el código utilizado en este fanfic es completamente creado por mí, por lo que es normal que no se pueda descodificar.

AÚN. :D

Por ahora no puedo darles la solución para resolverlo, ya que para eso existe un capítulo enteramente dedicado a ello.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Plagg

**¡MUY IMPORTANTE! Por favor lee toda la nota de autor al final del capítulo. Vamos, no es tan larga.**

* * *

 _ **Plagg**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _49-29 49-1-51-13-15-35-17-13  
51-15 23-1-35-29-15-51-43  
23-45-23-21 49 23-45-23-21  
17-23-21 35-27  
49-13-25-49-39-17-49-39_

* * *

 _Un estruendo metálico rebotó sobre las cuatro paredes del baño escolar, haciendo temblar todos los espejos de los lavabos al mismo tiempo. Un segundo golpe lo secundó; Adrien había azotado una de las puertas de latón recubiertas de pintura verde que llevaba a uno de los excusados de una manera tan impropia y violenta que, si no se encontrara solo, habría asustado a cualquiera por sus modos._

 _El piso parecía moverse debajo de sus pies, tambaleándose como si quisiera hacerle perder el equilibrio. Lo logró cuando, finalmente, perdió las fuerzas necesarias para sostenerse a sí mismo y sin más se dejó caer de rodillas frente al excusado, devolviendo el desayuno que había forzado a introducir en su estómago más por obligación que por necesidad. Tosió repetidas veces, sintiendo como se ahogaba ante la falta de aire. Plagg estaba volando a unos cuantos centímetros de su cabeza, en un rincón del cubículo con un gesto entremezclado con la sorpresa y la preocupación, cosas que en él eran una total rareza y que no podían sino predecir un inminente **final.**_

 _Cuando Adrien terminó de vomitar media vida, bajó la palanca con la mano temblorosa y fría. Todo su cuerpo se sentía repentinamente exhausto y la vista se nublaba de momentos a causa de la delgada capa de agua que cubría sus ojos carentes de brillo. Sintió la cercanía de su kwami, quien le tocó la frente con una de sus patitas, corroborando la temperatura de su portador. Estaba helado._

 _− Hey, niño. – Voló frente a él. − ¿Cuántos Plagg's ves?_

 _− Sólo uno. Gracias a Dios._

 _Adrien buscó incorporarse, pero sus piernas parecían haberse dormido._

 _− Necesitas que te revisen, estás más blanco que la nieve. – Plagg se acercó al hombro de Adrien, sujetándolo con una fuerza que era desproporcional a su pequeño tamaño. Probablemente se debía a que, detrás de esa apariencia adorable, se escondía el Dios de la Destrucción. Adrien se apoyó en la puerta cerrada, girándose lentamente para abrirla hasta que un nuevo ardor en su esófago lo mandó nuevamente a la taza del baño, otra vez devolviendo lo que quedaba de su desayuno. − ¡Adrien!_

 _Sus intentos por respirar nuevamente fracasaron cuando las arcadas se hicieron presentes, una detrás de otra, ahogándolo de manera desesperante, estaba envolviéndose en una sensación peor que la del pánico. Plagg le dio pequeños golpes en la espalda. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba lleno de una impotencia terrible por no poder hacer nada por su portador más que otorgarle su compañía y apoyo, mismos que en esos momentos no podían resultarle más inútiles. Tomó un trozo de papel higiénico y se lo ofreció a su protegido, quien no dudo en aceptarlo cuando ese desagradable ataque hubo pasado, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con brusquedad, odiando la sensación que se hospedaba en su pecho y que lo contraía de manera dolorosa e inquietante._

 _No fue más que un reflejo inconsciente el que lo hizo mirar hacia abajo, encontrándose con el papel que sostenía entre sus manos lleno de manchas rojizas y oscuras que parecían extenderse y cubrirlo sin lógica alguna. Lo soltó, arrastrándose por el suelo con miedo mientras Plagg a su lado le preguntaba qué sucedía. Su espalda chocando contra la puerta fue el aviso de que no había más a dónde ir y privado de repente de todo razonamiento, Adrien sólo atinó a abrazar sus piernas mientras sentía como las lágrimas se resbalaban de manera ridículamente repentina por sus mejillas. Sin entender cómo o por qué, la contracción de sus músculos y su propia consciencia lo alejaron de la realidad por unos segundos, mientras miles de murmullos de hospedaban en sus oídos y cubrían los llamados de Plagg con sus risas._

 _Un pitido atravesó su cerebro, provocándole dolor en las sienes. Se encogió en su lugar, luchando por el dolor que casi podría jurar que le estaba partiendo el cráneo. Soltó un gruñido que casi se convirtió en un alarido, se mordió la lengua y se jaló los cabellos rogando que un dolor se llevara al otro. Su delirio tortuoso fue apaciguándose conforme el pitido se extinguía y sólo dejaba lugar a un sonido similar al de la estática, el cual poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose hasta dejar su cuerpo exhausto, casi muerto. Los jadeos débiles alimentaban a sus pulmones que comenzaban a sentir como nuevamente el aire circulaba dentro de ellos._

 _Adrien no podía hacer más que ver el techo blanco, y ligeramente lleno de papelitos endurecidos, del baño. Una figura negruzca cubrió el paisaje, y poco a poco, Adrien lo reconoció. Plagg tenía sus pequeñas orejitas de gato inclinadas hacia abajo, pero ni eso era suficiente para demostrar la profunda tristeza que lo invadía. Levitó lentamente hasta estar cerca de él, y con el cuidado que nunca antes había tenido, se colocó sobre la cabeza poblada de cabellos dorados y lo abrazó._

* * *

 _Adrien estaba llorando._

 _Plagg trataba de tranquilizar los sollozos que ponían al chico al borde un ataque de pánico, pero su vocecita y su pequeño cuerpo pasaban desapercibidos por él mientras se sostenía del barandal de metal del ascensor, en el que se había encerrado, como si tuviera miedo de caer._

 _El sonido insistente del celular no sabía hacer más que provocar ansiedad en el niño que, sin soportar más el constante tono que le estaba destruyendo los tímpanos, arrojó el aparato contra el suelo con un coraje errático que le erizó los pelos a Plagg y como si no sintiese que fuera poco lo aplastó con el pie derecho tantas veces que la pantalla se rompió en trozos tan pequeños que deformaron la foto de Nathalie que parpadeaba brillante en el celular._

 _Adrien cayó rendido con la espalda contra la pared de espejo, jalándose el cabello como siempre lo hacía cuando esos ataques llegaban a él de manera tan repentina que comenzaba a aterrarlo. Un miedo sin pies ni cabeza lo invadió de pronto al darse cuenta de que él no era el mismo chico que el que estaba reflejándose en el metal reluciente de la puerta._

 _Una llamada más entró al celular que, a pesar de estar destrozado, aun continuaba funcionando. Adrien gritó._

 _− ¡Cállalo, por favor! ¡Cállalo, cállalo! – Suplicó mientras se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas. El kwami no lo pensó dos veces y voló con rapidez hacia el aparato, rozándolo apenas con una de sus patas y reduciéndolo a cenizas negras. Con esto hecho, se aproximó a su portador y le tomó del mentón, forzándolo a mirarlo aun si se negaba._

 _− Adrien, respira, ¿sí? Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo. – Los opacos ojos del humano lo sofocaron, y es que detrás de ellos no podía ver nada que no fuera una angustia monstruoso y casi mortal. Durante los momentos en que ambos conectaron sus miradas, Plagg sintió el mismo atroz y destructivo sentimiento que atormentaba a Adrien. – No te preocupes, niño. Yo estoy contigo. No dejaré que te hagan daño._

 _− No puedo. Ayúdame. – A pesar de responder, no parecía escucharlo. – Por favor. Ya no soporto la forma en la que me miran mientras fingen que no les importa. Pero yo sé, yo lo sé. Sé lo mucho que me odian. Sé que nunca me perdonaran. Quiero darles lo que quieren, pero no sé cómo._

 _− Tu no eres el culpable, ¿me entiendes? Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió. El único villano aquí es Hawk Moth, Adrien. Él es a quien debemos vencer._

 _− Pero yo llamé su atención. Si nunca me hubiese sentido mal, si hubiese dejado de llorar, él no me habría buscado._

 _− Estabas en tu derecho._

 _− ¡No quería lastimar a nadie! – Ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas. El elevador, finalmente, se detuvo. − ¡Ahora todos me odian!_

 _− ¡Nadie te odia, Adrien!_

 _− ¡Yo sí!_

 _Varios pasos se escucharon a la lejanía y poco a poco, fueron volviéndose más claros hasta que al final del pasillo Nathalie apareció, con los nervios a flor de piel que parecieron irse con lentitud cuando su mirada se encontró con el cuerpo de Adrien hecho un ovillo en el fondo del elevador. Plagg había alcanzado a esconderse dentro de la chaqueta del chico, con pesar. La mujer corrió hacia Adrien con otros tres hombres pisándole los talones._

 _− ¡Adrien! – Cuando llegó y vio el desastre que había en el suelo, su mirada pronto se posicionó sobre el chico. – Sosténganlo con cuidado, debemos llevarlo al hospital._

 _Se alejó nuevamente, marcando diez dígitos en su celular mientras mantenía un ojo sobre el adolescente que estaba temblando, visiblemente alterado, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Nunca lo había visto así; Adrien no era el tipo de chico que hacía rabietas de tal tamaño. De hecho, no era ningún tipo de adolescente rebelde, ni malcriado. Su naturaleza tranquila y amable con la que había lidiado desde que lo conoció hacían que justo en ese momento, se preguntara que estaba sucediendo con él. Sólo podía atribuirlo a un ataque de pánico, pero incluso esa posibilidad le resultaba extraña y ajena a quien ella conocía como Adrien Agreste._

 _Dos tonos sonaron y la sacaron de su análisis, dando paso a la voz de Gabriel Agreste._

 _− ¿Lo encontraron?_

 _− Así es, señor. Pero no está en condiciones, parece presentar síntomas de un ataque de pánico._

 _− ¿Qué?_

 _− No deja de temblar y llorar. No sé qué otra cosa podría ser, perdóneme. Lo llevaremos al hospital y…_

 _− No. – Una interrupción la hizo callarse de repente. – Llévenlo a casa, estará más seguro ahí. Llama a un doctor en el camino y asegúrate de que nadie más vea a Adrien en esas condiciones._

 _− Sí, señor._

 _No espero respuesta. La llamada se había acabado con la misma rapidez con la que inició. Nathalie dirigió sus pasos hacia el chico que intentaba respirar con calma y jugaba con sus manos hundido en una actitud errática. Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y le acarició la cabeza, intentando traerle un poco de calma. Sin embargo, Adrien ni siquiera la miró._

 _− Vamos a casa, Adrien. Todo estará bien, lo prometo._

* * *

 _El augurio de una catástrofe se instaló en el pecho de cierto kwami destructivo desde tempranas horas del día. Era sábado, el sol resplandecía en todo su apogeo y la vida de las personas transcurría con la misma normalidad que siempre le había parecido aburrida. Plagg tuvo que comprender por las malas que aquella irritante cotidianidad que tanto lo molestaba ahora era una de las cosas que su corazón más anhelaba. Se encogió en sí mismo sobre la cabeza de su protegido, quien estaba escribiendo como si no hubiese un mañana sin levantar la mirada de la libreta de pasta dura que lo había acompañado desde el inicio de esa pesadilla en la que se habían convertido sus vidas._

 _Adrien, a pesar de esa obsesiva conducta, estaba calmado. Pero la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba era abrumadora y preocupante. Como una cortina de sentimientos crudos, destructivos y dolorosos que lo separaba del mundo. El celular a un lado, olvidado y apagado, era la muestra más evidente de ello._

 _Plagg había olvidado cuantas veces intentó descifrar lo que Adrien escribía, pero lo único que podía leer eran un montón de números que no llevaban ningún orden numérico aparente. En algún momento le preguntó al autor de ello que significaba cada uno, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma: "Letras, Plagg. Son letras."_

 _De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea._

 _− Hey, niño. – Sólo obtuvo un pequeño "¿mm?" que le hizo saber que lo escuchaba. − ¿Cómo se escribe "camembert" en ese idioma raro tuyo?_

 _− Oh – Adrien murmuró y al inicio creyó que desviaría la pregunta como en otras ocasiones, pero −, pues… Es sencillo._

 _Adrien se centró en una pequeña esquina verdosa que servía de marco para la hoja y lo meditó por un segundo que en realidad no fue nada. Entonces, escribió._

 ** _13-17-51-47-27-51-27-49-45_**

 _− "Camembert" – Pronunció Adrien con lentitud. – Para escribirlo, debes empezar con el final de la palabra. Es decir, al revés. Para decodificarlo se hace lo mismo. 13 es **T.** 17 es **R.** 51 es **E.** 47 es **B.** 27 es **M.** 49 es **A.** 45 es **C.**_

 _− Tengo una idea, chico. – Plagg voló frente a él, con una sonrisa. Por un instante, sintió como la normalidad que tanto extrañaba volvía. Las esperanzas surgían otra vez en su pecho con una alegría que lo hizo sentir que todo aquello que los había atormentado estaba desapareciendo. − ¿Qué tal si cada vez que quiera camembert utilizo el código secreto? ¡Oh, ya sé! De ahora en adelante, se llamará código "Camembert", ¿qué tal eso?_

 _Adrien rio._

 _− Código Camembert será. Pero con respecto a lo del queso, Plagg… − Por primera vez en ese día, Adrien lo miró a los ojos con un sentimiento que alcanzó al pequeño frente a él y le quitó toda la esperanza que alguna vez tuvo. – Ya no será necesario._

 _− ¿Qué…?_

 _Adrien se levantó y Plagg retrocedió, repentinamente atemorizado. El humano sonrió, pero aquel gesto no tenía ningún sentimiento detrás. Las orejas del gato de pronto temblaron junto a todo su cuerpo y sus ojos captaron el anillo que poco a poco era deslizado del dedo anular de su portador._

 _− Adiós, Plagg. – El anillo se acercó a la punta de su dedo, a un movimiento de… − Gracias, te quiero._

 _− ¡Adrien, no!_

 ** _.sóida riced oreiuq oN_**

 _23-25 23-17-51-35-11-19  
17-35-45-51-43  
15-23-35-43-49_

* * *

Y así es como llegamos al final.

Quisiera agradecerles a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí y haberme acompañado en este, como antes mencioné, **final del primer arco del proyecto "Adrien Agreste is dead".**

Ah, ¿no mencioné que **sólo era el final del arco**? Ups. Perdón.

Feliz día de los inocentes xd

Pero bueno, de todo esto algo sí es verdad: sólo estamos iniciando con la verdadera historia detrás de todo este desastre que desestabilizó a muchos de los personajes de este fanfic.

¡A partir de aquí, comienza la precuela (y posterior secuela) que nos trae finalmente las respuestas!

Como pudieron haber leído, ya les he dado un poco de información acerca del código que Adrien creó. Aunque aun falta mucho que saber acerca de esto, porque sí, aún hay que darles solución a más cosas.

Otra cosa: planeaba publicar el siguiente arco de esta historia en forma de otro fanfic, pero creo que sería mucho lío, así que me gustaría saber ¿quisieran que publicara todo aquí o, como dije, en un escrito (no sé cómo llamarlo Xd) nuevo?

En fin, este es el último capítulo del año, el siguiente vendrá a inicios de enero, así que prepárense ;D

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Simple and Painful: A Wall with a Clock

_**Segundo Arco: "Simple and Painful"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1. The Wall with a Clock**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sinopsis:_

 _La obviedad del asunto caló su cuerpo hasta hallar su alma. Era simple de entender, pero comprender la verdad era un asunto doloroso. Gabriel Agreste era Hawk Moth, Hawk Moth era Gabriel Agreste. ¿Y su padre? Sólo tristes recuerdos de lo que alguna vez significó felicidad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

− Finalmente lo tengo, Nooroo.

Las ansías que escurrían de entre su voz rebotaron por las paredes de la cúpula llena de mariposas blancas, formando un eco que hizo estremecer al kwami morado, quien en un intento de reconfortarse a sí mismo se abrazó con sus pequeños y temblorosos bracitos. Frente a él, la figura imponente de su _amo_ yacía parada mientras sostenía un grueso libro de portada roja, cuyos símbolos se apilaban para formar su título en algún idioma que hasta hace unas horas había resultado desconocido para su captor.

Tras meses de investigación ardua y decodificaciones fallidas, Gabriel había logrado desbloquear algunos secretos del libro de los héroes. Había sido duro y frustrante, pero el verdadero afectado había sido Nooroo, gracias a que había asumido el papel como la victima de la ira del humano. Y tras sus arrebatos de furia, el ciclo volvía a empezar una vez más. Hasta ese momento. Ahora el kwami sabía que los viejos tiempos en los que Gabriel casi enloquecía, víctima de su propio enojo, eran mucho mejores que el porvenir que se aproximaba de manera horrida y preocupante.

− ¿Maestro? – Su suave voz se escuchó apenas como un susurro cuando se animó a hablar. − ¿Qué es lo que…

Ahogó un pequeño chillido cuando la mano de Gabriel se abrió frente a él, mostrando la razón de su horror: una pequeña nuez que presumía de un color dorado muy brillante. No era tonto como para no entender lo que presenciaba en ese instante, era la llave que abriría la puerta a un nuevo poder para Hawk Moth, tal como Ladybug y Chat Noir ya habían hecho, pero esta vez las cosas no mejorarían. Irían en picada hacia un abismo profundo de oscuridad interminable.

− Cómelo. – La súbita orden le llenó su pequeño cuerpo de una sensación amarga. Retrocedió. − ¡Cómelo ahora, Nooroo!

¿Pero qué podía hacer un ser tan pequeño e indefenso como él? Estaba atado a él por el Miraculous de la mariposa y gracias a ello, no podía hacer más que obedecer. Es por eso que Nooroo no tuvo más opciones y sin saberlo, contribuyó a que una enorme espiral de dolor y tragedia naciera, no sólo para él, sino también para su portador y los héroes de París.

Poder no es sinónimo de felicidad.

− ¡Nooroo: transfórmame! – Gabriel abrió ambos brazos, permitiendo que una luz violeta le rodeara a su antojo. Y tras ello, la oscura figura del villano de París apareció. Hawk Moth hizo acto de presencia mientras que de su traje resaltaban pequeñas chispas con luces moradas, dando alusión a corrientes de electricidad que rodeaban su cuerpo y le llenaban de un poder nunca antes sentido – Hoy es el día en que Ladybug y Chat Noir sentirán el asqueroso sabor del miedo y la desesperación. ¡Después de esto, desearán jamás haberse puesto sus Miraculous!

* * *

− Ladybug, ¡cuidado! – Un segundo cuerpo arremetió contra la heroína, quitándola del centro del ataque del akuma. Chat Noir y Ladybug rodaron por la calle unos metros lejos de la villana eufórica.

 _La journaliste_ se mostraba furiosa, casi desesperada, mientras volaba sobre ellos y oprimía el botón de su grabadora de bolsillo, la cual se había modificado con rasgos tétricos y exagerados, volviéndose de color negro y morado y alterando su forma hasta convertirse en una pieza alargada que se asemejaba a una daga. De dicha arma salieron letras materializadas que se transformaban en preguntas características de entrevistas, que se aproximaron de manera veloz hasta la pareja de héroes.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se hicieron a un lado tomando direcciones opuestas, lo que provocó que el impacto del ataque dejara un hoyo en el cemento.

− Esas sí que son preguntas _muy_ duras, ¿no lo crees, mi Lady?

Ante el mal chiste, Ladybug rodó los ojos mientras se volvía hacia la villana con una expresión seria.

− Dejemos las bromas para después, Chat. – Se incorporó del suelo, dando vueltas a su yoyo para formar un escudo. – Este akuma está demasiado furioso, lo que lo hace muy peligroso. Debemos detenerla cuanto antes.

Ladybug hizo una seña muy leve con su cabeza, lo que Chat Noir intuyó como una manera de decirle que mirara a sus espaldas. Y cuando lo hizo, sintió como se le congeló el aliento al ver a varias personas atrapadas en el medio de lo que parecían ser varios remolinos de palabras que giraban a una velocidad feroz. La rapidez de estos impedía que pudiesen respirar bien. Si se tardaban demasiado, pronto esas personas morirían asfixiadas.

− ¡Sus Miraculous ahora! – Les gritó mientras volvía a atacarlos, moviendo la daga en diversas direcciones, como si realizara cortes en el aire que pronto tomaban la forma de más palabras que se dirigían a ellos. − ¿O voy a tener que tomarlos de sus cuerpos muertos?

La atmosfera se sentía extrañamente pesada. Como si una serie anormal de emociones negativas se centraran en la joven convertida. Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir, quien acababa de unirse a la acción, eran capaces de sentirlo y eso fue lo que los alarmó: nunca habían sentido algo así de grande, fuerte y oscuro en otro akuma.

− Algo aquí no está bien con ella. – Ladybug esquivó las preguntas que iban hacia ella como lanzas mientras su compañero trataba de bloquearlas con su bastón. – Ni siquiera ha intentado llevar a cabo su venganza como akuma, sólo viene por nuestros Miraculous.

− ¿Quizás… fue akumatizada por voluntad propia? – Se atrevió a decir el rubio mientras chocaba espalda contra espalda con la chica, una lluvia de palabras los rodeaba como si fuesen flechas. – Tal vez Hawk Moth consiguió un ayudante, o algo así.

− Lo que sea que haya sido, debemos detenerla antes de que los civiles mueran.

De repente, todo tipo de ataque cesó. _La journaliste_ había parado para fijar su mirada en algún punto de un aparador de revistas. Sus ojos teñidos de rubí se ensombrecieron cuando captó la figura que aparecía en la portada de un ejemplar de _La Mode._ Gabriel Agreste mantenía su expresión inmutable mientras el fondo del recibidor de su casa lo secundaba. La expresión de la akumatizada cambió a un poema de furia errático y un aura más densa la cubrió como si fuese un manto.

− Gabriel… ¡Gabriel Agreste! – Rabió mientras con el poder de su daga, rompía el vidrio, cuyos pedazos volaron por el lugar obligando a Ladybug y Chat Noir a cubrirse las caras con los antebrazos. − ¡Te destruiré, así como tu destruiste mi artículo!

Otro de los poderes del akuma se hizo presente cuando esta se dirigió con ferocidad hasta la portada de la revista y como si no fuera nada, saltó a la imagen, transportándose a la Mansión Agreste de manera inmediata.

− Bien, ahora sabemos cuál es su venganza – Chat Noir corrió hasta la revista que se había convertido en alguna especie de portal hacia la mansión. – Tenemos que detenerla antes de que sea tarde.

Y saltó sin más, con una preocupación genuina que Ladybug no ignoró. La chica siguió a su compañero con una mirada de decisión grabada en los ojos.

El par de héroes aterrizó sobre las baldosas del salón principal. Frente a ellos, las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, así como las paredes y el enorme retrato se encontraban hechos pedazos, victimas de una ira descomunal que había desatado otro ataque de _La journaliste_. Adrien se preocupó de inmediato por su padre, quien siempre se encontraba en su estudio, al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Corrió hasta el lugar con los latidos a mil, lo que Ladybug atribuyó como una familiaridad provocada por las numerosas veces en las que un akuma los conducía al interior de la mansión Agreste.

Cuando abrió la puerta otro desastre se hizo presente: tanto retratos como muebles se encontraban volteados como si un remolino se hubiese posado sobre ellos y el gran ventanal que se ubicaba frente a la puerta tenía todos sus vidrios rotos en pequeños fragmentos que se esparcían como un camino a través del suelo. Sólo la enorme pintura de Emilie Agreste parecía haberse salvado de la masacre, impuesta en el centro de la pared contigua con una imponente presencia que siempre aceleraba el corazón de Chat Noir.

A pesar de la desgracia presente, no había rastros de Gabriel Agreste por ningún lado. Sus orejas alcanzaron a escuchar los apresurados pasos de su compañera, quien corría de un lado a otro por el segundo piso mientras revisaba las habitaciones. Sintiendo sus latidos en la garganta, Chat Noir se apresuró a las demás habitaciones de la planta baja mientras intentaba unificar sus sentidos y su razón al mismo tiempo, mientras revisaba incluso los cajones de la cocina y el congelador, debajo de la mesa del comedor y cualquier mueble donde su padre pudiese esconderse temporalmente de la villana. La angustia se hospedaba en su pecho con cada segundo que pasaba sin hallar pista de él, entonces se dijo así mismo que quizás Gabriel no estuviese en la casa para el momento en que la akumatizada llegó.

Regresó a la oficina principal de nueva cuenta, observando alrededor como si esperase que el adulto fuese a aparecer en cualquier momento. Lo siguiente con lo que sus ojos chocaron fue con la pintura de su madre. Tan pulcra como si no hubiese pasado nada en primera instancia. Sus orejas de gato postizas se bajaron un poco ante su estado de ánimo, tocó su pecho con la mano en la que poseía el anillo y la apretó un poco: un presentimiento le decía que su padre estaba bien, porque, ¿cuántas veces un akuma había querido atacarlo, de todos modos? Ya lo había salvado una vez y esta no sería una excepción.

Se sobresaltó cuando Ladybug puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y volteó a ver a la heroína. Sus destellantes ojos azulados le brindaron esperanza a su agitado corazón. Ambos se encontraban en medio de la oficina destruida.

– No hay rastros de él en ninguna parte – Le dijo como si supiera que eso era lo que lo abrumaba. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no? –, debemos confiar en que Gabriel no estaba aquí cuando _La jorunaliste_ llegó. Hay que centrarnos en encontrarla y purificar su akuma para liberar a los civiles antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

– Ahí es donde te equivocas, Ladybug – Una tercera voz se hizo escuchar a sus espaldas. Cuando voltearon, la figura de la mujer se encontraba flotando frente a ellos. – Me encargué de hacerle una pequeña entrevista al Señor Agreste antes de que llegaran.

El akuma rio, helándole la sangre al par de superhéroes. Entonces señaló con diversión a las afueras de la oficina cuya vista precisamente daba al patio principal de la mansión. Tras los vidrios rotos, se daba lugar otra escena: un remolino de preguntas giraba entorno a una persona que, si bien no pudieron ver, intuyeron que se trataba de Gabriel Agreste. Chat Noir sintió una desesperación abrumante al presenciarlo. Sus piernas casi temblaron al compás de su corazón.

– Ahora sólo faltan ustedes. – La journaliste los miró con diversión mientras se preparaba para atacarlos. – Desde hace tiempo que sueño con tener una exclusiva con los _antiguos_ héroes de París.

– Tú… – Chat Noir estaba listo para saltar encima de ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ladybug ya lo sujetaba de su cinturón.

– ¡Chat, espera! No sabemos si es una trampa. Recuerda, concéntrate.

Pero por más que ella se lo pedía, no podía hacerlo. Era como si una bruma de sentimientos se hubiera estrellado contra su pecho apenas pisó el lugar. Apretó los puños y retrocedió.

– Mi lady… ¿tu también puedes sentirlo? – Le preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa. La chica a su lado asintió, entendiendo a qué se refería su compañero.

– Sin duda es muy extraño, ¿cuán enojada debe de estar con él para traer todos estos sentimientos tan oscuros? – Observó con detenimiento a la akuma, la cual emanaba un aura oscura que se acrecentaba con el tiempo. De pronto, se sintió mareada. – El akuma está en su daga, de eso no hay duda.

Ladybug se tomó la cabeza, sintiendo como la imagen ante sus ojos se distorsionaba con lentitud. La villana sonrió con malicia sin moverse, como si de pronto hubiera decidido no hacer nada más que quedarse parada.

– ¿Mi lady…? – Chat la tomó por los hombros mientras veía a la chica ponerse pálida de repente. – ¿Ladybug?

Dentro de su guarida, Hawk Moth sonrió al presenciarlo, ¡Ladybug se estaba debilitando frente a sus ojos! El símbolo de la mariposa apareció frente a su akumatizada, permitiéndole oír lo que él decía.

– Ahora es el momento Journaliste, ¡acaba con ella! – Sus palabras actuaron como una programación en ella. Dentro de su Miraculous, Nooroo se estremeció al sentir las oleadas de poder oscuro recorrer su ser. Afuera, el traje de Hawk Moth resplandeció con una luz pálida de color violeta que se propagó hasta el suelo hasta convertirse en corrientes eléctricas negruzcas que agitaron el piso donde estaba parado, haciendo temblar el ventanal. Grandes cantidades de poder maligno se liberaron y las mariposas que lo rodeaban chillaron estremecidas: eran los sentimientos negativos de la reportera al recibir el frío rechazo de Gabriel Agreste para una entrevista, sólo que esta vez, se triplicaban volviéndose en una masa oscura de emociones exageradas y aterradoramente catrastóficas. – ¡Tráeme su Miraculous, ya!

Una punzada en medio de la cabeza hizo a _La journaliste_ realizar un ataque directo hacia la chica debilitada. Ladybug estaba perdiendo la noción de lo que sucedía, atrapada en una abrumadora cortina de emociones ásperas. Sintió que Tikki le gritó algo dentro de su cabeza, pero no fue capaz de entenderlo hasta que sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo de manera brusca y desmedida. Chat Noir la había empujado para alejarla del ataque una vez más, siendo el receptor del golpe que lo llevó a estrellarse contra la pintura de Emilie Agreste y así quedar atrapado en el centro de un remolino que poco a poco le quitaba el aire.

– ¡Chat Noir! – Gritó cuando se dio cuenta. Su compañero apenas podía mantenerse de pie mientras luchaba por respirar. Otra oleada de energía negativa le recorrió el cuerpo e impidió que se levantara. Gruñó ante ello y con esfuerzo, invocó su poder – ¡Lucky Charm!

Dentro del remolino, Chat Noir sujetó su garganta como si eso pudiera evitar que siguiera perdiendo el oxígeno. Sus pulmones ardían pidiendo a gritos algo de aire que los aliviara. Se estaba ahogando y no pudo evitar sentir el filo de la desesperación rozar su mente. Intentó golpear las paredes de aquella prisión de palabras con su bastón, pero no funcionaba. Nada lo hacía. Cayó al suelo de costado mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de salir de allí, más que nada por Ladybug, quien no se veía bien hasta hace unos minutos. Si algo le pasaba a ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

Si es que él no moría antes.

– _Hey, ¡hey!_ – Un susurro pareció llamarlo desde su mente. Una voz peculiar que ya había oído antes. – _Chico, escucha… Algo no va bien._

Plagg le estaba llamando desde su cabeza, pero su voz se escuchaba apenas como un eco lejano. Estaba débil. Lo que fuese que lo había afectado a él y a Ladybug también lo hacía con su kwami.

– ¿Plagg?

– Adrien, debes… – Una interferencia parecida a la estática le llenó los oídos de su ruido. Se tomó la cabeza con dolor.

– ¡Plagg! – Llamó desesperado.

– Jamás… sentido… un poder… magnitud – Las palabras se entrecortaban en su mente. – … grave… te… ete, **_¡vete!_**

La desesperada voz de Plagg se esfumó de su cabeza de la misma manera en la que llegó. Chat Noir comenzó a perder el conocimiento mientras el ruido del aire golpetear con las palabras lo acercaba a su final. Por su aturdida mente pasaron imágenes fugaces en donde rememoraba cada uno de los momentos junto a su Lady, su hermosa sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos le hacían sentir vivo, por más débil y muerto que se estuviese sintiendo en ese momento. Estaba seguro de que ningún ser humano podría igualar la belleza de su alma, que, con cada día de vida, le hacía sentir más afortunado, **_más dispuesto a vivir y seguir adelante._**

* * *

– at… Chat… – Una voz sonó a la lejanía. – ¡Chatton!

Abrió los ojos de repente, sintiendo como la repentina luz le lastimaba los ojos. Frente a él, la expresión preocupada de Ladybug se relajaba lentamente mientras esta sentía un intenso sentimiento de alivio llenarle el pecho. El gato se incorporó lentamente, siendo ayudado por ella mientras aun veía como todo a su alrededor iba enfocándose con lentitud, tal como la lente de una cámara.

– ¿Ladybug…?

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro mientras le tomaba de los hombros y lo abrazaba. Ambos habían sido victimas de una fuerza en demasía negativa, tanto, que incluso había afectado a sus kwamis. Afortunadamente Ladybug logró idear un plan con el _lucky charm_ tras el ataque que recibió Chat Noir.

La anteriormente akumatizada mujer también se estaba aliviando de su propio dolor de cabeza, demasiado confundida ante la forma en la que habría llegado hasta ahí de un momento a otro: sólo recordaba haber estado muy frustrada ante el fuerte rechazo de Gabriel Agreste a una entrevista, después de ello todo era una cortina de humo oscuro.

Chat pareció recordar a Gabriel en ese instante y después de que Ladybug lo soltara, se vio obligado a romper el contacto visual que ambos mantenían para correr a la ventana, que estaba como nueva como todo en la oficina, y ver a través de esta. Afuera sólo se encontraba el patio principal de la mansión, como si nada hubiese pasado allí en primer lugar.

– ¿Dónde está Gabriel?

– Después de que el lucky charm hiciera efecto, debió haberlo llevado a donde quiera que estuviese antes de que el akuma lo capturara. Él está bien.

Muy dentro de sí, Chat Noir no podía estar tranquilo.

Tras cerciorarse de que los civiles y la afectada estuviesen bien, la paz volvía a ser lo habitual en París. El ataque del akuma había sido aterrador para muchos, que jamás habían visto una ira tan evidente como la de esta vez. El suceso que había repercutido en los héroes de París no era algo que pudiesen pasar por alto, así que Ladybug decidió hacerle una visita al guardián de los Miraculous después de recuperar energías. Chat Noir entró por la ventana de su habitación a la mansión, durante esa misión no tuvo oportunidad de utilizar su _Cataclismo_ , pero el motivo de su prisa se debía al especial mal estado de su kwami.

– Garras fuera.

El brillo verde característico de su transformación lo rodeo, dando lugar a su forma civil. Adrien suspiró mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Un pequeño borrón negro cayó desde la altura de su cabeza directo al suelo con un quejido de dolor que lo alarmó de repente. Adrien se arrodilló en el suelo frente a Plagg, quien se veía seriamente afectado.

– ¡Plagg! Ay no, no, no. – Tomó entre sus manos al inconsciente kwami, quien temblaba mientras sus pequeñas orejas se bajaban y su cola se enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo. – Plagg, resiste.

Lo colocó sobre una de las almohadas de su cama, preocupado por la condición del pequeño gato. Tan pronto como lo dejó ahí, se apresuró al mini bar que mantenía cerca de la televisión de plasma, sacando de ahí un par de pedazos de queso camembert que le llevó a su pequeño amigo y compañero de batallas.

Adrien terminó con sentarse en el sofá, dejando en un plato las dos piezas de queso mientras se disponía a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, pues no sabía que más podría hacer por él sino esperar. Los colores de la noche se posaban sobre el cielo y lo oscurecían, causándole escalofríos cuando alzó la vista al cielo que se mostraba a través del cristal de las ventanas.

Una energía como esa jamás le había pegado tanto como la que liberó ese akuma, quien no era más que una reportera de la revista _Numéro._ Por esa misma razón es que Adrien no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué de tales emociones tan desastrosas que, aun habiéndose desvanecido, no dejaban que su consciencia descansara del todo. Incluso podía jurar que los pulmones continuaban doliéndole al respirar. Decidió darse una ducha con agua fría, lo que fuese que le despejase la mente un poco, incluso la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle dolorosamente.

* * *

– Lo que me comentas es demasiado preocupante, Ladybug.

El Maestro Fu se sirvió una taza de té mientras se mantenía sentado en el suelo, en la misma posición de siempre. Sin embargo, lo que borraba toda tranquilidad del ambiente era su expresión preocupada. Tras haberse recargado, Marinette había acudido al guardián de los Miraculous, no sin antes ayudar a su pequeña amiga, que esta vez se encontraba descansando en una almohada cercana, bastante debilitada.

– Estoy segura de que Hawk Moth tiene que ver con esto, maestro. – La adolescente daba vueltas en la sala, intranquila. – Las emociones eran demasiado fuertes, incluso cuando la victima nos explico que en realidad no se sentía tan furiosa como para desencadenar algo así. Pero eso no es lo más extraño…

– ¿Qué lo es, entonces?

– Todo marchaba normal, quizás algo tenso, pero estaba bien cuando la enfrenté en la calle. Incluso cuando Chat Noir llegó, nada daba señales de ser anormal. – Marinette movió las manos de acuerdo a su explicación, manteniendo una mirada seria. – Fue hasta que llegamos a la mansión Agreste que comencé a sentir que el aire me faltaba y lo que colmó el vaso fue entrar a la oficina de Gabriel Agreste.

– ¿Dices que la energía era más fuerte en ese lugar? – El anciano arqueó una ceja, analizando las palabras de la chica.

– Supongo que sí, pero es complicado de explicar. El akuma ya tenía atrapado a Gabriel en uno de sus remolinos cuando llegamos, yo comencé a sentirme débil y Chat Noir fue atrapado también. Todo sucedió demasiado… rápido. – Marinette se abrazó a sí misma cuando una corriente de aire frío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. – Incluso Tikki fue capaz de sentir toda esa energía. Tan… oscura.

Bajó la mirada y cuando se volvió, observó como el maestro se había movido de su lugar y ahora se encontraba parado con su celular en la mano, pasando lo que parecían ser las fotos que le había tomado al libro de los héroes. Paró hasta llegar a la imagen de Hawk Moth.

– Tengo una teoría de lo que pudo pasar, pero hasta entonces, tu y tu kwami deberían descansar hasta el próximo ataque, lo mismo va para Chat Noir y Plagg. – Marinette asintió algo dudosa, acercándose a Tikki para tomarla entre sus manos cuidadosamente. Wayzz las guio hasta la puerta mientras miraba con pena a su compañera afectada. – Y Ladybug…

Marinette paró para ver al anciano, quien suavizó su expresión demostrando lo afligido que estaba.

– ¿Sí?

– Tengan mucho cuidado.

* * *

Para cuando Adrien salía de bañarse, Plagg se encontraba sentado sobre el almohadón; sus orejas se movían hacia diferentes direcciones como si estuviese captando sonidos, tal como un gato normal lo haría. Adrien se alegró de verlo despierto, pero poco a poco esa alegría se minimizó cuando se acercó y se percató de que su amigo no estaba actuando normal.

– Eh… ¿Plagg?

Pero no hubo respuesta. El rubio acercó su dedo índice hacia una de las mejillas rellenitas de su kwami, dándole pequeños toques.

– Tierra llamando a Plagg – Canturreó con suavidad, picándolo. – ¿Plagg…? ¡Auch, Plagg! ¡Suelta, suelta! – El kwami había aprisionado su dedo entre sus pequeñas fauces, mordiendo a su portador repentinamente. Adrien logró zafarse y retroceder un par de pasos mientras se tocaba la pequeña herida que no pasaba de ser sólo dos pequeños puntitos rojos donde los colmillos de Plagg se habían encajado. Aun así, no dejaba de doler. – ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

El kwami salió del trance como si aquello hubiese sido el detonante. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras aclaraba su visión y se restregaba los ojos con sus patas.

– ¿Adrien? – Se elevó, flotando como habitualmente lo hacía y acercándose a él – ¿Estás bien, chico? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué camemberts no me hiciste caso y saliste de ahí cuando te dije, grandísimo tonto?

Era oficial; ese era nuevamente Plagg. Sin embargo, eso no dejaba de lado las interrogantes.

– Me alegro que hayas vuelto, Plagg. Yo también te quiero. – Adrien negó para acariciar su cabeza, a lo que el kwami se alejó levemente porque tenía otras preocupaciones en mente. Adrien se acercó a su armario para vestirse.

El pequeño gato se cruzó de brazos al no recibir las respuestas que esperaba, pero el olor del camembert captó rápidamente su atención. Se dirigió hasta el plato de queso que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Mientras Plagg devoraba las piezas de queso, Adrien terminaba de colocarse la camisa negra de su pijama e iba a sentarse en la cama frente a su pequeño amigo.

– Aún no lo entiendo, ¿tu sabes qué es lo que sucedió hoy?

– No mucho, a decir verdad, pero tengo mis ideas. – De un bocado, la última pieza de camembert desapareció en su boca. – Por eso debiste haberme hecho caso y salir de ahí cuanto antes, idiota.

– Sí, ¿y exactamente cómo? – Adrien se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón, mirando al techo. – Apenas y podía escucharte y respirar al mismo tiempo.

– Es verdad que ese akuma era particularmente fuerte, sus poderes se lo permitieron. Pero la cuestión aquí se encuentra en cómo logró canalizar tanta ira de un momento a otro.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Hubo un momento en qué sentí una conexión muy oscura entre el akuma y el lugar en donde estábamos. Creo que tú también debiste sentir algo así, lo mismo con Ladybug y Tikki. – Plagg voló hasta él, posándose en el pecho de Adrien. – En los humanos como tu debió sentirse más físico que otra cosa, algo como… ¡esto! – Y saltó sobre él, casi sacándole el aire. Adrien buscó incorporándose mientras se sujetaba el pecho y tocía.

– ¡P-Plagg! ¿Qué rayos…?

– Vamos, no seas quejica. Yo lo tuve más difícil que tu hoy y además… – De pronto paró de hablar a la par que sus orejas volvían a moverse de la misma manera en la que lo habían hecho minutos antes. Plagg se movió para mirar en diferentes direcciones. – Ahí está de nuevo.

El kwami ni siquiera esperó a su portador. Plagg ya había desaparecido por la puerta, atravesándola con su poder, y perdiéndose de la vista de Adrien. Este se alarmó por lo peligroso que era que Plagg saliese así y preocupado de que algún sirviente o la misma Nathalie lo descubriera, se levantó para seguirlo. Apenas salió de la habitación buscó por todas partes con la vista, percibiendo con su vista periférica como un borrón negro y verde se encontraba del otro lado cerca de las escaleras. Adrien corrió hasta Plagg mientras este seguía revoloteando de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente pareció decidirse y bajar a la primera planta. Cuando Adrien creyó que podría atraparlo, el gato escurridizo se movió de nuevo y atravesó la puerta que daba a la oficina de control de su padre. Adrien tragó saliva.

Con sigilo y rogando que Nathalie no apareciera, Adrien abrió la puerta con lentitud para encontrarse el salón vacío. La poca luz que entraba a ella le hacía imposible ver en la oscuridad sin ser Chat Noir. Sin embargo, de la cortina de oscuridad una pequeña mancha sobresalió gracias al brillo verdoso de sus ojos. Plagg estaba frente a la pintura de cuerpo completo de su madre mientras su cola se movía de lado a lado. Parecía estar analizando algo con respecto a ella.

– Psss, ¡Plagg! – Le llamó en voz baja, pero si lo escuchó, entonces pasó totalmente de él. – ¡Plagg, ven aquí!

Nada. Incluso parecía que entre más lo llamaba, el kwami más se alejaba hasta que finalmente tocó la pintura con su pata derecha. Adrien iba a volver a llamarlo hasta que escuchó el repiqueteo de unas zapatillas contra el suelo bien pulido del pasillo. Reconoció a Nathalie de inmediato, quien seguramente estaba dando una revisión rápida a la mansión como todas las noches acostumbraba. Hace algunos minutos atrás, mientras él se duchaba ella llamó a su puerta para saber si todo estaba en orden, fue una suerte que ella no entrara a su habitación cuando él se encontraba bañándose o habría visto a Plagg en la almohada.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Adrien se adentró en la oficina y cerró la puerta con suavidad para evitar que el sonido lo delatara. Se aproximó unos pasos cerca del kwami.

– Plagg, en serio, ¡vámonos! – El resultado fue exactamente el mismo, así que sin más opciones Adrien se acercó con rapidez y tomó a la pequeña criatura entre sus manos para correr a esconderse.

Nathalie abrió la puerta, analizando casi cada rincón de la habitación jurando haber escuchado algo. Sin encontrar nada, lanzó una última mirada y finalmente cerró la puerta, colocándola bajo llave debido a las ordenes estrictas de su jefe; esa y otras dos habitaciones en el segundo y tercer piso eran las únicas cerradas con seguro para mantenerlas alejadas de los curiosos.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la llave encajarse en la cerradura de la puerta, Adrien lanzó otra maldición en su mente. _Genial, ahora estamos atrapados. Increíble, ¡simplemente increíble!_ Pensó mientras una vez más Plagg volvía a escapársele. El kwami alcanzó a volar hasta el panel de control que se hallaba frente al retrato, siendo otra vez capturado por Adrien.

– Muy bien, Plagg. – Adrien estaba enojado. – ¡Gracias a ti estamos atrapados!

– ¿Te quieres callar? Estoy en medio de algo. – Se atrevió a contestarle con descaro mientras se aproximaba de nueva cuenta al punto de interés. Había algo que le había llamado la atención de ese punto y no se trataba de la caja fuerte que en un pasado habían descubierto. Adrien iba a protestar cuando Plagg lo evitó hablando de nuevo: – Chico, aquí hay algo que huele mal.

– ¿De casualidad no es tu aliento a queso?

– Hablo en serio, siento esa energía justo – El kwami descendió hasta el suelo ante la vista del otro. – … aquí.

– ¿El suelo? – Adrien se agachó a su lado. – ¿No crees que sólo deben ser residuos de la pelea?

– El lucky charm de Ladybug se encarga de limpiar todo lo que tenga que ver con eso, pero extrañamente esta energía no se fue. No del todo. –Una vez más, Plagg voló hasta la pintura. Adrien creyó que era su nuevo trauma hasta que… – Veamos, debe ser como en esas películas que te ves cuando quieres evitar pensar en el evidente hecho de que Ladybug no te ama.

– ¡Oye!

Plagg analizó la superficie del retrato mientras palpaba con sus patitas. Sin embargo, nada pasó. Se mantuvo pensando, más de lo que alguna vez habría hecho.

– Oye, niño. ¿Y si me ayudas?

– ¿Después de esto prometes dejar de actuar tan raro?

– Ajá, sí. Como sea, ¡sólo apresúrate!

– Bien. – Adrien suspiró, imitando la acción de su compañero y palpando la pintura con suavidad, hasta que algo llamó su atención – Un momento… ¿qué es esto?

La superficie plana de la figura de pronto cambió en una zona especifica de la pintura, en la cual podía sentir un pequeño relieve. Adrien volvió a repasarlo con el tacto hasta que, sin aviso, cuatro interruptores estratégicamente colocados sobresalieron a unos centímetros más debajo de su mano. El repentino suceso lo hizo retroceder alarmado, acercándose un poco después del susto que duró unos cuantos segundos.

– Vaya, quien lo diría. Lo lograste. – Plagg parecía estar satisfecho con el resultado, pues comenzó a toquetear los botones con curiosidad, examinando el mecanismo. – Espera, creo que puedo sabotearlo.

– ¿Sabotearlo? No, no, no y no. Plagg, olvídalo. No voy a participar en… ¡Plagg, ¿qué hiciste?! – El lugar donde Adrien estaba específicamente parado comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, como si se tratara de una plataforma que descendía a una distancia inexacta. El pobre rubio comenzaba a entrar en pánico cuando un fuerte sentido de curiosidad lo embargó. Plagg se movió rápidamente para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

– No te alarmes, pero creo que la sensación de antes se intensifica.

– Claro, tampoco me alarmaré por la existencia de un lugar secreto debajo de mi propia casa. – Adrien rodó la mirada. – Y mucho menos porque si mi padre se entera de esto, me castigará de por vida, quizás peor que la vez en que robé su libro.

La plataforma se detuvo finalmente mientras luces blancas y débiles se encendían, dando paso al comienzo de un largo pasillo cuyas paredes estaban adornadas por fotografías familiares en donde sólo dos de las tres personas allí, posaban con brillantes sonrisas. Adrien se quedó mudo al ver esto, mientras que Plagg se adelantaba sin esperarlo. Lo siguió con dificultad, haciendo caso a un instinto que nació desde su pecho y que le animaba a avanzar aun si las paredes parecían hacerse más estrechas con el tiempo. Si bien el camino no era precisamente largo, el efecto que causaba recorrerlo era inexplicable, sólo podía decir que con cada paso la sensación de un mal presagio le llenaba el cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y de repente, se sintió observado.

Plagg se volteó, llamándolo al final del pasillo con mucha insistencia. Cuando estuvo allí, se sorprendió al ver que lo único que los esperaba era una pared blanca cuyo único adorno era un reloj digital con la hora equivocada. No sabría decir si estaba aliviado o repentinamente decepcionado.

− Bueno, lo intentamos. – Adrien se volteó con aparente decisión de abandonar el lugar de una vez por todas, pero sólo dio un paso y sin girarse, preguntó: − ¿No vas a hackearlo también?

− Es sólo un reloj, no seas tonto. – Y, sin embargo, Plagg tampoco se movió.

− Sí – Adrien encaró a su kwami, caminando hasta el reloj, tanteándolo y observando los dígitos rojos de la pantalla. – Y hasta hace un momento creía que la pintura de mi madre era sólo eso, una pintura. Pero al parecer, mi padre esconde algo detrás de cosas aparentemente normales.

− Escucha, Adrien – Plagg lo llamó por su nombre por primera vez en la noche – Sé que quieres saber qué está pasando y créeme, ¡yo también, maldición! Pero como dicen los humanos: "la curiosidad mató al gato". ¿Te suena a algo, niño tonto?

Ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente convencido de nada. Desde la ordinaria pared a la que ese para nada ordinario pasadizo los había traído hasta la idea de irse sin más, aún sabiendo de sobra que había algo que no cuadraba del todo en ese extraño asunto. Plagg podía sentir una vibra intranquila en su pecho que se expandía hasta su cabeza como un llamado desesperado, pero por sobre todo eso, su instinto le pedía que parase ya con lo que estaba haciendo, pues las consecuencias fácilmente se le escaparían de las patas.

− Plagg…

− Venir a este lugar fue un error, vámonos.

− ¡Plagg! – Lo llamó, pero el gato lo pasó de largo, flotando y dirigiéndose hasta el comienzo del pasillo.

− Usualmente yo soy quien alienta a hacer este tipo de cosas, no… − Un suave zumbido lo interrumpió. Sus orejas se movieron, primero de manera leve, hasta temblar varias veces en dirección hacia el sonido. Fue como si en un instante, algo sacara a Plagg de su propia consciencia y lo reemplazara por un simple detector de energía _oscura._

Adrien suspiró por su parte, rozando con sus dedos la pared antes de girarse para comenzar a irse con una sensación amarga en la boca. No obstante, cuando planeaba tratar de olvidarse de todo el asunto relacionado a la pared, una pequeña cosa negruzca y rápida pasó centímetros cerca de su cara y desapareció al chocar contra el reloj.

− ¿Plagg? – Retrocedió hasta tantear la pared con sus manos − ¿Plagg…?

Una capa fina de silencio se posicionó sobre el lugar durante unos segundos, hasta que fue cortada por el repiqueteo de algo proveniente detrás de la pared. Algo parecido a un mecanismo comenzando a trabajar llamó su atención y no dudó en pegar la oreja derecha a la pared, sintiendo, además, como esta transmitía un leve temblor que acrecentaba con los segundos. Adrien dio un par de pasos en retroceso, casi tropezándose consigo mismo, cuando la pared se deslizaba con rapidez hacia arriba al ritmo en que la hora en el reloj marcaba las 00:01 de la mañana.

Pronto el camino se vio desbloqueado y Adrien tuvo acceso a un nuevo escenario oculto dentro de su propia ¿casa?

Frente a él se alzaba lo que parecía ser un puente metálico muy breve que llevaba a una escalera de caracol con al menos cincuenta escalones. Plagg apareció nuevamente y flotó con urgencia hasta donde quiera que llevase ese camino. Adrien no se quedó atrás, enfundado en alguna clase extraña de repentino valor. Su condición física era suficiente como para permitirle saltar entre escalones y correr hasta llegar a la cima de esa montaña de dudas que rogaba por disipar. Cuando llegó, una puerta más se alzó frente a él, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, esta no tenía ningún código de seguridad y debajo de ella se asomaba un brillo azulado muy brillante que bastó para hacerlo dudar nuevamente de sus intenciones.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse de tantas trabas en su camino y no había señales de Plagg.

Observó el metal del que estaba hecho la puerta y de este surgió su propio reflejo, algo borroso y opaco por la falta de luz.

Colocó su mano, percatándose de que sudaba, sobre el picaporte. Plagg estaba adentro, destrabando el seguro para que pudiese acceder, pero antes de siquiera girar el pomo, Adrien sintió nuevamente un escalofrío, como si su mente y todo su cuerpo de repente gritaran un _"No lo hagas"_ que no supo bien cómo debía tomar. Después de llevarlo hasta ahí, ¿le pedía que abandonara así nada más? ¿por qué? ¿qué cosa tan terrible podría hallarse del otro lado como para despertar un eufórico arrepentimiento en él?

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, intentando calmar sus latidos descontrolados y las ansias que comenzaban a comérselo vivo.

 _No lo hagas. No lo hagas. No lo hagas. No lo hagas._

Al diablo con eso. Debía saberlo. **Tenía que saberlo.**

¿La curiosidad mató al gato?

Adrien comenzó a abrir la puerta con lentitud, apenas unos centímetros como para que la luz se asomara por el espacio, pero sin ser lo suficiente para ver todo el panorama. Sus manos estaban heladas y parecían bajar más de temperatura conforme abría la puerta, ¿o era sólo su imaginación? Se asomó para mirar, estaba cerca de captar una figura parada en el medio de dicha habitación embargada por pequeñas… ¿mariposas? Sólo un poco más y…

Un empujón lo hizo retroceder y la puerta se cerró levemente. Adrien se alarmó al pensar que había sido descubierto, pero su rostro asustado se deformó a una expresión de confusión cuando vio a Plagg frente a él con las orejas bajas y una mirada de miedo que jamás creyó que pudiese vivir para ver en su pequeño kwami.

– ¿Plagg? ¿Qué sucede? – Su voz suave, quedita. Apenas audible pero lo suficiente para que él escuchara. – Plagg, ¿qué viste?

– Adrien, debemos irnos. Ahora. – Sentenció con firmeza, pero de nada le sirvió. Adrien frunció el ceño sin intenciones de hacerle caso. – Niño, hablo en serio. No sé qué me está sucediendo, pero lo que sea que me hizo venir hasta acá y traerte conmigo no es bueno. No es nada bueno.

– No, Plagg. Sea lo que sea que pase, si estamos aquí es por algo. – Adrien volvió a entreabrir la puerta y de la misma manera, Plagg se lo impidió.

– Adrien, basta. Hablo en serio.

– Yo también.

No necesitó pedirle permiso, porque apenas Plagg se acercó una vez más para impedírselo, Adrien le tomó entre su mano derecha, atrapándolo con esta. Plagg quiso liberarse traspasando su mano, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que le era imposible. Miró entonces el Miraculous. De eso se trataba. Mientras Adrien tuviese el Miraculous puesto en dicha mano, no podría escapar por más que quisiera. Desesperado, intentó morderlo. Debía evitarlo; Adrien estaba a punto de cometer un error demasiado grande, mortal y, sobre todo, doloroso.

Tarde. Era demasiado tarde también.

Adrien abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para ver lo que ocurría dentro. Frunció el ceño al vislumbrar un ventanal circular y enorme que sobresalía más adelante, adornado con la silueta de una mariposa que se le hizo aterradoramente conocida. La luz provenía de la luna, cuyos rayos se colaban a través del gran vidrio y alumbraban el centro de la habitación y un poco más allá. A su vez, miles de mariposas revoloteaban por la habitación, aleteando a un ritmo incansable mientras se mezclaban entre sí. Algunas se adherían al techo y las paredes, otras continuaban moviéndose por el lugar demasiado inquietas, como si previesen el inicio de una catástrofe. Pero eso no fue lo que dejó boquiabierto a Adrien y le quitó el aliente; en medio de todo ese espectáculo, una figura imponente resaltaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Gabriel Agreste estaba parado allí, tan quieto como una escultura, mirando al gran ventanal. Adrien no pudo ver su rostro, pues se encontraba de espaldas, pero imaginó que portaba su siempre indiferente semblante.

Plagg se removió en su mano.

– ¿Cómo es posible? – La profunda voz de Gabriel hizo eco en el espacio. – ¿Cómo pudo vencerme con tanta facilidad? ¿Por qué si maximicé mis poderes utilizando los ingredientes del libro? ¿Me equivoqué en algo, tal vez? ¿O es tu culpa, Nooroo?

Gabriel se volteó hacia algún punto de la habitación, donde por unos segundos nada apareció. Adrien estaba procesando la información a una velocidad espantosa, mientras sus manos temblaban en el picaporte y en Plagg, quien se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Cómo pudo dejarse manipular tan fácilmente?

Una pequeña figura morada apareció entonces frente a Gabriel, quien apretó los puños en cuanto la vio emerger de la oscuridad. La pequeña lucecita que emanaba de su cuerpo lucía tan apagada, tan muerta y tan asustada que sólo lo enfureció más. Nooroo vio con temor a su portador, como si supiera lo que venía a continuación.

– No, amo. Le juro que yo no tuve nada que ver. Hice todo lo que usted me ordenó.

– ¡Pues no fue suficiente, Nooroo! – La furiosa voz de Gabriel cubrió toda la habitación mientras se aproximaba a la pequeña y temblorosa criatura. – ¡Eres débil y la causa de que aun no obtenga los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir!

Adrien jadeó. Y tras ello, fue como si dejara de respirar. Una sensación amarga le cubrió por completo y le trajo un mal sabor de boca, sus músculos se tensaron y al mismo tiempo parecieron aflojarse, pues Plagg quedó libre de su agarre. Fue como si todo él dejara de funcionar de repente.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Quizás lo estaba confundiendo? Porque debía de haber una explicación para lo que escuchó salir de la boca de su padre. Porque él era amargado, frío y severo, pero nunca podría ser…

 _Hawk Moth._

– ¡Amo, por favor no se enoje conmigo! ¡He hecho todo lo que usted ha querido desde el primer día, jamás me atrevería a traicionarlo! – Rogó, pero Gabriel no lo escuchó. – ¡Por favor, créame! ¡Seguro se trata de la magia negra que usted…

Pero era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Gabriel asestó un manotazo de lleno al kwami, el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el impacto del golpe y segundos después el choque con la metálica pared a unos metros detrás. Su pequeño cuerpo cayó al suelo con un fuerte estruendo mientras sus quejidos se escuchaban como un eco. Adrien estaba inmóvil en la misma posición en la que se encontraba desde que esa trágica escena había dado inicio.

A Gabriel no pareció importarle demasiado el estado de su kwami, quien a pesar del golpe ya se estaba levantando con lentitud. Entonces el humano se aproximó a este y con una mirada de desprecio, dijo:

– ¡Nooroo: transfórmame!

Ninguna duda acerca de la identidad de Hawk Moth quedó en la mente de Adrien. Todo le parecía tan claro, tan conciso y lógico en ese instante, como si la verdad de la que había sido testigo fuera la pieza perdida del rompecabezas que formaba su vida. Y de repente se dio cuenta de lo estúpido e ingenuo que era. Y lo doloroso y difícil que era respirar.

Su mano se resbaló del picaporte y su mirada se perdió en algún punto oscuro del lugar mientras sentía como un sudor frío se acumulaba en su frente y los dientes le castañeaban. Plagg se percató de ello y con prisa se encargó de cerrar la puerta, misma que Hawk Moth no escuchó al estar sumergido en su propio mundo lleno de demonios y fantasmas.

– Chico, vamos. – Intentó sacarlo del trance. Sabía que Adrien estaba comenzando a experimentar emociones que se salían de su completo control y si Hawk Moth las percibía, se daría cuenta de que se encontraba en su guarida. Y eso era malo, **_muy_** malo. – Adrien, por favor. Levántate, niño. Tenemos que irnos ya.

Plagg lo logró entonces. Adrien se levantó de manera automática y el kwami lo tomó de un dedo para comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Un par de tropiezos que casi hacen que Adrien pierda el equilibrio bastaron para llegar al final y así subir nuevamente en la plataforma del pasadizo secreto. Esta apenas estaba terminando de normalizarse como una baldosa más cuando el chico se dirigió con demasiada prisa hasta la puerta, buscando abrirla sin éxito hasta que Plagg llegó para abrir el seguro antes bloqueado. Adrien apenas logró salir para dirigirse al pie de la escalera, pero no pudo más con el peso de su propio cuerpo y se sentó con brusquedad en el primer escalón, con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y la cabeza cabizbaja, quieto como una piedra, en completo silencio.

Plagg comenzaba a preocuparse por su portador, hasta que, tras lo que parecieron unos minutos, este se llevó una de las manos al rostro para limpiarse el rastro de unas lágrimas que nunca notó hasta ese momento. Había algo dentro de su pecho que subía por su garganta, ocasionándole un nudo que le impedía hablar, sólo sabía eso. Más que confuso, todo ante él parecía cada vez más evidente, no podía evitar sentirse ciego.

– ¿Adrien…? – La vocecita de Plagg le trajo de vuelta al mundo. El kwami estaba temeroso de la reacción de su portador, quien hasta ahora no hacía más que confundirlo más.

Pero el humano no decía, ni hacía nada. Sólo se mantenía allí, sentado y quieto con una aparente calma que bastaba para desesperarlo. Cansado de ello, Plagg se aproximó a él y lo encaró, pero lo que vio sólo alcanzó a romperle más el corazón; las mejillas de Adrien volvían a estar empapadas de lágrimas que caían y se perdían en el borde de su mentón y más allá de su cuello, mientras que sus ojos llenos de energía y alguna irremediable viveza estaban apagados, perdidos en un cumulo de tristeza y melancolía que restaba brillo al verde esmeralda de su mirada. Ante él, Adrien estaba irreconocible, como si no se tratara del mismo chico al que había conocido hace tiempo atrás.

– Plagg – Lo llamó con suavidad, finalmente fijándose en él – Todo es muy claro ahora, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Él siempre ha sido frío y distante, pero desde que todo esto comenzó no ha hecho más que empeorar. Un día se acerca a mí y me abraza y al otro me da la espalda. Y ahora que lo he visto todo… ¡Es tan obvio, Dios! – Su voz comenzó a temblar. Adrien pegó sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazó. En esa postura, se veía tan triste y tan frágil que el kwami sólo atinó a acercarse a él y abrazar lo que pudiese. – Me siento tan idiota, Plagg. ¡Soy un idiota!

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, siendo secundado por otros más que llegaron tras unos segundos. Así, se abrió paso al llanto de Adrien, quien tenía el corazón hecho añicos muy pequeñitos.

Plagg se regañó a sí mismo, sintiéndose en demasía culpable por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. Sintiéndose el mayor fracasado de todos al dejar que su mente se nublara, por dejarse controlar y manipular por los rastros de ese poder que al final lo habían llevado a él y a Adrien a estar en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento.

Mientras Adrien lloraba, Plagg continuó acariciándole la cabeza, lo que de alguna manera lo hizo sentir como un niño pequeño llorando después de despertar de un mal sueño. Sentía una descarga de emociones que le lastimaban demasiado en ese instante, y la que predominaba de ellas era la intensa decepción que estaba sufriendo al darse cuenta del verdadero color de las cosas.

Dolía demasiado, ardía. Quemaba.

Algo dentro suyo estaba incendiándose con ferocidad y continuaba llorando, esperando que sus lágrimas apagaran la zarza que no disminuía, sino que se acrecentaba en su alma.

– ¿Adrien? – La puerta del lado derecho de las escaleras se abrió. Se trataba de la habitación de Nathalie. La mujer salió vestida con una bata negra y el cabello suelto a ver lo que sucedía. Antes de que ella pudiese notarlo, Plagg se escondió. – ¿Qué haces tan tarde afuera de tu habitación? Deberías estar…

Pero no continuó. El estado en que lo vio la hizo callar al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Adrien estaba llorando al pie de la escalera mientras se hacia bolita apretando sus brazos fuertemente para pegar más a él sus piernas. En cuanto el chico se percató de que ella lo miraba, intentó aparentar lo mejor posible, recuperando su postura y despegando sus piernas de su pecho. Buscó en vano limpiar las lágrimas que aún se desbordaban de sus ojos.

– Lo lamento, Nathalie. Volveré a mi habitación. Perdón. – Se disculpó mientras se levantaba. Sentía los músculos entumecidos y rígidos.

– Adrien, espera. – Nathalie alcanzó a sujetarlo del brazo para evitar que se fuera. – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Por la mente de Adrien pasó preguntarle si ella sabía del secreto de padre, que sí era así, desde hace cuánto y por qué lo permitía. ¿Por qué cooperaba con él? ¿Acaso la habría amenazado? ¿Qué la mantenía tan fiel a su padre? ¿A _Hawk Moth_? Ella, que para él era una de las mujeres más buenas en su vida…

¿Por qué?

Adrien quería preguntarle y decirle tantas cosas, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue:

– Sólo tuve una pesadilla, Nathalie. Es todo.

Y tras eso, subió a su habitación. En la penumbra de esta cuando las luces se apagaban, él quedaba nuevamente a merced de la melancolía y los dolorosos sentimientos que se desataron tras su descubrimiento.

* * *

Plagg se negó a dormir, algo sorprendente si conocías lo suficiente al kwami como para saber que esa era una de sus actividades favoritas. Sin embargo, era un hecho que el pequeño gato se la había estado pasando junto a su portador mientras este iba y venía de un lado a otro en su habitación, como si de pronto le hubieran inyectado adrenalina en el cuerpo. Adrien simplemente no se estaba quieto, se sentaba, acostaba y se volvía a sentar en la cama para luego pararse e ir a la pequeña sala de su cuarto, rebuscando entre los estantes debajo de la TV y sacando un libro de recortes que se tenía muy bien escondido. Su semblante serio y su actitud callada no permitieron que Plagg se atreviera a cuestionarlo. Sólo se limitaba a verlo mientras flotaba sobre su hombro y se preguntaba qué tanto estaría ocurriendo dentro de su mente como para privarlo de hablar con él durante esos momentos.

Si tan sólo Plagg supiera de la existencia de su revolución mental. La manera en la que dentro de su mente construía argumentos para negar los hechos y como de la misma forma los destruía al encontrarse en un callejón sin salida. Adrien sólo necesitaba tiempo para procesar toda la decepción, el miedo y el enojo que sentía muy dentro suyo y que trataba de controlar antes de que explotara. Después de todo, no era nada tonto. Lo que había visto no se podía negar, entender la situación era cosa de minutos, pero ¿cuánto tardaría en comprenderla? En intentar hallar los motivos, alguna excusa válida y que en su cabeza no sonara egoísta. Porque Adrien deseaba más que nada lograr comprender a su padre, pero necesitaba de razones factibles para que su corazón pudiera perdonarlo por el camino que Gabriel estaba tomando.

Por sus pensamientos una vez más las dudas emergieron. _¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que planea? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Cómo obtuvo su Miraculous?_

Observó a Plagg desde el rabillo de su ojo, el kwami estaba preocupado por él y seguramente por todo lo que estuviera pensando; acarició su cabeza. No lo culpaba de nada porque era su amigo. Adrien sabía que Plagg jamás haría algo para dañarlo a propósito. El asunto de su padre era algo que de manera inminente llegaría a él sin importar si quería o no y debía hacerle frente, no sólo por él, sino por Plagg, París, Ladybug y _su madre._

Limpió el rastro salado de su tristeza y cambió la página del álbum infantil. Se trataba de recortes que él mismo había hecho cuando tenía cinco años y su único trabajo era dibujar y correr por todos lados. El Adrien de hace diez años disfrutaba de recortar las fotos que su madre le daba en un pequeño libro y dibujar alrededor de estas, para él aun no existían las pasarelas ni las clases extracurriculares, mucho menos las responsabilidades. Ese niño que ahora sólo era un vago recuerdo de su pasado jamás habría imaginado la carga tan enorme que se le adjudicaba al Adrien de ahora quince años. Mucho menos podría adivinar el horror que se sembraba en su cuerpo al pensar en tomar una decisión que afectaría todo el curso de su vida.

 _¿Debía decirle a Ladybug o enfrentar a su padre?_

Curiosamente, la mente de Adrien le dictaba hacer lo primero, pero su corazón se inclinaba a lo segundo. Consigo mismo dividido, debía encontrar una solución y rápido, porque tampoco podía permitir que Gabriel continuara haciendo daño a más personas. Recostado en el sofá blanco, con Plagg sobre su pecho al filo de quedarse dormido, la idea finalmente brotó y sin poder evitarlo se sentó de golpe, tirando de su cómoda cama al kwami.

¡Ya sabía que debía hacer! Y no, no era ninguna de las dos opciones que antes se había planteado. A falta de un desempate entre ambas, Adrien creó una tercera: iba a investigar. ¿Sonaba tonto? Pues no importaba. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, porque Gabriel era su padre y aun con todo el daño que le había hecho a él, a Ladybug y a París, debía haber un motivo, ¿verdad? Porque su corazón se negaba a odiarlo, por más simple y doloroso que pareciera al final.

Adrien tenía que intentar, porque se aferraba tercamente a creer que ellos aun tenían un final feliz.

* * *

Y bieeeeen, arrancamos con todo en el primer capítulo de este segundo arco, "Simple And Painful" (suena bonito en inglés, ¿a qué no? ah xd) ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Este capítulo es el que más me ha costado hasta ahora, y todo porque ya lo tenía escrito desde antes de la reacción de Marinette en el arco anterior, para que se hagan una idea. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso he tardado un poquitín en traerlo porque no quería publicarlo de golpe, tuve que corregir muchas partes gracias a algunos capítulos de Miraculous de los que me percaté contradecían ciertos detalles aquí (y algunos los modifiqué, otros no).

Otra cosa que considero interesante: ¡Los detalles de la historia cambian junto al arco! Los personajes agregados, por ejemplo. En este arco el protagonista es Adrien y junto a él, Plagg. Pero cuando este arco acabe, ¿lo seguirá siendo?

No quise cambiar la sinopsis principal, pero al principio de cada arco y en el capitulo principal de este pondré su sinopsis correspondiente, que es sumamente importante para el desarrollo de cada uno y trae ciertos detalles que podrían ser spoilers. No tengo que decirlo, pero igual lo haré: esto va para largo y estoy muy emocionada por la forma que le estoy dando a esta historia, significa mucho para mí.

En menos de una semana vuelvo a clases y me temo que será un semestre muy pesado, por lo que las actualizaciones podrían volverse lentas (¿no ya lo eran?) pero de que habrá capítulo, habrá. Cuando deje de haberlo, es porque ya he publicado el epílogo y esta historia dirá "terminado".

Por último (y si alguien sigue leyendo esto lol) me gustaría recomendarles la historia de Alcuatiumlol12 **"Se acabo el Show"** , pues me ha encantado y esta basada en este fanfic. :D

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	8. Simple and Painful: A Dusty Room

**_Segundo Arco: "Simple and Painful"_**

 ** _Capítulo 2. A Dusty Room._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Impulsado por los deseos de su obstinado corazón, Adrien utiliza todos los recursos de su mente para desenterrar los secretos encerrados dentro de una fría y solitaria cápsula de preservación"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

La simplicidad de un secreto era aquello que lo hacía entrañable. Cuando la realidad se escondía detrás de una delgada cortina de negación, por otro lado, sólo se volvía más dolorosa. Adrien lo sabía, ¿pero hacía algo al respecto? No, en realidad, ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar buscar razones lógicas para justificar su falta de conexión con la vida real.

Una verdad con filtros. Eso es lo que era.

Y junto a ella un amor incondicional que rayaba los límites de lo retorcido. Porque el amor que tenía hacia esa figura paterna que nunca fijó sus ojos en él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para elegir guardar silencio ante un descubrimiento mortal. La soga se había atado en su cuello y el nudo se apretaba conforme las manecillas del reloj se habrían paso a través de las horas y los minutos que desbordaban segundos. Las palabras no cedían, escondidas en el fondo de su garganta como si temieran ser descubiertas por la presencia equivocada y el dueño de estas, más que intentar sacarlas a la luz, sólo hacía oídos sordos a los murmullos que le cantaban al oído que su decisión estaba errada en todos los sentidos.

¿Pero quién puede culpar a un niño cuyos latidos siguen vivos? Aquel corazón que había dominado su mente sobre la razón y cualquier intento fallido de discernimiento se había aferrado con las manos descubiertas a una vaga esperanza llena de espinas venenosas.

Cuando el amor dominó incluso a su parte más racional, sin darse cuenta, Adrien se condenó a sufrir la decepcionante desdicha que le deparaba el futuro.

 **51-17-39-25-49-15 49-35-21-23-17-21  
11-15 51-43  
49-43-49-45-35-21-29-49-15**

* * *

La extensa cadena de dolor que rodeó los costados de su cuerpo fue suficiente para traerlo de vuelta al mundo. Cinco metros a lo lejos Ladybug gritó su nombre, pero todo lo que llegó a sus oídos fue el abrumador sonido de la estática, misma que se instaló en su cabeza como una televisión vieja. Se incorporó con ayuda de sus rodillas, más no fue capaz de levantarse del concreto ante el peso repentino que brincó sobre su espalda y lo dejó nuevamente con el rostro contra el suelo. El akumatizado, que no era más que un bibliotecario apesadumbrado por la irrespetuosa actitud de unos adolescentes, se posó sobre la cabecilla de un poste de luz tras impulsarse desde la espalda de Chat Noir. Sus risas llegaron a los oídos del héroe y sólo pudieron infringirle cierto sentimiento de inutilidad que fue secundado por la mirada preocupada de Ladybug.

Su compañera desplegó su yoyo hacia el villano, pero la rapidez con la que este contaba lo ayudó a escurrirse de entre los hilos de su arma, escapándose entre burlas de ambos héroes.

ꟷ Tendrás que ser más rápida que eso, Ladybugꟷ _Le Narrateur,_ cuyo nombre contrastaba con sus poderes, sonrió con malicia mientras abría un libro de pasta dura y rojiza. ꟷ _Había una vez… Chat Noir, **quién fue aplastado por un autobús.**_

Habiendo leído dichas palabras, del cielo comenzó a caer aquel vehículo de grandes proporciones a gran velocidad. Chat Noir miró hacia arriba y su cuerpo se congeló cuando se vio cubierto por la gran sombra que este producía, cada vez más cerca de él. Sin embargo, pronto sintió una opresión en su talón izquierdo. El yoyo de Ladybug se enrolló entorno a este y lo jaló en su dirección con avidez, justo a tiempo para que la parte delantera del autobús se estrellara contra el suelo y produjera un ruidoso estruendo.

ꟷ Vaya, My Ladyꟷ Su típico tono fue cubierto por una ligera y muy fina capa de miedo. ꟷ Justo a tiempo para subir ¿eh?

Pero ella no le respondió. Ladybug corrió tras el akumatizado que se alejaba cada vez más de ellos, causando destrozos por donde fuera que pisara. Chat se levantó y no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirla, aunque sabía que su presencia una vez más era sólo un peso más para ella.

Cinco minutos después se encontraba atado a un cohete de considerable tamaño, quizás un poco más pequeño que la Torre Eiffel. El poder de creación bizarra que se le había concedido a este akuma estaba costándole la pelea, pero su ineficiencia ese día también era un obstáculo que estaba poniendo de malas a su dama. Era capaz de verlo; esa mirada centellante cuyo azul parecía volverse más oscuro, las curvas en sus labios que se volvían gestos molestos no sólo hacia el villano, sino que también iban dirigidos a él. Y es que Chat no se sentía como un héroe ese día, sino como una víctima más.

Trató de desatarse en vano, la soga sólo parecía apretarse con sus intentos. Mientras tanto, Ladybug trazaba una estrategia espontánea en su mente para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

ꟷ ¡Chat Noir! ꟷ Lo llamó por su nombre en un grito que trajo toda su atención. ꟷ A la cuenta de tres.

Ella se lo dijo todo con esas breves palabras. Él sabía qué hacer.

ꟷ ¡Cataclis…!

El sonido de la cuenta atrás caló en su mente de repente. Un reloj digital pegado a uno de los costados del cohete comenzó la cuenta atrás justo cuando se disponía a activar su poder especial. El pitido le dio dolor de cabeza y lo sacó nuevamente de la realidad a la que con tanto esfuerzo se estaba aferrando a quedarse. No supo bien cómo, pero perdió la noción del tiempo observando los números rojos que se reducían con los segundos.

ꟷ Unoꟷ La estrategia de Ladybug comenzó. Su yoyo se enredó alrededor de una lata de pintura que se posaba sobre una escalera apoyada sobre una pared recién pintada de un local. Tiró de ella, atrayéndola hacia el akumatizado quien la esquivó a tiempo, cuidando que el libro no se manchara o sus poderes serían arruinados; su guardia baja fue lo único que necesitó la chica para dirigirse a él con pasos veloces y patear el libro que se elevó en el aire. ꟷ Dos… ꟷ Acto seguido utilizó el bate de béisbol que el Lucky Charm le había proporcionado y golpeó con él, el ejemplar que salió disparado fuera del alcance de ambos.

ꟷ … ¡Tres! ꟷ El libro de _Le Narrateur_ salió disparado en dirección a Chat Noir, justo a la mano que se libraba del amarre de las sogas y que, tristemente, no logró sostenerlo a tiempo. El libro cayó al suelo sin más reparo. ꟷ ¡Chat!

Pero el chico no respondió. Embelesado en su propio mundo, no escuchó los gritos que Ladybug le dirigía. Esta no tuvo más opción que emprender una carrera junto al villano en busca de tomar primero el objeto donde el akuma se hospedaba. Y lo logró. Una estrecha, apenas visible, diferencia de segundos fue lo que salvó la misión. Partió el libro en dos para liberar a la mariposa que pronto fue purificada y tras disolver el bate en miles de mariposas brillantes, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Incluso Chat regresó al mundo terrenal cuando se percató de la luz mágica que rodeó a su cuerpo con brevedad. Fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que había olvidado las órdenes que su lady le había confiado con tanta complicidad. El tintineo de los segundos de ese reloj digital seguía presente en su cabeza como un amargo recuerdo de la fatalidad descubierta hace apenas una semana y la frustración comenzaba a apoderarse otra vez de su cuerpo ante la falta de concentración.

Un carraspeo lo hizo levantar la mirada y sólo encontró el rostro molesto de su dama, quien cruzada de brazos se dedicaba a observarlo como si pidiese una explicación de su comportamiento.

ꟷ Ah, My Lady. ꟷ Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, levantando su puño a la altura de los hombros, en busca de aquel choque que sellaba cada día de lucha. ꟷ Buen traba…

ꟷ No, no esta vez, Chat Noirꟷ Su voz endurecida le provocó escalofríos. Su gesto no fue correspondido. ꟷ ¿Qué fue todo eso?

ꟷ Bien, reconozco que hoy fui más la damisela en apuros que el héroe fuerte y valiente que usualmente soyꟷ La observó desviar la mirada. ꟷ Pero My Lady, te juro que esta fue la…

ꟷ ¿La última vez? ¡Es la tercera en esta semana! ꟷ Lo interrumpió. ꟷ Llegas tarde o no llegas, estás distraído en el campo de batalla… No sé qué está pasando contigo últimamente, Chat. Pero ya hablamos de esto.

ꟷ Lo sé. ꟷ Sus orejas se inclinaron hacia distintos lados, se sentía como un niño pequeño enfrentando un regaño. Y quizás, en efecto, así era.

ꟷ No puedes dejar que tu vida de civil afecte tus batallas.

ꟷ Lo sé.

ꟷ Se supone que eres mi compañero, y se supone que estamos juntos en esto.

ꟷ Lo sé.

Ladybug suspiró. El pequeño sonido agudo de sus aretes le recordó el poco tiempo con el que disponía.

ꟷ Chattonꟷ Su mirada se suavizó y su mano se posó en el hombro derecho del gato negro. ꟷ Si quieres hablar de lo que te molesta, estoy aquí. También sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Lo observó levantar la vista que hasta hace poco se había fijado en el concreto. Sus ojos verdes se veían tan tristes que incluso amenazaron con contagiarla con ese sentimiento. Un pesar se hospedó en su pecho de repente y aunque ni ella misma comprendió el por qué, aún así, sonrió con dulzura hacia él.

ꟷ Eso también lo sé, Bugaboo. ꟷ Pero su voz al decirlo fue tan suave, tan baja y tan, tan pesada, que no le creyó en lo absoluto. Y le dolió.

ꟷ Sé que las cosas pueden ser difíciles para ambos, aunque no conozco tu vida personal. También sé que yo fui quien estableció los límites de nuestra relación, pero… ꟷ Un pitido más resonó en sus oídos. ꟷ Eres importante para mí, gato tonto.

Ella era la calma que se imponía ante la estática de su mente. Su voz era la canción de cuna que necesitaba durante las noches de insomnio. Tanto Chat Noir como Adrien la necesitaban para llenar ese profundo y doloroso hueco en medio de su corazón.

Le rogó a Dios que, por favor, ella nunca se fuera de su vida.

El silencio que los cubrió a ambos fue breve. Ladybug deslizó la mano de su hombro y se apartó con lentitud, empezando a retroceder. Chat sabía que ella estaba intentando decirle con palabras mudas que ya debía irse y lo comprendió.

Le sonrió de vuelta antes de tomar su bastón.

ꟷ Tu también, My Lady. ꟷ Ante su respuesta, ella asintió y comenzó a alejarse. Se columpió en su yoyo y su silueta comenzó a esfumarse con la lejanía. ꟷ Eres más importante que mi propia vida.

Su anillo sonó. Sólo le quedaban cinco minutos.

Pero no quería volver.

* * *

Adrien se revolvió sobre la cama, dio un par de vueltas sobre su propio eje y finalmente, se rindió. Sus ojos estaban cansados, pero su mente daba tantas vueltas que terminó por marearlo. Salió de la cama y caminó hacia el gran guardarropa de puertas automáticas que se encontraba a un lado de las puertas del baño. El piso estaba frío y sus pies, también. Las bajas temperaturas de ambos contrastaron de manera imperceptible. Sus pasos apresurados llegaron frente al armario que se abrió con el control que estaba postrado sobre el respaldo del sofá y una cuantiosa cantidad de prendas quedaron al descubierto junto a sus ansías por correrlas hacia ambos lados para revelar la pared detrás de estas.

Y sobre dicha pared, un mural a medio hacer parecía resaltar a pesar de la oscuridad que cubría a la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas por mera paranoia de su dueño, quien confiaba en que las sombras del lugar serían sus mejores aliadas. A pesar de saber que su cuarto no tenía ninguna cámara de seguridad, aún así, Adrien no sentía que pudiese confiar en el territorio que se autoproclamaba su hogar.

Plagg voló a su lado. Él tampoco podía dormir. Un áspero sentimiento de culpa había estado invadiéndolo desde el primer instante en que toda esa locura había comenzado. Adrien estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo de las razones de su padre para hacer lo que hacía, pero lamentablemente no habían contado con ningún avance significativo. Era como si la vida se burlara de ellos, porque al día siguiente de aquel fatal descubrimiento el itinerario de su portador se había atiborrado ridículamente con una rutina casi esclavizante. Sesiones de fotos antes de la escuela y clases de español después de esgrima. Y para rematar, Gabriel había transferido el piano que solía estar en esa habitación a una nueva en el tercer piso, donde las ventanas no permitían que la luz pasara correctamente al estar cubiertas por cortinas fúnebres y oscuras y en cambio era reemplazada por focos blancos que les quitaban todas las ganas a sus dedos de danzar sobre las teclas.

Por si no fuera poco, ahora Adrien no sólo debía hacer la tarea que le dejaban en el instituto, sino que también toda aquella que a sus profesores serios y malhumorados de sus clases extra se les viniera en gana.

Esa no era la vida de un niño. Y Plagg lo sabía. La carga que le habían impuesto a un espíritu tan joven como el de Adrien era simple y llanamente ridícula. Gabriel no necesitaba ser Hawk Moth para cumplir con el rol del villano en la vida de ese chico.

ꟷ Oh, vamos niñoꟷ Plagg se quejó volando sobre el hombro de Adrien, quien hizo caso omiso a su voz para acercarse más al muralꟷ Son las dos de la mañana y deberías estar soñando que te casas con Ladybug, no jugando al detective.

Palpó la pared mientras dejaba salir un suspiro que estaba atorado en su pecho. La pared apenas estaba cubierta con palabras clave muy breves y que poco le podían decir acerca de la cuestión que creía era la más importante hasta ahora en su vida.

 _¿Por qué su padre había decidido convertirse en **eso**?_

El patrón de desbloqueo de la entrada secreta que había apenas y recordado estaba anotado en una hoja pequeña, un poco más a la izquierda de donde estaba su mano y conectada a un dibujo algo torpe pero que bastaba para representar la pintura de su madre. Y un poco más allá, el hilo llegaba a una copia de la agenda de su padre, misma que le había pedido a Nathalie con la excusa de que así sabría cuando no llamarlo durante el día y que le había costado un par de insistencias acompañadas de su increíble poder de persuasión*. Comparando sus horarios de reuniones, llamadas y firmas importantes con la hora en que los akumas llegaban e irrumpían la aparente paz del día pudo comprobar su teoría; Gabriel utilizaba esos momentos que alegaba como parte de su trabajo para dar pie a nuevos problemas en París. Y, a pesar de que no fuera una sorpresa, Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse traiciona por su padre. La esperanza de que la revelación de su identidad sólo se tratara de un mal sueño se había esfumado hace días.

ꟷ Andando, Plagg. ꟷ Susurró tras alejarse de la pared. Corrió las ropas que de inmediato cubrieron su pequeña investigación y cerró las puertas con el control que guardó en su mochila. Había aprendido a llevarlo consigo mismo para no arriesgarse a que alguien como Nathalie o las sirvientas lo descubrieran por accidente.

Cruzó toda la habitación, tomando de paso un pequeño estuche de mentas y finalmente salió al corredor, donde miró a todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera delatarlo, pero todo estaba vacío y oscuro. Su kwami le siguió de cerca a regañadientes mientras bajaba las escaleras.

ꟷ ¿En serio lo vamos a hacer? ꟷ Le cuestionó casi al oído, Adrien asintió y no tuvo más alternativa que llevar a cabo su parte del plan. Quizás, pensaba él, si ayudaba a su humano a sentirse satisfecho descubriendo los motivos que impulsaban a su padre, podría conseguir que por fin durmiera en paz. Eso era lo que Plagg más deseaba en ese momento: que Adrien descansara de verdad.

ꟷ Recuerda: debes pegar los dispositivos a un costado de cada cámara, ¿bien? ꟷ Abrió el estuche de mentas y sacó de este cuatro pequeñas y delgadas láminas de un color verdoso casi transparente que le cedió al kwami en sus pequeñas patas. ꟷ Y procura no…

ꟷ Sí, sí. No pasar con ellas frente a las cámaras porque, aunque yo no aparezca en ellas los objetos sí. ꟷ No perdió más tiempo y se aproximó a la puerta que traspasó junto a los pequeños aparatos. ꟷ Espero que ese tonto sepa que me debe un buen de camembert.

Voló pegado al techo, esquivando desde ese punto ciego la mira de las cámaras de seguridad que se habían dedicado a molestarlo desde _esa_ noche que sólo traía problemas. No era la primera vez que interactuaba con ellas y estaba seguro de que no sería la última. Adrien se había despertado dos horas después de haber logrado conciliar el sueño bastante exaltado y con un grito que sólo le puso los nervios de punta.

 _"¡Plagg!, ¡las cámaras!"_ Había dicho mientras se levantaba del sofá, casi cayéndose en el acto. No tuvieron otra alternativa que averiarlas y robar el chip antes de la revisión diaria de los vídeos de seguridad, pero eso no había significado una solución en su totalidad. En realidad, fue más un problema porque no existía otro culpable a los ojos de Gabriel que no fuera Adrien y este se salvó sólo porque Nathalie alegó que ella misma había verificado que el chico se encontrara durmiendo a la hora en que, supuestamente, se había cometido aquella travesura. Además, como no faltaba nada en la caja fuerte, ni a los alrededores de la habitación, decidieron dejarlo pasar, pero la seguridad había sido aumentada a cuatro cámaras de ultima generación instaladas en áreas estratégicas en cada punto de la habitación. Era por ello que, si Adrien quería colarse en ese lugar sin meterse en problemas, necesitaba de un experto.

Y vaya que lo consiguió.

* * *

 _Max estaba acostumbrado a quedarse hasta tarde en el colegio, haciendo nada interesante a los ojos de Kim, quién lo acompañaba hasta que el reloj marcaba las cuatro, entonces debía marcharse a sus prácticas de natación tras despedirse de él._

 _Tenía un trato con el Sr. Damocles; la dirección le permitía quedarse hasta las seis ocupando el salón de cómputo si él prestaba sus servicios de electrónica cada vez que un computador se averiaba. Era simple y no perdía nada con eso, por lo que, con bastante facilidad, aceptó._

 _Sin embargo, ese día se había quedado un poco más tarde de la normal. Eran las siete con cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando Markov, la inteligencia artificial que Max había creado meses atrás, irrumpió en su trabajo mostrándole la pantalla de su celular con la hora en números grandes._

 _ꟷ Max, mis sensores advierten peligro inminente. ꟷ El chico lo apartó con un gesto cuidadoso. Estaba cubriéndole la vista de la pantalla donde figuraba una gran programación. ꟷ Tienes trece llamadas perdidas de la señora Kanté*._

 _Nunca se había separado tan rápido de un computador._

 _ꟷ ¿Qué? ꟷ Se exaltó, tomando el celular para revisar si era verdad y para su mala suerte, así era. ꟷ Mi madre me va a matar, Markov. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ꟷ Se levantó comenzando a guardar sus notas y cuadernos de manera descuidada dentro de su portafolio, pero entonces, el sonido sordo de algo caer llamó su atención._

 _ꟷ Max, quédate aquí. ꟷ El pequeño robot se distanció de su creador para inspeccionar la parte más oscura de la sala. ꟷ Detecto señales de movimiento._

 _Conforme se alejaba, más se perdía en la oscuridad. El humano tragó saliva mientras se quedaba en el mismo lugar esperando a su amigo, pero este simplemente estaba tardando demasiado. La sala no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente como para que dos clases completas entraran allí. Era un poco difícil ver todo desde un solo ángulo y en la penumbra de la falta de luz, era peor._

 _Una pequeña corriente de aire le erizó los cabellos. Volteó para percatarse de que la ventana a tan sólo tres metros estaba abierta de par en par y por ella entraba el frío de la noche. Max odiaba el frío, por eso siempre se aseguraba de cerrarla correctamente, pero incluso si había olvidado hacerlo era muy improbable que se abriera y de **esa** forma._

 _Tragó saliva por segunda vez antes de encaminarse hacia ella con pasos lentos y pesados. Era escéptico, claro, pero ¿quién le aseguraba de que no se trataba de un akuma? Últimamente las transformaciones eran el pan de cada día y en cualquier horario, Hawk Moth parecía tener mucho tiempo libre._

 _Llegó hasta allí y sujeto el marco que rodeaba a los vidrios con algo de fuerza, pero la cerró con lentitud mientras intentaba calmarse._

 _Y entonces, una mano se posó sobre su hombro._

 _No podía ser Markov. Él, para empezar, no tenía manos._

 _Max tragó saliva por tercera, cuarta y quinta vez._

 _Y luego volteó._

 _ꟷ Boo._

 _ꟷ ¡AHHHH! ꟷ Su grito fue más bien un alarido agudo que hizo eco en el salón vacío. Chat Noir se cubrió las orejas algo aturdido, después de todo él era un gato que odiaba ese tipo de ruidos._

 _Markov se aproximó con velocidad hacia ellos, moviendo sus pequeñas aspas de manera amenazante._

 _ꟷ ¡Aléjate de él, ahora! ꟷ Le gritó con su voz robótica y una expresión enojada en su pantalla, pero tan pronto como reconoció al intruso, sus sentidos protectores se desactivaron. ꟷ ¡Chat Noir!_

 _ꟷ ¿Chat Noir? ꟷ Repitió Max con menor efusividad tras recuperarse del susto. Parpadeó. ꟷ Un momento… ¡Chat Noir!_

 _ꟷ Bien, admito que fue mi culpa. Pero me tenté. ꟷ Su tono juguetón fue suficiente para eliminar la tensión del ambiente. ꟷ Lo lamento por el mini infarto._

 _ꟷ Pero, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hay algún akuma suelto?_

 _ꟷ Sí es así, ¡yo te protegeré, Max! ꟷ Markov se acercó a él._

 _ꟷ Tranquilos, no se trata de eso. ꟷ Chat Noir se alejó del par, aproximándose al computador cuya pantalla se encontraba invadida de códigos. ꟷ En realidad, vine aquí a pedirte ayuda._

 _ꟷ ¿Ayuda? ¿a mí? ꟷ El programador se mostraba confundido por la repentina declaración. ¿Qué podría querer un héroe como Chat Noir de él? ꟷ ¿Por qué?_

 _ꟷ Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor, prometo que te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda._

 _ꟷ ¿De qué se trata? ꟷ El robot estaba igual de confundido que su amo._

 _ꟷ Bueno, respecto a eso… Debe ser un secreto entre los tres._

 _Humano y robot se miraron entre sí antes de volver a observarlo._

 _ꟷ De acuerdo, entonces secreto será._

* * *

La imagen de las cuatro cámaras comenzó a distorsionarse durante dos segundos que realmente no importaron mucho. Y tras ello, el mismo fragmento comenzó a repetirse como un ciclo en ellas. Cuando Plagg se aseguró que todas las cámaras de la habitación estuvieran afectadas por los chips de distorsión, voló hasta la puerta y desbloqueó el seguro para que Adrien pudiera abrirla. Una vez dentro, el chico cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado para no levantar sospechas. El cuarto de Nathalie era el más cercano y si ella escuchaba un solo ruido provenir de aquella sala estarían condenados. Bueno, él lo estaría. Ellos no sabían que Plagg existía y si lo sabían, bueno, no debían enterarse que compartían techo.

Parado frente a la caja fuerte una vez más, Adrien se preguntó si esa noche encontraría las respuestas que deseaba. Estaba ansioso y cada segundo sólo podía sentir como el nerviosismo le calaba los huesos. De repente hacía más frío de lo usual, ¿o sólo se trataba de él?

La puerta metálica se abrió y al mismo tiempo el pequeño gato apareció dentro, curioseando por adelantado un papel alargado que parecía ser más bien un recibo.

ꟷ Procura dejarlo todo como estaba, Plaggꟷ Susurró mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo del pijama y encendía la linterna. ꟷ No queremos que nos atrapen.

ꟷ Sí, sí. Ya sé. Aunque en primer lugar no tendrían que atraparnos si estuvieras dur… ꟷ Pero se calló se repente. Giró la cabeza en dirección a su protegido. ꟷ Hey, niño. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? ¿Christina?

ꟷ Emilie.

ꟷ Eso mismo.

ꟷ ¿Cómo va a ser lo mis… ꟷ Fue su turno para guardar silencio cuando Plagg acercó el papel a su rostro. Lo primero que sus ojos interceptaron fue el nombre de Emilie _Adjani*._ Tomó el pedazo de papel con su mano libre. ꟷ ¿Mamá?

ꟷ ¿No era Agreste? ꟷ Cuestionó Plagg.

ꟷ Sí, lo era. Pero este es su apellido de soltera. A ella no le gustaba mucho porque no combinaba con su nombre. ꟷ La nostalgia pintó una sonrisa en sus labios. ꟷ Por eso cuando se casó con papá pidió que cambiaran su apellido en el reparto de las películas donde actuaba. Pero no lo comprendo. ¿Por qué está registrada así aquí?

Adrien tuvo que esforzarse para leer las letras que parecían haberse borrado con el tiempo. Fue un poco difícil, pero no imposible. Aunque sólo pudo formar en su mente unas pocas letras que sólo mezclaron ideasen su mente.

ꟷ Shanrgi* Hotels and resortsꟷ Leyó y alzó una ceja con curiosidad. ¿Eso dónde quedaba? Una coma servía como separación, pero las letras tras ella eran un poco más confusas ꟷ L…Lha… ¿Lhasa?

Lhasa. Esa palabra, de alguna forma, le evocó un sentimiento antiguo atorado en su pecho. Era como si poseyera la pieza que encajaba en ese rompecabezas incompleto, pero la imagen en su cabeza estaba borrosa.

ꟷ Eso es en China. ꟷ La voz de Plagg lo sacó de su mente. ꟷHey, genio. Échale un vistazo a esto.

Plagg le arrojó un libro pequeño y algo grueso cuya portada blanca estaba cubierta por dos imágenes de diferentes tamaños y sobre estas, la palabra _Tíbet_ se posicionaba en verde. No parecía llamar demasiado la atención, pero Adrien sintió como si de pronto aquello fuera la pieza clave en su dilema mental.

ꟷ ¿El Tíbet? ꟷ Hojeó el libro cuyas numerosas líneas se encontraban subrayadas con un amarillo fosforescente. ꟷ "El Tíbet, en la alta meseta tibetana en el lado norte de los Himalayas, es una región autónoma de China. A menudo es llamada "el techo del mundo" por sus altas cumbres…" ¿tú sabías algo de esto, Plagg?

ꟷ Pfff, pues claro. De ahí es de donde vengo.

ꟷ Cuando te pregunté la primera vez, dijiste que venías de "todas partes".

ꟷ Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes. Tíbet es "todas partes".

Suspiró. No tenía caso discutir con él, de todos modos. Se agachó en el suelo, colocando el libro y el recibo sobre este mientras les tomaba fotografías. No podría llevarse nada, era demasiado arriesgado. Recorrió un par de páginas más del libro acerca de Tíbet, otras líneas se encontraban resaltadas justo como las anteriores. Buscó todas aquellas y las fotografió. Luego de ello, volvió a dejar tanto el libro como el recibo en su lugar con un poco de ansiedad. Su vista se fijó entonces en la repisa inferior, donde tres rollos de papeles amarillentos y un tanto maltratados se hallaban apilados contra la pared. Los tomó y desató el nudo de la cinta que sujetaba al primero y lo desenrolló con cuidado.

Todo estaba en chino, literalmente.

Sonrió nuevamente y agradeció los cursos intensivos que su padre le había obligado a tomar durante dos años. Era satisfactorio saber que podría aplicar un conocimiento ganado a la fuerza en algo que tal vez lo ayudara a recuperar los fragmentos dispersados de su familia. Inspeccionó los pictogramas que habían sido plasmados sobre las hojas con dedicado cuidado, pero un detalle enorme y deprimente en aquellos símbolos lo llevó a la desilusión rápidamente.

ꟷ No. ꟷ Pronunció como un murmullo antes de comenzar a revisar el pergamino a lo largo. ꟷ No, no, no, no, no.

ꟷ ¿Qué sucede?

ꟷ ¡Es chino clásico! ꟷ Adrien aguantó un gruñido de frustración. ꟷ O al menos, eso creo… Como sea, no puedo leerlo.

ꟷ ¿Por qué no?

ꟷ El chino clásico era la lengua empleada en la antigua China, tanto su gramática como su léxico son totalmente diferentes al chino moderno que yo he estado estudiando durante todo este tiempo.

ꟷ En pocas palabras… ꟷ Plagg inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha.

ꟷ No puedo leerlo.

ꟷ Haberlo dicho antes, tonto. ꟷ De un momento a otro, su kwami ya le había arrebatado el documento para comenzar a leerlo. ꟷ Oh, vaya. No ha cambiado ni un poco.

ꟷ ¿Tu lo… entiendes?

ꟷ Por supuesto, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo? Soy todo un profesional en esto de las lenguas.

ꟷ Y… ¿qué dice?

ꟷ Silencio, estoy leyendo.

Adrien se cruzó de brazos, esperando durante un par de minutos al pequeño gato que parecía estar bastante concentrado. Si bien el pergamino no era muy largo, la escritura dentro de este era pequeña y estaba muy bien acomodada, como si alguien hubiese organizado todo lo que tuviese que contar para que entrara en ese pedazo de papel. Estaba acompañado de dibujos muy detallados, también. Pero Adrien no tuvo tiempo de observarlos mejor, pues Plagg ya se lo había arrebatado sin más.

ꟷ Miraculous, blah, blah, blah… Héroes destinados a la grandeza, grimorio hecho para su protección, no revelar secretos, fuerzas oscuras, blah, blah… ꟷ Plagg murmuraba más para sí mismo que para Adrien, pero su voz alcanzaba los oídos de su compañero, quien se mantuvo pendiente de las cosas que decía entre dientes. ꟷ Tonterías. El nombre de tu madre no está aquí, chico. Yo digo que le hagamos un favor a tu padre y botemos esto.

ꟷ Plagg, obviamente el nombre de mi madre no está allí, esto tiene cientos de años. ꟷ Le quitó el papel, observando de cerca las imágenes alusivas que se posicionaban entre líneas de escritura. Se detuvo en el dibujo de un libro que se asemejaba a… ꟷ ¿qué dice aquí?

Adrien señaló con un dedo una línea en particular. Plagg voló y se posó sobre su cabeza rubia, leyendo lo que señalaba.

ꟷ "Creado para proteger los secretos de los sagrados, sólo los entrenados en el techo del mundo podrían leer los verdaderos mensajes".

ꟷ Los entrenados en el techo del mundo… ꟷ Pensó durante un par de segundos mientras procesaba la información. Debía pensar de manera más literal si quería comprender lo que decía. ꟷ Personas entrenadas en un templo en Tíbet… Personas que podrían ser guardianes, ¡eso es!

La historia comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

ꟷ ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

ꟷ El maestro Fu es un guardián; el encargado de cuidar los Miraculousꟷ Adrien hizo caso omiso a su petición. ꟷ Continúa, Plagg. Sólo un poco más.

ꟷ ¿Tengo otra opción? ꟷ Se acomodó en su lugar, resignado a que sería una noche larga. ꟷ "El poder encerrado entre sus páginas es inigualable, inimitable e incomparable, es por eso que la necesidad de protegerlo se volvió tan fatal incluso para aquellos que lo resguardaban."

Plagg dejó de leer casi de repente, deteniéndose de manera abrupta mientras volvía a flotar esta vez para apoderarse del pergamino que alejó de las manos de Adrien una vez más.

ꟷ ¡Plagg! ¿Qué haces? ꟷ Adrien intentó quitárselo, pero él era más pequeño y rápido. Dejó fuera de su alcance el pergamino con facilidad. ꟷ ¿Qué sucede contigo?

ꟷ Creo que es mejor que dejemos de perder el tiempo en estoꟷ Su respuesta no fue muy convincente. ꟷ Busquemos cosas que tengan que ver con tu madre.

ꟷ Eso se veía bastante importante, Plagg. Además, mi mamá no…

ꟷ ¡Oh, vamos, Adrien! ꟷ Plagg tiró al suelo el pedazo de papel viejo. ꟷ No te hagas más tonto de lo que eres, niño. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo ya? El objetivo de tu padre no es otro más que traer de vuelta a tu madre.

Adrien lo miró desentendido, pero su mirada denotaba un particular brillo de tristeza que el kwami notó al instante. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por sus palabras, pero tenía que traerlo de vuelta a la realidad antes de que saliera más herido.

ꟷ Sé que mi madre no ha vuelto a casa hace más de dos años… Pero ella no está…

Apretó los labios. Sólo pensarlo dolía, por lo que decirlo en voz alta hacia que su voz flaqueara con debilidad. Desvió la mirada un instante antes de agacharse para recoger el manuscrito desparramado en el suelo y lo sostuvo con los ojos clavados en los garabatos que eran, evidentemente, inentendibles para él.

Plagg suspiró. No quería hacerlo sufrir, pero tampoco deseaba que Adrien se internara en _ese_ mundo.

Sacó de la caja fuerte los otros dos tubos de papel amarillento y los puso contra el pecho del chico quien, confundido, levantó la mirada hacia él.

ꟷ ¿Qué esperas? Toma las fotos, luego lo traduciré para ti.

Y aunque odiaba las mentiras, sentía que era la única manera. Adrien era sólo un niño cegado por una traicionera luz de esperanza que le prometía recuperar el amor que perdió.

ꟷ ¿Hablas en serio?

ꟷ No me hagas repetirlo o me arrepentiré.

ꟷ Plagg… ꟷ Adrien le sonrió con ternura inocente. ꟷ Gracias.

ꟷ Igual me debes mucho Camembert.

Adrien desplegó los tres pergaminos sobre el suelo, uno a cada lado del otro. Tomó las fotos que consideró suficientes, de muy cerca, cerca, lejos y un poco más lejos. Se incorporó con los papeles entre sus brazos nuevamente convertidos en rollos y los colocó en su lugar dentro de la caja fuerte, con una leve sensación de incertidumbre que se le contagió desde la punta de los dedos.

Su mirada volvió a posarse sobre los estantes superiores dentro de la caja y viajó a través de los objetos ya inspeccionados directo a la foto de su madre. Emilie posaba desde su lugar con una sonrisa resplandeciente, coqueta y disimulada, que sabía evocar hasta el más nostálgico sentimiento. El brillo en sus ojos verdes parecía atravesar los límites de la fotografía, como si fueran reales y casi palpables. Adrien suspiró de repente, con el corazón estrujado por el amor hacia esa bella mujer que se había desvanecido como humo de entre sus manos. No importaban todas las veces que viera la misma fotografía, el efecto siempre era el mismo. Desvió su atención con algo de dificultad hasta el broche que se recargaba del marco. Una pequeña e imperceptible luz proveniente de la gema en el medio captó su atención y su mano se movió mecánicamente en su dirección, sosteniendo el Miraculous con ensoñación.

ꟷ ¿Por qué no me percaté de ti antes? ꟷ Habló en un susurro dedicado a la pieza que sostenía entre sus manos. ꟷ Eres bastante… bonito.

Una sensación de cobijo lo rodeó de repente. Se sentía extraño, pero más allá del temor sólo pudo inspirarle un instantáneo deseo por usarlo. Lo acercó a su ropa, dispuesto a engancharlo a su pecho al mismo tiempo en que un tirón fuerte y doloroso lo regresó al mundo terrenal. Plagg tiró de sus mechones hacia arriba con fiereza, escondiendo dentro de su pequeño cuerpo un enojo no habitual.

ꟷ ¡Suelta eso, ahora! ꟷ Le ordenó con firmeza. Lo soltó con la misma rapidez con la que lo despojó del Miraculous para dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar. Había sentido ardor en sus patas antes de soltarlo, pero aquello sólo le provocó más repelús del que había sentido apenas Adrien entró en ese trance sospechoso y preocupante. Algo andaba mal y Plagg lo sentía con claridad, ese Miraculous no era igual a los otros en ningún aspecto. La escalofriante impresión que le evocaba desde el fondo de su estómago lleno de queso sólo lo volvió arisco.

ꟷ Auch, ¡Plagg! ꟷ Adrien se sobó la zona afectada con dolor, planeaba quejarse una vez más cuando observó el rostro arrugado de su kwami observarlo con enojo. ꟷ ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

ꟷ No vuelvas a hacer eso. ꟷ Voló centímetros cerca de su rostro y le golpeó la nariz sin mucha fuerza en realidad. ꟷ Nunca.

ꟷ Ya entendí, ya entendí. ꟷ Retrocedió un par de pasos acariciando el puente de su nariz con algo de dolor. ꟷ No es necesario que me golpees tanto.

ꟷ Entonces compórtate, grandísimo torpe. ꟷ Sus ojos gatunos y verdes se posaron sobre el broche y sus bigotes se movieron de manera graciosa. Adrien no dijo nada acerca de esto último, no quería otro golpe ahora que sabía que Plagg definitivamente era más fuerte que lo que aparentaba. ꟷ Esta cosa es peligrosa. No lo vuelvas a tocar.

ꟷ "Esta cosa"ꟷ Enfatizó. ꟷ Eso sonó algo grosero teniendo en cuenta que es tu compañero.

ꟷ Este Miraculous no contiene a ningún kwami.

La revelación de Plagg sonó como cualquier cosa, pero el peso de sus palabras fue casi palpable. Adrien lo miró confundido, enarcando una ceja.

ꟷ ¿Qué?

ꟷ Lo que dije. Ya vámonos.

Sin embargo, todavía era muy pronto para hacer eso. Adrien lo sabía. Había una última cosa que no había revisado entre ese repertorio de secretos ocultos tras una puerta metálica.

Tomó entre sus manos el libro de los héroes, que era algo pesado y llevaba consigo la clave de los Miraculous. Se sintió mal por hacer oídos sordos a la petición de Plagg, quien ya lo había ayudado bastante en ese punto, pero no podía irse aún. Aunque no sabía lo que podría encontrar dentro de sus páginas, Adrien pasó las hojas con cuidado mientras buscaba una sección en particular escrita con ese lenguaje extraño e inentendible. Intentó leer algo de lo que se asomaba entre la tinta negra, pero nada era ni por asomo parecido a alguno de los idiomas que había estudiado durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera en francés. Plagg se cruzó de patas mientras lo observaba desde su lugar, claramente disgustado por la actitud que Adrien había adoptado desde el momento en que la idea de investigar se le había grabado en el cerebro. Era terco y obstinado y eso a la larga, no le traería ningún milagro.

Un zumbido hizo que sus orejas temblaran y su cuerpo se volteó casi en automático hacia el único punto de donde provenía. Al parecer a los oídos de Adrien, estas vibraciones no llegaron porque seguía absorto en su lugar.

Mientras Plagg se acercaba con lentitud al Miraculous, Adrien vislumbró la imagen de Hawk Moth plasmada en las páginas de ese libro codificado.

ꟷ Aquí está.

Sonrió.

Aunque un poco diferente, quizás desactualizado por la época, el dibujo trazado allí conservaba la misma temible y dolorosa simetría del Hawk Moth actual. Pensar eso de pronto le trajo una pequeña opresión a su corazón.

ꟷ ¿Qué es lo que está… ꟷ Plagg se había acercado al Miraculous que de pronto parecía estar llamándolo. Una voz suave, pero rodeada de estática y murmullos susurraba en sus orejas palabras nebulosas y carentes de sentido. ꟷ … diciendo?

Se quedó estático cuando una corriente fría lo hizo temblar desde la punta de sus bigotes hasta el final de su cola. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, llenos de un sentimiento ácido que no supo interpretar en ese momento como algo que no fuera terror.

El flash del celular de Adrien desapareció tan pronto como la foto se tomó. Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo antes de cerrar el libro, el cual brilló con levedad casi invisible antes de revelar una página nueva que se formó entre centelleos morados pálidos, casi blancos, que lo hicieron dejar de respirar por unos segundos.

ꟷ ¿Pero qué…?

Frente a él y dentro del libro de los héroes, una nueva página surgió. Estaba en su idioma y la escritura era clara pero pequeña, acompañada de dibujos hechos con tinta y flechas que encerraban palabras. Con las manos temblorosas, buscó su celular entre el bolsillo donde anteriormente lo dejó, pero no estaba ahí. Confundido, volvió a internar su mano dentro, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

¿Lo habría dejado caer?

A punto de mirar al suelo, un empujón lo llevó a caer de espaldas abruptamente. Plagg había salido disparado con una fuerza errática directamente hacia él. El libro cayó al suelo y en contra de cualquier cosa, un ruido sordo se originó en la habitación.

ꟷ ¡Pla…

ꟷ ¡Levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Adrien iba a replicar, pero el golpeteo metálico e insistente de unas llaves lo hicieron voltear hacia la puerta con temor; Nathalie se había despertado debido al ruido y se acercaba a la sala con las llaves en la mano. Si ella abría la puerta y lo descubría, sería su final.

Se incorporó con urgencia del piso, trastabillando al mismo tiempo en que sostenía el libro para colocarlo dentro de la caja fuerte. Pero se detuvo. Adrien lo abrió nuevamente y pasó las hojas con rapidez, buscando esa página nueva que se había revelado una vez ante él, pero fue en vano. No estaba.

ꟷ ¡Adrien!

La voz de Plagg le hizo saber que no había más tiempo para investigar. Cerró el libro con la frustración carcomiéndole el alma y cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza que originó un pequeño eco que pronto detestó.

Se volteó buscando un escondite y lo encontró detrás de la puerta, pero era tarde. El picaporte se estaba moviendo con una lentitud que afectó los latidos de su corazón.

ꟷ ¡Andando! ꟷ Plagg lo arrastró del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad.

Adrien no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y las palabras atoradas en su pecho de pronto se liberaron apenas vio que lo conducía hacia una de las paredes de la sala con una rapidez un tanto intimidante.

ꟷ Plagg, ¡deten…

La puerta se abrió.

Nathalie no se soltó del pomo de la puerta en ningún momento. Sólo su mirada bastó para analizar la habitación fría y vacía de la que había oído un sonido retumbar desde su habitación. Todo parecía imperturbable, como lo había dejado. Se asomó detrás de la puerta con un poco de paranoia que, sin embargo, no delató su semblante serio.

No había nadie.

Cerró la puerta y el seguro sonó de ambos lados.

Adrien se sobó la cabeza por segunda vez en la noche. Se había golpeado contra el suelo tapizado de cemento que cubría al césped. Gruñó un poco ante el dolor del golpe y lentamente elevó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con el rostro frío hecho de piedra de Emilie Agreste.

ꟷ ¡Ah! ꟷ Retrocedió con torpeza hasta chocar de espaldas contra la pared exterior. Entonces su mente se aclaró al vislumbrar en su totalidad la estatua de su madre que se encontraba sentada sobre un banco hecho del mismo material. Su rostro impasible parecía observarlo desde su lugar. Se calmó un poco. ꟷ ¿Plagg?

Volteó a ambos lados y se percató del lugar en donde se encontraba. Se trataba de uno de los costados del jardín trasero de la mansión. Sólo había una forma de acceder a ellos y era a través de una puerta situada a un lado de la sala en donde había estado hace un par de minutos atrás, pero siempre se mantenía bajo llave, misma que sólo poseía su padre. Nunca le permitía ir allí. ¿La razón? Nunca le habían dado una.

Se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

ꟷ Es increíble lo que me obligas a hacer, niño. ꟷ La voz del gato contrastó con su evidente cercanía. ꟷ Pero no habrá una segunda vez, métetelo en esa cabeza hueca que tienes.

ꟷ ¿Atravesamos la pared?

ꟷ ¿Tu qué crees?

ꟷ No sabía que podías hacer eso. ꟷ Adrien bajó la mirada algo apenado, pero la levantó tras dos segundos de espera. ꟷ Gracias.

ꟷ Más queso y menos palabras.

ꟷ Bien. Plagg, ¡las ga… ꟷ Se interrumpió a sí mismo antes de terminar. ꟷ ¿el empujón por qué fue?

ꟷ Eso lo discutimos cuando tenga queso.

ꟷ Pero…

ꟷ Lalalala ꟷPlagg llevó sus patas a sus orejas, negándose a escucharlo una vez más.

Adrien suspiró. No tenía opción.

* * *

Una luz verdosa iluminó momentáneamente la habitación. La silueta de Adrien quedó nuevamente cubierta por la penumbra de la noche apenas se deshizo de su transformación.

ꟷ De nada. ꟷ Fue lo primero que escuchó de Plagg.

ꟷ ¿De nada? No habrían estado a punto de descubrirnos si tan sólo tú no…

ꟷ Escucha, Adrien. ꟷ Su tono inusual lo hizo tragarse la molestia. Lo observó con duda antes de ver como el kwami se dirigía a su ordenador. Siguió sus pasos, sentándose en la silla de escritorio. ꟷ Hay algo mal con el Miraculous del Pavo Real y si está ligado al libro de los héroes como pienso, es más grave de lo que creía.

ꟷ ¿Algo mal, dices? ꟷ Encendió el computador como respuesta al ademán que había hecho Plagg. Las cuatro pantallas iluminaron los cuerpos de ambos. ꟷ ¿Cómo qué?

ꟷ Sentí una energía oscura provenir del broche a pesar de que sin kwami, los Miraculous son totalmente inútiles. Sin nosotros, no son más que piezas huecas sin poder.

ꟷ ¿Y esta energía se relaciona con el libro?

ꟷ Sí.

ꟷ Plagg… ¿Sabes de casualidad si hay páginas ocultas dentro de él?

ꟷ Páginas ocultas… ꟷ Pareció pensarlo durante un momento. ꟷ No. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que tratas de decir.

ꟷ Verás, cuando buscaba dentro del libro… Una página apareció de repente, como si quisiera que leyera lo que había en ella. Incluso estaba decodificada, en francés*.

Plagg abrió una página en el buscador, dando pequeños saltos entre teclas para comenzar a escribir en la pantalla principal. Las innumerables veces que había visto a Adrien hacer lo mismo estaban dando frutos y, en la situación en la que se encontraban ambos, debía dejar un poco de lado su indiferencia ante la tecnología. Imágenes alusivas a jeroglíficos aparecieron de pronto en las pantallas del computador y de entre ellos Plagg rebuscó con la mirada hasta hallar aquella que amplió.

Dos figuras rodeadas de vendas blancas y accesorios de oro, con coronas en sus cabezas, sostenían entre sus manos un objeto que se asemejaba a un jarrón de plata. De este sobresalían líneas onduladas que se expandían como centelleos sobre toda la escena.

Adrien analizó la imagen con detenimiento, con intenciones de preguntar.

ꟷ Desde tiempos antiguos, los humanos buscaban una manera de controlar fuerzas fuera de su alcance. La magia oscura es un arte complicado y peligroso, pero al final del día, lograron controlarlo. ꟷ La mirada de Plagg se ensombreció con el recuerdo de esa época llegando a su mente. ꟷ El conocimiento de este arte pronto los llevó a descubrir a las entidades mágicas que se alojaban en ciertos objetos, y cuando concluyeron que sólo eran obstáculos para el poder absoluto…

Plagg presionó una tecla y entonces, donde antes habían estado las líneas onduladas, se había dibujado la imagen de lo que parecía ser un espíritu saliendo del jarrón.

ꟷ ¿Los sacaron a la fuerza?

ꟷ Los eliminaron.

Adrien enmudeció.

El kwami había bajado la mirada con una expresión pensativa que cubría inútilmente su evidente tristeza. Adrien nunca imaginó que podría ver ese gesto en alguien tan hiperactivo y fastidioso como él. Regresó sus ojos a la pantalla, donde los dibujos permanecían brillando.

ꟷ Entonces el kwami dentro del Miraculous del pavo real fue… ꟷ Guardó silencio durante un momento, levantándose de la silla, pensativo. Inclinarse ante la sola posibilidad de que su padre estuviese detrás de ello era precipitado, pero en el punto en el que se encontraban las cosas sólo parecían tornarse más desesperanzadoras. ꟷ Plagg, yo… lo siento.

ꟷ De todos modos, ni me acuerdo de él. ꟷ Soltó de repente, pero Adrien supo que sólo intentaba escudarse tras esa actitud desinteresada. ꟷ Hace mucho que no veo a Duusu.

Adrien sonrió con tristeza.

ꟷ Te creo, Plagg.

Sin embargo, el gato no dijo más. Se fue volando hacia la cama y se cubrió con la sábana antes de que Adrien pudiese decir otra cosa. Sólo sus pequeñas orejas se asomaron muy apenas a la vista, casi imperceptibles.

* * *

ꟷ El siglo XIX fue reconocido como la época del piano, gracias a sus posibilidades polifónicas y sonoras. Posteriormente, el lenguaje romántico se convirtió en el nuevo lenguaje musical. Este movimiento tuvo lugar en Alemania, sin embargo, la creación de una nueva escuela de composición en Francia amenazó la posición musical de Alemania. ꟷ La voz de la señorita Bustier resonó en la cabeza de Adrien como un eco imposible de ignorar, pero el peso en sus parpados era más fuerte que sus ganas de prestar atención a la clase. Trasladó el peso de su cabeza, que se había vuelto extrañamente difícil de sostener, a la mano derecha, apoyando su mejilla sobre sus nudillos mientras se mordía la lengua en busca de cualquier señal que reavivara su adormecido cerebro.

A su lado Nino garabateó una hoja en blanco que había desprendido de su libreta, de vez en cuando dedicándole una mirada disimulada. Parecía lo suficientemente concentrado como para pasar por alto el hecho de que Adrien estaba a punto de caer dormido sobre la mesa de madera, y habría sucedido de no ser porque la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando la imponente figura de la profesora Mendeléiev, quien se ajustó las gafas antes de tocar un par de veces la puerta ante la sorprendida mirada de los alumnos y la señorita Bustier.

ꟷ Lamento interrumpir tu clase, Caline. ꟷ Se disculpó sin mucho interés mientras releía unas hojas adheridas a un sujetapapeles. Su actitud no era una sorpresa para nadie. ꟷ Sólo tengo un aviso que dar.

ꟷ Oh, sí… ꟷ La joven mujer arqueó una ceja confundida, antes de sonreír con amabilidad. ꟷ Adelante.

ꟷ Con motivo de _El festival de las luces_ cada alumno debe componer una pieza personal representativa de la fecha. El límite de entrega es tres días después del evento. Sean creativos o arriésguense a reprobar mi materia. ꟷ Levantó la vista, intimidando a la mayoría de los alumnos con sus palabras, y es que nadie dudaba acerca de la veracidad de estas. ꟷ ¡Nino, atención en clase!

El pobre chico brincó en su asiento del susto. El grito lo había sacado totalmente del mundo de ensueño donde estaba atrapado. Una sensación parecida al pánico lo invadió cuando le arrebataron la hoja donde se hallaba escribiendo.

ꟷ ¡Espere!

ꟷ "Cómo encontrar el momento ideal para besar a Alya"ꟷ Leyó en voz alta, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Nino, quien sólo atinó a encogerse en su asiento. ꟷ "Número uno, esperar a que se asuste cuando estemos viendo _La venganza de los cuervos asesinos 2_ "ꟷ Levantó la mirada hacia el moreno mientras algunas risas sonaban de fondo en el aula. Alya simplemente llevó una de sus manos a su frente mientras negaba con la cabeza, con una sonrisa imperceptible provocada por la peculiaridad del asunto.

La malhumorada profesora le devolvió el papel con un gruñido. La pena ajena fue suficiente para hacerlo.

Adrien observó a su avergonzado amigo con algo de pena.

* * *

Colgó la última imagen impresa en su lugar designado en el muro de investigación. Plagg, a su lado, se encontraba levitando con un pedazo de queso Camembert entre sus patas. Había estado algo callado desde la noche en que se colaron en la habitación de la caja fuerte y Adrien se sentía mal por no poder encontrar una manera para animarlo.

Un toque en la puerta lo llevó a cerrar el guardarropa con rapidez, apresurándose a sentarse en el sofá frente a sus apuntes de chino y un par de lápices y gomas desparramadas por la mesa mientras Plagg se ocultaba. Pronunció con claridad un "Adelante" antes de que Nathalie apareciera tras el umbral de la puerta con su rostro serio y su actitud imperturbable.

ꟷ Adrien, el profesor Cheng atenderá tus clases de chino hoy.

Y tras ella, el maestro Fu se abrió paso a su habitación, cargando con su bolso a un costado. Nathalie se retiró cerrando la puerta, dejándolos solos y permitiendo al kwami moverse con libertad.

ꟷ Buenas tardes, Adrien. ꟷ El anciano tomó asiento a su lado.

ꟷ Maestro Fu, ¿ocurre algo?

ꟷ Me temo que hoy sólo seré tu maestro de chino. ꟷ Sonrió, colocando su bolso sobre sus piernas para sacar un diccionario de chino y una libreta. ꟷ Debes saber ya que soy exigente.

ꟷ Lo sé. ꟷ Una idea fugaz atravesó su cabeza de repente, casi se sentía como si un interruptor hubiese sido encendido dentro de esta. Sonrió. Debía encontrar la oportunidad y ser cauteloso con lo que preguntaría, pues sacar el tema de un Miraculous aparentemente perdido era bastante delicado. ꟷ Bueno, lo último que repasé con el profesor Ming fue…

La presencia del guardián durante las tardes de chino de Adrien se había vuelto un componente que, si bien no era habitual, ya no era tan lejano a lo ordinario. De vez en cuando el anciano reemplazaba a su profesor real para darle clases y durante estas a veces el tema de los Miraculous salía a la luz durante unos minutos. Gracias a ello, Adrien había sido capaz de aprender un poco acerca de estos y las consecuencias de mezclar los poderes de creación y destrucción. Era por eso que su urgencia por comprender ahora los motivos de su padre era un factor fundamental de su día a día. Su investigación ocupaba los momentos libres de su ajetreada agenda y se había apoderado de la mayoría de sus horas de sueño. Esa última semana estaba resultando difícil para él, más no imposible. Adrien era obstinado.

 _"Quien obtenga los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir será capaz de poseer el poder absoluto"_

Gabriel podría tener, desear y hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Pero a qué costo?

 _"Para cada deseo, existe un sacrificio acorde"_

Adrien comprendía el significado de esa frase dicha por Fu, pero sólo pensarlo le provocaba escalofríos porque sabía que cualquiera que fuera el deseo de su padre, nada acabaría bien.

Incluso si se trataba de su madre.

Un poder tan grande como ese, por más puras que fuera las intenciones de su portador, sólo podía atinar a la desgracia.

ꟷ ¿Podrías repetir lo que acabo de decir, Adrien?

ꟷ ¿Eh? ꟷ Volvió en sí demasiado tarde. Plagg lo miraba desde la mesa, sentado sobre su libreta junto a Wayzz, el kwami de la tortuga que le pertenecía al maestro. Este, por otro lado, lo observaba con una media sonrisa entrañable, desde su lugar. ꟷ Lo lamento, maestro. Es sólo que…

ꟷ Haz estado encerrado en tu mente durante un largo rato, Chat Noir. ꟷ La mención de su título lo hizo desviar la mirada. ꟷ ¿Hay algo que necesites decir?

ꟷ Yo… ꟷ Era el momento, aunque no lo imaginó así. Adrien se acomodó en su lugar, levantando la mirada decidido a hablar. ¿Cuándo, sino? ꟷ Estaba preguntándome si existen Miraculous dañados. Plagg no cuenta.

ꟷ ¡Hey! ꟷ Replicó este. Wayzz rio a su lado.

ꟷ Miraculous dañados, ¿eh? ꟷ Fu acarició su barba, pensando. ꟷ ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

ꟷ Sólo… es curiosidad.

No podía decírselo. No aún. Odiaba los secretos, pero debía mantenerlo así durante un tiempo. No sería tan largo, de eso estaba seguro.

ꟷ El origen de los Miraculous está lleno de secretos incluso desconocidos para mí. Nunca antes había oído de un Miraculous dañado, ¿podrías darme un ejemplo?

ꟷ ¿Un… ejemplo? ꟷ De acuerdo, Fu era muy listo. Adrien sabía exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. ꟷ Bueno, ¿qué tal si usar mi Miraculous me hace daño?

ꟷ Creo que olvidas que sigo aquí, niño.

Plagg fue ignorado.

ꟷ Bastante inusual, podría tratarse de la influencia de magia oscura en él. Las artes prohibidas son recursos mortales y han estado ligadas al origen de la creación y la destrucción desde el inicio. ꟷ Tomó su libreta, garabateando sobre una hoja en blanco lo que parecía ser un pequeño dibujo algo preciso de un broche similar al que estaba en la caja fuerte. ꟷ Todos los Miraculous, con excepción del de Ladybug y el tuyo están bajo mi protección. Claro, también excluyendo al de la mariposa y el pavo real. Por lo que decir que alguno esté dañado o haya sufrido de influencias oscuras es complicado. Pero por si acaso… ꟷ Arrancó la hoja, dándosela a Adrien.

ꟷ Maestro…

ꟷSe cuidadoso, Adrien.

* * *

ꟷ Viejo, aun no puedo creer que haya leído eso frente a toda la clase.

Las quejas de Nino habían sido parte de toda la mañana, parecía que aun se negaba a dejar ir el tema de la nota que la profesora Mendeléiev había leído en voz alta con el afán de avergonzarlo. No lo culpaba, de todos modos. Pero durante ese momento, Adrien no podía prestar atención a sus palabras porque dentro de sí, cierta frase guardaba especial lugar y robaba todo su interés.

ꟷ Lo sé.

ꟷ Alya estuvo riéndose de eso desde ayer y Kim no ha dejado de fastidiarme haciendo muecas raras, ¡incluso Nathaniel se ríe!

ꟷ Lo sé.

ꟷ ¿Cómo se supone que me atreva a besar a mi novio ahora? Agh, debe pensar que soy un tonto.

ꟷ Sí.

ꟷ Oyeꟷ Nino se incorporó, despejando su rostro que anteriormente había cubierto con sus manos. ꟷ ¿Me estás escuchando?

ꟷ Ajá.

ꟷ Me alegro, porque Alya me dijo que ha grabado a Ladybug viéndose con un chico misterioso todas las noches. ꟷ Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabiendo que Adrien, sí es que estaba escuchándolo, reaccionaría al instante, pero eso no ocurrió.

ꟷ Mmm.

ꟷ Basta, ¿qué tanto estás viendo? ꟷ Se asomó por encima de su hombro y le arrebató la hoja de papel que sostenía entre sus manos con concentración. Adrien intentó recuperarla, pero Nino fue más rápido. ꟷ ¿Qué es esto?

ꟷ ¡Nino!

Fue su turno de ser ignorado. Nino observó el dibujo de un broche torpemente trazado sin entender nada en realidad. Le dio vueltas a la hoja y probó desde distintos ángulos, pero no encontraba forma al trazo.

ꟷ Mejor dile a Marinette que te dibuje lo que sea que sea esto. ꟷ Le aconsejó mientras le regresaba el pedazo de papel que Adrien tomó con rapidez, doblándolo en un pequeño cuadrado que luego guardó en su chaqueta. ꟷ El dibujo no es lo tuyo.

ꟷ Muy gracioso.

Un estruendo se escuchó en las calles. Todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el patio durante el receso se paralizaron mientras la alarma de akumas sonaba y los maestros llegaban para asegurarse de que se organizaran.

ꟷ Todos los alumnos procedan a avanzar en orden hacia la biblioteca.

La voz del director sonó a través de las bocinas dispersas por el área. Ambos chicos se levantaron de la banca donde se encontraban sentados y Nino se adelantó, pero Adrien observó las puertas que daban hacia el exterior.

ꟷ Viejo, vamos.

ꟷ Ah… ꟷ Adrien se encontraba algo indeciso acerca de lo que debía hacer. Esta vez no contaba con Plagg a su lado, producto del último plan que había creado con respecto a su investigación. ꟷ Sí, adelántate. Iré a asegurarme que nadie se quede atrás.

Nino asintió, no muy convencido.

* * *

 _ꟷ ¿Estás seguro?_

 _ꟷ Es ahora o nunca, Plagg._

 _ꟷ No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero ¿no crees que es mejor que vaya contigo a la escuela?_

 _ꟷ Sólo será por unos días. Yo no puedo quedarme ahora, así que te lo estoy confiando a ti. Por favor._

 _ꟷ Mmm. ꟷ Plagg le dio la espalda, cruzado de patas._

 _ꟷ ¿Prefieres el Roquefort o el Mimolette?_

 _Y entonces, se volteó. Adrien sonrió._

 _ꟷ Te estás endeudando mucho conmigo, ¿sabes, niño?_

* * *

El plan parecía simple, pero en realidad era bastante arriesgado por ambos lados. Adrien lo sabía, pero aun así lo llevó a cabo. Había mil y una contras que iban a fastidiarlo luego, pero tenía que hacerlo de una vez por todas y sólo Plagg podría conseguirlo. Confiaba en él.

Mientras él iba a la escuela, Plagg se quedaría en la mansión todo el día siguiendo los pasos de Gabriel hasta dar con el momento en que este dejara su oficina, misma que se había convertido en su segunda guarida desde la desaparición de su madre. Nunca salía de ahí y cuando lo hacía era sólo para ir a la sala de control, a su habitación y, muy contadas veces, a la de Adrien para vigilar su progreso con el piano. Sus movimientos eran predecibles, por lo que un par de veces bastarían para que Adrien pudiese saber el momento adecuado para colarse dentro de su oficina y revisar el computador. Debía tener algo importante ahí, ¿o no? Después de todo, ese lugar se mantenía bajo estricta llave junto a otros sectores de la mansión a los que Adrien no tenía permitido ir.

Ser limitado incluso dentro de su propio hogar era un chiste bastante amargo.

Salió de la escuela, buscando con la mirada el origen del ruido. Un segundo estruendo se escuchó a la lejanía, secundado por un par de golpeteos metálicos.

No tenía a su kwami consigo y los primeros días en los que el plan se efectuó tuvo suerte de que Hawk Moth no hubiese atacado durante las horas de escuela, pero eso se había acabado. Ahora sólo quedaba tener fe en que Plagg escucharía el alboroto que estaba cubriendo lentamente a la ciudad y lo buscaría justo en el punto de encuentro que ambos habían fijado antes de separarse.

El puente de las Artes.

Adrien se encaminó con pasos apresurados hacia ese lugar, pidiendo disculpas a Ladybug desde el fondo de su corazón porque otra vez le estaba fallando como amigo y compañero. Un peso adicional se sumó a su pecho, porque ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal por ocultarle cosas tan graves como la identidad y el paradero de Hawk Moth, pero era su padre joder. Adrien no podía darle la espalda, aferrado a un futuro donde ambos pudieran entenderse y dejar de lado las limitaciones. Gabriel era bueno, pero sus métodos no eran los correctos.

Esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo sólo era una mala broma de la vida, y como cualquier otra, pronto se desvanecería.

¿Verdad?

 **23-51-17-45 23-29 23-25**

* * *

Plagg observó el reloj que se posaba sobre la pared. La manecilla más pequeña se había detenido en el número diez, mientras el segundero daba su sexta ronda y el minutero avanzaba con lentitud hacia su siguiente puesto.

Eran las 10:37 de la mañana y hace diez minutos atrás Gabriel había salido de su oficina tras tomar cuatro sorbos de su taza humeante de café, que, por cierto, aún se encontraba tibia sobre su escritorio. Adrien había tenido razón: ese hombre era el sinónimo de robot con un horario estricto que rayaba lo maníaco.

Un ruido sordo llamó su atención. Sus orejas temblaron al captar el sonido. Voló hasta la ventana cubierta de cortinas blancas y se asomó para ver el exterior que sólo daba a una calle vacía y aparentemente normal. O al menos así fue durante un par de segundos, hasta que el suelo comenzó a temblar.

ꟷ Oh-oh. ꟷ Plagg atravesó el vidrio con rapidez, sobrevolando la ciudad. ꟷ ¡Debo encontrar a Adrien ahora!

* * *

Ladybug dobló en la siguiente calle, deslizándose a través de los autos mal estacionados a mitad del camino, producto del pánico que aquejaba a la ciudad. El suelo tembló bajo sus pies al mismo tiempo que una mano gigante se extendía en su dirección. Su yoyo se enredó en el barandal de un balcón cercano y se columpio hasta aterrizar allí. Gigantitan le siguió el ritmo con pasos agigantados, dignos de un bebé del tamaño de un edificio, soltando pequeñas risillas ante el _juego_ del que era parte.

ꟷ Chat Noir, ¿dónde estás? ꟷ Ladybug llamó nuevamente a su compañero a través del comunicador de su yoyo, pero nadie respondió del otro lado. ꟷ Voy a matar a ese gato.

Saltó con dirección al río Sena, posándose en El Puente de las Artes para tomar aire.

ꟷ El Miraculous de Ladybug, Gigantitan ¡o tu hora de juegos se acabó!

El bebé paró en seco al procesar lo que ese hombre en su cabeza parecía decirle. Su entrecejo se arrugo en un mohín y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿La hora de juegos se acabaría tan pronto? Eso era muy triste.

Y lloró.

Hawk Moth apretó su bastón con fuerza, con el malhumor calándole los huesos desde la punta de los dedos. Apretó la quijada antes de dibujar sobre su rostro el signo de la mariposa, sólo una vez más.

ꟷ Obedece, niño tonto. ꟷ Gritó, haciendo que el akumatizado llevara sus manos a la cabeza con dolor. ꟷ ¡El Miraculous de Ladybug, ya!

El llanto se escuchó como si se tratase de un alarido doloroso, y quizás fue porque en efecto, eso era. Un dolor agudo se internó desde el centro de su cabeza y se apoderó de sus sentidos. El bebé, que sin entender lo que sucedía, no pudo limitarse a otra cosa que no fuera responder con gestos agresivos, tomó dos autos del suelo como si se tratasen de legos y los arrojó en distintas direcciones, creando disturbios y daños en los locales donde impactaron. Las personas corrieron con terror ante los escombros que comenzaban a desmoronarse de las construcciones.

ꟷ ¡Lucky Charm! ꟷ Su magia de buena suerte se materializó en una paleta de espiral que aterrizó directamente en sus manos. Ladybug sonrió. ꟷ Esto será sen…

ꟷ ¡Ladybug, cuidado!

Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse ante aquel toque, antes de que un dolor agudo se posara en su talón derecho. Ambos cuerpos rodaron sobre el suelo, unos metros lejos del impacto de un puesto de paletas que había aterrizado en el lugar donde hace unos momentos había estado la chica. Adrien se quejó ante el golpe en su brazo izquierdo, mismo que se llevó todo su peso encima. Miró a la chica a su lado, quien se encontraba abriendo los ojos con dolor.

ꟷ ¿Adrien…?

ꟷ ¿Estás bien? ꟷ No hubo tiempo de respuestas; el chillido del bebé repentinamente enojado les advirtió que debían comenzar a correr. Adrien se levantó, extendiendo su mano hacia su compañera, quien no dudo en tomarla antes de emitir un quejido incómodo. ꟷ ¿Qué pasa?

ꟷ Mi tobillo… No puedo correr así.

ꟷ Te ayudaré, vamos. ꟷ Y ni siquiera le avisó, simplemente la sostuvo entre sus brazos, cargándola sin muchas complicaciones. Ella era liviana, ¿o quizás era la emoción del momento…?

ꟷ ¡Espera! ꟷ Ladybug aguantó el sonrojo que estaba carcomiéndole las mejillas, mismo que casi se esfuma cuando se percató de la ausencia de la paleta que antes sostenía. ꟷ Mi Lucky Charm, ¿dónde…?

ꟷ ¡Ladybug! ꟷ La voz del niño se escuchó cerca, se encontraba al inicio del puente sosteniendo un farol de luz. Dio grandes pasos avanzando hacia ellos, furioso. ꟷ ¡Ladybuuug!

Adrien arrugó en entrecejo. Lo que daría porque Plagg estuviese allí justo ahora.

La culpa lo estaba matando.

ꟷ No hay tiempo, vámonos. ꟷ Restó importancia a lo demás, porque en ese momento lo único que importaba es que ella estuviera a salvo. Tenía que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus acciones, porque si Chat Noir hubiese llegado antes, Ladybug no se habría lastimado el tobillo. ꟷ Sé que encontrarás una forma de arreglar esto, siempre lo haces.

Su corazón saltó ante aquella frase y de verdad deseó que ella no fuera capaz de percatarse de su pecho agitado, ni del amor que se asomaba discreto a través de sus ojos verdes y apagados.

ꟷ Yo… ꟷ Sus palabras le resultaron terriblemente familiares. ꟷ Gracias.

Se detuvieron dentro de un callejón lo suficientemente estrecho como para impedir que el pequeño Augusto los encontrara por el momento.

ꟷ Espero que aquí estemos a salvo.

ꟷ Adrien…

ꟷ ¿Sí?

Se miraron de manera fugaz y sus mejillas se coloraron ante la privacidad que nunca antes habían gozado a la par de esa cercanía. Sonrió como idiota. Sí, seguro eso parecía ante Ladybug, sólo un fan más que se agitaba ante el más mínimo de los detalles que la involucraran.

ꟷ ¿Puedes bajarme? ꟷ Desvió la mirada, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

ꟷ Ah, ¡sí! ꟷ Y así lo hizo, la colocó en el suelo con cuidado mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo. ꟷ Lo siento.

Ladybug negó con la cabeza.

ꟷ Está bien. ꟷ Sostuvo su tobillo con cuidado, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la punzada que nació desde sus ligamentos. Un pitido agudo se escuchó, proveniente de sus aretes que perdieron un punto negro. ꟷ Este sería un buen momento para que ese gato tonto apareciera, ¿en dónde se metió?

Adrien desvió la mirada mientras Ladybug volvía a llamar a Chat Noir, pero nuevamente, la llamada se desvió. No había respuesta.

ꟷ Seguro vendrá pronto.

ꟷ Eso espero. Confío en él, pero…

ꟷ ¿Te ha… fallado últimamente? ꟷ La pregunta no fue discreta, mucho menos disimulada. ꟷ Digo, ya sabes, en el Ladyblog sólo te he visto pelear a ti los últimos días.

Ladybug se quedó callada.

¿Chat Noir le estaba fallando? La respuesta la asustó de repente. No quería responder, porque temía que la afirmación se convirtiera en una realidad. Chat era parte esencial de su vida como heroína y el hecho de que llegara tarde a las peleas o se distrajera demasiado en ellas era algo que no podía ignorar. Pero…

ꟷ No. ꟷ Respondió. ꟷ Chat Noir nunca me ha fallado. Es sólo que…

 _No parece el mismo._

Ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza y de la misma manera en que lo hizo, se desvaneció. Los pasos del bebé que los buscaba entre los edificios se acercaban y supieron que estaban justo a su lado cuando uno de sus pies enfundados en ese traje lila quedó a un par de metros cerca.

La mirada de Adrien se centró más allá de la pierna del akuma, unos metros lejos. Justo en el puente. El Lucky Charm de Ladybug debería seguir en alguna parte del lugar. Apretó los puños con decisión.

ꟷ Iré por la paleta.

ꟷ ¡Adrien, espera! Es peligroso que vayas solo.

ꟷ Tu no puedes correr. Iré y ya verás, quizás Chat Noir llegue antes de que me convierta en el nuevo chupón del bebé. ꟷ Bromeó guiñándole un ojo. Ladybug estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la alarma de su transformación le quitó las palabras de la boca. Quedaba poco tiempo. ꟷ Estaré bien.

Emprendió una carrera, saltando sobre el pie que bloqueaba la salida del callejón y alertando al bebé gigante que apenas interceptó su figura correr, fue tras él con pasos torpes.

ꟷ ¡Paletaaa!

ꟷ Recuérdame regalarte una caja repleta después de esto, pequeñoꟷ Esquivó las manos del niño que inútilmente intentaban tomarlo y se apresuró a llegar donde debería estar el Lucky Charm. Buscó entre las cosas tiradas en el suelo, tanteando, pero la paleta no parecía estar cerca. ꟷ ¿Dónde, dónde está?

ꟷ ¡Buaaaa! ꟷ Tomó a Adrien entre sus manos, apretujándolo y moviéndolo de un lado a otro como una sonaja. ꟷ ¡Juguete, juguete!

ꟷ ¡Adrien! ꟷ Ladybug se sostuvo de la pared, cojeando un poco. Tiró su yoyo, enredándolo en el brazo del infante que ni siquiera se inmutó, sino que tiró de ella con fuerza y la arrojó al río con facilidad. ꟷ ¡Ahhh!

ꟷ ¡Ladybug! ꟷ Intentó soltarse, pero era imposible. ꟷ Plagg, ¿por qué tardas tanto? ꟷ Susurró para sí antes de volver a ser agitado como un juguete. Comenzaba a marearse.

ꟷ ¡Suéltalo, él no es tu objetivo! ꟷ Hawk Moth bramó desde su lugar. ꟷ ¡Ve por Ladybug!

El quejido del bebé llamó la atención de Adrien. Su rostro infantil se había arrugado nuevamente en una mueca que amenazaba con soltarse en llanto. ¿Acaso Hawk Moth lo estaba…?

ꟷ ¡Detente, lo estás lastimando!

ꟷ ¡Dueleeee! ꟷ Lloriqueó mientras grandes lágrimas se asomaban desde sus ojos. El dolor de cabeza acrecentaba con cada minuto mientras esa voz en su cabeza le gritaba. ꟷ ¡Duele, duele!

Soltó a Adrien desde las alturas, pero su pierna sirvió de soporte ante el golpe que estaba a punto de llevarse contra las tablas de madera. Se había sentado en el suelo para llorar del dolor y eso había sido lo que salvó de una caída dolorosa.

Se incorporó, retrocediendo lentamente sin darle la espalda al bebé, intentando calmarlo con suaves arrullos.

ꟷ Te prometo que estarás bienꟷ Sonrió. Augusto apaciguó su llanto al escuchar su voz, y se lo agradeció. ꟷ No dejaré que ese hombre malo vuelva a lastimarte.

ꟷ ¿Mm? ꟷ Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían dejado un sendero de humedad en sus mejillas.

La sonrisa de Adrien acrecentó cuando vio a Plagg sobrevolando la cabeza del gigantón y asintió a la par de su compañero. Se dio la vuelta y buscó dentro del auto destartalado que estuvo a punto de acabar con su lady y allí, casi al fondo, encontró la paleta, misma que sostuvo y alzó lo suficiente para que el akuma la viera.

ꟷ Mira que tengo aquí, Augustoꟷ La movió de un lado a otro con lentitud, satisfecho al ver como los ojos verdosos del niño se movían a la par, hipnotizados por el dulce. ꟷ ¡Ven por ella!

Otra vez sobre la marcha y con el bebé pisándole los talones, Adrien se dirigió directo al parque del _Campo de Marte*_ agitando la paleta en el aire. Plagg lo siguió desde las alturas, hasta que ambos se reencontraron detrás de la estructura metálica parisina, escondiéndose de la vista del bebé que paró en seco trece metros atrás, totalmente confundido.

ꟷ ¿Paleta? ꟷ Volteó hacia todos lados.

ꟷ Creo que debería subir la tarifa de queso, ꟷ El gato negro se posó frente a él. ꟷ porque los líos en los que nos metes son épicos.

ꟷ Eso lo arreglamos después, tenemos un bebé al que calmar. ꟷ Extendió su brazo con la mano empuñada, decidido a acabar con esto de una vez por todas. ꟷ Plagg, ¡transfórmame!

Un brillo verdoso pronto lo cubrió por completo y cuando se desvaneció, Chat Noir saltó sobre una viga de metal, impulsándose hasta el segundo nivel de la Torre Eiffel. El chiflido que emitió llamó la atención de Gigantitan, quien se había agachado buscando entre los arbustos al chico rubio con la paleta que tanto quería.

ꟷ ¡Ah! ꟷ Gateó hasta él. ꟷ ¡Gatito!

ꟷ Chat Noir ha hecho su apariciónꟷ Hawk Moth sonrió, frotándose las manosꟷ ¡Quítale su Miraculous y tendrás todas las paletas que quieras!

El héroe de negro dio un par de saltos más hasta terminar aterrizando en el último nivel de la estructura. Tomó su bastón y miró la paleta, pero hacía falta algo; un sonido sordo lo llevó a voltearse, encontrándose con la chica de sus sueños, quien lo miró con una seriedad capaz de borrarle todas las ideas y pensamientos de la mente.

ꟷ My Lady, ¿ordenaste un Chat Noir a domicilio? ꟷ Se acercó a ella con la intención de tomar su mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ladybug colocó su dedo índice sobre su frente, alejándolo de ella, era un gesto habitual entre ellos, pero esta vez, la sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció.

ꟷ Es bueno verte, Chat. ꟷ Su expresión suavizó. ꟷ Aunque un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees?

Al menos no parecía estar enojada.

ꟷ ¿Me prestarías tu yoyo un momento?

ꟷ ¿Eh?

ꟷ Prometo devolverlo tal cual está.

No hubo replicas de su parte, pero aun con la duda en el centro de sus orbes azulinos, Ladybug le concedió su pedido. Una vez con el yoyo en sus manos, Chat Noir se agachó en el piso metálico para unir el mango de la paleta con su bastón mediante la cuerda del yoyo, asemejando ambos objetos juntos a una caña de pescar. Se levantó con la "caña" en sus manos y presionó el botón en forma de huella que permitía a la vara extenderse tanto como él quisiera. Caminó hasta el borde, cuando un temblor que aquejó a la Torre Eiffel lo hizo sostenerse del barandal. Gigantitan se encontraba agitando la estructura, que se tambaleó insistentemente. Ladybug cayó al suelo de sentón ante el movimiento, Chat Noir la observó de reojo y sin más, incrustó su bastón entre dos vigas y lo estiró lo suficiente como para llegar a ser visible ante los ojos del bebé gigante. La paleta fue el incentivo que provocó que el niño saltará para alcanzarla, pero su altura no era la suficiente para llegar a ella, ni siquiera sus dedos la rozaban, por más que estirara los brazos.

Era el momento.

ꟷ ¡Cataclismo! ꟷ Alzó su puño al aire, que fue rodeado por un aura destructiva de sombras oscuras. El poder en su mano derecha ardió con el poder de la destrucción. ꟷ ¡Es hora de la siesta, pequeño!

Se arrojó, cayendo sobre el brazo del niño y tocando el brazalete que se convirtió en cenizas. El akuma fue liberado, volando a través del cielo que comenzaba a teñirse con los colores vespertinos, pero no llegó muy lejos; Ladybug atrapó la mariposa oscura dentro de su yoyo a la par que arrojaba el bastón plateado a su dueño, quien, sujetando al bebé que ahora tenía tamaño y proporciones normales, lo utilizó como un tubo por el cual se deslizó hasta descender al suelo.

Una hilera de mariposas milagrosas rodeó diferentes zonas de la ciudad, restaurando los escombros caídos y las construcciones destruidas con su poder hasta elevarse en el cielo y desvanecerse en el aire. Ladybug aterrizó unos metros lejos de Chat Noir, con su poder al filo de desactivarse. No atinó a más que despedirse del héroe mientras se alejaba nuevamente, columpiándose de edificio en edificio hasta caer en algún lugar a la lejanía. Chat Noir se lamentó, porque había tantas cosas que quería decirle y otras que deseaba explicarle. El pequeño Augusto se revolvió en sus brazos, atrayendo su atención.

ꟷ Supongo que nuevamente somos tu y yo. ꟷ Le dijo, recibiendo un balbuceo. Un tintineo se produjo desde su anillo. ꟷ Bien, busquemos a tu mamá antes de que me convierta en calabaza.

* * *

Adrien jugó con la imagen recién impresa de un jeroglífico, el mismo que Plagg le había mostrado hace dos noches cuando descubrieron el Miraculous aparentemente dañado del pavo real. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad abierta de que Gabriel también estuviera detrás de eso y un nudo en la garganta casi le impide respirar. Era incapaz de aceptarlo, a pesar de que los hechos estuviesen plasmados de manera definitiva y terriblemente obvia frente a sus narices. Quizás se trataba del amor que profesaba hacia su padre, el mismo que desviaba la mirada y cuando lo observaba, lo hacia con dos botones gélidos, casi irrompibles, de alma congelada. No obstante, Adrien se negaba a aceptar que Gabriel era lo suficientemente vil y cruel para _asesinar_ a una criatura, más tratándose de un kwami compañero de Plagg.

La realidad a veces se tornaba aplastante y dolorosa.

Enterró la punta de la tachuela hasta donde la pared de madera de su armario se lo permitió. La imagen quedó fija y pasó a formar parte de su muro casi obsesivo de información descubierta, un rompecabezas que, a pesar de estar tomando forma, parecía indescifrable.

Aunque esto último, sólo aplicaba para él. Adrien necesitaba quitarse la venda de los ojos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

ꟷ La estoy arrastrando conmigo, Plaggꟷ Jugó con un par de alfileres, nervioso de repente. ꟷ No puedo dejar que lo que pasó hoy vuelva a repetirse.

ꟷ Oh, vamosꟷ El kwami sobre su escritorio se volteó hacia él con una rebanada de queso que lo superaba en tamaño. ꟷ Ladybug estaba bien, el Lucky Charm arregló su herida.

ꟷ ¿Y qué tal si la próxima vez no hay Lucky Charm?

ꟷ Adrienꟷ Plagg lo llamó por su nombre tras devorar el pedazo de camembert. ꟷ Eso no va a…

ꟷ ¿No va a pasar? No podemos estar seguros. ꟷ Caminó hasta su cama, sentándose en el borde mientras se tomaba la cabeza y jalaba sus cabellos con un leve movimiento que encerraba toda la frustración que sentía. ꟷ No soporto la idea de fallarle a My Lady.

ꟷ Escucha, tontoꟷ Voló hacia él, demasiado cerca de su rostro como para que Adrien sintiera el apestoso olor del queso llegar hasta su nariz, retrocedió, alejándose del gato. ꟷ Sé que toda tu pinta de enamorado te atormenta justo ahora, pero justo hoy acabo de obtener lo que tanto querías: sé el momento exacto en que tu padre deja su oficina.

ꟷ ¿Qué?

ꟷ Y esta es la parte difícilꟷ Antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntarle otra cosa, prosiguió: ꟷ Aparentemente ese robot que tienes como progenitor sale de allí diez minutos antes del ataque de un akuma.

ꟷ Pero eso ya lo sabiam…

ꟷ Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. Lo curioso es que,ꟷ Arrojó el queso al aire, abriendo su pequeña boca y tragándolo por completo, sin masticarlo. Acarició su estómago, pero en realidad, incluso Plagg se encontraba ansioso. ꟷ tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que tu padre se desvive en ese lugar día y noche, con excepción de los momentos en los que es Hawk Moth, pero ¿qué pasa cuando no lo es?

ꟷ Regresa a su oficina.

ꟷ Pues, temo decirte que la respuesta es no. ꟷ Sonrió ante el rostro confundido de su portador. ꟷ ¿Recuerdas el akuma de hace dos días?

ꟷ El repartidor de pizzas sin propina, sí.

Adrien hizo memoria durante un tiempo breve de aquel día en que no se presentó como Chat Noir y, por ende, no peleó al lado de Ladybug debido a que Plagg se encontraba en la mansión haciendo guardia en la oficina. El akumatizado era bastante débil porque su único poder era el de arrojar cajas de pizza vacías, por lo que no presentó ningún tipo de complicaciones y la pelea no se extendió a otros lugares de la ciudad. Ladybug logró capturar el akuma en cosa de minutos, pero aquello no evitó que la chica lo mirara mal en el patrullaje de esa noche.

ꟷ Bueno, lo confirmé ese día, pero necesitaba reafirmarlo porque no soy tan tonto como tú. ꟷ Plagg ignoró la mirada molesta de Adrien. ꟷ El punto es que, otros diez minutos después de que el akuma ya está haciendo destrozos, Gabriel regresa a su oficina a escribir cosas acerca de él.

ꟷ ¿Escribir cosas del akuma, dices? ꟷ Lo pensó un poco. ꟷ Como una especie de reporte, pero ¿para qué necesita eso? A no ser que… ꟷ Se levantó de la cama, iluminado entonces con la luz de una idea naciente. ꟷ Esté… registrando los avances, ¡está experimentando con ellos!

Plagg lo miró, dejando de lado su usual aura juguetona y fastidiosa.

ꟷ Me temo que sí, niño.

ꟷ Plagg, después de escribir el reporte, ¿qué hace?

ꟷ Sale de su oficina y no regresa hasta las doce en punto.

ꟷ Bien. ꟷ Adrien caminó a pasos rápidos hasta el baño, abriendo la gaveta debajo del lavabo donde aguardaban pequeños frascos blancos con distintas etiquetas. De entre ellas, tomó un pequeño contenedor cilíndrico de color amarillento, cuya etiqueta rezaba en letras negras _Aspirina._ ꟷ No hay tiempo que perder, no sabemos los límites que mi padre está cruzando.

 _Y tampoco los que rompería después._

ꟷ ¿Qué es eso? ꟷ Plagg se acercó curioso a la mano que sostenía el bote.

ꟷ Aspirinas.

ꟷ ¿Y cómo es que nos van a ayudar a colarnos en la oficina de tu padre?

ꟷ Soy alérgico a este medicamento,ꟷ Se deshizo de la tapa que cubría la boquilla del frasco, desparramando una pequeña capsula blanquecina sobre la palma de su mano. ꟷ me provoca fiebre y si mañana despierto con ella, no me dejarán asistir a la escuela. Tendremos la oportunidad de…

ꟷ ¡De eso ni hablar!

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando Plagg le había arrebatado la pastilla y el bote de las manos. Ambas cosas habían ido a parar al suelo debido a la fuerza utilizada. Adrien intentó tomarlas, pero Plagg se le adelantó.

ꟷ ¡Plagg!

ꟷ Adrien, mocoso baboso ¡eso es ir muy lejos!

ꟷ ¡Sólo es una fiebre inofensiva, Plagg! ꟷ Saltó un par de veces, tratando de alcanzar al kwami que volaba unos metros cerca del techo. Por un segundo, se sintió como Gigantitan. ꟷ Con lo sobreprotector que es mi padre, eso bastará para que pueda quedarme en casa. ¡Baja ya!

Plagg, más que responder, sólo agitó el frasco y voló hasta la taza del baño, dispuesto a vaciar las píldoras en el excusado. Adrien tragó saliva.

ꟷ Plagg…

ꟷ Fiebre inofensiva o no, intoxicarte es ir más allá de los límites. Si tanto quieres enfermarte, dejaré que te comas uno de mis valiosos Camembert y ya.

ꟷ Por favor.

Plagg evitó a toda costa la mirada de cachorrito que Adrien le dedicó exclusivamente, pero no lo logró. Esos ojos grandes, brillantes y _vivos_ que se posaban sobre su pequeño cuerpo supieron reconsiderar sus acciones, aun tratando de recordarse a sí mismo que lo hacía por el bien de su estúpido protegido. Y sí, ¿es que Adrien tenía aire en la cabeza o qué? Estaba yendo lejos sólo para obtener información lo más rápido posible, excusado con el tiempo de un reloj invisible que no existía. Él también se sentía desesperado, después de todo se trataba de compartir el mismo techo con Hawk Moth, quien tanto daño les había hecho a los humanos como a su desaparecido compañero, Nooro. Pero arriesgar a Adrien de esa manera no era la única manera de ganar.

No, no lo era.

Adrien era su amigo. Lo quería lo suficiente como para…

 **29-51 17-23-21 17-49-13-49-27**

Ser su cómplice en esta investigación que comenzaba a rayar lo obsesivo.

ꟷ Agh, ¡bien! ꟷ Le arrojó el frasco en la cabeza, derramando las píldoras en el suelo. ꟷ No puedo creer que yo esté siendo el sensato.

Adrien sonrió.

ꟷ Gracias.

* * *

El nuevo plan por el que había tenido que rogarle a Plagg estaba dando frutos. Lo supo a la perfección cuando Nathalie dejó su habitación junto al doctor familiar que le había medido la temperatura hace cinco minutos atrás. Adrien dio vueltas en la cama antes de sentarse sobre el colchón y hacer que el paño húmedo sobre su frente cayera sobre sus piernas. Se sentía repentinamente inquieto, quizás movido por la adrenalina de que todo estuviese saliendo según lo planeado.

Miró la hora en su celular. Eran apenas las siete treinta de la mañana y debía esperar un par de horas más antes de poder dirigirse a la tercera planta de la mansión. Metió la mano debajo de su almohada, sacando la otra mitad de la pastilla consumida la noche anterior. La tragó en seco sin pensar, necesitaba que esa fiebre le durara hasta la mitad del día y un poco más para poder revisar a fondo y sin interrupciones. Pero antes de todo eso, debía sacar a Nathalie de la jugada porque era un hecho que estaría revisando su estado cada cierto tiempo.

Lo tenía cubierto.

Esperó, observando el techo, revisando su celular, durmiendo de tanto en tanto y hablando con Plagg. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse a propósito hasta que, finalmente, dieron las diez con treinta. Adrien se levantó tan pronto de la cama que se mareó en el proceso y tuvo que apoyarse del borde del colchón para no caer de lado y directo al suelo. Después de asegurarse de que Nathalie cumpliera el encargo que le había encomendado, salió de su habitación con sigilo, pisando con cuidado a pesar de tener la seguridad de que nadie se encontraba en la casa con excepción de un par de empleados. Se dirigió con los pies descalzos y las plantas de los pies calientes hacia el pasillo del ala derecha de la mansión, en el mismo donde se encontraba la habitación principal correspondiente a su padre y, al fondo, las escaleras que conectaban al tercer piso.

Sólo eran veintiún escalones de mármol, pero la ansiedad que de pronto lo embargó lo hizo sentir como si se tratasen de cien.

ꟷ Bien. ꟷ Adrien respiró hondo cuando se encontró a sí mismo estando frente a la puerta de la oficina de su padre. Tocó el picaporte de la puerta, estaba frío. Un sonido metálico hizo eco en el pasillo desierto antes de que el seguro se desactivara y Plagg apareciera a su lado. Lo miró y luego volvió a la puerta. ꟷ Es ahora o nunca, Plagg.

Entró.

Eran las 10:50 de la mañana, Gabriel había salido tras escribir el último reporte del akumatizado de ese día que justo en ese momento debería estar luchando contra Ladybug.

Se disculpó con ella por quinta, sexta y séptima vez.

El tiempo corría.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió directo al escritorio donde dos pequeñas montañas de papeles se hallaban perfectamente acomodadas en una esquina, adheridas entre sí gracias a un sujetapapeles metálico. Se sentó en la silla y tecleó en el computador un par de veces hasta que la pantalla bloqueada se iluminó. Un fondo grisáceo y monótono secundaba una barra de texto donde la palabra _contraseña_ desfilaba en letras grises y casi transparentes.

ꟷ ¿Y tienes idea de qué va allí? ꟷ La voz de Plagg se escuchó cerca de su oído izquierdo. Asintió.

ꟷ Es imposible pensar en mi padre guardando sus cosas en una computadora sin clave. ꟷ Sus dedos se movieron con rapidez sobre las teclas, formando la única palabra que estaba seguro encajaba allí por su significado. En realidad, se trataba de la unión de un nombre y números que conectaban su vida con los recuerdos de un pasado feliz lleno de buenos momentos. ꟷ Para nuestra buena suerte, soy bueno memorizando.

 _ChuangTzu2x15_

Y es que, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

* * *

 _ꟷ Mamá, ¿por qué no puedo ir?_

 _Emilie colocó el cepillo de cabello sobre el tocador a la par en que miraba a Adrien a través del espejo con una sonrisa, conteniendo una risa._

 _Adrien era un niño de seis años que, apenas aprendió a hablar, era incapaz de quedarse callado cuando algo le hacía ruido en su pequeña y adorable cabecita. Nunca le molestó, porque significaba que Adrien era un niño listo cuya curiosidad florecía cada día como una flor bella, dulce y fuerte. Lo tomó entre sus brazos apenas se volteó y acarició su cabeza poblada de hilos finos de cabellos dorados._

 _Adrien era su viva imagen. Un retrato casi semejante de ella de no ser por la edad y el sexo._

 _ꟷ Tu padre y yo iremos a almorzar, cariñoꟷ Su voz se tornó suave y melodiosa, casi como un susurro. ꟷ Esta vez no puedes venir, pero te prometo que pronto podrás._

 _ꟷ ¿Cuánto tiempo es "pronto"?_

 _Emilie rio._

 _ꟷ Sólo un poco._

 _ꟷ ¿Y si me dices a dónde irán? ꟷ Pidió con sus ojos verdosos brillando gracias a la luz reflejada en ellos, proveniente de la ventana. ꟷ Por favooor._

 _Era absurdo negarle algo a Adrien cuando colocaba esa mirada llena de inocencia y vida que resultaba ser la fuente de su alegría. La mujer de incuestionable belleza pareció pensarlo durante dos segundos que no hicieron ninguna diferencia, y, antes de sonreír, le dijo en otro susurro:_

 _ꟷ Si te lo digo, debes prometer que quedará entre los dos, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _ꟷ De acuerdo._

 _Sus voces se convirtieron en murmullos que delataban la confidencialidad del asunto. Emilie se acercó al oído de Adrien y con voz muy queda, le dijo lo que el niño tanto anhelaba saber en ese instante._

 _ꟷ Chuang Tzu, ¿conoces la historia de Chuanz Tzu?_

 _Adrien se separó un par de centímetros sólo para negar. Su madre lo dejó sentado en el borde de la cama, agachándose a su altura a pesar de que su vestido blanco y sencillo, pero bonito, se encontrara con el piso._

 _ꟷ Algún día te la contaré._

 _ꟷ ¿Cuántos días forman un "algún día"?_

 _ꟷ Muy pocos, bebé. ꟷ Emilie se levantó, alisando con sus manos las arrugas que se habían formado en su ropa. ꟷ Sólo puedo decirte que tu padre, aunque no quiera admitirlo, ama comprar el paquete de 2x15._

* * *

ꟷ ¿Entonces tus padres iban a un local de comida china todos los jueves?

ꟷ Sí. Era el favorito de mamá. ꟷ Adrien apoyo su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, sostenida desde su codo que, a la vez, estaba recargado sobre la madera del escritorio. ꟷ A mi padre también le gustaba, pero… Siempre ha sido bastante obstinado para admitir ese tipo de cosas.

Desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla desbloqueada.

Recobró la compostura para dar comenzar a dar clics en busca de los documentos importantes, pero antes de acceder a su biblioteca una idea fugaz atravesó su mente. Reposicionó el cursor y lo llevó hasta el icono del correo personal de su padre, el cual estaba abierto y repleto de mensajes en la bandeja de entrada. Adrien pasó de estos y accedió a la carpeta de los correos viejos, aquellos que databan de hace un año y un poco más, y que parecían, a simple vista, olvidados en el tiempo.

No se sorprendió al encontrar una larga hilera de mensajes cuyo remitente sólo podía ser una persona en especial: Emilie Agreste.

ꟷ Soy todo un detective, ¿a qué si, Plagg?

ꟷ Di eso cuando me hayas superado.

Adrien seleccionó un mensaje al azar y leyó.

 _Mi adorado Gabriel:_

 _He llegado con bien al hotel que reservaste para mí y me alegra saber que, a pesar de que te mostrabas muy reacio ante la idea, al final hayas accedido a permitirme ir sin ningún remordimiento. Estoy emocionada. Mañana mismo exploraré el pueblo tibetano e intentaré relacionarme poco a poco con su cultura._

 _No pienso desaprovechar esta increíble oportunidad que la vida me ha consentido tener, pero quiero que sepas que siempre, todo el tiempo, me hallo pensando en ti y en nuestro pequeño hijo, Adrien._

 _Con amor, Emilie._

Las manos de Adrien temblaron con levedad.

¿Hacia calor en ese lugar o era la fiebre que comenzaba a aumentar con el tiempo?

Ese correo tenía un año y medio de antigüedad, pero la característica manera de escribir de su madre le resultaba tan fresca como si se tratase de tan sólo unos días. Adrien lo recordaba, aquella ocasión en la que ella se despidió de todos porque debía tomar un viaje de trabajo en Asia. La nitidez de una imagen mental comenzaba a formarse conforme leía los demás correos.

ꟷ Lamento interrumpir tu lectura, pero se nos está acabando el tiempo.

Plagg tenía razón, el reloj marcaba las once cuarenta, no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para leer todos los correos.

Se apresuró a imprimirlos todos, que en total eran sólo cinco, mientras revisaba los cajones y los estantes que cubrían las paredes de la oficina. Plagg se acercó a él con un par de recibos parecidos al ticket de hotel que se hallaba en la caja fuerte, Adrien los tomó y, al revisarlos mejor, se percató que en realidad se trataba de recibos de teléfono con clave +86.

Les tomó una fotografía con su celular antes de devolvérselos a su kwami, quien los colocó dentro de uno de los cajones con llave donde lo había encontrado. La impresora emitió un sonido corto que les avisó a ambos que las impresiones estaban listas y a la espera de que alguien se dignara a tomarlas.

Borró el historial de búsqueda del correo y cerró todas las ventanas abiertas en la pantalla del computador antes de tomar el puñado de hojas y, tras asegurarse de que la silla del escritorio se encontrara en su lugar, salió de la oficina con el corazón encogido y los latidos lentos y pesados.

Hacía calor.

ꟷ Niño, estás rojo y no creo que sea por pensar en Ladybug. ꟷ Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Plagg le tocó la frente con una de sus patas. ꟷ ¿No fue demasiado tomar la otra mitad de esa píldora?

ꟷ Estaré bien, Plagg. No te preocupes. ꟷ Caminó a través del pasillo y aunque sabía que estaban solos, susurró. ꟷ No es nada que una ducha fría no arregle.

Un chirrido se escuchó a espaldas de ambos, casi como una llamada de atención a sus sentidos sensibilizados. Adrien se paralizó mientras Plagg se escondía dentro de la camisa de su pijama, creyendo que se trataba de alguien saliendo de la habitación de su padre, porque de allí había provenido el sonido.

Adrien se volteó con los dedos repentinamente fríos, aprisionando las hojas contra su pecho como si quisiera fundirlas con su alma.

No había nadie.

Suspiró aliviado.

Entonces la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Gabriel pareció llamarlo con palabras mudas y un silencio tentador.

ꟷ Plagg, ya puedes salir gato miedoso.

ꟷ Pfff, no me asusté. ꟷ El kwami flotó en el aire nuevamente. ꟷ Nada podría hacerle daño al dios de la destrucción.

Adrien entornó los ojos antes de avanzar hacia el marco de la puerta abierta. Plagg lo siguió de cerca.

Tomó el picaporte, con intensiones de cerrar la puerta y marcharse. No faltaba mucho antes de que Gabriel apareciera en ese pasillo para dirigirse a su oficina y Adrien lo tenía más presente que nunca, pero algo dentro de esa habitación oscura, carente de calidez y llena de recuerdos olvidados pareció atraerlo.

ꟷ Hey, niño ¿qué haces? Vámonos.

ꟷ Sólo será un momento, Plagg.

ꟷ ¡No tenemos tiempo!

ꟷ Cerraremos la puerta y nadie sabrá que estamos aquí.

No le dio tiempo de contestar a su compañero. Hizo lo que dijo; cerró con seguro y avanzó hasta el centro del cuarto. Las sábanas de la cama se encontraban tendidas y lisas, sin ninguna arruga a la vista, incluso con una pequeña capa de polvo que resaltaba entre la blancura de la tela. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría su padre sin dormir allí.

Se volteó, encontrándose casi de cara con su reflejo un poco ensombrecido por la oscuridad, más aquello, más que sobresaltarlo, sólo le trajo más nostalgia directo al pecho. La última vez que había visto a su madre frente a él se remontaba hacia un año y medio, quizás un poco más. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que sería la última vez que podría admirar las esmeraldas que poseía como ojos y ese cabello hilado de doradas hebras rubias… Quizá, y sólo quizá, habría pedido que el tiempo se detuviera, porque nunca, nunca era suficiente. Y jamás lo sería.

ꟷ Andando, busquemos algo por aquí.

ꟷ Un día de estos te juro que te voy a… ꟷ Plagg murmuró lo demás para sí mismo, sacándole una risa suave y muy queda a Adrien, quien abrió el guardarropa femenino que había pertenecido a Emilie para tratar de buscar papeles, fotografías o lo que fuera que la ligaran a ese dichoso viaje al Tíbet.

Revolvió un poco las prendas, que liberaron un débil aroma a ella que lo envolvió por completo. Eran apenas pequeños fragmentos de su persona que llegaron hasta la nariz de Adrien y lo cautivaron.

La añoranza era un sentimiento tan profundo, que sabía hacer un hueco en el centro de su pecho.

No había nada.

Hacía más calor.

ꟷ ¿Encontraste algo, Plagg? ꟷ Cerró las puertas del ropero, recargando su cabeza sobre estas.

ꟷ Nope. Ni una pelusa.

ꟷ Bien, vámonos entonces. ꟷ Observó el reloj en su celular y por un momento, le pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado allí dentro. Eran las once con cincuenta y dos y estaba seguro de que habían salido de la oficina a las once cincuenta.

¿Sólo dos minutos habían transcurrido?

Adrien negó con la cabeza, guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

Un ruido más lo detuvo antes de que sus dedos siquiera rozaran el metal del picaporte. Era parecido a hojas cayendo al suelo, o quizás a hojas siendo revueltas con brevedad. Fuese lo que fuese, llamó su atención.

ꟷ ¿Escuchaste eso, Plagg?

ꟷ Sí, pero quisiera que no. ꟷ Plagg se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, pero el tonto de Adrien para entonces ya se estaba dando media vuelta. ¿Es que ese niño no tenía instinto de supervivencia? Algo se estaba tornando raro, un escalofrío rodeo su pequeño cuerpo junto a una particular sensación de vacío parecida a la que había vivido en la habitación de la caja fuerte. ꟷ ¡Adrien!

ꟷ Espera, vino de debajo de la cama.

ꟷ Más razones para no acercarnos, tonto.

ꟷ Ssshh, mira estoꟷ Adrien se había agachado en el suelo y recién sacaba su brazo de debajo del mueble ya mencionado, sujetando lo que parecían ser unos planos maltratados y muy viejos de _algo._ ꟷ Son planos, Plagg. ¿Por qué mi padre los pondría aquí, justo aquí?

Se levantó, examinando las dibujos borrosos y opacos de lo que parecía ser un… ¿salón? No estaba seguro. Los trazos parecían incompletos y las hojas amarillentas muy desgastadas contrastaban con la penumbra de la habitación, era ilegible. Si quería poder estudiarlos mejor, debería ir a un lugar con luz.

Hacía mucho calor.

ꟷ Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? ꟷ La silueta de Plagg se tornó nebulosa y su voz, un endeble eco. Adrien sintió como si el suelo temblara de pronto y se preguntó si el bebé Augusto había vuelto a ser akumatizado.

ꟷ Hace mucho, mucho calor. ꟷ Se abanicó el rostro con las hojas, pero el único aire que llegó a sus mejillas era caliente y sofocante. ꟷ Plagg, no me siento bien. ¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí?

ꟷ ¿Calor? Pero si este lugar está **helado.** ꟷ Su kwami le quitó los papeles que cargaba, arrugados por la presión ejercida con sus manos. ꟷ Mejor siéntate un momento, pareciera que en algún momento te vas a… ¡Adrien!

El mundo pareció desplomarse junto a su cuerpo, que dio contra el suelo duro sin más remedio. Y, aun así, no lo sintió, como si estuviera ausente aun estando allí, justo allí. El ruido de la estática llegó a sus oídos y contra cualquier otra cosa, cubrió la voz de Plagg que lo llamaba con insistencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo era _pronto_? ¿Horas, días? Quizás se trataba de una excusa proveniente del mundo de los adultos, allí donde lo pronto nunca llegaba y los días se convertían en años de espera inútil y sobrevalorada.

¿Cuántos días formaban un _algún día?_ Probablemente, sólo un par de muchos _nunca_ y un _jamás_ que sólo ilusionaba.

La verdad, es que Adrien no lo sabía.

Y no esperaba comprenderlo ni siquiera estando **muerto.**

* * *

.

.

.

¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

LO TERMINÉ, LO TERMINÉÉÉÉÉÉ.

Uff.

Perdón ¿

Sé que he tardado más de lo usual, y créanme, las ganas de publicarlo me estaban carcomiendo desde hace una semana atrás, pero entre exámenes, proyectos y tareas no pude hacer mucho y sí, existió la posibilidad de haberlo publicado antes, pero preferí terminarlo a como debe ser y lo merecen y no por prisa y desesperación. Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero aquí está. Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, wow.

Este capítulo es muy importante, porque siempre las bases de lo que son los siguientes arcos. Las cosas aun no están ni cerca de ponerse sombrías, así que prepárense porque esto va para laaargo.

Digo, si alguien sigue leyendo estO :(

En fin, es casi medianoche y tengo clases mañana, así queee, no los entretengo más.

¡Gracias por leer!

*Habilidad de persuasión de Adrien: consiste en hacer ojitos. Necesito una imagen de esto ay.

*Señora Kanté: la mamá de Max.

*Emilie Adjani: no me gustó mucho la combinación, pero es un tributo a Isabelle Adjani, reconocida actriz francesa y europea.

*Shanrgi: Shangri. Es un hotel de Tíbet, sólo lecambié un poquito el orden de las letras, lol.

*Chuang Tzu: el famoso cuento de la mariposa. Si no saben de qué va, no se preocupen. Lo retomaremos en el siguiente capítulo.

*francés: La serie tiene lugar en Francia, así que decidí dejarlo así.

*Roquefort/Mimolette: tipos de quesos franceses.

*Campo de Marte: parque frente a la Torre Eiffel.

Pd. Cualquier duda acerca de la historia, estaré encantada de contestarla mientras no involucre spoilers. *corazones*


	9. Simple and Painful: A Blue Truth

_**Segundo Arco: "Simple and Painful"**_

 _ **Capítulo 3. A Blue Truth**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Las lágrimas amargas son débiles destellos de desesperación.  
Una fría luz azul cautiva su mirada, atrayéndolo a los brazos de una verdad dolorosa que, una vez descubierta, no podrá ser ignorada nunca más.  
Corre, niño. Después no podrás huir"_

* * *

 _Érase una vez, un hombre llamado Chuang Tzu, quien soñó que era una mariposa revoloteando de aquí para allá, a todos los efectos de una mariposa. Sólo era consciente de su felicidad como mariposa, sin saber que era Chuang Tzu. Pronto despertó, y allí estaba él mismo de nuevo. Ahora no sabía si era entonces un hombre soñando que era una mariposa o si se trataba de una mariposa soñando que era Chuang Tzu._

* * *

Tres toques sobre la puerta rebotaron contra las paredes del pasillo y un eco suave y casi imperceptible se esfumó con rapidez. Nathalie había regresado de hacer el encargo de Adrien, pero había tardado más de lo que hubiese querido. Las calles se habían aglomerado de autos y gente más que cualquier día habitual, gracias a la batalla llevada a cabo en la Plaza de los Vosgos. Ladybug parecía tener controlada la situación, pero con suma lentitud la locura del akuma parecía desbordar más daños sobre la ciudad.

No lo evitó; una sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios al creer, esperanzada, que sería la última pelea de la heroína de rojo. Ladybug pronto caería junto a su Miraculous, cuando las manecillas del reloj por fin se alineasen.

No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la habitación. Supuso que Adrien se habría quedado dormido y era normal. El chico no podía tomar Aspirina, por lo que el doctor le recetó una alternativa cuyo efecto provocaba somnolencia. Sólo tocó tres veces más, al mismo ritmo que la primera vez. El eco retornó y con la misma rapidez volvió a irse. Sostuvo la manija, estaba fría, _extrañamente muy fría,_ y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta hasta que un segundo ruido la detuvo por completo.

 _Una risa,_ ¿de eso se trataba? El timbre de aquella voz le pareció familiar, pero hace mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba de esa manera. Volteó su cuerpo para observar una silueta de cabellos dorados y desordenados desapareciendo tras la puerta que llevaba al pasillo oeste de la mansión.

ꟷ ¿Adrien? ꟷ Se agachó y dejó la bandeja con comida en el suelo, pegada a la pared. Cuando se incorporó, descubrió que él ya se había marchado pero el suave golpeteo de sus pasos apresurados se continuaba escuchando.

Nathalie avanzó con ligereza hasta la puerta por donde se había ido. Esta llevaba al pasillo donde se situaban la habitación matrimonial, un par de cuartos para huéspedes y la sala de arte donde Emilie solía pintar, así como el acceso al tercer piso. Adrien tenía estrictamente prohibido ir allí, por lo que no había razón para que justo en ese momento hubiese decidido ignorar las órdenes de su padre.

Se adentro al pasillo, pero se detuvo con brevedad cuando un sonido pesado, parecido a un golpe contra el piso, vino desde la habitación matrimonial. Nathalie se tensó, tratando de imaginar lo que habría sucedido. La duda no evitó que abriera la puerta, encontrándose con el cuerpo inconsciente de Adrien sobre el suelo de la habitación.

ꟷ ¡Adrien! ꟷ La oscuridad parecía hacer brillar su cabello dorado y, por un segundo, Nathalie creyó ver una pequeña mancha borrosa y negruzca. Dejó esto último al aire para socorrer al chico desmayado. ꟷ Pero, ¿qué hacías aquí?

Su vista examinó el lugar, pero nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario. Todo continuaba tal cual desde que Emilie fue _trasladada_ y un breve sentimiento de incertidumbre la llenó por completo de repente. Se llevó un par de dedos a la sien, súbitamente mareada. Negó con la cabeza antes de sostener el cuerpo acalorado de Adrien entre sus brazos, alzándolo con relativa facilidad.

Él estaba respirando con dificultad, con los pulmones atiborrados de una sofocante ola de calor que, en esa habitación fría, no era más que una pequeña llama agonizante.

* * *

 _Adrien se encontró a sí mismo de pie en medio de la habitación de sus padres. El ambiente frío y las pequeñas partículas blancas, que nadaban en el aire a su alrededor, lo hicieron dudar acerca de la veracidad de la situación._

 _Un pequeño dolor se abrió paso en el extremo trasero de su cabeza y llevó su mano allí, palpando al sentir un golpe fresco haciendo efecto sobre su cráneo y, en consecuencia, frunció los labios con incomodidad. Fue entonces que se percató de la ausencia de Plagg a su lado y dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, rebuscando con la vista en la penumbra._

 _ꟷ Plagg, ¿Plagg? ꟷ Lo llamó dos veces mientras se agachaba frente a la cama, buscando debajo de ella y palpando el suelo empolvado con la yema de los dedos. El piso estaba helado y, por un segundo, le recordó al frigorífico donde había sido encerrado durante la pelea contra Lady Wifi. ꟷ ¿Dónde te metiste, Plagg? No es momento de juegos._

 _Pero la habitación continuó igual de callada y los molestos comentarios que Plagg hacía cuando se escondía no se escucharon por ningún lado._

 _Cuatro golpes en la puerta rompieron con su inútil búsqueda del kwami. Adrien se incorporó, con la mirada clavada en la madera negra que pareció vibrar junto al ruido. Sin embargo, más allá de extrañarse, con total naturalidad se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió esperando encontrar respuestas, pero lo único que se originó frente a él fue un pasillo medianamente iluminado con una luz blanca y sumamente pálida, donde millones de partículas blancas flotaban. Adrien dio un par de pasos fuera, con los pies descalzos que de pronto se sintieron mojados. El suelo estaba empapado de agua fría y gracias a ello también estaba resbaloso. Un paso en falso y se caería._

 _Le dedicó atención a las pequeñas lucecitas blancas que se posaban en su cabello con suavidad. No podía tocarlas, pero parecían inofensivas. Muchas de ellas se juntaron sobre su nariz, haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos ante su luminiscencia. Estornudó sin más, trastabillando en el suelo y casi cayéndose de no ser porque se sujetó de la pared más cercana. Adrien se sobó la nariz, abriendo lentamente los ojos ante el sobresalto y allí, a lo lejos, la vio._

 _Al fondo del pasillo, donde la luz no lograba llegar aun con sus débiles intentos, un destello azul parpadeaba con insistencia, a veces apagándose, pero volviendo a brillar tras cierto tiempo. Pequeñas gotas de agua se escucharon estrellarse contra las baldosas húmedas como un repiqueteo constante y no podía desviar la mirada de ese punto azulino que se volvió objeto de su curiosidad instantánea. Avanzó, casi embelesado en la abrupta belleza del añil que parecía alejarse con cada uno de sus movimientos, como si el pasillo se extendiera infinitamente. No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a correr detrás de la bola brillante que estaba ¿sollozando? A la distancia, derramando aparentes lágrimas que se unieron al agua encharcada en el suelo que salpicaba con cada uno de sus pasos desesperados. Adrien extendió la mano hacia el destello que empezaba a extinguirse y sus dedos se sintieron tan, tan cerca de ella que juraba que podía sentir como su turbia luz le contagiaba de un sentimiento agobiante desde la punta de estos._

 _ꟷ Espera, por favorꟷ Suplicó con angustia, con la voz de repente rasposa y la garganta seca. Cada palabra que liberaba ardía, como si se quemara. ꟷ ¡Espérame, por favor!_

 _Las baldosas parecieron tambalearse. Como si el suelo hubiese decidido temblar, sus pies se resbalaron ante el escurridizo líquido que fluía por el pasillo y, sin más remedio, Adrien se tropezó. Cayó hacia adelante con fuerza, impactando contra el suelo y anteponiendo los brazos para salvar su cabeza._

 _Pero el dolor no llegó. La intensidad de los sollozos aumentó y de ser sólo un eco modesto, casi imperceptible, pasó a ser un grito desgarrador que trajo estática a sus oídos._

* * *

Su cuerpo entero dio un salto sobre el colchón al sentir ese sentimiento de vacío que era usual cuando se caía en un sueño. Abrió los ojos de golpe y su mirada desenfocada captó una figura anubarrada frente a él, que se movió levemente. Pronto cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de su propio brazo, extendido hacia el techo como si quisiera alcanzarlo. Su vista opacada por una fina capa de agua se aclaró cuando parpadeó confundido y las lágrimas que se retenían en el borde de sus ojos resbalaron en forma de caminos horizontales, hasta fusionarse con sus cabellos.

Se sentía extraño, como si una enorme necesidad de cariño se hubiese posado en su pecho, enterrándose en el medio, allí donde latía el corazón. Adrien se incorporó, sentándose en la cama con brusquedad, escuchando un respingo a su derecha que lo llevó a encontrarse con una sorprendida mujer uniformada de blanco. La enfermera ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, sino que atravesó la habitación con pasos torpes, visiblemente nerviosa y abrió la puerta para salir con prisa al pasillo. Las voces afuera de la habitación llegaron a él como murmullos inentendibles y estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama, hasta que la figura imponente de Gabriel Agreste entró al lugar.

Adrien tragó saliva con dificultad, lastimándose los músculos de la garganta. Aguantó una mueca de dolor, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

ꟷ Me alegro de que hayas decidido despertar finalmente, hijo. ꟷ Sin embargo, su expresión, así como su tono de voz, no reflejaban lo mismo. Adrien quiso fruncir el ceño, levemente ofendido. ¿Decidir? No era como si él hubiese elegido colapsar en medio de la habitación. ꟷ Así podrás darme una explicación con sentido y sin excusas de la razón por la que estabas en la habitación de tu madre.

 _"… de su madre"_

Había utilizado esa frase de tal manera en que Adrien no pudo evitar intuir que sólo quería hacerlo sentir culpable. Era evidente; Gabriel quería que confesara la razón por la que estuvo ahí, pero Adrien era lo suficientemente listo como para no ceder ante las calculadoras palabras de su padre.

ꟷ Te estaba buscando. ꟷ Tras hablar, una tos llegó desde el fondo de su garganta. Su voz rasposa evidenció lo enfermo que estaba. No pudo decir más, dolía mucho.

ꟷ Señorita Bonnet.

El simple llamado atrajo a la enfermera, que se colocó con rapidez frente a la cama, con una postura rígida.

ꟷ ¡Oh! ꟷ No parecía saber que decir. ꟷ ¿Sí, Sr. Agreste?

ꟷ Revise a mi hijo. ꟷ Ordenó, dándose la vuelta con los brazos detrás de la espalda. ꟷ Quiero mejorías antes de las tres en punto.

La joven asintió nerviosa, caminando apresurada hacia un bolso médico posado sobre el respaldo del sofá blanco. Adrien bajó la mirada, frustrado. Como siempre, su padre creyendo que su palabra era absoluta, como un Dios inalcanzable cuya boca sólo profesa la verdad. No le gustaban sus modos, carentes de amabilidad o empatía y, sin pensarlo, se sintió molesto. Muy, muy molesto.

Gabriel paró de golpe su andar hacia la puerta, sintiendo como el broche escondido bajo su pañuelo parecía vibrar ante la emoción en plena formación que comenzaba a emanar de Adrien. Se asemejaba a la molestia y supo de inmediato que se debía a él, por lo que se volteó para encararlo, prestando atención a sus puños cerrados entorno a la sábana y su expresión cabizbaja y tensa.

Le dio la impresión de que sólo se trataba de una rabieta.

ꟷ Adrienꟷ Lo llamó, interrumpiendo su ensimismamiento. ꟷ Seguiremos con esta charla más tarde.

* * *

La enfermera se marchó de su habitación tras tomar una muestra de sangre que sería enviada a un laboratorio para ser analizada. Su padre no andaba con juegos cuando se trataba de ser sobreprotector con él y esas eran las consecuencias de su descuido y de no hacerle caso a Plagg, quien últimamente terminaba teniendo hasta cierto punto la razón. Adrien esperaba que con algo de suerte la fórmula de la Aspirina no se viera reflejada en los resultados o pronto llegarían los cuestionamientos que más bien serían regaños. Si eso ocurría, podría irse olvidando de su investigación durante los próximos días porque Nathalie estaría sobre él en ausencia de cámaras que registraran sus movimientos.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y su espalda se destensó, pero eso sólo trajo mucho dolor. Sus músculos se habían mantenido rígidos ante el estrés al que estaba sujeto. Nunca antes se había sentido así y entonces Adrien lo comprendió; la vida había sido fácil durante los días donde la ignorancia corría libre a través de su cuerpo y cuando esta se esfumó, sólo quedó en él la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar si no se apresuraba a actuar. Lo que Gabriel estaba haciendo era grave y peligroso y necesitaba ser detenido cuanto antes, pero cuando Adrien estaba a punto de transformarse en Chat Noir y correr cual gato frenético hacia su Lady, el miedo a la soledad comenzaba a hacerse mella en su mente.

¿Qué iba a pasar cuando Ladybug y, consecuentemente, todo París se enterase de la verdad?

Nadie volvería a ver igual a Gabriel Agreste y, junto a él, a su propio hijo. Sus amigos se enojarían con él, ¿quizás? Creerían que fue cómplice, ¿o tal vez no? Dejarían de quererlo, justo como su padre parecía estarlo haciendo ¿estaba equivocado?

Adrien odiaba sentirse tan inseguro de sí mismo, como de sus propias creencias, porque cuando el miedo llegaba, con todo arrasaba. No quería sentirse abandonado nunca más, y junto a ese amargo sentimiento tampoco deseaba que los demás lo señalasen con desprecio. Porque Adrien sabía que era bueno y que su padre, por más que todo indicase lo contrario, también lo era.

Aún estaba a tiempo.

 **25-11-49  
15-51-41-51-11-21  
51-13-17-49-9-29-49-15,  
25-51-35-17-43-49**

En su mente fue mucho tiempo, pero en la realidad no se trató de más de tres segundos. Un pequeño movimiento a su costado izquierdo lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, acompañado de un leve tiroteo en sus cabellos. Lo vio entonces, allí, a su lado. Plagg lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados tras soltar un par de mechones.

ꟷ No eres más tonto sólo porque no tienes más tiempo, mocoso.

Adrien sonrió.

ꟷ Lo siento.

ꟷ La estúpida sonrisa en tu estúpida cara no dice lo mismo. ꟷ Plagg se volteó, dándole la espalda, ofendido por sus disculpas.

ꟷ De verdad lamento no haberte escuchado, Plaggꟷ Adrien le picó con suavidad una mejilla con la punta de su dedo, tratando de aligerar el humor del kwami, quien no parecía querer ceder tan fácilmente. ꟷ Prometo que, desde ahora en adelante, lo haré. Pero sólo cuando sea algo responsable.

ꟷ Pff. Ser responsable es tu trabajo. ꟷ Finalmente volvió a observarlo con sus ojos verdes que reflejaban su usual desinterés. ꟷ Así como el mío es comer Camembert.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Adrien se ensanchó. Supo que Plagg no estaba enojado con él y fue suficiente para que el peso en sus hombros se alivianara un poco, porque sin importar lo que pareciera, Plagg era su amigo y no le gustaría que dejara de hablarle durante un largo rato, como aquella no tan lejana vez. Se permitió a sí mismo cerrar los ojos, que ardieron cuando se encontraron ocultos debajo de sus parpados, inusualmente más pesados.

ꟷ Hay camembert en el minibar. ꟷ Murmuró, al borde del sueño. Un bostezo lo secundó. Sí, de repente se sentía cansado. ꟷ Puedes… tomarlo.

Plagg enarcó una ceja ante lo que escuchó.

ꟷ Las medicinas que te dieron sí que te estropearon el cerebro. ꟷ Sin embargo, Adrien ya no lo estaba escuchando, se había quedado dormido con relativa facilidad. ꟷ Bueno, ya que insistes…

* * *

El fin de semana, que Adrien pretendía utilizar para unir cabos, se vio abruptamente modificado gracias a un montón de actividades añadidas a su agenda. Las órdenes de su padre parecían convertirse en magia, porque después de despertar Adrien pudo sentir la mejoría en su estado de salud. Estaba menos acalorado y su espalda había dejado de arder ante las quejas de sus músculos maltratados. Sin embargo, aunque se sentía mejor y la fiebre se había esfumado, el cansancio regresó y se estampó contra su rostro como una burla de la vida. El sábado tuvo que asistir a un desayuno en _Le Grand Paris_ , en representación de su padre y acompañado de Nathalie, para escuchar a un montón de adultos charlar acerca de tendencias y los próximos colores de temporada, además de mantener una sonrisa que se le pareció eterna esculpida en su rostro, sin más alternativas. Tuvo que lidiar con Chloé y sus preguntas acerca de su ausencia en las clases del viernes. A penar se había enterado de su presencia en el hotel, se le había pegado cual chicle al brazo y parecía decidida a no soltarlo jamás, incluso si ella no estaba invitada a la reunión.

El desayuno se extendió hasta las dos de la tarde, cuando se retiró para ir a una prueba de calzado que, hasta ese momento, _no sabía que existía._ Luego le hicieron entrega del guion para un comercial que promocionaba el nuevo catálogo de _Mellow Yellow,_ que, por adelantado, no era la bebida, sino la misma zapatería para la que había e iba a modelar zapatos. Tras una charla con el director de la campaña publicitaria, Adrien creyó que el día había terminado, pero _vaya,_ no fue así. Eran las ocho de la noche y él se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia cuando una llamada entró al teléfono de Nathalie y desde ese momento supo que el retorno a su casa iba a tener que esperar. No supo cuándo porque cabeceó en el camino, pero estaba frente a una boutique de _Christian Louboutin._ Adrien casi se palmea el rostro cuando se enteró de que, a último minuto, el trato con Mellow Yellow se había cancelado y ahora iba a trabajar con este diseñador, que, para empezar, ¿no diseñaba sólo para mujeres? Además, ¿qué pretendía su padre trabajando con uno de sus _rivales_ en el mundo de la moda?

Adrien quiso llorar de repente, porque quería irse a dormir.

ꟷ Tu padre quiere demostrarle al mundo que todo luce bien en la imagen pública de la marca _Gabriel._ ꟷ Le respondió Nathalie sin que se lo pidiera, una vez estaban de nuevo encaminados a regresar a la mansión. ꟷ Incluso si eso incluye que modeles por esta vez para una marca rival.

Cuando Adrien abrió la puerta de su habitación, lo único que pensó era en lo mucho que quería dormir, dormir y _dormir._ Es más, ni se lo planteó. Sólo lo hizo. Apenas tocó la cama su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre el colchón y sus ojos se cerraron como cortinas automáticas. Plagg lo observó, volando a unos centímetros de su cabeza. Pobre niño, se veía exhausto. No era una equivocación pensar que el itinerario de ese día era la forma en que Gabriel estaba castigando a Adrien por lo que hizo y el kwami se replanteó qué tan malo sería ir y destruir _accidentalmente_ las finísimas cortinas nuevas que Gabriel había mandado a colocar en su estudio.

El domingo no fue tan pesado como Adrien con mucha negatividad lo esperó, pero tampoco lo dejó con mucho espacio para reacomodar la información que tenía en sus manos y que había sido salvada por Plagg, al momento en que él colapsó. Sólo tuvo que asistir a una prueba de vestuario y maquillaje para su próxima sesión de fotos destinada a aparecer en el siguiente ejemplar de _La Mode,_ pero la ausencia de viajes a reuniones y charlas lo alivió. Ahora mismo se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá blanco de su habitación, con Plagg a un lado y las hojas de los correos, cuyo remitente no era alguien más que Emilie Agreste, en sus manos.

ꟷ ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, chico? ꟷ Plagg parecía dudar, pero Adrien no. ꟷ Tal vez sólo sean un montón de palabras pegajosas.

ꟷ Está bien, Plagg. ꟷ Le aseguró. Los otros documentos encontrados debajo de la cama de su padre estaban descansando en la mesa de centro, junto a las fotos impresas de los pergaminos, el grimorio y las páginas resaltadas del libro del Tíbet. ꟷ Lidiaré con lo que sea.

ꟷ Sé que tu eres todo miel con Ladybug, pero los adultos… ꟷ Parecía querer asustarlo, pero lo cierto, es que el temeroso era él. ꟷ Ellos son un mundo diferente, niño. Seguro tu padre le decía de cosas que ni en mil años te imaginarías y…

ꟷ No creo que sean _ese_ tipo de mensajes.

ꟷ Yo te lo advertí.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco antes de leer el primer correo plasmado en la hoja. Era el mismo que había leído en la computadora de su padre, pero se sentía diferente. No pudo adivinar lo que había cambiado, quizás sería la sensación de leerlo nuevamente lo que lo abrumaba. Pasó la hoja, encontrándose con el siguiente.

 _Mi amado Gabriel:_

 _¿Cómo está Adrien? Espero que ahora que me encuentro de viaje, aproveches para pasar tiempo junto a él. Sé que estás consciente de lo mucho que él anhela que le prestes atención, así que, por favor no lo dejes solo mientras yo no estoy._

 _Las personas de aquí son muy amables, ¿sabes? Me han mostrado diferentes perspectivas de su cultura y todas son maravillosas. Encontré un pequeño libro de antologías tibetanas que me gustaría que Adrien leyera, así que lo compré. **No** está en francés, pero creo que será toda una aventura descifrarlo juntos._

 _Bueno, además de mi incursión en las costumbres de esta cultura, también he logrado encontrar un guía turístico bastante reconocido, así que el pequeño viaje que te mencioné sí será posible al final. Estoy muy contenta y no puedo esperar, tomaré fotos y las enviaré dentro de poco, así que espero que **vayas** preparándote un rato libre, porque estoy segura que serán de admirar._

 _Con amor **, Emilie**._

Adrien sintió la nostalgia inyectándose en su pecho, que se contrajo con brevedad. Plagg se posó sobre la cabeza de su portador en un consuelo silencioso, sin encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle que el pasado solía doler de esa manera tan particular.

Porque la nostalgia era un sentimiento peligroso y dolía con facilidad. Los recuerdos quemaban y el corazón se estrujaba.

Adrien negó con levedad, pensando en lo mucho que le habría gustado que ese libro de antologías llegara a sus manos. Se imaginó una posibilidad utópica, totalmente inalcanzable, donde su madre y él traducían los textos para después leerlos en la comodidad de un sofá cálido. Por un instante, lo sintió casi real; luego, cayó en cuenta de la llana verdad. Emilie no estaba allí y no sabía si volvería, sólo tenía a Gabriel, el ausente y apático Gabriel. Aquel padre que no había visto desde el viernes y quien le prometió que hablarían pronto, más ese _pronto_ utilizado no parecía ser más que un _algún día_ que nunca llegaría. Sonrió al pensar que quizás, en ese _algún día_ podrían leer juntos alguna antología.

Pasó a la tercera hoja.

 _Mi querido Gabriel:_

 _Lamento no haberte escrito estos días, ni tampoco contestar las llamadas como debería. Es sólo que me encuentro un poco enferma, quizás me resfríe por el frío de las montañas. Ya me están tratando, por favor no te preocupes._

 _¿Te llegaron las fotos? Estoy segura de que sí. ¿No crees que debió ser una estructura admirable en sus días de vida? Yo creo que sí, y es una lástima que de ella sólo queden escombros y una sala casi destruida. **Te** ngo un regalo para ti, tenía que ser para ti. Apenas lo vi apareciste tu en mi mente, y sé que lo amarás tanto como yo lo amé._

 _Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿ **pusiste** flores en la mesa? Recuerda que Adrien ama los girasoles, aunque yo creo que él ama cualquier flor existente y trata de darle importancia a todas, una a la vez. Es un niño maravilloso, ¿a que sí? A él también le tengo otro regalo, pero ese es **el** secreto que no voy a compartir con nadie, lo siento, mi amor. ¡También tengo algo para Nathalie! A ella, que siempre nos está apoyando en las buenas y las malas._

 _Y para cerrar con **broche** de oro este correo, voy a anexar algunas imágenes nuevas que logré tomar del cielo hoy. Gabriel, ojalá lo hubieras visto en persona… El azul del cielo era precioso, tan, tan precioso…_

 _Con amor, **Emilie**._

Adrien había perdido el hilo con ese correo y se preguntó si los habría imprimido todos. Estaba seguro de que sí, porque sólo eran cinco. A pesar de que el escaso número lo había desconcertado, había decidido tomar en cuenta el contenido y no la cantidad, pero esto lo tenía confundido.

ꟷ Eso se sintió como si comiera camembert que al final resultase no ser camembert.

El comentario extraño de Plagg lo hizo asentir. Entendía lo que su kwami intentaba decirle y estaba de acuerdo con él. El mensaje en ese correo se había tornado ¿extraño? A pesar de no padecer con exactos problemas de continuidad.

ꟷ Tal vez… ¿revolví las hojas?

Adrien pasó a la cuarta página, pero si antes estaba desconcertado ¿cómo debería sentirse ahora?

Las siguientes hojas estaban manchadas de tinta negra y cubrían casi toda la extensión del papel, impidiendo que el mensaje se pudiera ver lo suficientemente claro para leerlo. Sintió la frustración emerger de entre su interior.

ꟷ ¿Qué pasa?

ꟷ ¿Qué dem… ꟷ Murmuró para sí mismo, pero Plagg lo escuchó.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Las letras habían sido estropeadas, era imposible poder leer lo que seguía, así que no tenía forma de corroborar si su madre continuaba hablando del templo en las montañas, o los regalos que tenía para ellos. Se sintió estúpido por no haberse percatado del error de impresión antes.

Pero era extraño, porque él podría jurar que todo estaba bien con las impresiones.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo, deslizando un poco su cuerpo a través del sofá. Plagg voló sobre él, observándolo con brevedad para luego mirar las hojas manchadas de tinta que sostenía entre sus manos.

ꟷ ¿Quizás podemos volver a imprimirlas? ꟷ Sugirió.

ꟷ Es inútil, Plagg. ꟷ Adrien no tenía ganas de pensar en una solución, estaba cansado. ꟷ Mi padre seguro estará más pendiente de su oficina después del incidente en su habitación, sin mencionar lo descuidado que fui al andar libremente sin tomar en cuenta las cámaras. No podemos arriesgarnos más.

ꟷ Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos a rendir? ꟷ El kwami voló hacia las hojas sobrepuestas en la mesa, observando desde allí a Adrien, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

Cambió su postura en el sofá, colocando los codos sobre sus piernas y hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Se jaló con frustración los cabellos.

¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar? ¿No estaba ya demasiado cerca de la verdad? Adrien no lo sabía, pero con cada paso que daba a la próxima revelación, sentía miedo. Hasta ahora sabía que su padre experimentaba con los akumatizados, quienes no eran más que civiles inocentes cuyas emociones se habían desbordado. Gabriel se había aprovechado del mal momento de cada uno de ellos para su propio beneficio y, si bien al final del día todo era reparado con el Lucky Charm de Ladybug, Adrien no podía seguir cubriéndose los ojos mientras realizaba una investigación que sólo lo mareaba con cada noche que pasaba. Estaba cansado, sus ojos pesaban y sus latidos se aceleraban al ritmo de la ansiedad que carcomía su cuerpo.

Su madre estaba desaparecida, quizás en el Tíbet. O por lo menos eso creía gracias a los correos y la información de la caja fuerte, ¿sino que más podría ser? Necesitaba obtener las respuestas que quería, pero ¿cuánto podría arriesgar por ello?

Los ojos le ardieron de repente. Se sentía triste, tan, tan triste que el dolor se desbordó a través de su mirada. Estaba llorando, ¿verdad? Y más que un gesto liberador, sólo pudo sentir como el pecho se le estrujaba con fuerza hacia dentro, como si su corazón gritase por auxilio. No era un héroe, ¿acaso eso pretendía ser con todo esto? Le estaba fallando a Ladybug, dejándola sola en el combate bajo la excusa de que lo que hacía era importante, lo cierto es que sólo se trataba del capricho de un niño hambriento de amor. Estaba consintiendo que París fuese puesto en peligro cada día y sí, ¡también era cómplice de Hawk Moth sin quererlo! Estaba protegiendo a un villano escondido bajo la máscara de un padre distante a quien sólo pedía un gesto de cariño que no se llevase el aire. Gabriel Agreste no era Hawk Moth; Hawk Moth era Gabriel Agreste. Ese pensamiento lo hizo tiritar y sus dientes apretados, tensados con fuerza para no delatar su llanto, pronto cedieron al empuje de un sollozo que se liberó desde el fondo de su garganta.

ꟷ Soy un idiota. ꟷ Se dijo para sí mismo, con la voz apagada y el cuerpo frío.

Plagg estaba expectante de su protegido con el corazón roto. No importaban las veces que lo haya negado, ¡odiaba ver a Adrien así! Triste y con las esperanzas de una familia unida hechas añicos gracias al egoísmo de su padre. Plagg estaba molesto con Gabriel, porque no se merecía a un niño tan bueno como lo era Adrien; siempre intentando ser complaciente con cada una de sus exigencias, dando todo de sí para que que posara sus ojos sobre él.

ꟷ Hey, vamos chicoꟷ Se acercó a él, quitándole las manos del rostro. Bajo ellas, sólo se encontraba la cara devastada de Adrien, con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos ligeramente rojos. ꟷ Ya sabes lo que dicen, llorar te hace feo.

Pero Adrien no le contestó. Su mirada clavada en el suelo le respondió silenciosamente, no estaba de humor para sus comentarios. Plagg se aclaró la garganta.

ꟷ Ahora sí que me vas a escuchar, niño estúpidoꟷ Le jaló de un mechón, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza. ꟷ Te dije varias veces que nos fuéramos antes de que pudiéramos descubrir algo que de lo que arrepintieras, ¿pero me hiciste caso? No, porque eres un cabezota que no sabe cuándo detenerse. Te saltaste las cámaras de seguridad, me orillaste a utilizar un poder que hace tiempo no usaba para sacarnos de un lío, hiciste que me quedara en casa siguiendo a tu aburrido padre y me arrastraste a su oficina para luego desmayarte en su habitación, ¡todo en una sola semana! Nunca había tenido un portador tan tonto, ciego y estúpido como tú, ¡y he tenido más de los que tus dedos podrían contar!

Adrien parpadeó, abrumado por sus palabras. No sabía qué decir, pero no iba a negar que lo que Plagg decía era verdad; lo había arrastrado con él en ese asunto y para colmo, más que agradecer su ayuda, lo ignoraba cuando intentaba convencerlo de que había sido suficiente.

ꟷ Plagg, yo…

ꟷ ¡Cállate! ꟷ Su pequeño mano impactó sobre la cabeza del humano, quien sobó la parte superior de esta con algo de dolor. No había sido fuerte, pero aun así… ꟷ ¡Lo que intento decir es que eres un chico excepcional, Adrien! ¡Que tu padre, que es peor idiota que tú, no pueda verlo, es muy su problema! Haces todo lo que te pide, salvas a París y encima tienes que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos como si te correspondiera a ti, y ahora lloras como bebé y yo debo soportarlo, ¡todo por su culpa! Estás dispuesto a perdonarlo, y no te atrevas a negarlo. A pesar de que por él casi te haces puré contra el suelo, te cortan como queso y te volvieron una estatua de brillantina, a pesar de todo eso, aun sigues aferrándote a su brazo como un niño de seis años, ¿y te cuento algo? ¡Gabriel no merece ni la cuarta parte de tu amor! Anda, mocoso idiota ¡dáselo todo a Ladybug, aunque tenga que verte babear por ella cada noche!

Plagg respiró profundamente, cansado después de liberar todo lo que tenía atorado en el pecho. Tanto sentimentalismo le había dado hambre de repente, pero no podía marcharse a comer hasta arreglar todo esto.

ꟷ Yo… No sé que decir, Plaggꟷ Adrien se secó las lágrimas, sintiéndose patético. ꟷ Nunca habría imaginado que tu pensaras todo eso de mí y… Gracias. Gracias por seguirme el juego incluso cuando no tenías por qué hacerlo.

Sonrió al kwami que le dio la espalda, con una pequeña sonrisa que se negó a mostrar. Plagg podía ser un vago, dormilón y despreocupado, pero era su amigo y el mejor compañero que nunca antes había tenido. Sus palabras le dieron calidez a su corazón, a pesar de los insultos de por medio y el golpe anterior.

ꟷ No es como si tuviese muchas opciones.

Adrien se levantó casi de un salto del sofá, como si se hubiera renovado. La sonrisa en su rostro era suficiente para que Plagg también se sintiera como nuevo y volviendo a darle la cara, supo lo que Adrien quería hacer.

ꟷ Plagg, ¡transfórmame!

El anillo absorbió a Plagg, quien no se quejó esta vez, ni trató de huir. Un brillo verdoso iluminó brevemente la habitación y Chat Noir apareció después de mucho tiempo ausente, con la mirada llena de fuego. Correría por los tejados y dejaría que el viento se llevara toda la tristeza contenida, porque era fuerte y valiente, y por sobre cualquier otra cosa era Chat Noir, quien iba a detener a Hawk Moth junto a su Lady.

No pretendía guardarle más secretos a ella, eran un equipo. Tenía que decírselo en la siguiente oportunidad que tuviera, porque confiaba en Ladybug con toda la fuerza de su alma.

ꟷ Salir a maullar sobre los techos de París no es una mala idea, ¿o sí? ꟷ Abrió la ventana de su habitación, dispuesto a saltar desde el marco cuando un chirrido tenue llegó hasta sus oídos como un zumbido. Dio un salto hacia el suelo de nuevo y sin quererlo, su transformación se terminó. Plagg salió disparado con fuerza hacia la cama, chocando contra el poster de esgrima y cayendo sobre las almohadas. ꟷ ¡Plagg!

Adrien estaba listo para correr a socorrerlo, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. La madera chocó contra la pared y el estruendo que se provocó en el silencio de su habitación lo sobresaltó. Del otro lado, el pasillo se mantenía a oscuras, llamándolo sin utilizar palabras. Adrien dio un paso hacia delante de manera inconsciente y pronto se encontró a sí mismo afuera de su habitación, observando a ambos lados del pasillo sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal.

ꟷ ¿Nathalie? ꟷ Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. La ausencia de una respuesta lo hizo avanzar hacia las escaleras. ꟷ ¿Hay alguien?

Hacía frío allí afuera. Adrien frotó sus brazos con sus manos, sintiendo el aire pasar por su cuello y casi susurrarle al oído.

 **25-51-9  
23-39-35-27-25-23-45,  
25-51-35-17-43-49**

 **25-51-9  
25-51-9 25-51-9  
25-51-9 25-51-9  
25-51-9 25-51-9  
25-51-925-51-9  
25-51-9 25-51-9  
25-51-9 25-51-9  
25-51-9 25-51-9  
25-51-9 25-51-9  
25-51-9 25-51-9**

Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose repentinamente embelesado. Esa sensación de indiferencia que se sembraba en su corazón, que era una forma tergiversada de una aparente calma llegó hasta él y lo alcanzó. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, con la mirada verdosa apagada y cubierta de una capa de humo blanco, casi transparente, que la opacó. El piso se sentía helado aun a través de la suela de sus zapatos; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sujetó el picaporte de la puerta que daba hacía el estudio, parecido a una ligera corriente eléctrica. Abrió la puerta, que siempre estaba cerrada, con relativa facilidad. Como si alguien la hubiese dejado así para él, pero Adrien no se planteó el por qué. Su mirada impasible se fijó en el cuadro de Emilie Agreste una vez lo tuvo enfrente y levantó el brazo automáticamente, introduciendo el patrón en los botones camuflados que lo ayudaron a descender por la plataforma metálica escondida en el piso. Avanzó por el pasillo lleno de cuadros y mientras se acercaba a ella, la pared con el reloj digital se abrió sin necesidad de interacción, Adrien paró en seco una vez atravesó el escenario y poco a poco, se volteó.

No era nada parecido a lo que había visto antes. La escalera que llevaba a la entrada de la guarida de Hawk Moth había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo había pasillo que conducía a otro en posición vertical que se extendía por el lugar. Adrien estaba parado sobre un puente de tres entradas, estando él cerca de la que se hallaba en el centro.

No podía ver nada más allá de sus manos gracias a la penumbra, pero esta pronto comenzó a diluirse cuando pequeñas partículas luminosas que eran similares a las de su sueño empezaron a formarse en el aire e iluminaron a su alrededor. Se posaron sobre el barandal del puente y, como si fueran pequeños focos blancos, pronto lo dejaron ver el final de la habitación, donde una cápsula rodeada de flores y vegetación se posaba con frialdad sobre el suelo.

* * *

Plagg recuperó la consciencia con lentitud, quejándose del golpe contra la pared que lo había hecho ver camemberts en el aire alrededor de su cabeza. Siguió quejándose un poco más antes de abrir los ojos con urgencia, recordando lo que había sucedido hace apenas unos minutos.

La transformación se había acabado, en contra de su voluntad y la de portador. Así nada más, ¿pero por qué?

 _¿por qué?_

Plagg se alzó en el aire, buscando a Adrien rápidamente por la enorme habitación, pero no necesito de mucho tiempo para percatarse de que no estaba allí. Tuvo una sensación agridulce y un gran pesar en todo su cuerpo, como si la angustia lo estuviera consumiendo.

ꟷ Ay, no.

¿Qué era esa sensación tan desesperante? Se asemejaba, de manera escalofriante, a aquella vez en que estuvo en contacto con el Miraculous del…

ꟷ ¡Adrien!

Atravesó el suelo y, con el miedo temblando en su cuerpo, fue tras el niño tonto que se hallaba frente a una simple y dolorosa verdad.

* * *

No midió la velocidad de su vuelo, por lo que tuvo que frenar antes de pasarse de su destino. Estaba allí, en la parte subterránea oculta de la mansión. Pequeñas partículas volaron contra él, queriendo adherirse a su pequeño cuerpo si no fuera porque Plagg siseó con agresividad, asemejándose a un gato molesto. Era de las pocas veces que actuaba de esa forma, pero el rechazo instantáneo que sintió por ellas no le dejó otra alternativa.

Se volteó, encontrándose con un camino en penumbras que, para su visión característica de un gato, no significó un gran problema. Ese no era el lugar que habían encontrado la primera noche y eso lo confundió aun más. Sin embargo, se olvidó de eso cuando vislumbró, al final de ese largo y estrecho pasillo, una figura temblorosa que pareció a punto de derrumbarse ante un gran aparato asemejado a una cápsula.

Plagg se apresuró hacia Adrien y cuando lo alcanzó, no pudo acercarse más al niño que, con las lágrimas cayendo hasta el suelo y el cuerpo al borde del espasmo, veía con los ojos embargados de tristeza y dolor el rostro pacífico de Emilie Agreste, ambos separados por la pared de cristal de la cápsula de preservación.

ꟷ ¿Mamá…?

Su voz se escuchó tan irreal, tan lejana y tan ausente, que Adrien creyó por un instante que estaba dentro del sueño de una mariposa.

 **51-17-17-23-45  
15-49-17-13-25-51-35-27  
15-49-43-51-11-21,  
25-51-35-17-43-49**

* * *

Capítulo nuevo sin tanta tardanza, ufff. Todo esto porque en dos semanas entro en exámenes, por lo que la próxima actualización probablemente ocurra a mitad de mes, no doy fechas porque no estoy segura de nada aún. En fin…

*El pequeño fragmento insertado al inicio del capítulo es una traducción del cuento de Chuang Tzu, hecha por Lin Yutang. Yo sólo la traduje al español.

*Mellow Yellow es una marca famosa de zapatos en París. Me gustó bastante el nombre y los modelos también son muy lindos, por eso decidí incluirla.

*No es noticia nueva que esto se trata de un AU cuyo curso cronológico se independizó de la serie desde ciertos eventos. La historia tiene lugar dos años después de que Marinette y Adrien consiguen sus Miraculous y decidí no dar un capítulo fijo a partir de donde la historia nace. Así no nos hacemos bolas. xd

Hace tiempo que quiero contestar a los comentarios de cuentas invitadas, pero ya que la plataforma no me deja hacerlo de forma interna, lo haré aquí. Me encanta interactuar con ustedes y responder preguntar acerca de la historia (mientras no se traten de spoilers, claro) así que, si tienen alguna, ¡adelante!

 **Natalie0.0:** ¡Hola! Bueno, Adrien es así durante este período porque sigue creyendo firmemente que puede lograr que Gabriel cambie; sólo quiere recuperar lo poco que le queda de familia, pero el precio por sus decisiones… ¿qué tan alto es? He visto que estabas logrando decodificar los mensajes y me alegro un montón, me gusta mucha que no haya pasado tan desapercibido todo esto de los mensajes ocultos, pero estudia también, no querrás estar como yo queriendo salvar una materia xD! En uno de los comentarios de arriba _sofihikarichan_ logró decodificar todos los mensajes, por si te interesa leerlos :D. ¿Una explicación acerca de lo que podría hacer Plagg por Adrien? ¡No te preocupes! Hay un capítulo para eso, pero todo a su tiempo. La historia aun tiene mucho que contar al respecto, no exagero cuando digo que esto es apenas la punta del iceberg.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	10. Simple and Painful: A Detuned Piano

**_Seg_ _undo Arco: "Simple and Painful"_**

 ** _Capítulo 4. Detuned Piano_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Palabras venenosas que se adhieren a su corazón como enredaderas espinosas. El presagio de un sacrificio futuro le es revelado por un monstruo vinculado a una joya maldita. En ese hogar no hay espacio para la esperanza, ya no más."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"− Maestro, ¿puedo irme a dormir?"

Su pequeña y suave voz apenas rozó las paredes frías de la cúpula. Eran casi un suspiro penoso, un ruego en la oscuridad donde su luz parecía extinguirse, pálida y enferma, ante el poder que recorría su cuerpo como una maldición. Nooroo estaba sufriendo, sintiendo como horrorosas sensaciones se escurrían entre sus brazos y piernas, hasta llegar a sus alas, y dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Esa magia tan horrible que lo estaba inundando con cada pócima nueva que su portador le obligaba a tomar desde hace tiempo atrás comenzaba a formar torbellinos dentro de su pequeño pecho, dándole descargas dolorosas, provocándole ardor en los ojos, un calor impenetrable en su violeta piel que parecía querer prenderse en llamas.

La expresión de Gabriel no cambió. Su rostro impasible se mantuvo firme mientras sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros, llenos de ira y frustración que apenas cabían dentro de sus cuencas. Nooroo se sintió intimidado por esa aura llena de maldad contraída y sin más, le dio una mordida a la nuez ennegrecida que su amo le ofrecía.

Sus dientes castañearon y desde el fondo de su garganta rasguñada salió un chillido intenso que le llegó al fondo de su atormentada alma. Sin embargo, para los oídos de Gabriel, no era más que un sonido molesto.

"− ¡Nooroo, transfórmame!"

* * *

 _Las fauces furiosas del fuego consumían la madera de olivo con rabia insaciable. Parecía rugir como un dragón hambriento mientras avanzaba sin reparo entre las paredes del gran templo del techo del mundo, como si su valor fuese trascendental, aburrido, insulso. El lugar parecía gritar en busca de auxilio no para sí mismo, sino para sus hijos._

 _El suelo estaba empapado de sangre inquieta. Tan rojiza como el color en los ojos de la bestia que se abría paso entre los cuerpos arrojados sobre las baldosas de madera corroída, casi chamuscada. Su forma era nebulosa, opacada por la bruma humosa y negruzca que no dejaba entrever su terrible simetría. Sus pasos pesados se oyeron como tamborileos que hicieron retumbar todo el templo._

 _Se detuvo, interrumpido por la presencia de un alma solitaria que no debería encontrarse allí. Se volteó._

Adrien despertó con el rostro empapado de sudor y el cuerpo temblando de frío. Intentó incorporarse, pero el repentino dolor punzante en su cuello hizo que se quedara quieto, quejándose en silencio.

No estaba en su cama.

Poco a poco, su aturdida visión logró encontrarse con la razón por la que sus mejillas se sentían rígidas y mojadas. Frente a él, una cápsula metálica se mantenía firme y helada. De pronto, sintió ganas de vomitar.

No hizo más que voltearse y arrastrar su cuerpo a pocas tientas un par de pasos lejos. Su estómago revuelto se vació sobre el césped mojado, pequeñas y mortales arcadas lo hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza mientras el ardor en sus ojos rojos provocaba pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia. Se sentía asqueado, sucio y estúpido. Un breve sentimiento de ira lo llenó de pronto mientras trataba de controlar las nauseas que no lo dejaban respirar con normalidad.

Sintió una pequeña palmada en la espalda, lo suficiente fuerte para darle un poco de alivio y lo normalmente pequeña que solía ser.

"− Ya, ya. Tranquilo, cariño. –" La voz de Plagg llegó a su cabeza como un eco pesado. Una mala sensación lo invadió desde la punta de sus cabellos, como si su cabeza no pudiese encontrarse tranquila luego de percibir ese tono diferente en su kwami. – No te sobre esfuerces a ti mismo o terminarás **_muerto._**

Con los nervios en el centro de su corazón, Adrien se alejó del kwami negro a rastras, encarándolo mientras retrocedía en una dirección diferente. El miedo lo azotó como una ventisca, recorriendo su cuerpo e internándose en su pecho.

"− ¿Quién eres? –" Su voz rasposa por el ardor en su garganta apenas fue un murmullo atolondrado y audible. El kwami abrió la boca para responder sin tomar muy en cuenta su acción, es más, sonrió. Adrien lo interrumpió aun sin haber comenzado a hablar. "− No eres Plagg, ¿quién eres?"

"− ¿Cómo que quién soy? −" Arqueó una de casi sus invisibles cejas. "− Me parece que estás muy alterado, cariño. Trata de tranquili…"

"− ¡Plagg jamás me diría «cariño»! ¡Él…−" Adrien casi se muerde la lengua mientras las palabras se enredaban unas con otras a causa de sus nervios. "− ¡Él vomitaría antes de llamarme de ese modo!"

Su respiración agitada se convirtió en el único ruido. Aquel impostor que se hacía llamar _Plagg_ guardó silencio, con la misma sonrisa que inquietaba al corazón de Adrien, a quien la sensación de un _mal presentimiento_ y el terror repentino infundido en su cuerpo limitaban sus pensamientos. Con la mente llena de una revelación tras otra, sentimientos encontrados que se inclinaban a la ira y a una profunda tristeza, Adrien olvidó incluso como caminar.

Todo en su cuerpo dolía. La mente se le estaba quemando como si se tratara de la madera de esa pesadilla extraña y el corazón…

Oh, su corazón…

Carcomido, luchando por no ser roto, uniendo los pedazos con una terquedad sangrante.

"− Je, je, je, je… −" Una vaga, pero traviesa risa hizo eco en las paredes de metal. La figura de Plagg comenzó a deformarse, tornándose azul en donde antes había pelaje negro y negro en donde solían estar los ojos verdes. Sus pupilas engrandecieron, convirtiéndose en orbes rojos y brillantes que resaltaban de toda aquella fisonomía. "− Me descubriste. ¡Que listo, que listo!"

La voz del kwami azul se distorsionó, llevándose los fragmentos que caracterizaban a Plagg para reemplazarlos por una voz suave y aguda.

Adrien se quedó quieto, observando embelesado el repentino cambio de gato a pavo real. El plumaje a las espaldas del kwami se asemejaba a la decoración del Miraculous de Le Paon. Tragó saliva.

"− Es imposible que estés aquí. −" Sentenció. "− Plagg dijo que tú…"

"− Plagg es un parlanchín que dice muchas cosas, tu lo sabes más que nadie, ¿a que sí? −" El kwami voló, rompiendo la distancia, casi rozando con su pequeña cara la punta de la nariz de Adrien, observándolo con un deje de fascinación mal disimulada. "− Asombroso. Esos ojos verdes, el cabello rubio… Incluso el olor de tu alma, todo es tan parecido a ella que quisiera llorar."

Sus palabras resultaron extrañas para Adrien. Hizo retroceder kwami con la mano, aun sintiendo que no debería siquiera tocarlo.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿De alguna manera conocería a su madre?

"− Tú…"

"− ¡Oh! Mi nombre es **_Duusu._** Mucho gusto, cariño mío. Aunque yo ya te conocía."

"− ¿Me conocías? −" Pensó por un instante en el significado de esas palabras que, hasta ahora, eran las únicas que sentía lógicas. Pero, ¿por qué? "− Un momento, ¿tú eras parte de esos sueños extraños que he estado teniendo?"

Ante su pregunta, _Duusu_ aplaudió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sino fuera por el aura extraña (casi perversa) que destilaba el ser, Adrien creería que no se trataba más que de un kwami cualquiera, pero tanto su presencia como su mera existencia eran casi imposibles según su propio conocimiento y el de Plagg.

"− ¡Correcto! Sí, siempre he estado allí cuidando tu sueño. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo como ahora, Adrien. Eres un niño especial, tan, tan, tan especial…"

"− Creo que te estás confundiendo −" La actitud extraña del pequeño pavo real estaba inquietándolo. Comenzaba a preocuparse por la ausencia de… "− ¿En dónde está Plagg?"

"− No te preocupes, él nos está esperando."

Su respuesta no hizo más que engrandecer su preocupación. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo a su kwami? Porque Adrien no podía quitarse ese amargo sentimiento del pecho. Comenzó a incorporarse, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban, entumecidas y un poco rígidas. Al principio le costó mantener el equilibrio, casi mareándose conforme se levantaba, evitando con la mirada la cápsula a menos de dos metros de su cuerpo que parecía llamarlo como un hechizo.

"− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? −" La angustia en su pecho comenzaba a tornarse dolorosa. Miró en diferentes direcciones, intentando ubicarlo sin éxito. "− ¿Plagg? ¡Plagg!"

El rostro impasible de su madre lo volvía cada vez más difícil.

Llevo sus ojos a su mano derecha, justo sobre el dedo índice cuando un escalofrío se posó sobre este sin aviso. No había nada, el anillo del gato negro había desaparecido sin más. No recordaba habérselo quitado y sin embargo, su ausencia estaba marcada por el tacto frío de una absoluta nada.

Sin el anillo, Plagg…

 _Plagg…_

"− Ya te dije, cariño. Nos está esperando. −" Duusu extendió su pequeña mano hacia él, pero bastó para hacerlo sentir intimidado. "− Esta conversación sólo nos incumbe a nosotros dos. Ese gato negro no está incluido. No tolero a los mentirosos como él."

"− ¿Mentiroso? −" Preguntó ofendido. "− Plagg puede ser todo, menos un mentiroso. Dime qué hiciste con él."

Duusu borró la sonrisa de su rostro tan pronto como la respuesta de Adrien llegó. Retiró su mano, que hasta ese momento había quedado ignorada por el humano y frunció el ceño con molestia.

"− Estás rodeado de hipócritas, Adrien. Personas que te ocultan cosas importantes frente a tus narices; fingen y mienten sin poder evitarlo porque es parte de su naturaleza mordaz. −" El gran salón se puso frío de repente, como si la temperatura hubiese descendido de golpe hasta cierto punto en el que Adrien pudo sentir su piel erizarse y su aliento entreverse como vapor. Todo pareció volverse más oscuro incluso y para su visión humana fue casi imposible distinguir las formas que tenía delante. Duusu emanó una luz azulada, casi como un destello pálido que cobraba fuerza poco a poco y se tornaba cada vez más fuerte y oscura. "− Tu padre es el rey de los embusteros, ¿no lo crees? Cubriéndote los ojos ante una verdad tan monstruosa como la que se oculta debajo de tus propios pies, desviando la mirada porque no soporta el peso de sus pecados y la decisión que marca un nuevo capítulo en este arco. Yo he venido a despertarte Adrien, porque hasta ahora haz estado durmiendo bajo el velo de una realidad simple y dolorosa."

No supo qué decir. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. Un libro repentinamente apareció frente a sus ojos, iluminando la penumbra con su brillo puro y casto. Las páginas corrieron con la misma rapidez de un parpadeo y entre ellas se abrió paso un capítulo en especial de aquel grimorio antiguo.

Miles de imágenes se desprendieron del papel y rodearon a Adrien con un nuevo brillo violáceo, pero frente a él se mantuvo el dibujo del _poder absoluto._ La imagen de un hombre siendo poseído por el poder de la creación y la destrucción que Adrien ya conocía. A cada uno de sus costados, letras en algún código extraño se alzaron.

"− El poder absoluto… Sé que mi padre quiere conseguirlo a través del Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. −" Las palabras salieron de su garganta sin pensar. "− También sé la razón tras su deseo, pero…"

"− Él quiere traer a tu madre a la vida. No hay una explicación más sencilla que esa."

"− Lo sé. Pero para que ella pueda volver, alguien más debe morir. Y yo… No puedo permitir que eso pase. No es correcto, por más que quiera tenerla de vuelta." – Apretó los puños con frustración, con la mirada baja y el corazón palpitando con lentitud.

La sonrisa de Duusu regresó junto a la risa que rebotó en el aire.

"− No puedes permitirlo porque no tienes opción, cariño. −" Su expresión se ensanchó cuando observó la mirada sorprendida que Adrien había levantado ante ella. "− No me digas, ¿ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza?"

"− ¿El qué…?"

"− Todo deseo tiene un sacrificio acorde; para traer a la vida a un ser querido, debe ofrendarse la existencia de otro con semejante importancia." – Sus palabras se tiñeron de veneno, aferrándose al niño frente a él, cuya mirada pareció romperse en un exacto sentimiento de aflicción con destellos de conmoción. Miró complacida como Adrien tuvo que dar dos pasos atrás para conservar el equilibrio. "−Tu padre planea sacrificarte para traer a su esposa de regreso."

Esa última frase remató en el pecho de Adrien. El corazón palpitante sólo aceleró su marcha con desesperación, temiendo que su dueño de repente colapsara en el suelo.

"− No. Eso no…"

"− Es por eso que vine a ti, Adrien. Para evitar ese sacrificio. – Duusu revoloteó a su alrededor, acercándose a su oído. "− No quiero que mueras."

"− Estás mintiendo."

"− Yo nunca miento, cariño. Odio a los mentirosos."

El peso de sus palabras continuaba desafiando su equilibrio. Adrien sólo podía mantener su mirada fija en la figura del poder absoluto mientras su mente comenzaba a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas con velocidad, a veces equivocándose en el proceso.

¿Es por eso que Gabriel era tan distante con él? ¿Esa era la razón por la que veía en sus ojos el atisbo de añoranza entremezclado con culpabilidad? Los abrazos cortos que se tornaban en distancias largas, las palabras frías que entumían su pobre alma, la ausencia marcada que se había apegado a él como una garrapata sedienta de su vitalidad. En ese momento, Adrien sintió como todo se apilaba alrededor de ese simple y doloroso motivo que, _de un momento a otro,_ no parecía tan descabellado.

 _Todo deseo tiene un sacrificio acorde._

¿Él, quien había dado todo para verlo feliz de nuevo, aunque fuera con agendas absurdas y exigentes, calificaciones altas obtenidas a través de tantas madrugadas sacrificadas, iba a ser sacrificado?

"− No te creo. −" La esperanza a la que se había aferrado era sólo una pequeña y débil raíz en el suelo árido. "− Aun si es verdad que mi vida es el sacrificio a cambio de la de mi madre, mi padre… Él no debe saberlo."

"− Hablas como si estuvieras absolutamente seguro de ello, ¿no lo crees?" – Las dudas ya estaban allí, sólo hacia falta sembrarlas en el fondo de su humano corazón.

"− Tu también."

"− Eso es porque desde el primer momento en que Gabriel Agreste abrió el libro, yo estuve presente para comprender los anhelos que lo habían llevado a la desesperación. −" Las imágenes se deformaron, dando paso a la silueta de un hombre al que supo reconocer como su progenitor, proyectándose como una memoria. "− Su mente rígida se transformó cuando la magia apareció ante él y cuando supo que el poder absoluto podría devolverle aquello que más amaba, no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar cualquier condición que se le impusiese. Sin importar cuán dolorosa, cruel o devastadora que fuese."

La silueta de Gabriel comenzó a desvanecerse con brusquedad hasta extinguirse por completo junto a las luces moradas. Nuevamente, sólo quedó la brillosa esencia de Duusu iluminando ahora el rostro de Adrien.

"− Yo…"

"− Tu conoces la verdadera naturaleza de tu padre, Adrien. Un hombre que no necesita contemplaciones para pasar sobre quien deba de pasar para obtener sus deseos. Tú no eres la excepción; sólo eres un medio. **El medio para traer a Emilie de vuelta.**

"− Basta. −" La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

"− Te está mintiendo, Adrien. No sólo acerca de esto."

"− ¡No me interesa! ¡Cállate! −" Se tomó los cabellos con dolor. Un pitido agudo se clavó en el centro de su cabeza y llegó hasta sus sienes, extendiéndose más allá.

"− ¿No te interesa saber qué fue de tu madre antes de su muerte?"

"− ¿Qué? −" Se incorporó fugazmente, pero Duusu ya había desaparecido, al igual que el dolor de cabeza que parecía haberse disipado como si nunca hubiese existido. − ¿Duusu? ¡Oye!"

La oscuridad volvió a llenarlo por completo con su abrumador silencio.

Entonces despertó.

Tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y sus pulmones gritaron de alegría. Adrien sintió la espalda adolorida y la cabeza pegada contra la superficie rugosa del césped en donde se encontraba recostado. Su vista tardó en enfocarse, distinguiendo un pequeño manchón negruzco que volaba frente a él mientras parecía entornar su nombre simultaneas veces. Sus brazos se movieron automáticamente, ayudándolo a incorporarse bajo la mirada preocupada de Plagg que veía a su portador abrumado, totalmente pálido y asustado.

"− ¡Ya era hora, chico! −" Se le acercó lo suficiente para palmarle una mejilla, intentando ayudarlo con el aturdimiento. La piel de Adrien estaba fría, su rostro hecho un desastre por las lágrimas secas de un llanto que casi le había parecido eterno. "− Estaba comenzando a pensar que tendría que sacarte de aquí a rastras."

"− ¿Plagg? ¿Eres tú?"

"− ¿Pues quién más es tan tonto como para seguirte hasta aquí? ¡Claro que soy yo!"

Adrien levantó su mano derecha, observando el anillo plateado que descansaba en su índice. Soltó un suspiro, pero la angustia latente en su cuerpo continuaba allí, presente. A pesar de que no parecían haber rastros de Duusu en el lugar, Adrien no se sentía seguro acerca de que fuese completamente un sueño.

Eso era lo peor.

Caminó hacia la salida con pasos lentos, tomándose el tiempo para volver a reconectarse con cada parte motora de su cuerpo. Se sentía perdido, como un niño alejado de su hogar. Plagg lo siguió en silencio sin más comentarios, observando de reojo a la cápsula que Adrien había ignorado a pesar de haber llorado toda la noche por su contenido.

No tuvo la valentía de preguntar por qué.

* * *

Adrien cerró la puerta del cuarto de control con cuidado antes de darse la vuelta. La penumbra de la noche se había disipado y la luz fría de la mañana apenas iluminaba el recibidor, pero fue suficiente para ver el desastre que se había montado en el centro de las escaleras, aquellas donde se encontraban esparcidos pedazos de vidrio y madera destrozados, nadando entre escalones y descendiendo hasta el suelo donde se hallaba parado.

El retrato del aniversario luctuoso de su madre se encontraba hecho añicos sobre el piso de baldosas relucientes.

Observó las piezas desordenadas que llegaban hasta sus pies como un camino de espinas. Adrien pensó, muy dentro de sí mismo, que era una ironía poco encantadora. No hizo más que avanzar a través del trayecto libre, subiendo los peldaños fríos cuya temperatura se fundía con la planta de sus pies. Se arrodilló frente al marco destrozado, aquel que parecía haber sido desprendido de la pared con rabia animalesca. Sobre la pared relucía el espacio vacío que había dejado la ausencia del retrato, ahora no era más que un hueco cualquiera cuyo significado había sido arrancado sin previo aviso.

"− Chico…−" Plagg voló frente a él, con las orejas gachas y la mirada tristona clavándose en su persona. Adrien le sonrió.

"− _Es mejor que nos vayamos mientras todos piensan que estoy dormido._ "

* * *

Cuando Adrien dijo que se irían a la habitación, Plagg creyó que el chico iría directamente a la cama, al baño o incluso al sofá. A llorar, reflexionar, lo que fuese mientras pudiese cuidarlo de cerca. Sin embargo, aquello no sucedió. Adrien ignoró la puerta de su dormitorio y siguió de largo hasta el nuevo salón de música donde se había instalado el piano. A pesar de ser casi de mañana, las cortinas prohibían el paso a las primeras luces matutinas, por lo que el lugar se encontraba turbio y, aunque no era difícil ver más allá para los humanos, la sensación de oscuridad no daba buena espina. El único chico se sentó sobre el banquillo frente al gran instrumento negro y sus yemas rozaron las teclas desnudas; el recuerdo fugaz de un día de ensueño se reflejó en su mente como un espejo y la melodía simplemente corrió a través de todas su fibras y cartílagos, como una descarga eléctrica.

Tocar sintiéndose libre.

Sin embargo, esa acuosa, casi intangible libertad se desvanecía en el lamento único, desgarrado y, a veces un tanto dramático, de su herido corazón. Punzadas que retumbaban a la par de una canción desconocida, que no existía. Porque así se sentía Adrien, solo y perdido en la lejanía de un sueño vacío y gris, que a veces arrojaba destellos de luz, embriagadora e hipnotizante, que se extinguía tan pronto como el tacto de sus dedos amenazaba con inmiscuirse en el aire que la rodeaba.

El sonido de una lacrimosa sinfonía se arrastraba como polvo en la habitación, tomando impulso del aire que sus pulmones liberaban mientras la rigidez de sus dedos y la frialdad de su pecho se convertían en una manta abrigadora para su alma.

Dolía.

Oh, como dolía.

Ese dolor que se sentía tan ajeno y que sin embargo se había convertido en tan suyo. Ese pesar que no le correspondía pero que se había apegado a sus arterias. La sangre no fluía al cerebro, entonces el corazón se encargó de trabajar sin él.

Un sonido chirriante se balanceó de tecla en tecla, como un lamento colérico que destruía todo lo bueno, _todo lo dormido para dejarlo despierto._

Adrien se alejó del piano al mismo tiempo en que este se derrumbaba contra el suelo como si sus patas fueran estalactitas. Las teclas volaron para impactarse en las baldosas, de una manera tan irreal que Adrien tuvo que parpadear dos veces antes de escuchar el grito de Nathalie llamándolo ante el gran estruendo.

Un susurro casi inaudible se filtró y acarició sus tímpanos.

"− _No necesitas nada de la mujer que 51-13 23-33-35-43-29-49-27."_

 ** _23-29-23-15 51-27  
15-49-13-35-15-51-45-51-25  
49 35-27_**

* * *

 **¿Holaaaaaa? ¿Alguien sigue aquí?**

 **Antes que nada: una disculpa. Esta vez el periodo de actualización tardó más y en parte fue mi culpa por no manejar bien mis horarios.**

 **En fin, aquí está el cuarto capítulo y vamos avanzando. Cambié el formato de la historia un poco en cuanto a extensión y diálogos porque me preocupaba que a algunos no se les presente cuando están hablando y cuando no. Ahora el capítulo es un poco más corto para que la lectura no sea tediosa o aburrida, mi miedo más grande xd.**

 **Recuerden, todo a su tiempo. :D**

 **Ya estamos cerca de acabar este arco para entrar a mi favorito (ahre todos son mis favoritos pero el que sigue… UFFFF) (mejor no ando prometiendo nada jaja)**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte. Nos vemos en mayo, antes de la temporada de exámenes finales para que no se me vaya de las manos la actualización.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. Simple and Painful: A Beast of Fire

**_Segundo Arco. "Simple and Painful"_**

 ** _Capítulo 5. A Beast of Fire_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Las abrumantes llamas que queman a su adolorido corazón arden como bestias furiosas. Su sangre derramada es lo único que las apaciguará."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"− Es curiosa la forma en la que tu padre está castigándote, ¿sabes?"

Su tono sugerente le provocó cierto pesar. Más allá de desconocer la razón, Adrien más bien sabía que esto se debía al lugar hacia donde _Duusu_ encaminaba esa supuesta conversación.

"− Déjame ir. −" Pidió con cierto atisbo escondido de urgencia. El kwami se había llevado su consciencia en el momento menos indicado. Adrien no tenía idea de que aquellas criaturas fueran capaces de hacerlo, o al menos Plagg, su compañero, nunca le había hablado de ello. "− Hablo en serio, Duusu. Basta de juegos."

Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue la suave y aguda risa del ser alado, quien parecía contar los minutos para agotar su paciencia. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía y ese día era el segundo desde que Duusu decidió molestarlo reiteradas veces. La primera ocasión que se presentó fue el día anterior durante las pocas horas que durmió; estuvo atrapado en ese espacio de negro infinito durante minutos eternos de sólo oír su vocecita canturreando verdades dolorosas entorno a su padre.

Adrien se consideraba un chico muy paciente; aguantaba los berrinches de Chloé, las pataletas de Plagg y, en cierta medida, la actitud un poco sobrepasada de sus fans durante las firmas de autógrafos, pero Duusu había sabido como jugar bien con él para comenzar a rozar los límites de su paciencia en pocas horas.

"− Sólo quiero que me escuches, cariño −" Haciendo uso de ese apodo que evocaba en Adrien un malestar creciente en el pecho, se acercó a él volando. No borró la sonrisa de sus pequeños labios y sus ojos oscuros parecieron brillar con picardía. "− Escúchame."

"− Eso estoy haciendo justo ahora."

"− Pero no de verdad."

Adrien exhaló aire con frustración.

"− Está bien."

Sus palabras parecieron contentar a Duusu, quien revoloteó alrededor de su cuerpo para volver frente a sus ojos.

"− Puso más peso en tu ajetreada agenda, ¿no es así? −" Lanzó la pregunta con sencillez, pero la manera en la que retumbó en las paredes inexistentes de ese plano provocó que un extraño eco llegara a sus oídos. "− Debido a que sabe que eso es lo que más odias. Gabriel no tiene consideraciones. No hay algo como la empatía en ese seco corazón suyo, ni siquiera para su único hijo."

Adrien apretó los puños con el corazón repentinamente acelerado por el coraje que sus palabras despertaban en su cuerpo. Era consciente de que el kwami, desde el primer momento en que apareció buscaba crear un agujero en su alma donde sembrar odio y aversión hacia su padre, pero no iba a ser fácil, ni posible.

Él nunca podría odiar a su padre.

"− ¿A qué quieres llegar? −" Esta vez fue su turno de cuestionarla.

"− Gabriel sólo está llevándote al…"

"− Adrien, ¿te encuentras bien? −" Una nueva voz se hizo presente en el espacio y entonces…

La atmosfera pareció volverse de pronto más cálida y poco a poco, los colores retornaron a ella para formar figuras brevemente borrosas. Escuchó el murmullo de Nino, quien estaba sentado a su lado, tratando de despertarlo de su ensoñación. En ese momento se percató de que estaba en el salón de clases, rodeado de las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros y con los orbes acuosos de Miss Bustier empañados con preocupación. De entre todos, ella parecía ser quien esperaba una respuesta para la pregunta que logró devolverlo al mundo real, aquel que carecía de la presencia física (o al menos eso creía) de Duusu.

"− Ah… yo…−" Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a templarse, cayendo en la tranquilidad. "− Sí, lo lamento Miss Bustier."

La profesora pareció querer hablar, pero el timbre resonó en la escuela y ahogó sus palabras, así como su fallido intento de cuestionar al menor. No hizo más que asentir, dirigiéndose a la clase mientras cerraba el libro sobre historia francesa, tratando de evitar que los alumnos se fueran sin escuchar sus indicaciones.

"− No olviden leer las páginas 80 y 83 para la clase de mañana, chicos. Nos vemos. −" Devolvió su mirada hacia Adrien, dispuesta a hablar con él acerca del actual incidente, pero para su sorpresa ya no quedaba rastro del chico en el salón. Suspiró con un pequeño fragmento de amarga inquietud incrustada en su pecho. Su vista se desvió hacia Nino y una vaga esperanza por comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de uno de sus preciados alumnos llegó como un pequeño rayo de luz. Se acercó al muchacho que estaba a punto de colocarse la mochila sobre el hombro para marcharse. "− Nino, ¿tienes un par de minutos? Me gustaría hablar contigo."

Alya observó como Miss Bustier salía del aula acompañada de su novio, intuyendo que la razón se trataba de Adrien. Arqueó una ceja, pensando acerca del mismo; sin dudas su amigo traía algo haciendo mella en su cabeza desde hace varios días y eso mismo estaba comenzando a exteriorizarse lentamente, pero nadie, ni siquiera Nino había logrado sacarle información. Adrien se negaba a hablarlo.

Un ruido sordo la atrajo devuelta con Marinette, quien recogía con velocidad su libreta del suelo para meterla torpemente en su mochila. Los nervios que la rodeaban volvían torpes sus movimientos y la urgencia que se anteponía durante ese momento no era de ayuda.

Marinette se colocó su bolso sobre los hombros, apretando los tirantes.

"− Hasta mañana, Alya. −" Se despidió girando sobre sus talones y con el paso apresurado.

"− Marinette, ¡espera!"

La chica se detuvo de golpe, tensando su cuerpo ante el llamado de su mejor amiga que tanto temía. No tenía mucho tiempo y la prisa comenzaba a entorpecerle el corazón.

"− ¿P-pasa algo? −" Le sonrió.

"− ¿No ibas a hablar con Adrien?"

Marinette abrió la boca sin saber que contestar. Dentro de sí, eso es lo que más quería, pero desafortunadamente había cierta _situación_ que se lo complicaba por el momento y debía atenderla, pues era una de sus responsabilidades como heroína. O al menos así lo consideraba.

"− Iba a hacerlo, pero… −" Se removió ansiosa. Sintió a Tikki removerse dentro de su pequeño bolso, apurándola silenciosamente. "− Adrien ya se fue. Es una lástima, tendré… que hacerlo mañana."

"− Espero que no sea una excusa para retrasarlo, niña."

"− ¡No lo es, lo prometo! A-además sucede que hay una emergencia en mi casa y… −" Una pequeña mancha verde en una de las ventanas del aula llamó su atención. En una esquina del vidrio se encontraba Wayzz, el kwami del maestro Fu, esperándola. Marinette se desplazó con grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. "− ¡Nos vemos!"

Esta vez no le dio oportunidad a Alya para detenerla. Salió corriendo con una velocidad maratónica que casi le cuesta un diente en las escaleras y salió de la escuela pasando de largo al muchacho moreno que se recargaba en una de las paredes cercanas a la salida de la escuela, en espera de su novia. Nino se incorporó cuando vio a Alya dirigirse hacia él con una expresión afligida mientras negaba con la cabeza a su pregunta muda.

"− Marinette no habló con Adrien hoy, supongo que _aún sigue nerviosa por_ _lo que pasó._ "

"− No creo que lo hubiese logrado, de todas maneras. −" Nino se llevó una mano tras la nuca, desviando la mirada. "− Adrien ni siquiera se despidió de mí, nena. ¿Y sabes? Él y yo siempre, sin ninguna falta, chocamos los puños antes de irnos. Dios, me siento algo vacío."

Alya extendió su muñeca hacia él, con la mano hecha un puño. Una suave sonrisa se había formado en sus labios y sus ojos áureos le vieron con ternura.

Nino correspondió a su gesto y ambos chocaron los puños.

"− Es probable que Adrien sólo esté más ocupado de lo normal con su trabajo de modelo, −" Aseguró. "− Tarde o temprano volverá a ser el mismo."

* * *

 _Una luz apenas imperceptible se abrió paso entre la oscuridad abrazadora. Era como un pequeño destello, débil y frágil, que flotaba con dificultad a través de la cortina de negrura absoluta. Se elevó de lo que parecía un inexistente suelo hasta alcanzar el falaz cielo. Centellando lentamente, pronto aquella brillantez que provenía de su interior se expandió, tomando una forma concreta._

 _Una simple y vana luciérnaga nació del resplandor. Revoloteó por el espacio inmenso sin ningún propósito determinado._

 _Y, de pronto, se extinguió. Con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido, se esfumó._

 _O quizás no._

 _Fue entonces que la figura resbaladiza de un gato se contorneó debido a la luz de la pequeña luciérnaga que, al parecer, había sido atrapada entre las garras del animal, quien con afilados ojos verdes le dedicó una mirada bañada de admiración a la luz que sobresalía entre las fisuras que sus patas dejaban. Cautivado por el débil destello, no se percató de que una suave y discreta cortina de humo se originaba dentro de su cuerpo hasta que las llamas lo envolvieron con una ira desbordante._

 _El gato chilló de manera grotesca, desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales con gritos infernales y desesperados. Se olvidó de la luciérnaga y comenzó a revolcarse sobre la superficie donde estaba con el afán de deshacerse del fuego que estaba destruyendo su cuerpo con una lentitud aterradoramente dolorosa. Fue como si su llanto y el sufrimiento que sentía se materializaran en forma de alaridos chirriantes que chocaban contra paredes invisibles._

 _La agonía instalada en su carne chamuscada poco a poco fue menguando hasta que no dejó más que cenizas. La silueta del gato fue reducida a escombros grises que pronto el viento se llevó, no dejando más que un accesorio circular que por su carácter metálico no fue arrastrado por el aire frío._

 _Un anillo._

Fu abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo el pesar en sus cansados parpados y su visión cristalina llena de confusión. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire abruptamente, producto de la conmoción de ese sueño poco realista. En consecuencia, tosió duramente por un breve lapso de tiempo sin encontrar alivio, recostándose de lado en el futón. Wayzz apareció a través de una pared para socorrer a su portador, brindándole un par de palmadas suaves en la espalda que lo ayudaron a aligerar sus espasmos.

"− ¡Maestro, siento la demora! −" Se disculpó. Se notaba claramente afligido de tener que verlo en ese estado. "− Ladybug ya ha llegado. Está preparándole un té de Aquilea. Le he explicado el método de preparación justo como me enseñó."

"− Muy bien, Wayzz −" A pesar de que las palabras del kwami llegaban a sus oídos, no sentía que pudiese procesarlas correctamente. Sin embargo, la mención de su elegida lo trajo devuelta de sus pensamientos. "− Ayúdame a sentarme, por favor."

Wayzz sujetó a Fu desde un hombro, incorporándolo sobre el colchón para que lograra sentarse. No le costó nada, en realidad. Los kwamis eran más fuertes de lo que aparentaban en esos pequeños y adorables cuerpos y aunque sólo dos de ellos fueran dioses, sus existencias enfrascadas en esos coloridos contenedores eran poderosas.

El anciano observó sus manos repentinamente temblorosas. Aquel sueño que se repetía como un bucle interminable dentro de su cabeza desde el momento en que se sumergía en la inconsciencia parecía ser una premonición aterradora vinculada al portador del Miraculous de la Destrucción. Esa visión había tomado más fuerza desde que fue a ver a Adrien Agreste para asegurarse de que todo con él marchase bien y se había completado, puesto al inicio sólo eran pequeños pedazos borrosos, los últimos dos días. Sin darse cuenta, Fu comenzó a presentar imperceptibles complicaciones en su salud desde la primera noche en que lo soñó, como si se tratase de un augurio taciturno que se había alzado como una probable neumonía.

Tenía que ir a ver a Adrien, pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo.

La última vez que lo había visitado el chico parecía estar bien en contraste con lo que aquel sueño trataba de decirle. Su aura se veía estable, pero la atmosfera de un momento a otro parecía subir y bajar de temperatura de manera casi imperceptible que lo hizo sospechar de que algo sucedía dentro de esa mansión, pero, asimismo, su mente comenzó a ser confundida con el paso de los minutos allí dentro, sin dándole oportunidad para comprender que ocurría.

Cuando Adrien hizo la pregunta acerca de los Miraculous dañados, su mente se nubló como si el conocimiento hubiese sido drenado. Su propio instinto le gritó que sólo debía darle una respuesta llana y como resultado, no pudo más que dibujar el boceto del Miraculous del Pavo Real.

"− Maestro Fu, −" La puerta estaba entreabierta y en ese pequeño espacio se asomaba la cabeza de Marinette, quien al verlo despierto se atrevió a entrar siendo seguida por el kwami de la creación. "− ¿cómo se encuentra?"

La chica avanzó hacia el futón con una bandeja de té y medicinas en sus manos, se veía, incluso desde donde Fu se encontraba, afligida. Marinette se hincó para colocar la charola metálica sobre el suelo, sirviendo un poco de la infusión de Aquilea en una taza que le pasó con cuidado. Fu aceptó con las manos temblando como gelatina, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de sí mismo por la condición deplorable en la que Ladybug debía verlo. De la misma manera, ella le extendió tres pastillas de diferentes colores y tamaños que descansaban en la palma de su mano.

"− No tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, Ladybug. −" Agradeció con una sonrisa, sintiendo el rastro amargo que las pastillas habían dejado en su paladar.

"− No tiene porqué preocuparse por eso, maestro. Usted ha hecho más por mí y por Chat Noir más veces de las que puedo contar."

"− Me gustaría saber, ¿qué te tiene tan abrumada?"

Marinette borró su sonrisa lentamente para dar paso a una expresión confundida.

"− ¡N-no es nada! −" Movió las manos con rapidez, intentando restarle importancia al asunto que se negaba a conversar. "− Tengo un proyecto que vale mucha de la calificación de historia y no estoy segura de que lo que haya hecho sirva realmente y…"

Sin embargo, la mirada profunda del enfermo anciano sólo pudo comunicarle silenciosamente que ese tipo de excusas no servían con él. De hecho, ¿servían con alguien realmente?

El maestro Fu asintió.

"− Hay un chico… Adrien, creo que ya le había contado sobre él antes. −" Juntó sus manos sobre su regazo, observando a Tikki comer un macaron cerca de la caja de música; ella también ponía atención a sus palabras. "− Ha estado algo raro últimamente, como si no fuera él mismo. Usualmente Adrien es bastante atento hacia todo ¡n-no digo que haya dejado de serlo! Es sólo que parece ausente, yo creo que es porque no ha estado durmiendo bien, digo eso explicaría lo que pasó el otro día cuando se quedó dormido sobre mi hom…

Marinette se interrumpió a sí misma para sacudir su cabeza enérgicamente, como si quisiera borrar algún pensamiento repentino.

"− Estás preocupada por él, ¿mm?"

"− S-sí. Podría decirse que sí."

Fu sonrió cálidamente para ella, pero en sus adentros una bola gigantesca de inquietud comenzaba a formarse.

"− Ya veo."

Un nuevo ataque de tos arremetió contra sus maltratados pulmones.

"− ¡Maestro Fu!"

* * *

Las sesiones de fotos eran aburridas. Bueno, en realidad, su trabajo entero como modelo lo era. Tedioso y aburrido, no había adjetivos más precisos para describir aquello que se había robado tanto tiempo de su vida. Adrien se estiró cansado una vez que el fotógrafo lo dejó respirar por primera vez en la tarde. Demonios, prefería mil veces estar en clase de esgrima compitiendo contra Kagami en un duelo amistoso.

Miró a Nathalie, pidiéndole con la mirada salir del estudio durante un par de minutos para deshacerse de ese sentimiento agridulce que le provocaba la bruma de personas de aquí para allá. El estrés que cargaban todos esos trabajadores comenzaba a pegársele. La secretaria asintió con su inconfundible cara de seriedad pocos segundos antes de regresar la vista a la tableta digital donde organizaba sus horarios.

Adrien se sintió aliviado cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, recargándose en la madera blanca y estilizada mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio como si no hubiese exhalado en años. Dios, la paz del pasillo desierto revitalizaba sus oídos enfermos de todos los gritos exasperados del director de la campaña publicitaria y el fotógrafo que regañaba a todos hasta por inhalar en su presencia. Prácticamente tuvo que aguantar la respiración durante el curso de cada fotografía por temor a sufrir el mismo destino que los otros empleados, algo que no era probable debido a su apellido y de quién era hijo, pero para Adrien el ser poseedor de ese tipo de privilegios era una idea nula.

Plagg salió de entre la chaqueta gris que estaba usando para la temporada de fiestas navideñas. El atuendo seleccionado para el segundo juego de fotografías era relativamente sencillo y no le molestaba a diferencia del primero que, según lo descrito por el director de la campaña, intentaba dar a conocer que celebridades como él lograban verse bien con cualquier cosa, incluso si se trataba de esos suéteres feos de lana que se regalaban en navidad. El suéter le ocasionó comezón hasta a Plagg, quien se mantenía bien escondido entre sus ropas; esto último era nuevo porque normalmente durante dichas sesiones de fotos el kwami solía esperar dentro de su mochila, pero desde los sucesos acontecidos con su padre Plagg había asumido un nuevo lugar más cercano a él.

Y le traía paz.

 _Cuando Plagg estaba así de cerca, Duusu no lo molestaba trasladando su consciencia a ese vacío negruzco y extenso._

O al menos, hasta ahora así parecía.

"− Que manía la de estos tipos por gritar ugh −" El kwami sobó sus propias orejas como un gato cualquiera. "− Así no se puede dormir una buena siesta. Hey chico, ¿cuándo nos iremos de aquí?"

Adrien caminó hacia el único ventanal cercano y lo palpó con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo la temperatura templada sobre el vidrio. Observó hacia abajo; la calle se veía llena de automóviles que pasaban de un lado a otro a cierta velocidad, personas que parecían pequeños insectos desde la distancia cargando bolsas, algunos otros absortos en su propio mundo digital. Adrien vislumbró como muchos de los transeúntes traían entre sus manos adornos navideños y entonces se percató de que los escaparates de las tiendas ya portaban el alegre tono de la navidad.

Era cierto. El invierno ya había comenzado en París, pero el frío apenas estaba haciéndose presente en la ciudad, un poco atrasado, pero poco a poco sintiéndose en la piel. Las temperaturas descenderían en cuestión de días y la nieve inauguraría la cuenta de los días para el veinticuatro de diciembre, tal como el telón de un teatro anunciaba el inicio de una obra. Apretó los dientes al recordar lo triste y deprimente que se tornaba la ciudad durante esos días, ¿o quizás sólo era a sus ojos? En su situación actual las cosas no se veían brillantes, ni próximas a mejorar.

Diciembre apenas llevaba cinco días, pero aun así Adrien no veía esperanzas en su camino. Subió su mirada hacia el cielo, sintiendo la presencia de Plagg volar sobre su hombro.

Entonces el cielo se apagó.

Adrien abrió con estupefacción los ojos al ver como las nubes y el sol desaparecían y la luz moría para dar paso a lo que probablemente, era noche. Revisó el reloj de muñeca que le habían hecho usar en su mano derecha, encontrándose con el vano hecho de que no tenía baterías, por lo que no era más que un accesorio inútil. Aun sin poder revisar la hora exacta, Adrien sabía que no era lo suficientemente tarde y que los atardeceres no se esfumaban de golpe. Algo andaba mal.

Volteó hacia su costado sin encontrar a Plagg por ningún lado. Dio vueltas, pero el kwami había desaparecido de la misma manera en la que la luz vespertina lo había hecho.

"− ¿Plagg? −" No obtuvo respuesta de su kwami contestón.

 _Oh no._

Una ráfaga de viento caliente lo hizo girar en dirección a la puerta del estudio de fotografía. Las luces del pasillo fallaron a la par y entonces todo se volvió en desastre.

El pasillo se encendió con llamaradas bruscas y asfixiantes que envolvieron las paredes y el techo, abarcando celosamente la mayoría de las superficies de la estructura. Adrien retrocedió para alejarse del calor infernal que comenzaba a encerrarse en el lugar, chocando de espaldas contra la puerta del estudio de fotografía. Alaridos intensos resonaron detrás suyo y le helaron la sangre en contraste con el ambiente acalorado. Sufrimiento intenso y terror absoluto se entremezclaban como una cacofonía angustiante y Adrien no pudo más que cubrirse los oídos que palpitaban adoloridos debido al sonido agudo y chirriante que retumbaba hasta su cerebro.

Fue de pronto cuando su vena heroica reaccionó. Se volteó para encarar la puerta y su mano se poso fugazmente sobre el mango del picaporte, pero de la misma manera, se alejó. El metal estaba ardiendo, era imposible abrir la puerta sin quemarse de por medio. Nathalie estaba allí adentro y el sólo pensamiento de perderla fue el único trozo de adrenalina que necesitó.

"− ¡Nathalie! −" Gritó en busca de una señal, pero, así como sucedió con Plagg, nadie respondió. "− ¡Nathalie, ¿estás bien?!"

Su voz se perdía entre las voces chirriantes.

Su mente trazó inmediatamente un plan. Se quitó la chaqueta, colocándola sobre el picaporte, mismo que intentó girar sin éxito.

"− Cerrada… ¿por qué está cerrada…? −" El tinte desesperado en su voz comenzó a alterar su corazón. Tragó saliva, con la garganta seca. Tenía que tranquilizarse, pero la insólita y poco lógica situación en la que había sido atrapado y el aire sofocante que brotaba desde un punto desconocido le robaba las ideas. "− Plagg desapareció, la puerta está cerrada, el edificio en llamas…"

Sus ojos dieron vueltas por los espacios libres de fuego del pasillo, sin dar con una caja para incendios, ni un extintor. No había nada más que paredes, cuadros arruinados por el fuego, el ventanal cuyo vidrio empezaba a trisarse desde el marco y las escaleras que conducían al noveno piso.

Sin poder contar con la fuerza y el poder que sólo siendo Chat Noir podía utilizar y sin más opciones vigentes, Adrien hizo lo único que podía hacer en un momento así. Retrocedió cuatro pasos de la puerta, para después impulsarse y amontonar toda su fuerza en una patada contra la madera blanca que aun permanecía inmaculada. Nada pasó, ni siquiera sintió que el marco cediera o que la cerradura temblara ante el golpe brusco. Volvió a intentarlo dos, tres y cuatro veces hasta que sus intentos se volvieron erráticos y terminó lastimándose los músculos de la pierna izquierda.

La puerta estaba fija y los gritos se alzaban con un suplicio desgarrador hasta sus oídos.

Adrien golpeó la puerta una vez más, lleno de impotencia. La carne comenzó a dolerle.

"− ¡Adrien, ¿qué estás haciendo?!"

Reconoció esa voz levemente atrofiada por su tono desesperado. Se volteó y alcanzó a verla: Nathalie estaba de pie sobre el inicio de las escaleras, con la ropa hecha un desastre y las mejillas sucias de lo que parecía cenizas. Su rostro se veía extraño debido a la falta de lentes y se expresión seria deformada en una mueca de miedo que parecía nunca querer ceder.

El nudo en su pecho pareció destensarse un poco en cuanto la vio de pie, a tan sólo unos metros de él.

"− ¡Nathalie! −" Corrió hacia ella, pero en cuanto se acercaba para poder abrazarla, Nathalie corrió escaleras arriba sin permitírselo. Adrien se apresuró para alcanzarla. "− N-Nathalie, ¡espera!"

Fue tras ella escaleras arriba, pero sin importar la velocidad o el tamaño de sus pasos no parecía poder alcanzarla. Estiró su brazo en un esperanzador intento por detenerla, pero sus dedos sólo rozaron de manera efímera sus ropas extrañamente frías.

 _Frío._

Su andar se detuvo con una opresora sensación en el pecho. De pronto, Adrien tuvo la sensación de que todo aquello que lo rodeaba no era más que una ostentosa fantasía, como si su mente y su cuerpo se hubiesen desconectado con su corazón. Ahí parado y con la mirada perdida, escuchó como si los murmullos del fuego se desvanecieran como la melodía de un piano desafinado y avanzó. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de haber subido todos los escalones necesarios para alcanzar la próxima planta, el pasillo al que llegó se parecía al mismo de la anterior. Un tanto abrumado, se dirigió hacia la puerta que se alzaba casi brillante frente a él, misma que debería conducir al estudio de fotografía.

 _Debería._

Tocó el picaporte. Frío. Estaba frío, casi helado. La temperatura asfixiante se había disipado y en su lugar había llegado su imperturbable contraste frío. Lo giró con fuerza, conteniendo el aire que poco a poco le lastimaba los pulmones. Una luz violácea se escapó entre el espacio dividido de la propia puerta y el marco, misma que con lentitud se aclaró hasta volverse casta. Por el mismo lugar se asomó una mariposa de fisonomía particular; alas azules opacadas por una gran mancha negruzca que lo hizo retroceder de dos zancadas incluso si sólo se trataba de tal insecto pequeño.

La dejó estar, sin entrometerse en su trayecto e intentando ignorarla, aunque revoloteara muy cerca de su cabeza. No intentó ahuyentarla, quizás porque muy dentro suyo temía se tratase de un akuma, aunque su sentido común y la experiencia hablaran solos acerca del tema.

La puerta se abrió totalmente. El enorme e iluminado espacio final que era la azotea le llenó la boca con un dulce abrumador. Adrien sabía que para llegar a aquella terraza faltaban quizás cuatro pisos más, pero tampoco pensó a profundidad sus siguientes literales pasos hacia ella. El sonido de la ciudad había sido nulificado por el viento soez de las montañas chocando contra murallas invisibles. Recorrió la terraza hasta llegar al barandal. Lo tocó. Estaba tan frígido como el picaporte de la puerta y como el aire que le estaba lastimando las fosas nasales.

La vista era particularmente extraña porque no se parecía a nada que París pudiese ofrecerle. Adrien estaba seguro de que ni siquiera estaba en el país, sin embargo, ningún sentimiento de miedo o prisa fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a él. Frente a él se alzaban montañas que parecían pequeños pináculos, reducidas en tamaño debido a la altura desde donde las observaba, misma que era tanta, demasiada, que por un segundo tuvo que sostenerse del barandal por la mera sensación de caer hacia el vacío.

 _Se sentía como si estuviese en el techo del mundo._

El viento sopló nuevamente, como si la naturaleza diese un rugido feroz. El cabello se le revolvió y las hebras se entremezclaron en un desorden dorado que brillaba incluso bajo el pálido sol de las montañas nevadas. Un pequeño camino de calor se originó debajo de su nariz, del lado izquierdo. Se llevó dos dedos justo en esa zona y ahogó un respingo cuando quedaron impregnados de líquido rojizo.

"− Pero qué…"

El aire volvió a arremeter contra su cuerpo caliente.

"−Adrien −" Una mano se posó sobre su hombro con firmeza. Entonces todo el panorama cambió. La temperatura ridículamente baja cesó al mismo tiempo. "−, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Parpadeó dos veces antes de darse cuenta. Frente a él, París había regresado con el sonido de los autos y los murmullos incesantes que provocaban las voces de los transeúntes metros abajo. Adrien se sorprendió a sí mismo observando hacia abajo, como si contemplara el vacío con un anhelo desesperado. Sus manos dolieron de repente y se percató de que se debía a la fuerza impuesta sobre el barandal metálico que servía como límite entre lo que era el suelo y lo que no lo era.

Se volteó.

Nathalie analizó sus gestos con su mirada casi congelada y esos ojos parecidos a un escáner. Lo observó, parado frente al barandal de la azotea del cual se sostenía como si fuera a caerse, con una expresión empañada por la confusión. Adrien titubeó antes de dar una respuesta decente.

"− Y-yo…−" Odió tartamudear ante la asistente que esperaba por su respuesta, incluso si no estaba dispuesta a creerle. "− Sólo quería tomar aire fresco durante mi descanso, lamento no haber avisado antes que saldría."

"− Sólo asegúrate que no se vuelva a repetir, −" Adrien asintió antes de volver al estudio fotográfico en su compañía. "− El acceso a la terraza no está permitido."

Volvieron juntos por el ascensor. Nathalie se percató de que Adrien se mostró aliviado apenas entraron al edificio, como si temiese algo de él segundos antes. Esa misma expresión en su rostro le trajo recuerdos del día anterior, cuando encontró a Adrien fuera de la cama a altas horas de la madrugada.

Nathalie siempre supo encontrar razones para todo, pero desde que el mundo le había revelado la existencia de los Miraculous y la magia, había cosas que comenzaban a hacer mella en su mente con una rapidez devastadora. La poca o nula capacidad para explicar ciertos sucesos ocurridos el domingo fueron las pruebas irrefutables de que su mentalidad rígida comenzaba a flaquear como un pequeño cubo de hielo expuesto al sol.

El sonido del piano derrumbarse había retumbado por todos los recovecos de la mansión. Llegó hasta su habitación, la sacó de los sueños y la arrojó a esa extraña realidad que parecía pertenecerle. Cuando llegó, atolondrada por el estruendo y el sueño, sólo se encontró con Adrien mirando el instrumento como si este de repente fuese a comérselo. La misma voz titubeante, levemente débil e insegura volvió a salir desde su garganta con el mismo tono anonadado de la terraza.

Tuvo la sensación de que Adrien estaba actuando extraño incluso desde hace mucho más días atrás.

Pero ella a penas se estaba dando cuenta.

* * *

"− Realmente espero que Wayzz pueda encargarse del Maestro Fu solo −" Tikki flotaba sobre la cabeza de su portadora, ambas en su habitación cerca de las nueve de la noche. "−, no desconfío de él, en realidad, sé que es bastante responsable, pero… No puedo evitar preocuparme."

Al no obtener respuesta, Tikki bajó la vista. Marinette estaba frente a su escritorio, con su libreta de diseños abierta y la punta contraria del lápiz atrapada entre sus dientes. Estaba pensando distraídamente, como muchas veces lo hacía. Sin embargo, su expresión afligida captó la atención de la kwami.

"− ¿Marinette? −" Le llamó. "− Uh, ¿Mari?

"− ¿Eh? −" Ser llamada de esa manera la trajo devuelta. Marinette volteó a ambos lados hasta que Tikki se posó a su lado. "− Lo lamento, Tikki. Es sólo que…"

"− Estabas pensando en Adrien, ¿no es así?"

Al contrario de muchas otras ocasiones, simplemente bajó la mirada sin molestarse en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"− Sí. −" Respondió con simpleza. "− No puedo evitarlo, lo siento."

Tikki le sonrió.

"− No hay necesidad de que te disculpes tantas veces. Sabes que lo entiendo. Estás preocupada."

th"− Ha estado actuando extraño desde hace días y sé que suena tonto, pero no creo que sea algo que pueda desaparecer de un día a otro. Quiero ayudarlo."

"− Entonces habla con él mañana, Marinette−" Tikki tuvo que retroceder ante la reacción nerviosa de su elegida. Marinette se había cubierto el rostro enteramente rojo con las manos.

"− Eso quiero hacer Tikki, lo juro. Pero… Luego recuerdo lo que sucedió y… No lo sé−" Liberó su rostro. "− Es complicado."

"− No permitas que la vergüenza te gane. Adrien necesita una amiga y sé que te duele la palabra, pero también sé que no hay nadie más indicada que tú."

Marinette sonrió suavemente mientras la determinación entraba lentamente en su sistema.

"− Tienes razón."

* * *

La voz áspera de la profesora Mendeléiev se arrastró se arrastró por sus oídos de manera irritante. Adrien cabeceó con los parpados pesados y la vista cansada, intentando digerir la clase de química que se volvía cada vez más tediosa e inalcanzable.

Se había dormido cerca de las dos de la mañana.

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar la culpa entera; no pudo dormir revisando nuevamente el mural detrás de la ropa de su armario y atando cabos respecto a su padre, los Miraculous y el Tíbet. Plagg, muy a regañadientes, aceptó volver a traducir las fotografías de los pergaminos encontrados en la caja fuerte para que pudiese anotar lo que decía en ellos en una libreta que luego ocultó debajo de su almohada. Era demasiado arriesgado que fuese encontrada por alguien, ya fuese Nathalie o alguna de las pocas sirvientas que casi nunca (nunca) veía. Quizás era tiempo de anotar las cosas importantes bajo clave o incluso en el computador, pero ahora con Gabriel teniéndolo fuertemente castigado tras el incidente de la habitación y el piano se había sumado Duusu también. Aquella kwami que aseguraba estar de su lado pero que al mismo tiempo se mantenía molestándolo y agitando su mente con murmullos y conspiraciones súbitas.

Nino, a su lado, codeó su costado con disimulo. Adrien sintió como su mente se reactivaba lentamente como el sistema de un computador viejo.

"− Y como es de esperarse Sr. Agreste, usted debe saber cuál es la fórmula de la molaridad que necesitaremos para este problema de disoluciones, −" De un momento la voz de Mendeléiev pareció volverse más clara y cuando Adrien pudo darse cuenta ya estaba bajo la mirada crítica de la laborista química. "− ¿puede decirnos cuál es?"

Claro que sí. Adrien la sabía al derecho y al revés, como un mantra que se repetía en su cerebro cada vez que se lo preguntaban, casi como un formulario viviente que Nathalie, como tutora, y Gabriel, como padre ridículamente estricto, se encargaron de formar.

El problema radicaba en que su mente mareada no podía recordar con exactitud las palabras.

Incluso tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo no fue de la manera en la que la profesora hubiese deseado. Adrien se veía muy tranquilo en su somnoliento mundo donde todo iba a una velocidad tres veces más lenta y las palabras se perdían en su camino a su cerebro.

"− Hey, viejo. Di algo."

Los susurros de Nino se esfumaron.

"− Oh, cariño. ¿Estás cansado, no es así? Pobre niño… − La voz de Duusu retumbó como el sonido de un tambor dentro de su cabeza. "− Estás tan cansado que apenas puedes _respirar._ "

"− Sr. Agreste, la fórmula de la molaridad. Ahora."

"− Necesitas descansar, ¿qué te parece una canción de cuna?"

"− Como me lo temía. Me sorprende viniendo del mejor estudiante de esta clase; debería dejar de juntarse con las malas influencias y poner los pies sobre la Tierra de una vez por todas."

"− Quare dormis, o Iacobe −" La voz suave de Duusu creó eco en su cabeza como una campanada. "−, etiam nunc, etiam nunc?"

"− Esta vez haré una excepción porque se trata de usted, pero también es mi deber advertirle que esa actitud sólo lo volverá mediocre y su puntuación se verá afectada por…"

"− Resonant campanae…"

 _Din din dan, din din dan._

Ignorando que Chloé comenzaba a llamarlo también con autentica preocupación, Adrien llevó sus manos a sus oídos. El ruido comenzaba a hartarlo y la mecha de su paciencia se quemaba con rapidez.

"− Adrikis, ¿qué te sucede? ¿te duele algo? −" Una tercera voz se sumó como estática. "− ¡Sabrina, no te quedes viendo como tonta! ¡Llama una ambulancia!"

"− ¡Sí, Chloé!"

"− Viejo, ¿todo…"

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Y dolía. Como ardía. Sus pensamientos se quemaban como el fuego bravo que alguna vez consumió el templo del techo del mundo.

No se apaciguaba con nada. Hasta que la corta mecha se acabó.

"− ¡CÁLLENSE!"

La estática dentro de su cabeza sonó como el canal ausente en una televisión. Más, sin embargo, afuera todo era silencio. El resonante grito de Adrien, quien nunca, jamás, había alzado la voz cubrió a todos con un voto silencioso que nadie se atrevió a romper. Incluso la profesora Mendeléiev se quedó sin palabras por un corto lapso de tiempo hasta que inevitablemente reaccionó.

"− Adrien Agreste, toma tus cosas y ve a la oficina del director. −" Estaba molesta. Y Adrien demasiado sorprendido por el sonido de su propia voz rebotando contra las paredes del aula. "− Ahora."

Chloé ni siquiera pudo reclamar. Estaba demasiado ensimismada en lo que acaba de pasar para darse cuenta de que Adrien iba a ser castigado.

Adrien simplemente se levantó, tomó su maleta y salió del salón de clases en un frío y solitario silencio. No pensaba quejarse. Nuevamente debía aceptar que la culpa recaía en su espalda como la consecuencia de sus actos imprudentes.

En el pasillo desierto, Plagg aprovechó para salir de su mochila y mirarlo con grandes y afilados ojos preocupados.

"− Oye, chico. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí adentro?"

"− No lo sé, Plagg −" Adrien avanzó hacia la oficina del director Damocles con la vista perdida en ningún lugar. "− No lo sé."

Tocó un par de veces antes de escuchar la respuesta del director. Abrió la puerta a la par que la silla rotatoria del adulto giraba en su dirección.

"− Direc…"

"− ¡Adrien Agreste! −" La manera en que reaccionó lo hizo callar abruptamente. Damocles se refregó los ojos un par de veces antes de mirarlo como si se tratara de un espíritu vengativo. "− ¿Esto es real? Sí, es real. Pero me imagino que el motivo de tu visita se trata de un permiso de retirada, ¿verdad?"

La ridícula manera en la que Damocles se negaba a creer que él había sido enviado a su oficina de repente lo hizo pensar a fondo la situación.

Negó.

"− Y-Ya veo, entonces es por un cas… castigo, ¿uh? −" Tragó grueso cuando el muchacho frente a él asintió como un cachorro regañado. Su corazón se achicó. "− De acuerdo, adelante muchacho. Ay, Dios…"

"− Con permiso. −" Adrien dio dos pasos dentro de la oficina antes de que la voz del estrepitoso hombre volviera a detener sus acciones.

"− ¡Espera un momento! ¡Estás pálido! −" Parecía que los roles acerca de las excusas estaban invertidos. En ese punto, Adrien no sabía que decir. "− Deberías ir a la enfermería primero. El Sr. Agreste acabaría con esta institución y con mi carrera de docente si permito que a su hijo le suceda algo en estas instalaciones. Por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar."

"− Pero…−" Adrien suspiró. ¿Tan mal se veía?

* * *

La enfermera le entregó una pastilla redonda y blancuzca antes de guardar el frasco en el armario de medicinas. Todas se encontraban apiladas sobre las repisas metálicas y protegidas tras un vidrio que fácilmente podría romperse con _un golpe y la fuerza adecuada._

Adrien observó la pequeña píldora que resaltaba sobre la palma de su mano antes de sentir la mirada expectante de la señora cuarentona sobre su persona. Iba a llevarse la pastilla a la boca cuando el sonido del timbre se escuchó dentro de toda la escuela a la par del teléfono local sobre el escritorio de la enfermería. Mientras la mujer se encargaba de atender la llamada, Adrien guardó la pastilla dentro de uno los bolsillos de su pantalón, tomó del vaso desechable con agua fría y se marchó dando las gracias con una seña silenciosa.

Cerró la puerta tras él con un suspiro. Plagg se revolvió dentro de su mochila a modo de protesta ante lo que le había visto hacer, tendría que explicarle después la razón.

Desde el barandal del segundo piso vislumbró el auto platinado que por órdenes de su padre estaría esperándolo minutos antes del toque de salida; sus actividades extracurriculares habían sido desplazadas hasta la próxima semana y reemplazadas por sesiones de fotos programadas, juntas donde su presencia era necesitada incluso si era menor de edad y un par de almuerzos con hombres trajeados que no sabían más que hablar sin respirar.

Adrien aguantó una queja antes de bajar las escaleras, preparándose mentalmente para la junta aburrida que lo esperaba esa tarde. Él no tenía nada que ver en ella, pero su _deber_ era estar a un lado de la tableta que mostraba la imagen digital de su padre.

"− ¡Adrien! −" Frenó antes de bajar el último escalón. Nino se apresuró dando saltos entre escalones para llegar a su lado. "− Viejo, ¿qué pasó? ¿te castigaron? ¿van a llamar a tu padre?"

Nino se notaba afligido, incluso más preocupado de lo que él mismo se sentía respecto a su situación. Adrien se sintió culpable, sin embargo, sonrió.

"− No pasó nada, Nino. El director Damocles decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez."

"− Wow, ¿en serio? Pero qué te digo, viejo. Si eres como la semillita de oro aquí." −" Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el patio, directo a la salida. Adrien se detuvo ante lo dicho por Nino, mirándolo con una expresión entremezclada de ofensa y confusión. "− Lo digo porque nunca antes te habían castigado y bueno, es que tu tampoco haces nada malo. Ni siquiera lo normal."

"− ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"− Ya sabes: el miércoles pasado fue Kim quien fue enviado a la oficina del director porque se quedó dormido en medio de la clase de química. Esa misma semana Iván también terminó allí por escuchar música y cantar sin querer en el laboratorio. Y ahora eres tú luego de casi quedarte dormido y dar un grito que, vaya, incluso a mí me asustó." – Nino se detuvo para pensar brevemente, luego rio cuando comprendió una cosa: "− Fuiste como una combinación de Kim e Iván y en la misma clase. Y Mendeléiev también está imparable."

"− Lamento lo del grito. −" No estaba mintiendo, de verdad lo sentía. Debería disculparse con Chloé en cuanto la viese cerca por su actitud grosera. "− No sé qué sucedió. Había demasiado ruido."

"− Vamos, amigo. No es eso a lo que voy. Lo que quiero decir es que es normal hacer cosas que parezcan _«malas»_ de vez en cuando." – Levantó ambas manos para mover dos dedos de cada una, dotando de comillas invisibles a cierta palabra. "− Incluso para ti. Sólo mira a Alya y Marinette. Me incluyo yo también."

Nino colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sonriéndole comprensivamente. Sentir el apoyo de su amigo hizo que una parte de Adrien se confortara. Nino no sabía lo mucho que se lo agradecía, incluso siendo simples palabras o gestos, Adrien jamás podría pagarle por todo lo que ese chico había hecho por él, aunque pareciera carente de importancia.

"− Gracias, Nino."

"− ¡Adrikins! −" Chloé no lo dejó respirar. Se aferró a su cuello desde sus brazos con un abrazo algo tosco que lo obligó a dar dos pasos para buscar equilibrarse sobre el suelo. "− ¡No sé como se atrevió a hacerte eso, esa cuarentona! No te preocupes, acabo de arreglarlo con el director. No llamarán a tu padre y…

"− Chloé −" Adrien se separó de ella, trazando su espacio personal. "− Gracias, pero no era necesario. En realidad, yo… Quería disculparme contigo por gritarte. No fue correcto de mi parte actuar así cuando intentabas ayudarme."

Chloé parpadeó un par de veces, quieta en su lugar antes de sonreír y hacer un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

"− Cualquiera se hartaría con la irritante voz de la profesora Mendeléiev, no te preocupes por eso, Adrichú −" Se inclinó para besar su mejilla con cariño y por esta vez, Adrien no la alejó. Sentía que se lo debía también a ella, porque Chloé era escandalosa y quizás a veces un poco molesta, pero nunca dejaría de ser su mejor amiga. Incluso si con los años ellos se habían distanciado. "− Tengo una manicura pendiente en unos minutos, así que ya me voy. Debo verme mucho más excepcional de lo que ya soy para el festival de las luces. Nos vemos"

Chloé se fue seguida de Sabrina, dejando a Adrien pensando en sus últimas palabras como si se tratase de una ecuación desconocida.

"− ¿Ocurre algo? −" Nino, quien se había quedado detrás de Adrien todo ese tiempo, lo observó con duda.

"− Me olvidé totalmente del festival."

"− No me digas que no has hecho tu proyecto. −" Sin escuchar respuesta, el chico se llevó las manos sobre la gorra en su cabeza. "− Increíble. Adrien Agreste no hizo su tarea. De alguna manera siento que vas con todo últimamente."

"− ¡Nino!"

"− Lo sé, lo lamento. Pero mira, no te alteres. Sé a quién puedes pedirle ayuda con eso."

Adrien esperó para que le respondiera con los pensamientos desordenados. ¡Pero claro! Esa era la pequeña pieza que se había perdido en su cabeza a causa de los akumas y la reciente aparición de Duusu. El festival estaba a dos días y la fecha límite para entregar su proyecto relacionado con este también.

Se percató de la seña discreta que Nino hacía con su cabeza y siguió el trayecto invisible hasta que Marinette apareció a un par de metros lejos, sentada en una de las bancas cercanas a la escalera y acompañada por Alya.

Nino chocó puños con él antes de irse, sólo entonces Adrien avanzó hacia la distraída chica que se encontraba despidiéndose de su amiga. Para su sorpresa, a medio andar Marinette se levantó, con la cabeza cabizbaja y los puños apretados hasta que levantó la mirada y deshizo el gesto con sus manos de manera robótica. De la misma forma, ella caminó hacia él con un brillo especial cubriendo sus ojos azulinos.

"− Marinette, yo…"

"− ¿Está todo bien? −" Lo interrumpió. Su tono de voz se escuchó firme, pero amable. Era de esas pocas veces en que la chica no tartamudeaba o decía cosas extrañas teniéndolo presente a menos de dos metros de él.

"− ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices por lo que pasó en la clase? −" Marinette negó, confundiéndolo. "− Entonces, ¿por qué…?"

"− Hace días que noté lo extraño que estabas actuando −" Percibió ese rastro de preocupación que Nino también portaba cuando lo veía a los ojos. Se sintió mal. "−, la…lamento no haberlo hablado contigo antes, pero no quería molestarte si al final sólo se trataba de mi viendo cosas donde no las hay. Pero hoy me quedó más claro que nada que estás preocupado. Y triste."

"− Marinette…"

"− Somos amigos, ¿no? −" Tragó grueso cuando se escuchó a sí misma decir aquella dolorosa palabra que no era más que el borde de un vaso que estaba apunto de derramar todos los sentimientos que Adrien despertaba en su corazón. "− Puedes contarme lo que sea y yo daré todo de mí para ayudarte. Así que no tienes que cargar todo eso que te molesta solo, Adrien. Yo estoy… estoy contigo."

Su cuerpo entero se sintió como si estuviese en el aire, tan ligero que Adrien creyó que podría dejar caerlo en cualquier momento. Las palabras de Marinette chocaron allí en su corazón con tanta fuerza que colisionó con las paredes de fuego que se habían establecido a su alrededor y que le arrebatan el aliento. Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo mucho que había preocupado a sus amigos y de lo tonto e impulsivo que estaba siendo; anteponiendo esa necesidad ardiente por terminar pronto con esa pesadilla. Intentaba salvar la vida de los parisinos y, porqué no, la de su padre, olvidándose de la suya. Desprendiéndose de las ganas de vivir, investigando y pensando sin cansancio hasta que su cuerpo lloraba por descanso. Ignorando que era un héroe con una responsabilidad.

 _Porque era tarea de Chat Noir vencer a Hawk Moth y la de Adrien salvar a Gabriel Agreste._

No supo en qué momento ambos se fusionaron.

"− ¡P-Por supuesto, si no quieres no tienes que decirme! ¡No te obligaría a nada! −" La nerviosa voz de Marinette lo hizo despertar. Estaba agitando las manos graciosamente mientras el pánico la invadía poco a poco. Adrien sonrió con tristeza. "− Es sólo que ya sabes, tu dijiste que era tu amiga y como tal debo hacer algo al respecto si mi amigo está…"

"− Es por el festival de las luces."

"− ¿Q-Qué? – Marinette casi se muerde la lengua para dejar de hablar en cuanto lo escuchó. "− ¿El festival?"

"− Sí. Es sólo que… He estado muy ocupado con sesiones de fotos, juntas y almuerzos que cuando llego a mi casa acabo deshecho en mi cama −" Explicó. No era una mentira totalmente, ¿verdad? Después de todo, era parte de la realidad. "− Me olvidé por completo del proyecto para el festival y ahora sólo me quedan dos días para hacer algo al respecto. Bueno, en realidad sólo uno. Tengo que asistir a una junta con mi padre y…"

"− ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti? −" Respondió sin pensar.

Ambos se pasmaron al oír dicha respuesta. Marinette se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo mal que se había escuchado y ahora fue el turno de Adrien para negar enérgicamente con las manos. Lo último que él quería es que Marinette pensara que se estaba aprovechando de su amabilidad. Quizás podría obtener un poco de su ayuda con algunos consejos acerca de qué hacer para conmemorar el festival ya que ella era una creativa diseñadora, pero sin dudas jamás pensaría en pedirle que lo hiciera todo por él.

"− ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Nunca quise darte a entender algo así! −" El sonido de la puerta de un auto llamó su atención. Adrien volteó hacia la salida, observando al gorila apoyarse en el auto con los brazos cruzados, aguardando por él. Bajo los brazos, rascando su costado nerviosamente. "− Sólo quería pedirte consejos acerca de lo que podría hacer para el proyecto. Si te molesta puedo entenderlo, de verdad Marinette, no hay problema."

"− ¡No, no me molesta! −" Gritó.

"− ¿De verdad? −" Adrien dejó en paz el costado de su brazo izquierdo para ponerle atención. Marinette asintió. – Bien. ¿Te parece si lo hablamos mañana en el primer descanso?"

"− Perfecto."

"− Nos vemos mañana. Y Marinette −" Antes de darse la vuelta, Adrien colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y le sonrió. A pesar de haber dicho lo que debería, se sentía bien. Por primera vez en toda esa pesadilla, realmente se sentía bien. "−, gracias."

Se despidió de ella, dirigiéndose hacia el auto que lo esperaba bajo el cielo nublado. El gorila se enderezó. A través del cristal de la ventana polarizada, podía notar la silueta de Nathalie revisando su tableta.

Adrien inhaló.

Entonces, una explosión cercana se escuchó ruidosamente por todo el lugar abierto. Adrien sintió casi como si el suelo retumbara bajo sus pies y el corazón, nuevamente, se le agitó. El calor pasó a su lado como una corriente ventosa y, en cuanto se volteó, sus ojos se abrieron ante el horror. Un edificio estaba siendo consumido en llamas cerca de la escuela. Los cristales se habían reventado debido a la explosión y las personas que deambulaban debajo estaban conmocionadas por el hórrido fenómeno. Nathalie salió por la puerta de su lado, observando perpleja la monstruosidad que devoraba la construcción sin tregua. El gorila estaba en las mismas.

La gente comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor del desastre y por consecuencia, muchos alumnos corrieron para verlo de cerca mientras el sonido de las sirenas y el camión de bomberos se aproximaban. Adrien se benefició de la confusión para escabullirse entre las personas y hallar un lugar donde transformarse.

"− ¡Adrien, regresa! −" Nathalie se dio cuenta muy tarde de su huida. Para cuando intentó ir por él, ya se había ido.

Adrien se aseguró que nadie pudiese verlo y cuando se cercioró de que así era, dejó salir a Plagg de su chaqueta.

"− Plagg, ¡trans…! −" Sin poder terminar la frase, Plagg jaló sus mechones hacia arriba. "− Ay, ay ¡Plagg!"

El kwami oscuro lo soltó con ojos serios.

"− Ten cuidado, chico idiota. Me debes muchas explicaciones."

"− Te prometo que te lo voy a compensar"

"− Oh. Claro que sí."

Adrien empuñó su mano.

"− Plagg, ¡transfórmame!

* * *

Ladybug aterrizó frente al desastre flameante. El cuerpo de bomberos se sintió aliviado en cuanto la vio; uno de sus miembros se dirigió a ella.

"− ¡Ladybug, es un alivio tenerte aquí! −" Su rostro se veía manchado de hollín. "− El fuego es demasiado agresivo en la parte superior del edificio, lo que ha provocado que el suelo sea inestable. No podemos acceder a esa zona. Es muy peligroso"

"− De acuerdo, en ese caso yo me encargaré de eso."

Lanzó su yoyo, enredándolo alrededor de un poste de luz cercano para ganar impulso, pero un llamado desesperado se lo impidió.

"− ¡Ladybug, por favor! −" La heroína se detuvo en seco al voltear frente a su profesora de aula, Caline Bustier, siendo sostenida por dos oficiales de policía que no la dejaban avanzar más cerca de la escena. "− ¡Por favor, salve a Sarah!"

"− ¿Sarah? −" Murmuró.

"− Sarah Berne."

Chat Noir había llegado a su lado, pronunciando ese nombre con una seguridad titubeante, intentando esconder su abrumadora mirada bajo una capa fina de valor.

Ambos héroes se miraron antes de asentir y apresurarse. Entraron al edificio desde una ventana situada en el piso inestable; las escaleras no estarían disponibles debido a la obstrucción del suelo y era impensable la sola idea de utilizar un ascensor. Pisaron con cuidado sobre el suelo de madera que rechinó cuando sintió el peso extra.

"− Ten mucho cuidado, My Lady. −" Chat se adelantó, protegiendo los futuros pasos de su compañera. Su mirada seria delataba la situación. Debían ser cuidadosos si no querían salir igual de heridos.

"− Chat Noir, separémonos. −" Ladybug se apresuró a explicar antes de obtener una queja preocupada. "− Así cubriremos más terreno. Nuestra prioridad son los civiles atrapados."

A regañadientes, Chat Noir aceptó y se fue por el lado contrario. Confiaba en ella lo suficiente para saber que podría manejar la situación, pero el miedo creciente que aumentaba como la temperatura del lugar traía a él un mal presentimiento que no pudo ignorar. Sintió escalofríos de repente, como si un deja vú se presentase frente a él a través de las brasas. Revisó hasta donde los escombros, el metal y la madera corroída le permitieron. Sin embargo, no escuchaba ni una voz, ni podía ver más allá del fuego.

"− ¿Hola? −" Esquivó con agilidad un pedazo de madera que caía desde el techo hasta el suelo, donde creó un pequeño hoyo. "− ¿Hay alguien? ¡Soy Chat Noir!"

La única respuesta audible fue el rugido del fuego apoderándose de la habitación lentamente. Chat retrocedió cuando más vigas comenzaron a caerse y a estorbar su vista sobre el lugar. Estuvo a punto de echarse a correr en busca de su lady, puesto ya había revisado de su lado sin encontrar heridos, cuando el ladrido de un perro a la cercanía lo hizo frenar. Sus orejas artificiales y ultrasónicas se movieron con levedad ante el sonido y volteó la cabeza, concentrado en hallar su procedencia.

Se escuchó de nuevo con debilidad, desde el extremo derecho, cerca de la habitación donde las vigas habían caído. Corrió tras él.

"− ¿Alguien me escucha? −" Ladybug avanzó a través del pasillo. Cerca del área donde estaba, el suelo no paraba de chillar debajo de sus pies, ennegrecido por el efecto de las llamas sobre él. Se detuvo en cierto límite; no era seguro caminar por allí debido a que el daño era mucho más grave, quizás se debía a que fue una zona cercana al incendio "− ¿Hola?"

Sin más, Ladybug retrocedió un par de pasos con determinación.

"− ¡Lucky Charm! −" En el reducido espacio rodeado por el fuego, la luz de la creación se abrió paso para formar un pequeño y ligero objeto que cayó sobre sus manos. "− ¿Un… Un pañuelo?"

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con eso?

Un golpe seco la hizo reaccionar. Aquel mismo golpe se transformó en un repiqueteo constante, como si alguien intentase empujar la madera desesperadamente.

"− ¡A… Ayuda! −" Un débil pedido de auxilio llegó desde el apartamento del fondo, allá por donde al suelo sólo le bastaba un suspiro para ser derrumbado y las paredes estaban al descubierto llenas de flamas rojas. "− ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!"

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Ladybug pisó con rapidez el suelo sintiendo como la madera cedía debajo de estos tras ser pisada, por lo que tuvo que ser más rápida. Debía acudir hacia la persona atrapada antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La voz femenina que se escuchaba gritar debía corresponde a Sarah Berne, la misma mujer que había sido akumatizada en _La Journaliste._

Pasó sobre una viga que se desprendió del techo en un ágil movimiento. Sentía el calor del fuego rozar sus mejillas con ira desmedida, mientras que el instinto le llamaba diciendo que debía regresar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Apretó el pañuelo entre su mano derecha. Ya sabía cómo lo utilizaría. En ese punto, el calor la hizo sudar. Ladybug se detuvo para patear la puerta cerrada del apartamento número 26 y dejar al descubierto una escena que le rompió el corazón. Se quedó inmóvil, olvidando el peligro inminente alrededor de ella. Dentro de la vivienda gobernaba el fuego iracundo y todo lo que alguna vez fue, ya no era más que objetos consumados por las llamas.

Todo excepto una gran viga de madera que se sostenía a duras penas del techo de la habitación y que a su vez servía como soporte para la soga que había sido sujeta a ella, cargando duramente el cuerpo sin vida de quien sin lugar a dudas era Sarah Berne. Su cuerpo rígido y muerto se mecía alrededor del desastre como un espectáculo macabro y cruel. Ladybug intentó retroceder, pero su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas en torno a la triste escena frente a ella.

¿Qué había sucedido con ella?

El humo la estaba mareando.

"− My Lady, ¡cuidado! −" El grito de Chat Noir se escuchó como una cacofonía lejana. Sólo pudo ser capaz de sentir como su cuerpo chocaba contra el de su compañero y luego ambos impactaban contra el suelo, lejos del marco de la puerta cuyo suelo había finalmente colapsado. "− My Lady, ¿qué sucede?"

El chico la llamó al verla perdida en un mundo imaginario y su cuerpo pasmado sólo pudo señalar hacia el cuerpo colgante que cayó tras bastante tiempo al piso. Chat Noir ahogó una exclamación antes de cubrir los ojos de Ladybug con una mano y su cabeza con la otra, buscando así protegerla de toda aquella amenaza hostil que los rodeaba, deseando que ella lo olvidara pronto, pero sabiendo que eso probablemente nunca sucedería. Se sintió aliviado, por otra parte, al haber llegado a tiempo. Rescatar y llevar afuera al pequeño cachorro atrapado entre escombros no fue difícil, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que un segundo tarde habría terminado en una fatalidad le oprimía el corazón.

Escuchó a Ladybug toser y logró percibir en su mano el pañuelo que le había concedido su Lucky Charm. No lo pensó cuando se lo quitó para colocarlo sobre su boca y nariz mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

"− Tenemos que irnos, ya."

Por alguna razón, ella no se quejó. Ni siquiera lo miró. Conmocionada por el hecho de sentirse un fracaso, no pudo hacer más que dejar todo en las manos de Chat Noir. El héroe de negro se apresuró a salir, saltando dentro de uno de los innumerables huecos en el piso para acceder a la planta inferior que comenzaba a volverse igual de inestable que la superior. Halló una ventana libre, lejos de las vigas rotas y los muebles incendiados.

Conforme avanzaba, el eco de murmullos a sus espaldas lo perseguía como una sombra tenebrosa. Sin embargo, Chat las ignoró. Tenía sobre sus brazos su prioridad más importante, por sobre todo los demonios y voces que le persiguieran sin descanso. Saltó, aterrizando en el suelo al compás de una nueva explosión dentro del edificio que, aun con todos los intentos de los bomberos por reducir el fuego, colapsó.

Afortunadamente, no hubo más que heridos y mascotas que volvieron pronto con sus dueños.

Con excepción de una persona cuyo cadáver estaba siendo devorado por la aberrante ferocidad de las llamas.

Sarah Berne estaba muerta.

 _23-37-45-23-35-45-51-35-43  
15-49-35-43_

* * *

Este capítulo fue todo un dilema, ufff. Pero bueno, aquí lo tenemos. Hablar de fuego durante un buen rato me ha dado más calor del que hay por aquí dioS. Por cierto, no. No hay Adriloé (¿así se llama?). Lo del beso fue más cariño que cualquier otra cosa, al menos bajo mi percepción adoro verlos como hermanitos, pero yo no voy a limitarlos así que ustedes interpretenlo como quieran xD  
Yyyy regresamos a los capítulos largos porque nunca esperé que se notase mucho el capítulo anterior por su extensión xd. Aunque para mí, los capítulos extensos son los más divertidos, por lo que no tengo problema.

Les tengo buenas noticias: ya he salido de vacaciones, por lo que puedo dedicarme a la planeación y la escritura de los capítulos con muchísima más libertad de la que me permitía la escuela wuuuuuuu  
Así que las actualizaciones van a volverse más seguidas, quizás cada… ¿dos semanas? Mi meta es terminar este arco e iniciar el siguiente antes de entrar a clases osi

Lo malo es que también estoy trabajando, pero oigan; esa es otra cosa así que :D

Les pido una disculpa (sí, yo vivo disculpándome la mayor parte del tiempo xD) por la obvia tardanza. Preferí esperar a que terminasen los finales para actualizar tranquila y luego tuve varios retrasos. Verán, escribir un capítulo en promedio me toma dos días (sólo la escritura) y eso si es de un tirón. Si lo hago por lapsos y entre escenas, es casi seguro que me tome una semana. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces lo hago en dos días con excepción de esta vez que tuve varios pendientes por acabar¿

En fin, sólo tengo que pedirles que presten especial atención al código al final del capítulo. Puede parecer un sinsentido, pero uhhh, tiene bastante importancia. No escribo las cosas sólo porque sí (bueno, a veces no hace daño hacerlo). Generalmente todo en esta historia tiene un significado que, si bien no se da pronto, lo hará más adelante. A mí no se me escapa nada no no nono.

A veces sí pERO—

Ya, para no hacerlo más largo sólo me dedicaré a contestar los reviews de las cuentas invitadas 3

 **Natalie0.0**

Duusu está jugando desde un bando. Ahora: ¿es el de Adrien o el de Gabriel? ¿quizás es un tercero? Me gusta hacer este tipo de preguntas ay xd. Nathalie no le ha dicho nada como lo que apareció al final del capítulo anterior a Adrien. Esos susurros, incluso los mensajes al final de cada capítulo, se los dedica alguien más. ¿Puedes adivinar de quién se trata? Una vez lo hagas, todo cobra sentido. Con respecto a la aparición de Kagami: síp. Ten por seguro que estará allí, pero, así como este, cada capítulo tiene algo especial. En este hemos visto la interacción de Adrien con sus amigos, quienes en efecto han notado lo extraño que se está comportando. Incluso lo enfrentaron. No te preocupes, Kagami tendrá su momento bajo el reflector! :D

 **Guest**

No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace que realmente se detengan un momento para decodificar el código que creé. Me da mucha emoción saber que esta historia está llegando a más personas3  
Con respecto a la pregunta: Nathalie no le ha hecho nada a Adrien xD Como dije antes, los susurros y los mensajes al final son de alguien más, una vez lo descubran, todo será más sencillo. (O quizás no jajajs)

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Si tienen alguna duda acerca de la historia no duden en preguntarme! Estoy contenta de contestarlas mientras no sean spoilers potenciales.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	12. Simple and Painful: A Hope in Hell

_**Segundo Arco. "Simple and Painful"**_

 _ **Capítulo 6. A Hope in Hell**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _"La esperanza se tiñe de rojiza desesperación. La calma no es más que un efecto pasajero antes de la tormenta de dolor que ruge desde el fondo de su corazón."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _"− ¿Ya has tomado algo para el dolor?"_

 _"− Sí, no te preocupes."_

 _Caline apiló un pequeño paquete de hojas blancas sobre una montaña de documentos separados por clips de colores. Apretó el celular contra su hombro derecho con ambas manos ocupadas que se encargaban de organizar su escritorio mientras la llamada seguía en curso. Faltaban diez minutos para las tres de la tarde y las clases ya habían finalizado, pero ella aun tenía un par de cosas que debía hacer antes de irse. Sin embargo, entre todos sus planes se entrecruzó la creciente preocupación que provenía de días anteriores debido a Sarah, a quien no había visto desde hacía una semana y cuyas llamadas nunca eran respondidas. Hasta ese momento._

 _"− Puedo ir a verte después del trabajo si quieres". –" Sugirió._

 _"− No es necesario. Gracias. –" El tono poco dispuesto de Sarah la hizo sentir mal por un momento. Desde el primer momento en que tomó la llamada había notado el desgano en sus palabras, como si le costase sacarlas de su garganta. "– Estaré bien."_

 _"− Sarah…"_

 _Un golpe sordo se escuchó del otro lado. Como si se tratase de un objeto pesado estrellándose contra el suelo de madera que Caline reconocía de sus visitas pasadas. ¿Quizás había sido una silla?_

 _"− ¿Qué fue eso? –" Preguntó dejando a medias su trabajo y tomando el celular con su mano para situarlo cómodamente sobre su oreja._

 _"− Nada. No es nada, Caline."_

 _"− Sarah, ¿estás bien?"_

 _Un gruñido pareció contestar a su pregunta. Otro golpe resonó a través de la línea antes de que Sarah le gritara:_

 _"− ¡Deja de joder, Caline! ¡Maldición! –" Espetó con fiereza, sobresaltando a su amiga que, ante la fuerza de su grito, no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos con impresión. "− ¡Adiós!"_

 _"− ¡Sarah, espe… −" El sonido de la línea cortada le provocó un extraño escalofrío. Sin pensarlo de más, se levantó de su asiento para salir de la sala de profesores. Antes de poder girar de la perilla, el sonido de un par de lápices cayendo de una mesa cercana llamó su atención. Entonces le pareció que la lámpara que colgaba del techo se movía a la par en que murmullos lejanos tomaban fuerza y eran rápidamente opacados por múltiples sirenas._

 _Abrió la puerta con la sensación de que el mundo perdía sus colores con una lentitud desesperante. Los alumnos corriendo hacia la salida fue suficiente razón para alarmar sus sentidos y apresurarse hacia el exterior. Cerca del marco vio a Théo, cuya mirada perpleja reflejaba terror._

 _"− ¿Théo?"_

 _"− Caline… El edificio está…"_

 _Volteó para encontrarse con el espectáculo ardiente que protagonizaban las llamaradas de fuego que consumían el edificio donde vivía Sarah._

 _Sarah._

 _El teléfono celular que había estado sosteniendo con fuerza en su mano derecha se deslizó hasta caer al suelo pavimentado con un golpe sordo que, entre los gritos, las sirenas de policía y el agua que intentaba apaciguar el desastre, no se escuchó._

* * *

Ladybug observó el cuadro gris que se alzaba frente a ella. La madera corroída, las brasas que se esparcían alrededor del edificio casi destruido. La incandescencia que lo rodeaba y el calor que aun desaseaba el lugar le golpeaba el rostro como si se burlara de ella. Un pequeño rastro de hollín se había adherido a la punta de su nariz y sobre sus mejillas como si se tratase de salpicaduras.

El Lucky Charm no había tenido efecto sobre el desastre. No había arreglado nada; ni el edificio calcinado, ni la muerte de Sarah Berne. Lo que era peor: desde el inicio nunca fue un instrumento para salvar a los demás, sino para sí misma. Un pequeño pañuelo blanco que ahora estaba manchado por el gris de las cenizas le había sido otorgado por su poder como si el destino le hubiese dicho desde el primer instante que no había nada por hacer allí, como si la vida se hubiese extinguido de ese lugar incluso antes de que pisara el suelo inestable.

Tal vez tenía razón, pero no podía sentir más que una terrible ira impotente dar vueltas dentro de sus venas. En ese mísero instante, Ladybug no se sentía como lo que se suponía que era. Allí parada, entre las cenizas que revoloteaban como mariposas grises y las voces que se convertían en murmullos imparables, sólo era Marinette.

"− ¿Mi Lady?"

Escuchar el susurro cercano de Chat Noir la hizo regresar a la realidad con un respingo. La mano del chico se había posado sobre su hombro con calidez, misma que agradeció cuando lo encaró con una sonrisa carente de energía. Chat pareció notar la bruma de sentimientos que afligía a la heroína escarlata y su mirada verdosa se opacó.

"− No lo entiendo, Chat Noir. –" Declaró en voz baja, sin querer que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decirle en un susurro: "− La escuché… La escuché claramente pedir ayuda."

Ladybug creyó ver algo removerse dentro de sus ojos, pero a pesar de eso, Chat Noir no se inmutó. El repentino gesto que vino tras dos segundos de quietud le ocasionó un vacío extraño y frío en la boca del estómago: la estaba abrazando. Chat Noir la estaba abrazando con la misma delicadeza con la que alguien sostendría una figurilla de cerámica fina y debido a ello no supo qué pensar o cómo reaccionar. Porque ese abrazo que no era ni por asomo el primero entre ellos parecía sentirse diferente en muchas maneras.

Parecía como si Chat estuviese temeroso de apretarla contra su pecho y la ausencia de acción o palabras por parte de ella sólo podía asustar más a su acelerado corazón. Sintieron frío, incluso estando cerca de las brasas y el edificio deteriorado.

"− Lo lamento, Mi Lady. Lo siento, lo siento tanto…–" Se disculpó con el arrepentimiento haciendo mella en su pecho. Su voz afligida llegó hasta los oídos de su compañera. "– Por todo esto, de verdad lo siento…"

"− Chat Noir–" Ladybug lo tomó de los hombros, alejándolo lo suficiente para poder ver su expresión abatida. Se sintió aun más confundida. "−, ¿por qué te disculpas? No hay forma de que esto sea tu culpa."

Pero Adrien sentía como si el peso de la construcción destruida se hubiese posado en sus hombros como una carga terriblemente pesada.

El pitido agudo de los aretes de Ladybug sonó nuevamente.

"− Debes irte. Te vas a destransformar. –" Evitó contestar a sus interrogantes señalando con el dedo anular hacia los pendientes en donde sólo quedaban dos pequeñas motas negras.

Ella pareció pensárselo durante el breve instante en que giró el rostro para ver directamente hacia la ambulancia aparcada a doce metros, en donde un paramédico terminaba de chequear la presión sanguínea de Caline Bustier, la profesora que inconscientemente ambos compartían y la misma que contestaba en ese momento a las preguntas del oficial Roger, con una expresión angustiada que de la misma manera denotaba el cansancio emocional que intentaba ocultar inútilmente.

"− Aún no."

"− Mi Lady…"

"− Iré a recargar las energías de mi kwami –" Interrumpió lo que seguramente sería una queja. "– Regresaré en cinco minutos."

"− Debes descansar."

"− Estoy bien, Chaton. –" Le sonrió, pero para Chat Noir aquella expresión no tenía ni una gota de autenticidad. "– Ya regreso."

No le dio tiempo de decir más. Cuando él parpadeó nuevamente, Ladybug ya estaba alejándose velozmente columpiándose con su yoyo. Suspiró frustrado, llevándose las manos al rostro y arrastrándolas hasta los cabellos que caían sobre su frente. Los jaló con fuerza, sin soportar los pesados latidos que su corazón daba similares a golpes sordos y dolorosos.

"− Es tan terca. –" Se lamentó para sí mismo.

Amaba tanto cada minúsculo pedazo de ella, cada rasgo que la definía como la poderosa heroína que era; pero en ese momento, en esa situación… Su obstinada personalidad no supo más que hacerlo _enojar._

Cuando Ladybug regresó y ambos pidieron escuchar las declaraciones de Caline, las palmas de Chat Noir resultaron dañadas durante el proceso: había apretado tanto los puños formados debido a la ira desbordante que estaba encapsulando dentro de su pecho, que no se percató cuando las uñas comenzaron a clavarse con rabia a través del traje negro.

Ningún gato era inmune a sus propias mañas.

Escucharon con atención cada detalle que la señorita Bustier dio acerca de los momentos previos a la tragedia. Desde la extraña ausencia de Sarah hasta su comportamiento repentinamente agresivo, el golpe sordo que escuchó a través de la línea y finalmente, la explosión que lo devoró todo en cuestión de minutos. Para todos, aquel destrozo resultó ser un suceso totalmente bizarro cuyo origen aún no había sido hallado por el cuerpo de bomberos.

"− ¿Podría ser posible que Sarah Berne haya sido la causante del incendio? –" La pregunta hecha al aire por el oficial Roger tocó los pensamientos del par de héroes parisinos y, sin embargo, fue totalmente lo contrario para Caline.

"− ¡No! –" Defendió con un grito inconsciente, levantándose estrepitosamente y, en consecuencia, dejando caer la manta sobre sus hombros. Al percatarse de ello, la profesora de cohibió. "– Lo lamento, yo… Es sólo que no. Es imposible. La Sarah que conozco jamás haría algo como esto. El sólo hecho de pensarlo es… No."

Negó con tristeza.

Chat Noir la ayudó a colocarse la manta nuevamente. Caline le agradeció silenciosamente.

"− Ladybug –" Llamó el policía "− ¿No fue esto obra de algún akuma?"

"− Me temo que no –" Refutó deseando que ojalá fuese así. Deseando por primera vez que se tratase de un akumatizado nuevo, porque de esa manera… "− Si hubiese sido el caso, el Lucky Charm lo habría reparado todo. Chat Noir y yo descartamos la posibilidad tras salir del edificio."

"− Ladybug, Chat Noir –" Esta vez fue Caline quien los llamó. No tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mirarlos a los ojos. "− ¿Sarah de verdad está…?"

Chat Noir buscó a Ladybug con su mirada, pero no la encontró.

"− Sí, ella…–" Caminó hacia ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas con cuidado. Apartando la terrible impotencia que azotaba su corazón por un instante. "– Lo lamento tanto por no haber sido lo suficientemente capaz de..."

"− Está bien –" Apretó su agarre, levantando el rostro hacia ella con los ojos nublados y las mejillas pecosas húmedas por las lágrimas que se desbordaban. "–, lo entiendo. Así que, por favor, no se llenen de culpa innecesaria. La salvaron una vez de un akuma, pero supongo que… Hay algunas cosas de las que no nos podemos librar. Estoy segura que Sarah lo comprendería. Ella era… una increíble persona. Y una mujer muy fuerte."

Ladybug asintió. Chat Noir, por otro lado, volvió a lastimarse con sus propias garras.

Caline fue escoltada por el oficial Roger hacia su casa después de un nuevo chequeo de presión y una píldora para los nervios. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras con algunos bomberos acerca del incidente que para ellos resultó en un incendio totalmente insólito, la pareja de superhéroes cayó en cuenta de que nadie parecía haber notado _lo que ellos_ _habían visto._

"− La estructura resultó bastante inestable así que es difícil buscar por las posibles víctimas dentro, así que no –" El líder del cuerpo de bomberos regresaba de la exploración en los escombros del edificio, con el rostro manchado de hollín y una expresión cansada. Era un hombre que quizás estaba sobre los cuarenta años. "−, no hemos encontrado el cuerpo de Sarah Berne por el momento, Ladybug. Lo lamento."

"− Al contrario, muchas gracias. –" Agradeció.

"− ¿Por qué no le dijiste? –" Cuando el hombre ya no se encontraba cerca, Chat Noir vio su oportunidad para preguntar directamente. Ladybug se volteó hacia él, observándolo interrogante. "– Lo de Sarah Berne, ¿por qué no le dijiste a la señorita Bustier lo que vimos?"

"− ¿Debía decirle a lo que parecía una amiga bastante cercana de la víctima que esta parece haberse suicidado, después de que presenciara con sus propios ojos como el lugar donde ella vivía se redujera a cenizas?"

Chat Noir suspiró.

"− Tienes razón. –" Concretó. "– De igual manera… El resultado es el mismo: Sarah está muerta."

"− Lo está. –" Respondió ella.

Chat se sintió mal por la pregunta que pareció haberse asomado con tintes de queja. Ladybug se veía cansada y derrotada. La tristeza en sus ojos azulinos parecía fragmentarse como las olas del mar, azotándose contra la orilla de la playa. Le dolía verla así.

"− ¿Cómo te sientes, mi Lady? –" Sabía de sobra que aquella pregunta era, incluso desde lejos, tonta. Tontísima. Sin embargo, Chat no encontró otra manera para lograr que ella hablase de sus sentimientos. Para su sorpresa, Ladybug sonrió y dejó que una risa cansada saliera desde el fondo de su garganta.

"− Para serte honesta, Chaton –" Avanzó en su dirección, pasándolo de largo. Alistando su yoyo para irse en breve. "– No me siento como una heroína justo ahora."

"− Ladybug…"

"− Buenas noches."

No pudo objetar nada en contra de su despedida porque, nuevamente, ella se le había escapado junto a la brisa nocturna. Su figura se perdió entre las luces de la ciudad y los balcones lejanos.

Hasta que se desvaneció.

* * *

El sonido de las puertas abrirse preparó mentalmente a Adrien para lo que vendría a continuación. No tenía escapatoria, y tampoco era como si le conviniera correr de las consecuencias que se hacían cada vez más cercanas con cada paso que daba. El Gorila a sus espaldas cerró la entrada y se quedó allí inmóvil, como si fuese un verdugo en espera de las órdenes finales. Frente a él, por otro lado, se erguía Gabriel Agreste desde el eslabón más alto de las escaleras, con su usual mirada altiva y el porte pedante.

"– Buenas noches, Adrien –" Su tono neutral de repente bailó con una ironía imperceptible. Mantuvo las manos detrás de la espalda, apretadas duramente para cohibir la molestia que le había provocado el último acto de rebeldía de su hijo. "– Te estaba esperando."

"– Padre…"

"– No quiero escuchar tus excusas –" Gabriel lo interrumpió antes de lograr explicarse. "– Nunca antes habías adoptado una actitud tan problemática, ¿qué te ha sucedido últimamente?"

"– Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien. Lo sé. –" Dio un paso adelante, tomando valentía de entre la ira y culpa que estaban taladrando contra su pecho agitado. "– Pero necesita ir y…"

"– ¿Y qué? ¿Salvar a alguien?"

Adrien sintió un escalofrío subir desde su nuca hasta propagarse en la demás piel. Calló abruptamente, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Gabriel para incluir su reprimenda severa.

– Por favor, Adrien. _No tienes la capacidad y mucho menos la fuerza para salvar a alguien._ –" Añadió con saña. "– Sólo eres un niño haciendo un berrinche. Es momento de que te comportes como un adulto y aceptes las consecuencias de tus decisiones."

Gabriel se volteó hacia Nathalie, quien hasta ese momento se mantuvo callada y al pendiente de la conversación a un par de metros lejos de su jefe, apretujando contra su pecho la tableta digital que sufría los efectos de su propio nerviosismo. La habitación estaba llena de tensión helada y agonizante.

"– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tú… entre todas las personas? –" Murmuró Adrien con rencor, prensando sus manos contra la tela del pantalón en un vano intento por reprimir las palabras que se revolvían en el fondo de su garganta, ansiosas por dispararse en todas las direcciones hasta estamparse contra el rostro desesperamente impasible de su progenitor. Gabriel no lo escuchó.

Una nueva bruma de sentimientos golpeó en ese instante directo en el pecho de Gabriel Agreste, justo en el lugar en donde el broche de la mariposa se posaba oculto tras el pañuelo bicolor. El Miraculous corrompido vibró al captar como un sensor las emociones negativas que comenzaban a arremolinarse dentro del hijo de su portador. Y como una conexión, Gabriel también lo percibió. Ira, impotencia, culpa y _decepción._ Primero llegaron los sentimientos con más presencia y no muy lejos de ellos se formaban las razones de su nacimiento, las razones por las que Adrien sentía lo que sentía. Sin embargo, para conocerlas debía transformarse en Hawk Moth, porque sólo él tenía el poder para lograr ver la imagen completa. Aún así, Gabriel ya tenía una idea.

"– Nathalie, reorganiza el horario de Adrien –" Decidió ignorar los sentimientos de su hijo, como muchas veces. Aun si su Miraculous vibraba ansioso ante la energía negativa, Gabriel se mantuvo firme. Adrien no era ninguna de sus víctimas, incluso si todas esas emociones lo convertían en el candidato perfecto para un akuma poderoso. "– Avisa a sus profesores extracurriculares que comenzará a atender sus clases de nuevo."

Nathalie observó de reojo al adolescente que se mantenía tenso al inicio de las escaleras. Entonces asintió.

"– ¿No te sientes mal?"

"– ¿Disculpa?"

La repentina pregunta de Adrien atrajo nuevamente su atención. No se volteó para encararlo siquiera, pero su tono afligido le dio una idea de la expresión que estaría haciendo, con los ojos verdes llenos de angustia y los labios apretados y temblorosos. Gabriel sabía que el tipo de gesto que Adrien tenía plasmado en el rostro era el de alguien que derramaba empatía por todos los poros de la piel.

"– Por lo sucedido con Sarah Berne. –" Respondió. "– La última vez que ella quiso entrevistarte la trataste muy mal y ahora… Ahora ella está muerta, ¿no te sientes mal?"

"– ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme mal por una mujer con la que no crucé más allá de dos palabras? –" Frunció el ceño con cinismo. "– El poco tiempo que traté con Sarah Berne fue suficiente para notar su carencia de profesionalidad. A mis ojos, ella no fue más que una periodista amarillista de nota roja."

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron impresionados ante el descaro que escurría como saliva de entre la boca de su padre. El modo en que lo había dicho todo le resultó impresionante; sin tapujos, sin atisbos de culpa o remordimiento. Se sintió aterrado. Retrocedió dos pasos, negando para sí mismo mientras los ojos se le llenaban con aflicción.

"– Señor…–" Lo llamó Nathalie, pero Gabriel no contestó. Pasó de ella, subiendo los escalones restantes del ala izquierda para dirigirse a la puerta que lo conectaría al siguiente pasillo.

"– Te recuerdo tu posición, Adrien. Estás castigado –" Le dijo sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta, mismo que giró. "– Sólo te dedicarás a la escuela, las clases extracurriculares y cualquier evento en relación al trabajo que se presente. Por tu propio bien, más te vale no volver a hacer una tontería si no quieres regresar al estudio en casa."

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse retumbó en las paredes antes de desaparecer. Gabriel se había ido como si nada y aquello fue lo que colmó la paciencia de Adrien. Ignoró el llamado de Nathalie, quien intentó detenerlo cuando lo vio correr hacia su habitación, pero nada funcionó. Adrien cerró la puerta con fuerza, consciente de la falta de respeto que representaba. Pero él no era el villano de esa casa; sólo era un pobre y tonto niño cuya culpa iba en aumento con cada palabra filosa que salía de la boca de su padre.

Si Adrien no creía ser el villano, ¿entonces por qué estaba sintiéndose como uno?

No podía lavarse las manos como Chat Noir porque incluso un héroe como él estaba fallando. Ni Adrien, ni Chat Noir. Ninguno de los dos lograba hacer algo bien y la ominosa realidad no pudo provocarle algo más que amargura.

"– Vamos chico, sabes que nada de lo que él dijo es verdad. –" Plagg voló frente a Adrien con una expresión preocupada que se había vuelto más habitual de lo que le gustaría. El kwami se cruzó de brazos, molesto. "– No puede ver más allá de sus propias pretensiones."

"– De repente suenas un poco más sabio, ¿te sientes bien, Plagg? –" Adrien levantó el rostro que había estado cabizbajo desde que llegó a su habitación. Un par de lágrimas se asomaban desde el borde de sus ojos, listas para manchar su piel con su camino salado. "– ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás enfermo?"

"– Si tienes tanta energía para bromear así, –" Se acercó a su cabeza, jaloneando un par de mechones rubios hacia arriba con fuerza. "– imagino que también la tendrás para hacer tu estúpida tarea, ¿eh, bebé llorón?"

Adrien rio a pesar del dolor en su cabeza, producto de los jalones que Plagg infligía en su cabello. Distraerse con él siempre ayudaba a relajar su corazón, pero su mente jamás dejaba de correr, apresurada por llegar a ningún sitio en particular.

"– No tengo más opciones. –" Suspiró, incorporándose de la puerta donde había permanecido recargado hasta entonces. Caminó al estante de trofeos y rebuscó dentro una de las copas doradas de indudable primer lugar, tanteando ciegamente hasta que su mano se encontró con un pequeño bote de plástico, cuyas pastillas revolotearon dentro en cuanto lo sostuvo.

Sólo eran simples pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, libres de aspirina y cualquier ácido acético y salicílico.

Sacó una pastilla del pequeño bote cilíndrico y se la tragó con mucha naturalidad.

"– ¿Otra vez con dolores? –" Preguntó el kwami desde una de las almohadas de la cama.

"– Supongo que se debe al estrés. –" Le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros antes de buscar un poco de agua en el frigobar.

Aquella revelación de índole exageradamente casi celestial había sido como un botón de pausa en uno de sus tantos problemas; esas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza podían bloquear la presencia molesta de Duusu y dejar que su consciencia descansara de los cambios abruptos de ambiente y las visitas repentinas a ese espacio suspendido de la realidad. Si Adrien tenía que tomarlas, entonces lo haría hasta encontrar una resolución nueva porque mantenerse medicado de esa manera no era la mejor.

Y tampoco lo era ocultarle a Plagg lo que estaba pasando. De todos modos, ¿por qué lo hacía? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Debió haberle dicho la verdad desde el primer instante en que Duusu, cuya existencia se suponía que había sido _borrada_ del Miraculous, había aparecido frente a él y que en los últimos tres días no había parado de absorberlo a un plano totalmente distinto, sólo para cantarle venenosamente al oído calumnias acerca de su padre.

En realidad, ya en ese punto, Adrien dudaba acerca de que fueran exactamente eso: calumnias. El mismo Gabriel se lo había demostrado tras esas palabras frías acerca de la mujer que había akumatizado. Quizás Duusu no estaba del todo equivocada, pero incluso siendo consciente de ello Adrien se negaba a aceptarlo por completo, aferrado dolorosamente a entender que Gabriel Agreste ya no poseía ni un ápice de padre porque ahora sólo podía ser un villano.

Tragó saliva duramente antes de voltear. Tomando coraje suficiente para recibir las quejas venideras de Plagg cuando le confesase que Duusu estaba viva y que se lo había estado ocultando a sabiendas de lo importante que era para él. Adrien ya no soportaba llevar el peso de ese _secreto_ , porque él no quería ni en su más terrible pesadilla parecerse al hombre que guardaba secretos desoladores y que, por desgracia, era su padre.

"– Plagg, hay algo que debo…–" Un ronquido lo interrumpió. Se acercó a la pequeña mancha negra sobre una de las almohadas y allí, despatarrado a sus anchas sobre la superficie, lo vio. Plagg dormía plácidamente mientras su estómago subía y bajaba graciosamente. Adrien sonrió. "– Buenas noches, amigo."

El secreto tendría que esperar.

* * *

El Festival de Las Luces había sido desplazado en la escuela. De ser el jueves ocho de diciembre, terminó siendo reubicado para el lunes doce durante la tarde. El catastrófico incendio que parecía haberse llevado la vida de Sarah Berne fue la noticia luctuosa que sacudió a todo París; concretamente, a los medios de comunicación. Muchos reporteros y periodistas se solidarizaron con los familiares cercanos de la mujer que a palabras de muchos fue una excelente corresponsal y escritora de columnas. Cuando Adrien escuchó esto último, la ironía lo golpeó estrepitosamente. Le pareció que lo que todos opinaban de ella era la gota de aceite en el vaso de agua fría de Gabriel Agreste, quien, por cierto, no dijo nada para su buena suerte. Tener que cargar con la palabrería insensible de su padre había sido incómodo porque los ojos ajenos siempre tenían la mala costumbre de relacionarlo con él.

Además, contestar a las preguntas que los medios le arrojarían seguramente directo a cualquiera de sus cuentas y con tremendo sueño que últimamente se cargaba sólo sería una tarea tediosa. Adrien había dormido sin problemas la noche anterior, resistiendo la ansiedad que le vibraba sobre la piel cada vez que sus ojos encontraban las puertas de su armario. No hubo pesadillas, ni vocecitas molestas interrumpiendo su sueño. Sólo un enorme telón oscuro de absolutamente _nada._ En algún momento de la noche había cerrado los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, ya era de día. Por eso no comprendía _porqué_ tenía tanto sueño en ese momento, ni la razón detrás de los bostezos que se habrían paso desde sus maxilares. Su cuerpo se sentía rígido y tenso, y la espalda parecía suplicarle que alguien se parara sobre ella.

Estar en la biblioteca en ese preciso instante no lo ayudaba para nada. Parecía más bien una burla más a su estúpida vida. Con todo el mundo en silencio y los murmullos cantando como arrullos infantiles; la única cosa que parecía salvarlo de estampar la frente contra la mesa era la voz baja y nerviosa de Marinette, que hablaba sin cesar acerca de colores y lienzos. Le apenaba reconocer que no había puesto atención.

"– Bueno, habiendo explorado los pros y los contras de hacer una pintura con tan poco tiempo…–" Ni Marinette se entendía a sí misma. Había comenzado a hablar (otra vez) sin parar para calmar el temblor en su pie derecho que estaba muy, muy cerca del pie de Adrien. Estaba segura de que, si llevaban a chocar, el calor le subiría a las mejillas en cualquier momento. Si bien la timidez había sido dejada en otro plano, la cercanía de Adrien aun le resultaba un poco complicada en los momentos menos adecuados. Como ese. "– Y ya que me dijiste que no eres muy bueno con los dibujos… Creo que sería mejor si hicieras algo en lo que seas bueno. Y tu lo eres en muchas cosas."

Aquello último lo murmuró, pero Adrien alcanzó a oírla para la desgracia de la chica. Sin embargo, el chico sonrió.

"– No estoy muy seguro de lo que podría ser. –" Contestó. "– Creo que soy bueno en cosas como la esgrima, el baloncesto o el chino, pero…"

Adrien dudó. No estaba seguro de continuar con lo que iba a decir. No quería escucharse pesimista frente a Marinette, a quien ya había preocupado mucho con su falta de consciencia. Sin embargo, los ojos azules que lo observaban aguardando por él parecieron alentarlo con calma. Adrien los observó porque le parecieron bonitos, muy bonitos. De hecho, la iluminación que entraba desde las ventanas parecía jugar con el tono de aquel azul profundo que no le incomodaba para nada.

"– … Pero cuando no encuentras la libertad que deseas en aquello que disfrutas, entonces creo que no es más que un hobby." – Concluyó.

Marinette apartó la mirada cuando se percató de la intensidad de su mirada sobre él. Adrien interpretó aquel gesto como resultado de sus palabras. Genial, la había incomodado con sus tonterías autoreflexivas.

"– Lo lamen…"

"– Tienes razón. –" Su voz se antepuso a la disculpa del otro chico. Adrien calló para escucharla hablar. "– Yo disfruto mucho de diseñar y crear ropa o accesorios. Es más que un hobby para mí, y al mismo tiempo, me siento libre. Cuando estoy dibujando o cosiendo, siento que nadie más que yo pone los límites."

La sonrisa de Marinette lo contagió.

"– Supongo que yo siento algo parecido al tocar el piano. Pero no con las canciones que mi padre quiere que toque, sino con las que a mí me gustan tocar." – Admitió garabateando sobre una hoja blanca que habían colocado para anotar cualquier idea que cruzase por ambas cabezas. "– Se siente bien."

Se sentía correcto. Se sentía libre. Como si el piano fuera el único hogar que necesitase para resguardarse.

"– En ese caso –" Marinette levantó un dedo. "– ¿Qué tal una canción de piano que hable acerca del festival?"

Entonces el recuerdo de aquel hogar desmoronarse frente a él reapareció para atacar sus ganas. El piano que se había derrumbado como una construcción endeble y cuyas teclas habían salpicado contra el suelo duro ardió como un recordatorio doloroso. El rostro apacible y _muerto_ de su madre llegó tras él y tuvo la sensación de marearse un poco.

Negó casi como si fuera un instinto.

"– No. –" Titubeó. "– Una canción no. Lo que sucede es que… Carezco de tiempo para componer algo desde cero. Mi padre se ha tomado en serio todos mis horarios."

Y no era mentira. Gabriel apenas le estaba dejando respirar con ese castigo que a Adrien no le quedó más que aceptar.

"– Entiendo. –" Por la manera en que lo dijo pareció más una disculpa. "– Pensemos en algo más que puedas hacer durante los ratos libres."

Ambos volvieron al inicio, sin ninguna idea en particular. Adrien se sintió mal por arruinar lo que podría haber sido una magnifica idea; porque sí, le había emocionado pensar en componer una canción, pero tenía que ser realista. Sus horarios justamente en ese momento no eran para nada flexibles y estaba constantemente expuesto a la tentativa de que una sesión de fotos o cualquier otro evento relacionado a su trabajo se suscitase. Ya tenía suficiente con hacer la tarea y estudiar durante parte de su horario nocturno y, además, los problemas extras que suponía su doble vida como superhéroe, un padre villano y una presencia extraña que aseguraba ser un kwami que no debía existir eran suficiente.

Sintió la cabeza palpitar con dolor.

"– Lamento tomar tu tiempo de estudio, Marinette –" A pesar de que ella le había dejado en claro que no le molestaba hacerlo, Adrien aun sentía la responsabilidad de disculparse por molestarla con sus tonterías. No podía quitarse aquel sentir del cuerpo; como si fuera un niño perdido en un mundo de adultos ariscos. Quizás su padre tenía razón, tal vez aun fuese un niño.

"– ¡No te preocupes por eso! –" Aunque tartamudeando al principio, Marinette movió las manos en negación mientras intentaba convencerlo. "– Yo ya he terminado con mi proyecto, así que, en realidad, no me quedaba más por hacer. Y si puedo ayudarte, entonces lo haré."

Ver a Adrien tan cansado la preocupaba demasiado. Dolía. Dolía con cada latido. Tan exagerado como eso. Porque Adrien parecía sentirse presionado y su mirada brillante se había opacado con la sombra del agotamiento. Marinette no podría imaginarse ni por un segundo que tan ocupada tendría que ser su vida para que el chico que siempre pareció enérgico, en ese momento no pudiese soportar el peso de su propio cabeza sobre su cuello. Adrien usualmente estaba al pendiente de todo, algo que admiraba porque para ella, que apenas podía atender las clases y ser una heroína de tiempo completo, a veces las vidas se le entrecruzaban. Para Adrien ser modelo y estudiante y quien sabe qué otras cosas más, no había parecido jamás un problema, no hasta ahora. Aun recordaba la vez en que escribió aquel bonito poema para a saber qué chica, mientras escuchaba la clase de literatura de la señorita Bustier.

 _Un bonito poema._

Su mente se vio iluminada de pronto.

"– Adrien –" Lo llamó. Él volteó a verla nuevamente y aunque sintió sus músculos cohibirse, no permitió que su voz flaquera. "–, un poema. Puedes escribir un poema, ¿qué te parece?"

"– ¿Un poema? –" Preguntó.

"– Claro, si no quieres podemos pensar en algo más y…"

"– Marinette, es perfecto. –" Su sonrisa pareció resplandecer con calidez. "– Sí, puedo hacerlo. Si utilizo las horas de estudio del jueves y el viernes. Y luego aprovecho los huecos en mi horario del fin de semana…, lo terminaré el mismo sábado. Y puedo repasarlo el domingo."

Adrien murmuraba para sí mismo, contemplando la estructura de su plan recién creado mientras evaluaba los aspectos de cada escenario. Marinette se tragó un suspiro al ver su expresión pensativa tan de cerca. Porque aquella distancia no era nada parecida a la que les proporcionaban los asientos de clase o sus charlas habituales en el patio de la escuela. Estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro, con las piernas a un par de movimientos del choque y los hombros a la par, quizás un poco alejados por la diferencia de estatura. Pero allí estaban. Y Marinette no podía sentirse más feliz.

"– ¿Eso es un sí? –" Cuestionó tontamente.

"– Es más que un sí –" Le contestó Adrien, con una sonrisa nueva, casi renovada de energías. "– Muchas gracias, Marinette. De verdad."

"– Puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites –" Soltó sin pensar. Cuando se percató de su error, no vio el momento para intentar repararlo inútilmente. "– ¡Quiero decir! ¡No sólo cuando lo necesites, claro! ¡Cuando quieras, a eso me refería! ¡No tienes que necesitarlo para que yo…"

Adrien rio mientras ella intentaba excusarse pobremente. Su risa suave la hizo callar, pero su corazón latió con mucha más fuerza de la usual, como si diese un giro. Un giro que más allá de doler, alivió cualquier pesar. Sonrió. Y le pareció alguna clase de deja vú donde el cielo nublado dejaba caer la lluvia sin parar y un paraguas se le era entregado con amabilidad.

"– Alya, no tomes fotos. Es su momento especial –" Regañó Nino.

Alya lo ignoró mientras fotografiaba el mismo cuadro frente a ella desde una pequeña abertura que había conseguido al jalar los libros que cubrían el hueco del librero. Cuando se aseguró de que eran suficientes, se incorporó observando las fotos en su celular con una sonrisa complacida.

"– Bromeas, ¿cierto? Estuve esperando esto durante un largo tiempo. –" Le respondió finalmente, pasando las imágenes almacenadas en su galería. Más tarde se las enviaría a Marinette. "– No aprovecharlo sería extremadamente tonto."

Nino negó un par de veces con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa en su rostro delataba que, al fin y al cabo, le daba la razón a su novia.

"– Me las vas a pasar, ¿cierto? –" Preguntó, inclinándose para ver las fotografías. "– Quiero tener algo que echarle en cara a Adrien para cuando estén juntos."

* * *

El jueves y el viernes llegaron como el toque de las campanadas. Durante esos días Adrien había estado ocupado yendo de un lado a otro con las tareas y las clases extracurriculares; parecía que su vida estaba volviendo a acomodarse en la cotidianidad que creía haber perdido desde hace tiempo y, aunque continuaba llevando el peso que suponía haber descubierto varios secretos, su consciencia llena de pendientes se encontraba distraída. Lo único que sonaba con cierta constancia como una alarma dentro de su cabeza era el recordatorio de tomar las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que se habían convertido en su ancla segura al suelo de la realidad.

Utilizó las horas de estudio y cualquier otro momento libre para terminar de pulir el poema que estaba escribiendo. Al final se había decidido por un soneto debido al límite de tiempo, así que necesitaba crear catorce versos distribuidos en dos cuartetos y dos tercetos de rima consonante. Adrien no tuvo problemas para idear la base del poema; el tema era muy obvio apenas se preguntó a sí mismo que elementos contendría. Quizás porque dentro de sí mismo había encontrado esa faceta de romántico empedernido, que la esencia que derramó sobre las estrofas del poema lo hizo suspirar más de una vez.

A sus adentros, Adrien sabía que con cada palabra que escribía no estaba sólo refiriéndose al festival.

El viernes terminó con el borrador del poema. Era sólo una hoja garabateada con letra apresurada, palabras tachadas y borrones por todos lados, pero se encontraba satisfecho con el resultado. A veces el trabajo de un artista era todo menos ordenado y quizás allí se encontraba la magia del arte: en convertir el desastre en belleza. Se rio de sí mismo y ante su pobre excusa para justificar la hoja desvergonzadamente sucia.

"– Adrien."

La mención de su nombre lo hizo regresar al mundo real. La biblioteca estaba en silencio, así que pudo escuchar con claridad.

"– Ah, Marinette –" Adrien le sonrió a la chica frente a él. Lucía un poco nerviosa, pero la tensión se había disipado por completo. El hecho de que Marinette finalmente tomara confianza a su lado le hizo sentir bien. "– ¿Pasa algo?"

"– Yo… he notado que has estado trabajando mucho en tu poema, así que…–" Apretó con fuerza las correas de su mochila, forzándose a mantener su mirada sobre la ajena. No podía retroceder, no ahora. "– Se me ocurrió que podría traerte algo."

Colocó la mochila en el suelo con discreción. A pesar de no estar cerca del escritorio de la bibliotecaria y encontrarse en la segunda planta, sería malo si la descubriesen colando comida dentro del lugar. Y tampoco quería arrastrar a Adrien a un regaño por su torpeza. Moriría de vergüenza. Esta vez sí.

Le extendió una caja blanca y mediana, cuya superficie mostraba orgullosamente el logo de "Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie".

"– Son croissants con relleno de chocolate. –" Explicó. "– Estoy aprendiendo a hacerlos, así que podrían no estar tan buenos como los de mi padre."

La mirada de Adrien pareció relucir cuando la escuchó decir _croissants._ Tomó el pequeño regalo que le estaba ofreciendo con los aires de un niño a quien le obsequias un nuevo juguete.

"– No era necesario que te molestaras. –" Dijo, pero por dentro casi temblaba de la emoción porque ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que probaba un dulce? La vida de un modelo no era precisamente _dulce._ "– No sé cómo agradecer por todo lo que has hecho por mí."

"– Puedes hacerlo sólo comiéndolos. Así podrás decirme qué tal están. –" Contestó con amabilidad. Sus manos habían vuelto a adherirse a su mochila, apretujando con emoción.

"– Si viene de ti, estoy seguro de que deben estar deliciosos. –" Adrien guardó la caja dentro de su bolso antes de volver a colocarlo a un lado de su asiento en el suelo.

Marinette no estaba muy segura de qué hacer a continuación. No sabía si tomar asiento en la misma mesa, extender la conversación o simplemente despedirse. En parte, lo más sensato sería dejar que Adrien continuara con su tarea porque esos momentos libres eran todo lo que él disponía para hacerla. No podía ser egoísta y seguir sus propios deseos a costa de saber esto. Así que tomó aire y se planteó despedirse de él; ya había logrado darle los croissants, así que podía darse por satisfecha.

"– Bueno, yo…"

"– ¿Podría… contarte algo? –" La pregunta repentinamente tímida de Adrien la hizo callar. El chico rubio bajó la mirada directo hacia la mesa, leyendo superficialmente en su cabeza las palabras escritas en la hoja de papel.

Marinette parpadeó.

"– Claro."

Adrien le indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento, algo que Marinette agradeció. Se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado hace unos días, pero la distancia ahora era diferente; sus piernas ya no podían chocar ni por asomo y los pies no tenían posibilidad alguna de encontrarse de para un roce efímero. Adrien pareció respirar hondo antes de volver a hablar.

"– Antes, quisiera preguntarte… ¿qué opinas de lo que sucedido con Sarah Berne?"

"– ¿Eh? –" La pregunta le cayó sobre los hombros como un peso inesperado. De todas las cosas que se le podrían haber ocurrido que Adrien preguntaría, esa, precisamente esa, no había pasado como una posibilidad en su cabeza. "– Bueno, yo…"

"– Lamento si es repentino. Es sólo que –" Suspiró. "– … no sabía con quien podría hablarlo. Nino es mi mejor amigo, pero… Es complicado. No es que no confíe en él, sino que"

"– Está bien, Adrien. Lo entiendo. –" Aseguró. "– También tengo cosas que no podría contarle ni a Alya"

Ante esa declaración, se preguntó qué clase de cosas serían. Sin embargo, desechó ese pensamiento con la misma rapidez con la que llegó. Los asuntos privados de los demás no debían incumbirle.

"– Sarah Berne. –" Habló nuevamente Marinette. "– Fue algo bastante triste."

Marinette intentaba explicarse, pero las palabras no llegaban. Sólo no lo hacían. Tratar de explicar lo que pensaba era complicado porque hasta ahora no lo había intentado con claridad. No cuando la imagen de su cuerpo colgado en medio de todo ese infierno llegaba a ella durante la noche, mientras dormía. Las pesadillas con su voz pidiéndole ayuda no la dejaban dormir bien desde ese día.

"– ¿Triste?"

"– Sí. –" Afirmó. "– Ella debía tener cosas como expectativas y metas por delante como cualquier otra persona. Y que entonces todo se volviera de esa forma. Sólo imaginar que hace unos días estaba allí y ahora ya no lo está más… Es muy triste."

Marinette apretó la tela de su mochila, que ahora se encontraba sobre la mesa frente a ella. Siempre que recordaba a La Journaliste se sentía impotente, porque la salvó una vez y debió haber sido capaz de salvarla una segunda. Ese era el deber de un héroe: salvar a las personas sin importar el número de veces. Y ella había fallado en eso estrepitosamente. Chat Noir había tenido que sacarla de allí antes de que también se convirtiera en una potencial víctima del incendio.

"– Tienes razón. Ella merecía vivir como todos nosotros. A veces me pregunto que la llevó a decidir que…–" Adrien cortó sus palabras cuando se percató del rumbo que estas tomaban.

Se suponía que nadie más que Ladybug y Chat Noir podían saber la verdad tras la muerte de Sarah Berne, quien se había suicidado colgándose a sí misma del pilar del techo. Ni siquiera el cuerpo de rescate se había percatado de ese dato aterrador, porque la intensidad del fuego parecía haber devorado toda evidencia. Sólo pudieron encontrar un par de restos del carbonizado cuerpo.

El cuerpo le tembló ligeramente.

"– ¿Decidir qué? –" Para su desgracia, Marinette observaba con curiosidad en espera de una respuesta.

"– … que hacer de su vida. Ya sabes, qué estudiar. –" Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros. "– Sé que era periodista. Intentó entrevistar a mi padre, pero él… Bueno, él es _complicado_. Así que no resultó nada bien."

Marinette asintió.

Ambos se callaron, pero el silencio no rozó la incomodidad. Quizás se debía a que ninguno era consciente de este, perdidos en su propio mundo lleno de impotencia y culpabilidad. Tikki se removió dentro de la bolsa de Marinette al notarlo, despertando a la chica de la melancolía. Plagg no vio más ayuda para su portador que empujar su bolso contra el suelo, provocando que una libreta se asomara levemente. Adrien tuvo que inclinarse para recogerla en cuanto el ruido llegó a él, vislumbrando al kwami negro que simplemente volvió a ocultarse.

* * *

La espada rozó su costado izquierdo antes de alejarse para volver a atacar. Retrocedió dos pasos para ganar distancia y apretó el mango de su propia espada antes de contraatacar, estirando su brazo a la par en que esquivaba la punta redondeada que su oponente volvía a utilizar contra su cabeza, esta vez del otro lado y con una rapidez distinguible.

Adrien chasqueó la lengua cuando, a unos cuantos centímetros de lograr su objetivo, Kagami marcó distancia de una manera parecida a la suya. Notó después que el profesor Armand D'Argencourt se aproximaba con una expresión satisfecha y los brazos detrás de su espalda, posicionándose en medio. Ambos bajaron la guardia, enderezándose.

"– Excelente pelea, chicos. –" Felicitó. "– No esperaba menos de ti, Adrien. La ausencia en las últimas clases no te ha hecho perder ni un poco el toque."

Adrien subió la rejilla protectora de su casco y asintió. El profesor se aproximó hacia los demás esgrimistas, dejando atrás al par anterior. Kagami se acercó a él con su casco bajo el brazo izquierdo y sus labios curvados en una bonita sonrisa. Se veía alegre y el espíritu competitivo que relucía usualmente en su porte parecía haberse desvanecido.

"– Adrien –" Pronunció su nombre con voz calmada. "– Me alegro de que hayas retomado las clases. Eres el único rival digno en este lugar."

El rubio sonrió tímidamente ante el cumplido, rascando su mejilla.

"– No es verdad. –" Negó. "– Cualquier alumno de la clase del señor D'Argencourt es un rival digno."

"– Si cualquiera como dices lo es, ¿qué eres tú, como su alumno estrella?"

"– Eso no…–" Adrien se rindió y calló con un suspiro. Un segundo después estaba compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Kagami, quien se sentía aliviada al tenerlo cerca nuevamente.

La ausencia de Adrien había traído inquietud en su pecho, como una especie de presentimiento revoltoso al que no estaba segura de cómo interpretar. Algo extraño, porque Kagami siempre estaba segura de todo. El hecho de que él no estuviese presente en las clases, que eran el único momento en que ambos podían coincidir debido a sus respectivas obligaciones, le molestó mucho. Muchísimo. Sin embargo, la molestia se fue para dar lugar a la preocupación cuando Adrien le explicó por mensajes la razón por la que sus clases extracurriculares estarían siendo dejadas de lado; Gabriel lo había castigado abarrotándolo con sesiones de fotos, almuerzos, juntas, contratos nuevos y entrevistas. Le pareció curioso, y cruel. Y luego una estupidez. Porque por lo que Adrien luego le había comentado que su padre había decidido volver a darle prioridad a sus estudios extras, así de repente.

Claro que lo que Adrien se había reservado de contarle esta vez es que era parte de un nuevo castigo. Porque Gabriel Agreste sólo sabía castigarlo a base de trabajo y tareas. Cosas normales, como lo son la prohibición del uso del internet, el corte de la mesada o la confiscación de su celular quedaban en un plano desconocido para él. No le extrañaba, porque lo relativamente normal nunca había existido en su vida.

La clase de esgrima les pareció pasajera. En un par de parpadeos fugaces, todos los estudiantes se encontraban ya en los vestidores. Adrien ya se encontraba de salida, sosteniendo su bolso mientras curioseaba la hora en su celular. Eran las cinco con catorce minutos y como era usual, del auto que siempre lo llevaba a todos lados ya estaba aparcado frente a la escuela con el Gorila esperándolo para llevarlo a casa. Antes de irse, Adrien dio un vistazo al patio en busca de Kagami, pero no la halló. Era una lástima, porque realmente deseaba despedirse de ella antes de irse; lo más probable es que la volviera a ver hasta la siguiente clase del viernes si no se presentaba algún compromiso del que él no estuviese enterado.

Buscó una última vez en vano. Se rindió y avanzó sólo cinco pasos antes de que la voz de la chica lo hiciera detenerse.

"– Hay algo extraño en ti –" Tan directa como siempre. Era uno de sus atributos más encantadores. E intimidantes, para quienes no supieran como lidiar con ello. "–, evité decirlo más temprano porque no deseaba que te desconcentraras apenas iniciando la clase, pero ahora que ha terminado me parecía que debía decírtelo."

Adrien no se volteó. Quizás porque no sintió tener el coraje necesario para enfrentar la mirada profunda de su amiga y si esa no fue la razón, Dios sabría cual sería. Simplemente no lo hizo.

Se sintió nervioso. Como quien ha cometido un crimen espantoso y debe pasar frente a la estación de policía. La manera en que Kagami le dijo aquello lo hizo dudar. ¿Ella lo sabría? No, no había forma de que se enterase de lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera Plagg, que era el más cercano a él estaba enterado del todo del lío en el que estaba metido.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si ella lo supiera todo?

"– ¿A qué te refieres? –" Preguntó absurdamente.

"– Siendo sincera, ni siquiera yo entiendo –" Confesó volteando el rostro hacia algún punto del patio. Se sintió tonta por haber comenzado la conversación de un modo tan chocante, pero no pudo evitarlo. "– Sólo sé que tu no… Olvídalo, Adrien. Lamento actuar de manera tan estúpida."

Adrien se volteó al escucharla decir aquello último y se acercó con la intención de posar una de sus manos sobre su hombro, pero en ese momento la bocina del auto resonó un par de veces con sincronización. Su gesto quedó a medio hacer y un par de segundos después su mano retrocedió hacia su nuca, la que rascó nerviosamente.

"– No tienes por qué disculparte, Kagami. Y no fue estúpida. –" Respondió. "– Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. En realidad, extrañaba poder hablar contigo sin tener que mensajear."

Sabía que el cambio brusco de tema no pasaría desapercibido por la chica japonesa, pero ella no pareció refutar.

"– Nos vemos el próximo viernes. Cuídate. –" Añadió, despidiéndose con la mano antes de irse.

Kagami se quedó en su lugar mientras Adrien se marchaba. Apretó los puños, viendo la espalda del chico que se alejaba con los segundos y desechando cualquier otra idea extraña de su cabeza, se acercó a grandes zancadas para alcanzarlo.

"– Adrien, espe…–" El sonido de uno solo de sus latidos la hizo retroceder. Su mano había tocado el hombro del chico, pero repentinamente había perdido la fuerza, deslizándose como si sólo fuera una hoja de papel. Volvió a quedarse quieta, esta vez con el desconcierto reinando en sus ojos acaramelados. Con el brazo aun sujeto en el aire.

El rubio no pareció percatarse de su llamado, ni de su tacto. Su voz ni siquiera lo alcanzó a pesar de haberlo tocado. Lo vio salir de la escuela. Y luego vio su propia mano temblorosa.

* * *

El fin de semana se resumió en tarea y estudios. Afortunadamente para Adrien no habría sesiones de fotos hasta el siguiente sábado. Esta vez estaría posando para _93Style_ y el juego de fotografías sería bastante codicioso, así que debería comenzar a mentalizarse acerca de que muy probablemente le harían consumir un desayuno ligero y hacer ochocientas poses que terminarían por entumirle los músculos. Pobre de él, pero tampoco es como si Adrien pudiese quejarse. Las cosas podrían estar _peor._ Al menos por ahora ya no tenía que cargar con Duusu fastidiándole la consciencia y las cosas en París desde lo que Sarah Berne habían estado bastante tranquilas. Lo único que lo estaba molestando más de la cuenta era que no había podido ver a su lady, pero claro, no podría hacerlo hasta que un akuma se presentara y eso tampoco le convendría. Los patrullajes no eran una opción viable, porque desde hace un tiempo venían haciéndolos por separado y el jueves, que era el día en que le correspondían a Ladybug, Adrien salió con el antifaz de héroe puesto a buscarla, pero sólo consiguió la sensación de que ella lo estaría evitando.

No podía culparla. Perder una vida era una de las peores pesadillas para un superhéroe.

Adrien pasó el fin de semana concentrándose en su tarea, agradeciendo la paz momentánea y pensando bien en las palabras que usaría para explicarle a Plagg lo que sucedía con Duusu. Sin embargo, esto último sólo era una excusa para aplazar la responsabilidad que cada vez se hacía más latente en su cabeza, dando vueltas. El lunes se sintió como un bucle, con las mismas cosas de siempre ocurriendo de la misma manera. Los únicos dos elementos que alteraban su rutina era la presencia un tanto melancólica de la profesora Bustier, quien tras tres días de ausencia la semana anterior, ya estaba de nuevo en el aula impartiendo clases. A todos les gustaría decir que ella se veía tan radicante como siempre, pero, aunque su apariencia no hubiese cambiado, ni su aparente buen humor se haya ido, Caline no era la misma. Sus ojos delataban dolorosamente lo que la mujer debía estar atravesando.

La segunda cosa que había alterado el día, y que, a diferencia de la primera, no le molestaba para nada, era el saludo casual que Marinette le dirigió cuando la vio entrar al aula. Para cualquiera aquel acto podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero para quienes la conocían aquello era tan bizarro como si Kim no estuviese al borde del sueño durante las clases de química. Ella entró al aula tranquila, diez minutos antes de que la clase comenzara, y lo saludó con la mano y una sonrisa antes de irse a su puesto a un lado de Alya.

Adrien le había devuelto el saludo. Y se sentía animado. Las cosas parecían enderezarse, como si el fuego se hubiera llevado consigo los escombros que entorpecían su vida. Sin embargo, que aquello pareciera a costa de un sacrificio no le parecía para nada correcto. Si el curso de los eventos hubiese sido diferente con Sarah Berne, Adrien sería libre de asumir que las cosas estaban amoldándose en su lugar.

El timbre de salida sonó duramente con ese tono molesto que a cualquiera sacaba de sus casillas. Esta vez, la clase esperó con paciencia a que Caline terminara de anotar un par de cosas en la pizarra antes de levantarse. Era un pequeño gesto que llevaban haciendo desde el comienzo de las clases de ese día destinado a no darle más problemas a su profesora. Cuando terminó, todos comenzaron a salir con calma, incluso Chloé que, a pesar de su porte altivo, no había hecho ningún comentario ese día.

"– Adrien, ¿podrías acercarte? Quisiera hablar contigo acerca de tu proyecto."

La mayoría ya se había ido. Ante su pedido, Adrien se despidió de Nino, quien salió del aula seguramente para encontrarse con Alya. Se acercó al escritorio de su profesora con la mente en blanco, porque si no era así el nervosismo iba a invadirlo. ¿Tan malo habría sido el soneto que había compuesto para que la señorita Bustier quisiera hablar con él?

"– ¿Pasó algo malo?"

"– Al contrario, quería felicitarte. –" Aclaró. "–Tienes mucho talento. El soneto que has compuesto es sin duda bastante hermoso, pero tengo una duda."

"– ¿Sí?"

"– En tu poema hablas acerca del festival, eso lo sé. Pero, de casualidad… ¿también podría interpretarse como una carta de amor?"

"– ¿Una…–" Sus mejillas se acaloraron de golpe. Adrien se sonrojó. "– carta de amor…?"

Caline asintió con una sonrisa, pero Adrien no supo como reaccionar. Hasta después de un par de segundos.

"– ¡No! –" Negó con la cabeza y las manos, abochornado. Estaba seguro de que sus orejas estarían coloradas con lo mucho que ardían. No quería ni imaginarlo. "– ¡No, no lo es! ¡Es sólo acerca del festival, nada más!"

La risa baja de la adulta lo hizo callar.

"– Está bien. –" Intentó tranquilizar al adolescente que no cabía en la pena que seguramente sentía. "– Entonces supongo que sólo eran suposiciones mías."

* * *

Adrien salió del salón apretando la correa de su bolso en un intento banal por reducir la rapidez con la que sus pensamientos iban y venían alborotados. Marinette estaba a una distancia considerable del aula, casi en una esquina, esperando junto a Alya que el muchacho finalmente saliera. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas referentes a su soneto, pero temía sonar demasiado entrometida. Alya la volteó hacia la dirección en la que Adrien estaba yendo, dándole pequeños empujoncitos y luego se fue por el camino contrario. Marinette casi se muerde la lengua antes de llamarlo. Se acercó a él con pasos muy bien pensados. No vaya a ser que terminase enredándose con sus propias piernas y cayendo al suelo frente a él.

Entre tanta planeación, nunca esperó que Adrien se acercara emocionado a ella.

"– ¡Marinette, tenías razón! –" Colocó ambas manos en cada hombro, viéndola con emoción. "– Hacer un poema fue una idea estupenda. A la señorita Bustier le gustó."

"– No tenía dudas de que sería así. Eres estupendo. –" Su lengua floja la hizo casi atragantarse con la saliva en su cabeza. "– ¡Un estupendo escritor! Quise decir…"

"– Nunca me cansaré de darte las gracias –" Adrien no pareció notar los balbuceos de Marinette. "–, oye…"

"– ¿Si...?"

"– ¿Puedo abrazarte?"

Por supuesto que le pediría permiso antes. A pesar de que fuese más que nada un impulso propulsado por la alegría, Adrien no quería que fuese repentino. Marinette y él por fin estaban encajando, después de un largo tiempo intentando que ella tomara un minúsculo gramo de confianza en él, después de tantear terreno con ella a base de tratos especiales debido a su creciente timidez. Ella era su primera amiga después de todo y no quería perderla debido a esas barreras.

Marinette lo vio perpleja durante varios instantes. Pero finalmente, asintió con lentitud.

Y la abrazó. Ella era cálida y sí, más pequeña que él. Por esa razón es que cuando la estrechó con cuidado entre sus brazos, sus cuerpos hicieron _clic._ Se sentía bien y por un segundo le trajo cierta sensación de añoranza que se sentía familiarmente vieja. Sin embargo, aun sin saber el por qué, se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto. Su corazón latió con calma, sin ninguna prisa que lo consternara. La estupefacción lleno su rostro cuando sintió como su gesto era correspondido. Su espalda también fue rodeada por sus delgados brazos y aunque el agarre era débil y un poco cohibido, Adrien lo agradeció al punto en que quiso llorar. Quizás se trataba de las emociones pasadas que aun no había enterrado por completo, intentando salir a flote en medio de ese _aquello_ que había necesitado todo ese tiempo. En su mente ya no había más Hawk Moth, Duusu, Sarah Berne o investigaciones furtivas.

La sensación de confort trepó desde su espalda y expandió sus raíces por su cuerpo entero e incluso si no se trataba de un abrazo de consuelo, se sintió consolado.

Y Marinette. Bueno, ella dejó de funcionar.

* * *

El hecho de que Adrien y Marinette comenzaban a hacerse más cercanos parecía ser el rayo de sol de todos los días. Todos lo notaron. Los saludos por la mañana, las pláticas entre los cambios de clase que a veces se extendían hasta la salida. Chloé había comentado varias veces con mucho sarcasmo e ironía acerca de la mala jugada que la panadera intentaba hacer para llegar a Adrien, pero incluso si Marinette la escuchaba, no decía nada. Las quejas de Chloé hacia su persona jamás le habían hecho más feliz porque, después de todo, sólo la hacían percatarse de que el sueño de su vida que dio inicio esa tarde lluviosa estaba comenzando a cumplirse de una manera que parecía de ensueño. Y le daba miedo estar dormida sobre su cama, con el despertador vibrando y Tikki jalándola del flequillo para despertarla, soñando con lo que era la aparente realidad.

Durante la nueva semana que abrió con los estelares de ese abrazo, Marinette también estuvo obsequiándole pequeñas creaciones culinarias a Adrien. Cosas mínimas, porque ella estaba muy consciente de que no podía perjudicarlo en su carrera de modelo por sus dulces de niña perdidamente enamorada. Y así llegaron al _diecisiete_ de diciembre. Era sábado en la tarde y Marinette estaba regresando a su hogar luego de alcanzar a Adrien en el parque; el Agreste estaba en una sesión de fotos a gran escala, por lo que él le había contado, para _93Style_. Mientras pasaba por un breve momento de descanso, había aprovechado para saludarlo con la excusa de estar de paso. Obviamente una mentira, pero ¿qué debía decirle? ¿qué estaba pendiente de sus horarios? Las cosas estaban yendo muy bien como para asustarlo.

Cruzaron un par de palabras antes de que Marinette le entregara un pequeño macaron de nuez; había estado practicando por mucho tiempo la forma de entregárselo, pero al final cayó en cuenta de que, en realidad, sólo se estaba sugestionando. Tras ello tuvieron una pequeña plática acerca de _los padres_ y cuando creía que Adrien _iba a contarle algo_ , el camarógrafo llegó para interrumpirlos.

Pero estaba bien porque ahora, sobre su cama, no podía hacer más que vislumbrar un cielo rosado lleno de corazones flechados. Tikki la observó desde su lugar en el aire, y sonrió. Marinette se veía feliz.

* * *

Adrien estaba feliz.

Llegó a su habitación a las siete de la noche, cansado y con la cara pálida gracias a toda la crema desmaquillante que le habían untado sobre el rostro, pero llegó. Y estaba feliz.

Muy feliz.

Se sentía bien. Esa sensación de paz a la que no le molestaría volverse adicto lo llenaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

Cuando creyó que la sesión de fotos no podría ser más aburrida, Marinette llegó para iluminar la monótona escena. Y encima le había obsequiado un macaron exquisito, ¡esa chica era el Cielo entero en la Tierra! Habían podido hablar un rato acerca de un tema en el que era particularmente especial, pero la respuesta de Marinette ante ello había sabido llegar directo a su corazón y retumbar en su cabeza como un eco agradable. Las cosas estaban marchando bien, demasiado bien.

Tanto que daba miedo.

Plagg miró a su chico desde el escritorio, con una rebanada de queso que él mismo se había servido para festejar que Adrien ya no se veía tan cansado, ni tan triste, ni tan _nada_ malo. Y estaba agradecido con esa chica también. Ya era hora, por Dios. Hubo ocasiones en las que casi se arranca los malditos bigotes, en las que casi pierde la fe y los estribos, en las que había dudado de la sanidad de ambos adolescentes, pero hey. Allí estaban, volviéndose tan cercanos como lo eran como héroes. Porque ese magnetismo que los unía era único. Y especial.

"– Ya era hora de que despertaran. –" Dijo para sí mismo, dándole otra buena mordida a su queso.

"– ¿Dijiste algo? –" Adrien estaba tirado sobre su cama, con los brazos extendidos en el colchón. No quería moverse, pero debía darse una ducha para remover el fijador en su cabello y los restos de maquillaje. No obtuvo respuesta, porque un repentino silencio lo envolvió en una burbuja fría.

"– Sí. Ya era hora de que despertaras."

La voz que embargó a la habitación hizo que sus músculos, uno por uno, se tensaran. Adrien se sentó de golpe en su cama, con una sensación amarga de opresión en el pecho. Otra vez.

Otra vez.

"– No... –" La palabra casi se rompió en su garganta.

"– Buenos días, cariño. –" Duusu apareció frente a él, levitando en el aire. Sus ojos rojizos analizaban su expresión con diversión. "– ¿Cómo la pasaste sin mí? ¿Fue tan terrible como para que tengas esa expresión desesperada en tu bonita carita?"

Negro. Otra vez todo estaba rodeado de ese asqueroso, odioso negro. Una vez más había sido llevado a ese espacio ubicado en _ninguna parte_. A merced de Duusu.

Él recordaba haber tomado las pastillas ese día.

¿Entonces por qué?

"– Plagg…–" Llamó a su kwami débilmente, un susurro que apenas se escuchó.

"– La esperanza es un sentimiento traicionero, Adrien–" Duusu sonrió. De su boca se asomaron dientes filosos y por un segundo, su figura se distorsionó como un fallo fugaz. "– Parpadeas un momento y al siguiente… **Te destrozan vivo.** "

Plagg voló frente al rubio que se había sentado en la cama súbitamente y que ahora, de un momento a otro, ya no se movía. La expresión confundida en su rostro era opacada por el terror que se asomaba en sus ojos. Preocupado, el kwami lo llamó.

"– ¿Adrien? –" Puso una de sus pequeñas patas sobre la mejilla del chico, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sólo lo escuchó jadear, alterado. "– ¿Está todo bien, chico?"

Para Adrien, la voz de Plagg se escuchó efímeramente a la lejanía. Tan distante y remota, que se sintió desamparado.

Como un niño perdido en medio de una tempestad de rayos y relámpagos.

¿Qué si estaba todo bien?

 _No, nada estaba bien._

 _Nada nunca estuvo bien._

 _51-13-51-35-15  
15-49-35-43_

* * *

Wowowowowow. Sólo tengo UNA palabra para este capítulo: largo. LARGUÍSIMO. Diablos, estoy segura que va a ser de los más extensos (aunque nada superará al capítulo 2). O eso creo. No lo sé, cuando me emociono nunca puedo medir la extensión usual de las cosas que escribo. Estoy segura de que si el capítulo hubiese seguido la base real esto habría sido aun más largo, pero bueno. xD

En el próximo moriré de nervios porque: es el último de este arco. Iniciamos con lo nuevo y antes de las debidas explicaciones, se viene mi parte caótica favorita. Vamos, que aun queda mucho de Adrien por destruir wuuuuuuu

Y sí, ¡por fin aparece Kagami! Es su primera aparición dentro de esta historia y no será la última. Ella tiene un papel más grande del que se imaginan, así que atentos. Este capítulo tiene muchos puntos importantes que van a ser fundamentales a partir de ahora. Realmente espero que Kagami no me haya quedado muy OoC de verdad, es la primera vez que escribo con ella e intenté asimilar bien su personalidad, pero creo que no ha sido suficiente :((

 **Natalie0.0**

¡Hola! Lamento contestar después de tanto tiempo, pero me temo que sólo puedo responderte cada vez que actualizo. El que hayas hecho un dibujo acerca de esta historia me tiene bastante emocionada, ¡ya quiero verlo! Puedes enviarme tu dibujo directamente a mi twitter, que está fijado en mi perfil aquí en fanfiction, hasta abajo ;D Igualmente te dejo mi usuario de tw aquí ( dekuriyaaa) ¡No te preocupes si es la primera vez! El sólo hecho de que hayas usado parte de tu tiempo para hacer algo relacionado con mi historia ya me hace muy, muyyy feliz. De verdad. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón y pondría uno aquí SI TAN SÓLO FANFICTION ME DEJARA.

Lo que has traducido en tu último review es una canción de cuna italiana. No tiene ningún significado de más dentro de la historia, así que no te preocupes xD Aunque eso sí, para Duusu el término _despertar_ es bastante importante.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	13. Simple and Painful: A Crying On Fire

_**Segundo Arco. "Simple and Painful"**_

 _ **Capítulo 7. A Crying On Fire**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _"Las lágrimas arden sobre su piel maldita.  
El vástago grita hasta que el alma se le corroe, pero nunca se incinera."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _"ꟷ ¡Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ejercer en ningún asqueroso rincón de este país!"_

 _El impacto producido entre el cuerpo y la pared resonó como un golpe sordo que hizo a la madera chillar bajo sus pies. Gabriel avanzó a pasos agigantados y rápidos, sin reparar en el estado del doctor que se dedicaba a bajonear la mirada con espanto._

 _Nathalie se agachó a la altura del médico y le murmuró un par de cosas que no logró escuchar gracias a la desesperación que se encargaba de ahogar cualquier intento de palabrería decente._

 _Gabriel Agreste estaba hecho un desastre esa noche. Quien lo viera, de hecho, jamás habría creído que su porte elegante y su rostro imperturbable podría ser alterado por las oleadas de dolor y desesperanza. Su alma pendía de un trozo corroído de fe ciega, y para su pesar, en lo más recóndito de él, sabía que estaba ya muerta._

 _Abrió la puerta de la habitación con delicadeza, misma que se perturbó ante los temblores en sus extremidades y el frío de sus dedos pálidos. El dolor en su espíritu recayó sobre su pecho como un latido pesado para el momento en que la observó tan frágil, tan ida, tan sin vida._

 _Emilie volteó en su dirección, con la mirada extinta que luchaba a momentos por mantenerse encendida, aunque supiese que su brillo se había convertido en una fantasía lejana y cada vez más mortecina. Su brazo se estiró hacia él; la piel adherida al hueso le confería un aspecto cadavérico y marchito._

 _Gabriel no tardó en tomar la mano de su rosa, aunque aquello conllevara a ser lastimado por sus espinas. Su piel fría le transmitió una descarga de dolor directo al corazón, cubriendo con escarcha los extremos, casi apoderándose se su extensión._

 _"ꟷ Todo va a salir bien, Emilie. ꟷ" Su tono luchó por brindarle tranquilidad. "ꟷ Me encargaré de que así sea."_

 _"ꟷ Señor…"_

 _La voz de Nathalie a sus espaldas pasó de él como el susurro del viento a las afueras de la mansión. La asistente comprendió aquel silencio como una advertencia sigilosa: no quería interrupciones._

 _Nathalie asintió, deshaciéndose del cubrebocas que llevaba sobre su rostro y entreabriendo la puerta con delicadeza. Cuando salió, toda la bruma de tensión sobre sus hombros no cedió, pero si aligeró lo suficiente como para permitirle respirar. Había entrado con intenciones de recordarle a Gabriel que estaba ignorando el protocolo de salubridad al entrar sin su cubrebocas y los guantes, sin embargo, entendía que para él existían cosas más importantes que su propio bienestar._

 _Siempre había sido así._

 _"ꟷ Gabriel… ꟷ" El agarre entre sus manos se afianzó, aunque los intentos de Emilie por fundir sus pieles fueran vanos. "ꟷ No me dejes sola… No quiero estar sola. Todo está oscuro, Gabe. **Oscuro y frío.** No hay nada en este lugar sino dolor."_

 _La vista de Emilie se extravió en la oscuridad de su carencia de visión. La rara enfermedad que había contraído había arrasado con su sistema inmunológico, y no saciada con ello había devorado el brillo de sus ojos y la luminosidad que entraba por estos. Emilie estaba ciega y perdida en un mundo de proporciones desconocidas y alrededores lóbregos e inexplicables. Los únicos retazos vivientes en ella eran sus latidos, su voz y la taquipnea que de a momentos parecía desvanecerse y regresar con horrorosa fuerza._

 _"ꟷ Emilie. ꟷ" La llamó, acunando su rostro entre sus manos, teniendo que forzarse a deshacer su agarre. Toda ella se sentía tan frágil, como la superficie de un vidrio que ya estaba fragmentado en pedazos. "ꟷ Estoy aquí contigo, ¿puedes escucharme? Estoy a tu lado."_

 _Emilie calló durante tres segundos antes de que sus ojos se agigantaran, abiertos con un terror tan intenso que logró alcanzar a Gabriel. Negó varias veces de manera errática, alejándose con brusquedad del otro cuerpo y arrastrándose débilmente hacia la otra esquina de la cama, pero su esfuerzo sólo provocó un ataque de tos tan poderoso que la hizo retorcerse cuando el aire comenzó a ser escaso en sus pulmones dañados._

 _"_ _ꟷ_ _¡No me… cough… toqu-… cough!_ _ꟷ" Su garganta raspó cuando intentó hablar otra vez. "ꟷ ¡Alej… cough, vete…! ¡Vete!"_

 _Gabriel se levantó, atrayéndola a él con un poco de fuerza que tuvo que aplicar obligado por la terquedad de su esposa por alejarse de él con una desesperación tan ajena a ella como sus palabras._

 _"ꟷ ¡Emilie, tranquilízate!"_

 _"ꟷ ¡SUELTAME!"_

 _"ꟷ ¡Emilie! ꟷ" Gabriel volteó hacia atrás como si esperara que alguien entrase en ese momento, sin embargo, nadie llegó. "ꟷ ¡Nathalie!"_

 _Sus gritos resonaron en la espaciosa habitación. Fue como si las paredes engulleran el sonido desesperado de su voz, impidiendo que alcanzara los oídos ajenos._

 _"ꟷ ¡Déja… cough… Gabriel, déja- cough! ꟷ" Carraspeó con fuerza antes de volver a hablar. "ꟷ Te amo, Gabe…"_

 _De repente, Emilie dejó de moverse tras lograr pronunciar tres cortas palabras. Su respiración, por otro lado, tan rápida como intensa, la hacía robar cortas pero numerosas bocanadas de aire. Estaba asfixiándose._

 _"ꟷ Gabe…"_

 _"ꟷ Iré por el doctor. Aguarda aquí."_

 _"ꟷ ¡No! ꟷ" Volvió a gritar con menor intensidad. "ꟷ N-N-N-No hay… tiem-po. Te aAAmo."_

 _Gabriel no la escuchó. Se levantó dejando su cuerpo con cuidado sobre el colchón mullido y desordenado, caminando hacia la salida con trotes apurados. Pero las palabras que diría a Emilie a continuación frenaron el curso de su mano al pomo metálico de la puerta; el reflejo de sus dedos temblorosos se proyectó en el metal pulido._

 _"ꟷ Adrien…"_

 _Un par de carraspeos acompañaron el nombre de su primogénito. Fue la primera vez que Gabriel escuchó a Emilie pronunciar tal nombre con tan penetrante dolor. La añoranza cubrió el tono de Emilie como una cortina transparente. Gabriel volteó, encontrando a su esposa envuelta en el desconsuelo del llanto y la tos que a cada medida de volvía más horrible y devastadora._

 _Tosió una vez más._

 _"ꟷ Mi lindo… cough… lindo, lindo, lindo niño… Es tan… ¡cough! Hermoso…"_

 _Un espasmo más arremetió contra su endeble resistencia. La sangre se asomó entre las comisuras de su boca y los labios ajados y quebradizos._

 _"ꟷ ¡Emilie!"_

 _¿Cuántas veces habría dicho su nombre con tal desesperación? ¿Cuántas veces la habría llamado con el desconsuelo punzando su alma como una espina inquebrantable y ponzoñosa?_

 _Sus piernas se movieron en su dirección. Gabriel se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama, tomando entre sus brazos a la mujer que parecía ir y nunca regresar del mundo caótico en donde la enfermedad la ataba con cadenas de hierro ardiente._

 _"ꟷ No quiero… ꟷ" La sangre regresó junto a la tos repetida. "ꟷ No quie—cough… que se ente… cough… re… cough…"_

 _La sangre de su boca salpicó el saco impecable de Gabriel. Las gotas rojas parecían teñirse en el lienzo blanco entre risas burlonas._

 _"ꟷ Para cuando Adrien se entere, tu ya estarás mejor."_

 _Emilie quiso reírse, pero a cambio, sólo pudo sentir como el calor del líquido rojizo quemaba su barbilla al resbalarse de entre los bordes de su boca._

 _"ꟷ **Te odio a ti y lo odio a él.** ꟷ" Murmuró. Su voz se escuchó tan tranquila, tan distante y fría, que Gabriel sintió el escalofrío del odio ajeno recorrerse la piel con sus garras monstruosas._

 _"ꟷ Emilie… ꟷ" A pesar del golpe recibido en el alma, Gabriel no la soltó. "ꟷ No digas eso."_

 _El suelo pareció temblar entonces. Fue casi como un pequeño estruendo en la superficie que se extendió hasta las paredes y las hizo bailar. Gabriel no supo si lo que sentía y veía era real entonces, o sólo el efecto de su propio mundo al borde del colapso cuando Emilie lo alejó con una fuerza irreal, empujándolo hasta sacarlo de los límites del colchón. La intensidad fue tal que su espalda crujió contra la pared y el karma se burló a sus anchas de su dolor._

 _Ella lo miró incluso si no podía ver más y Gabriel tuvo la sensación de que su ira desenfrenada se posaba en realidad sobre algo que no era él. Los brazos consumidos de Emilie tiritaron ante el peso de su propio cuerpo, pero su postura no se aflojó._

 _Entonces ella destensó su mandíbula, liberando la rabia y el furor que se impregnó en el grito de su alma atormentada._

 _"ꟷ ¡JAMÁS PERDONARÉ QUE DAÑES A MI BEBÉ!"_

 _Emilie se deshizo en sangre y lágrimas después. Su cuerpo cedió, cayendo abruptamente sobre el colchón. Vomitó entonces un río de sangre caliente frente a la mirada desorbitada de Gabriel, quien sólo pudo ver como la mujer que amaba se deshacía frente a él hasta dar un último latido agobiado. El olor metálico se impregnó como un aroma venenoso, el perfume de Emilie se había corrompido para convertirse en el signo cruel y lacerante de la pérdida._

 _Nathalie aguardaba frente a la habitación, apretujando la tableta digital con vehemencia contra su pecho atolondrado. Hacía seis minutos atrás que Gabriel había entrado a la habitación y ningún ruido se escuchaba desde entonces. El mal sabor de un presentimiento agobiante la impulso a dar un primer y último paso hacia el frente._

 _Un grito ronco se escapó desde adentro del cuarto. Bastó para que Nathalie retrocediera, sorprendida ante el repentino sonido que se esfumó tras los segundos. La tristeza la golpeó en la cara entonces; las lágrimas no pidieron respuestas y se acumularon en los bordes de sus ojos hasta desbordarse como caminos silenciosos y calientes de sentimientos opresivos. Su cuerpo se movió impulsado por los sentimientos aglomerados en su pecho y abrió la puerta._

 _Nuevamente, no se movió. Gabriel la hizo a un lado antes de salir de la habitación, con el saco salpicado por pizcas sangrientas y el rostro manchado de un terrible desconsuelo y los ojos quebrantados por el dolor ardiente que estaba quemándole la piel._

 _Nathalie no pudo decir, ni hacer nada. La imagen de Emilie Agreste recostada en la cama la inmovilizó al punto en que detuvo su respiración. Ella se veía tan impasible que, si no fuera por el charco de sangre en el suelo a un lado de la cama, la ausencia de toda inhalación y las manchas en su vestido floreado, creería sin dudar que se hallaba durmiendo._

 _"ꟷ Que nadie se entere."_

 _Gabriel dio la orden que resonó en su cabeza como un eco lejano y poco a poco, la presencia de él también se desvaneció._

* * *

Adrien jadeó antes de volver a gritar.

"ꟷ ¡Plagg! ¡Plagg! ꟷ" Llamó, pero además del eco de su llamado y las risas del kwami a su lado, nada más se escuchó. "ꟷ ¡PLAAAAGG!"

La risa aguda de Duusu se asemejaba a un chillido irritante que cascabeleaba cada determinado tiempo, burlándose de la pequeña y frágil alma postiza de Adrien Agreste.

"ꟷ ¿Cuán ingenuo puede ser un niño desesperado? ꟷ" Preguntó socarronamente, revoloteando como una mariposa alrededor del chico cuyo corazón acelerado parecía rebotar dentro de su pecho. Duusu se relamió los labios al sentir la bruma pesada de terror humano. "ꟷ Eres como un cachorrito necesitado de amor: aceptarás la caricia de cualquier mano inocentemente. No te darás cuenta de la naturaleza cruel de este mundo hasta que la misma mano apriete tu cuello hasta dejarte sin respiración."

Adrien se apartó, dándole la espalda a la pequeña criatura maliciosa. Comenzó a caminar con prisa hacia ningún lado en concreto; bastaba con alejarse de Duusu y de sus oraciones tóxicas y carentes de sentido, las mismas que sembraban dudas en su corazón y no lo dejaban dormir por las noches, no hasta que pareció encontrar un remedio que, aunque fue bastante irresponsable, le proporcionó calma durante muchos días en los que el sol parecía volver a brillar y el aire acariciaba sus mejillas sin dejar murmullos malintencionados en sus oídos.

"ꟷ No lo entiendo… ꟷ" Murmuró con las manos sobre el cabello rubio. Los mechones dorados eran jaloneados con fuerza por sus dedos temblorosos. "ꟷ Tomé las pastillas hoy… Es, es imposible… Yo… Yo las tomé… ¿Entonces por qué?"

"ꟷ ¿Oh? ꟷ" Duusu apareció frente a él. Adrien trastabilló hacia atrás antes de caer al supuesto _suelo_ de ese vacío oscuro. "ꟷ ¿Te preguntas por qué tus gloriosas pastillas no han hecho nada esta vez?"

Adrien aguardó en silencio, observando al ser flotante cuya lucecilla azulada titilaba desde su interior.

Duusu saboreó la tensión que se ceñía a cada una de las extremidades del rubio, disfrutando el control sobre su espíritu joven que poco a poco se encargaba de fragmentar.

"ꟷ Me pregunto… ¿por qué? ¿por quééé? Mmm… ꟷ" Llevó una de sus pequeñas manos a su rostro, simulando que pensaba completamente en aquello de lo que ya tenía respuesta. "ꟷ Quizás… ¿Quizás es porque nunca hubo nada que hacer? ¿Será esa la respuesta que quieres, Adrien?"

Adrien abrazó sus piernas, sintiéndose ofuscado, casi ahogado en ese vacío tenebroso y terriblemente hueco. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón tamborilear, como el inicio de una tonada angustiosa.

"ꟷ Déjame en paz. ꟷ" Escupió.

Duusu volvió a reír, aunque, a diferencia de la primera vez, sus carcajadas se interrumpieron abruptamente. Su semblante se endureció, su boca se convirtió en una línea firme y su voz se escuchó rasposa, abandonando todo tipo de tono chillón.

"ꟷ Es hora de despertar, Adrien. ꟷ" Respondió. Sus ojos negros se asemejaban a pozos profundos donde la luz se extinguía a causa de las tinieblas. "ꟷ Debes abrir los ojos antes de que la cuenta regresiva llegue a cero."

Se paralizó cuando escuchó su voz rasposa hablarle al oído. Adrien no tuvo el valor para levantar la mirada, por lo que prefirió continuar refugiándose en sí mismo, apretando el agarre en sus piernas con más tenacidad.

"ꟷ Basta, por favor…"

"ꟷ Abre los ojos, Adrien. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos."

"ꟷ Detente…"

"ꟷ Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos. Ábrelos."

El coro de su voz resonó en el lugar como cánticos religiosos.

Una punzada nació desde su sien derecha. Adrien se sujetó la cabeza cuando el dolor se expandió como una inundación de irritación a través de todo el cráneo. Estaba temblando. Todo él. Desde los pies hasta la punta de los dedos, incluso cada mechón dorado que luchaba por no ser arrancado de la desesperación.

"ꟷ ¡Cállate, cállate! ꟷ" Explotó al fin. Su mirada irritada y rojiza se levantó con furia, enfrentándose a los ojos profundos y al rostro embelesado de Duusu. "ꟷ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres que haga? **¡Jamás te he hecho nada!** "

Con cada palabra desaforada, su garganta se encendía con ardor.

"ꟷ ¡Te la pasas diciéndome que abra los ojos, pero eres tú quien se la pasa cubriéndomelos con tus juegos extraños! ꟷ" Se levantó, apretando las manos hasta que sus nudillos emblanquecieron. "ꟷ ¿Qué intentas lograr diciendo tanta basura de mi padre? ¿Qué intentas qué haga encerrándome en este lugar? ¿Qué pretendes decirme haciéndome ver visiones extrañas donde sólo hay fuego por todos lados? ¡Es casi como si estuviese sobre mi piel, quemándome todo el tiempo!"

Estaba harto de ser el blanco de cada disparo de la vida. Cansado y adolorido, sin poder cerrar los ojos, ni escapar. Era como si el destino hubiese manchado su existencia desde su primera respiración. Adrien, cuya vida había sido escrita en un libro andrajoso, después de todo sólo era un niño buscando aquello que lograse encajar con el hueco en su pecho que había sido abierto desde hace más de dos años.

Abrió la boca tras tragar saliva, pero su respiración y la ira latente detuvieron su curso cuando el rostro de Duusu comenzó a arrugarse furiosamente. Adrien dio un paso atrás inevitablemente, temiendo del pequeño cuerpecito que comenzaba a temblequear como una tetera con agua hirviendo. La sonrisa temblorosa que reemplazó la anterior línea recta en su boca fue el último aviso que le gritaba en el oído que huyera.

Aunque no había a donde ir.

Pudo ver entonces como su aliento se tornaba visible; una pequeña nube de vaho salió de su boca y el lugar se tornó violentamente frío. Tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo al sentir la corriente fría acariciar su piel con malicia, el aire gélido se sentía como el roce de una cuchilla. Su vista acuosa comenzó a empañarse. Parpadeó para disipar su visión, y, sin embargo, no lo logró. El frío escaló por sus piernas, entumeciendo su piel y lastimando sus músculos tensos.

"ꟷ ¡¿Crees que puedes ganar una batalla perdida?! ꟷ" En un parpadeo, el kwami estaba flotando sobre él, jaloneando con una fuerza desproporcional sus cabellos rubios. Adrien se quejó, pero ni su voz, ni sus intentos por soltarse fueron suficientes para que su ira aminorase. "ꟷ ¡No hay forma de que regreses a la vida, tú, maldito presuntuoso! ¡Acabé con todos tus hijos enfrente de tu asquerosa presencia y luego hice lo mismo contigo!"

"ꟷ ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!"

Adrien alzó ambos brazos buscando que el kwami desistiera. Sus jaloneos casi lo elevaban del suelo, un par de cabellos caían al suelo y el cuero cabelludo quemaba ante el maltrato desmedido.

"ꟷ ¡Suéltame!"

"ꟷ ¡Esta vez…! ꟷ" Lo soltó, arrojándolo al suelo con bestialidad. Una sonrisa grotesca deformó sus facciones cuando escuchó el impacto del cuerpo contra la superficie, el gemido de dolor de Adrien fue suficiente para que la euforia electrocutara su pequeño cuerpo. "ꟷ ¡Esta vez yo…!"

La media luna oscura que abarcó casi toda su cara dejó entrever los dientes afilados y brillantes que se depositaban como una hilera letal en su boca. Sus ojos se hicieron más pequeños y la luz que emanaban se extinguió.

"ꟷ ¡ESTA VEZ ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE NO QUEDEN CENIZAS PARA QUE PUEDAS REVIVIR!"

Adrien apenas estaba recuperándose del dolor cuando una capa fina de hielo cubrió la punta de sus diez dedos. Sus manos fueron recubiertas de escarcha y tras esta llegó el hielo duro. Intentó incorporarse, pero entonces se volteó horrorizado al ver como sus piernas sufrían el mismo destino. Poco a poco, su cuerpo era aprisionado por una armadura de hielo inquebrantable.

Giró el cuello hacia el kwami que lo veía dichoso, la alegría parecía desbordar de entre sus cuencas vacías. Duusu pareció decir algo más, pero no fue capaz de escucharlo.

Su vista y audición fueron eclipsadas por la misma oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

* * *

El agua estaba helada.

Estaba helada.

¿El agua estaba helada?

Abrió los ojos, descubriéndose a sí mismo sumergido en un mar de agua helada y salada. Le ardió la vista y su instinto gritó, más su voz fue ahogada por el líquido que se deslizó dentro de su boca y la invadió.

Pataleó, intentando nadar inútilmente hacia la superficie. Sus brazos se movieron con fuerza, intentando resistirse a la fuerza que lo succionaba hacia el fondo como si se tratasen de cadenas pesadas y angostas entrelazadas en su pecho.

Forzó sus extremidades, moviéndolas erráticamente mientras luchaba contra el agua que se filtraba en sus pulmones a través de su boca y los orificios nasales. Su interior parecía helarse a causa de ello. Podía sentir sus órganos congelarse dolorosamente, retorciéndose en su interior ante el hielo que avanzaba dentro de su sistema. Llevó sus manos a su cuello entumecido y apretó con fuerza como si con ello fuese a aliviar su suplicio. Su grito tormentoso volvió a extinguirse ante la imponente presencia de aquel mar mortífero.

Alzó los brazos hacia el frente, intentando alcanzar la superficie que cada vez se tornaba más lejana e imposible, como un sueño efímero que sería olvidado una vez que abriese los ojos.

 _«Una vez que abriese los ojos»_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los apretujó antes de volver a intentarlo: nadó hacia la superficie, moviendo las piernas y los brazos con prisa, intentando ignorar el dolor que yacía latente en cada uno de sus órganos y el chillido de sus pulmones ante la falta de oxígeno.

Y lo logró. Volvió a respirar.

Tosió varias veces y alcanzó a dar una bocanada de aire glorioso. Se sintió tan aliviado, que olvidó mantener los ojos cerrados.

Llegaron las imágenes como un golpe certero entre las cejas. Tan fuerte que bastó para aturdirlo, y de nuevo las cadenas se afianzaron a su cuerpo para comenzar a jalarlo hacia el fondo furioso y hambriento.

Antes de hundirse otra vez, pudo verlo.

 _"ꟷ ¡Chico, ¿qué rayos fue eso?! ꟷ" Plagg estaba frente a él. Y él estaba en su habitación. Podía sentir su cuerpo, podía sentir su respiración y podía sentir sus latidos._

 _Pero no podía moverse._

 _Fue entonces cuando las orejas de Plagg se movieron como antenas parabólicas, temblequeando antes de que el kwami se alejara de él a una distancia que rebasaba los límites de lo prudente. Su mirada ofuscada resaltaba en su rostro lleno de confusión._

Volvió a hundirse.

 ** _Glup. Glup, glup._**

Regresó a la superficie. Respiró.

Entonces la vio.

 _Nathalie lo esperaba fuera de la mansión. El cielo nublado dejaba caer sus lágrimas congeladas: pequeños copos de nieve que se agrupaban en el piso y formaban montículos, tapizándolo todo con su blancura._

 _"ꟷ Adrien. ꟷ" Nathalie lo llamó, pero no le dirigió la mirada. La misma rutina habitual, donde no existía el contacto visual. "ꟷ Buenos días. Tu agenda para el día de hoy está lista."_

 _"ꟷ Gracias, Nathalie."_

 _Adrien escuchó su voz y, aun así, se sentía tan lejana como ajena que dudó que en verdad se tratase de él._

Volvió a hundirse.

 ** _Glup. Glup, glup._**

Regresó a la superficie. Respiró.

Y allí estaba él.

 _"ꟷ ¡Hey, Adrien!"_

 _La voz de Nino se escuchó distante y su vista, que parecía el enfoque de un televisor viejo, enfocó la figura del chico a la lejanía._

 _"ꟷ Nino."_

 _"ꟷ ¿Qué tal, viejo?"_

 _Extendió el brazo en su dirección, con el puño al aire. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta por parte de Adrien._

 _No lo saludó._

Volvió a hundirse.

 ** _Glup. Glup, glup._**

Regresó a la superficie. Respiró.

 _Vio una mirada encendida, como relámpagos caobas que refulgían dentro de esos ojos rasgados. Escuchó la voz a sus espaldas, la misma que le había seguido durante su infancia._

 _Kagami retrocedió con agilidad, apuntándolo con su florete mientras su mirada se llenaba de desconfianza. A sus espaldas, se aproximaba Chloé._

 _"ꟷ ¡Oye! ¿qué le haces a Adrikins?"_

 _"ꟷ ¿Quién eres?"_

 _No pareció dar importancia a las protestas de la rubia. Sus hombros tensados y su postura en guardia le aseguraron que no bajaría el arma hasta conseguir una respuesta convincente._

Volvió a hundirse.

 ** _Glup. Glup, glup._**

Regresó a la superficie. Respiró.

 _Oh… Era ella. Tan brillante y tan milagrosa como lo era su presencia._

 _El rostro de Marinette se resumía en preocupación. Su mano tomaba su brazo y sin embargo su agarre parecía fluctuar entre lo que era decisión y lo que no._

 _"ꟷ Es sólo que yo… creo que últimamente estás actuando extraño."_

 _Se soltó._

 _Desearía no haberlo hecho._

 _"ꟷ Adrien… Lamento si dije algo que…"_

Volvió a hundirse.

 ** _Glup. Glup, glup._**

Regresó a la superficie. Respiró.

 _Sintió su ira como un golpe en la mejilla._

 _"ꟷ ¡Ellos son tus amigos y se preocupan por ti!"_

 _Alya lo enfrentaba, furiosa. Sus brazos sobre sus caderas y su ceño fruncido eran señales suficientes para comprenderlo. La chispa de enojo que se reflejaba en sus ojos lo embargó de una innegable culpabilidad y, a pesar de no saber la razón, deseó pedirle disculpas._

 _Pero no lo hizo._

Volvió a hundirse.

 ** _Glup. Glup, glup._**

Regresó a la superficie. Respiró.

 _Y… fuego. Sólo había… fuego. Incesante y abrasador, infernal y doloroso fuego._

 _Sólo fuego._

 _Y dolor._

 _Esa tristeza que lo invadió desde el centro del corazón y provocó los chillidos de su alma; la sintió tan suya, tan parte de él y de su esencia. La desdicha se abrió paso en su sistema y derritió todo aquello de lo que el hielo se adueñó._

 _La carne colgaba, derretida como la cera de una vela sobre los restos humanos que habían sido reducidos a huesos rotos._

 _Una inmensa tristeza llenó su corazón de dolor. Como un padre que pierde a sus ]q2az{{¿}hijos en la frialdad de la tempestad…_

 _El fuego pronto lo convirtió todo en cenizas._

* * *

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse en medio de una sensación casi congelante.

Cuando Adrien logró enfocar su vista, lo primero que vio fue una función cuadrática que parecía brillar a través de la pantalla. Parpadeó entonces, sintiendo los ojos irritados y el cuerpo tan rígido como una bisagra sin engrasar.

La pantalla de la tableta estaba mojada. Pequeñas gotas habían caído casi a la par, separadas por unos milímetros de distancia. Adrien se incorporó con rápidez, secándose las lágrimas secas que habían caído de sus ojos enrojecidos. Soltó el lápiz que sostenía con devoción en la mano derecha, un poco asustado por la fuerza con la que lo sostenía.

"ꟷ Auch… ꟷ" Se lamentó.

Movió la muñeca su mano durante tres segundos antes de percatarse de la ausencia de cierta joya plateada en su anular. Su alma se sintió tan vacía como el puesto en su dedo cuando se dio cuenta de este detalle.

"ꟷ Plagg… No puede ser…"

Se apresuró hacia los cajones del escritorio con rapidez, aunque su búsqueda resultó inservible. Buscó debajo de la cama y del colchón, en el sofá, en su armario y en el baño, incluso en la segunda sección de su habitación, pero su Miraculous no estaba por ninguna parte.

Comenzó a alterarse, imaginando lo peor.

No sabía que había sucedido tan de pronto. Recordaba la extraña palabrería de Duusu, las visiones y las aterradoras sensaciones de ahogamiento y aflicción que experimentó en ese mar de agua gélida y abrumadora, sin embargo, más allá de ello, sus memorias eran un papel mojado e ilegible cuyas letras se derretían con facilidad.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Se detuvo para pensar una vez más, rebuscando ahora entre su mente revuelta.

Y un lugar vino a su mente.

Trastabilló al bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja de su habitación, corriendo con el brillo de esperanza escurriéndose de entre sus manos hasta el librero contiguo a su escritorio. Tomó de allí la copa del primer lugar en el concurso de esgrima de hace dos años atrás y, sin reparar en nada más, la vació.

Cayeron de ella al menos quince fotografías de Ladybug.

Y la caja con su Miraculous.

Adrien dejó el trofeo sobre la mesa, agachándose para abrir la cajita con premura. Un brillo verdoso nació de entre la nada misma hasta intensificarse y liberar al kwami encerrado.

Plagg apareció a la altura de su frente hecho una bolita temblorosa. Su condición preocupó a Adrien, pues nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera tan vulnerable, como un gatito a la deriva que teme de la oscuridad que lo abraza.

Se acercó tanteando con cuidado y levantó la mano para tocar la pequeña cabecilla vibrante, acariciándola con la yema del dedo anular. Plagg reaccionó al fugaz toque con agresividad: mordió su dedo con fiereza, con todas las intenciones acometidas en su minúsculo cuerpo y se alejó volando hasta el ventanal, rozando el techo de la habitación.

"ꟷ _Hisssssssss_ ꟷ" Bufó amenazadoramente, con el vello erizado y los ojos envueltos en coraje.

"ꟷ ¡Plagg! ꟷ" Adrien se tomó el dedo con dolor, observando la sangre que se filtraba a través de los dos insignificantes pero dolorosos orificios. "ꟷ ¿Qué sucede contigo?"

La situación era alguna clase espectacular de Déjà vu.

Al escuchar sus quejidos, Plagg abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sus orejas y su cuerpo se destensaron al reconocer a su verdadero portador en la habitación. Se apresuró a volar hacia este, jalándole un mechón de cabello para levantarle el rostro. Analizó sus ojos verdes, buscó el brillo de su mirada y la esencia que tanto caracterizaba a Adrien.

Estaba allí. Realmente estaba allí.

"ꟷ ¡Maldición, niño! ꟷ" Abrazó lo que pudo del pecho de Adrien con sus cortos brazos. El alivio daba paso a la felicidad de saber que su protegido había regresado aparentemente sano y salvo. "ꟷ ¡Creí que te había perdido!"

Adrien se quedó mudo ante el repentino acto de afecto. Podía sentir a su kwami ronronear y apegarse a él como un felino desamparado. Sonrió con cariño.

Aunque Plagg continuaba temblando.

"ꟷ Plagg… ꟷ" A pesar del dolor palpitante en su dedo, Adrien correspondió el curioso abrazo. "ꟷ ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"ꟷ Entraste en trance de repente, ꟷ" Explicó. "ꟷ fue todo muy raro. Y cuando regresaste… No sé qué rayos te pasó, pero estoy seguro de que la presencia que sentí no era nada parecida a la tuya."

"ꟷ ¿Qué?"

"ꟷ Tengo que admitir que me dio un buen susto al principio, aun así, lo enfrenté yo solo. ꟷ" Se separó, luciendo su semblante orgulloso que se desvaneció en un parpadeo al continuar: "ꟷ Pero cuando quise ir por el Maestro Fu… Se quitó el anillo y me encerró. Intenté comunicarme con Wayzz desde mis propios medios, pero fue en vano. Fue como si me hubiesen cortado la comunicación incluso con mis hermanos."

Adrien comenzó a ponerse nervioso al escucharlo. Se volteó hacia el escritorio, tomando la tableta digital donde se hallaba su tarea a medias para ver la fecha y hora en ella.

 ** _Viernes._**

 ** _23 de diciembre de 20XX._**

 ** _11:45 P.M._**

Una gota de sudor resbaló desde su frente hasta desprenderse de su piel.

"ꟷ No…"

"ꟷ ¿Chico? ꟷ" Plagg se posó sobre su cabeza rubia, observando la pantalla.

"ꟷ Esto es… Imposible. No… Esto no puede ser."

Esa noche en que Duusu lo abstrajo de la realidad por última vez el calendario marcaba un sábado 17 de diciembre y el reloj rezaba en números blancos y brillantes, bien resaltados, las siete de la noche.

En quince minutos, que parecían durar la mitad de una eternidad, se cumpliría una semana desde entonces.

Dejó de lado la tableta para buscar su celular. Encontrarlo no fue una tarea difícil, pues se hallaba descuidadamente depositado sobre su cama, entre las almohadas, como si sólo hubiese sido arrojado allí sin ninguna importancia.

El sistema de desbloqueo falló al primer intento. Sus dedos mojados por el sudor no le permitían trazar el patrón, la ansiedad provocaba estragos en su organismo. Lo intentó una vez más, aturdido por el número de notificaciones que había visto arremolinadas en la pantalla de bloqueo.

El último intento fue el que resultó. A punto de bloquearse el celular, logró acceder a este y buscó las conversaciones. El hilo de mensajes que llenó su celular bastó para que el sistema dejase de funcionar durante varios segundos. Adrien maldijo en voz baja mientras toqueteaba la pantalla como si pudiese arreglar el problema, con el corazón galopando como un caballo enfurecido dentro de su pecho.

Finalmente, el aparato cedió.

 ** _Nino Lahiffe  
_** _» Amigo, ya en serio. Dime qué pasa.  
» Podría ayudar.  
» Adrien, ¿estás bien?  
» Vale, entiendo. Debes estar cansado.  
» Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.  
» ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine ahora que estamos de vacaciones?  
_ _»_ _Si no puedes sabes que lo entiendo.  
» Adrien…_

Más mensajes de Nino continuaban en el chat, pero Adrien no fue capaz de seguir leyéndolos cuando la culpabilidad escarbó en su cuerpo con la fiereza de una bestia salvaje y hambrienta.

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

 _» Ehm… Buenas noches, Adrien.  
» Sólo quería saber si estabas bien.  
» Lamento las molestias._

Tres mensajes enviados hace cuatro días atrás. Ni uno más.

 **Chloé Bourgeois**

 _» ¡ADRIEN!  
» ADRIEEEEEEEEEEEEN  
» ADRIEN AGRESTE  
» ¿Por qué no me contestas los mensajes?  
» ¿Podrías al menos verlos?  
» Adrikiiiiins_

392 mensajes más se abrían paso en ese chat.

 **Alya Césaire**

 _» Quiero hablar contigo.  
» Adrien.  
» Adrien Agreste.  
» ¡No me ignores!_

Se sentó en la silla, sintiendo el piso tambaleante de repente, ¿era su imaginación o las paredes se movían? Podía escuchar los murmullos resonar en sus oídos como cascabeles juguetones; una advertencia arrulladora. Sus mejillas se sentían heladas.

"ꟷ Adrien, ¿qué está pasando?"

Plagg lo miraba preocupado.

Justo como en una de sus _visiones._

"ꟷ No. ꟷ" Se corrigió a sí mismo. "ꟷ No eran visiones… Todo eso que vi ahí…"

Su garganta estaba seca, y dolía.

"ꟷ Todo eso pasó. ꟷ" Completó.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, observando el piso con intensidad. Estaba sudando frío y su piel se sentía sensibilizada por el toque del aire.

"ꟷ Duusu. ꟷ" Murmuró con rabia.

Ese maldito kwami le había jodido la existencia desde el primer contacto y ahora las cosas se habían estropeado. Sus amigos le odiaban, el mundo le odiaba, él mismo se odiaba.

Si tan sólo no hubiese abierto esa caja fuerte… Si tan sólo las cosas hubiesen sido más sencillas. Si tan sólo su padre hubiese decidido ser sólo eso, _su padre._ Si tan sólo Gabriel nunca hubiese tocado la magia podrida del grimorio de los Miraculous…

Quizás su vida no se habría cubierto de escarcha, de tal frialdad que lo **quemaba.**

"ꟷ ¿Duusu?"

La titubeante voz de Plagg lo hizo levantar los ojos rápidamente. Se encontró con su expresión estupefacta y el corazón se le encogió al darse cuenta de su error.

Las orejas de Plagg cayeron hacia los lados y su pequeña y graciosa cola paró todo movimiento. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de incertidumbre y duda, pero había algo más allí, enterrado hasta el fondo y brillando como una moneda de oro en lo profundo del precipicio.

Desilusión.

"ꟷ Plagg, yo…"

"ꟷ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en realidad, Adrien?"

Su pregunta no fue lo que lo afectó, sino el tono con el que escupió sus palabras.

"ꟷ Bueno, escucha. Lo puedo explicar."

"ꟷ Sin mentiras, niño."

El silencio que arremetió entre ellos dos lo hizo dudar de la forma en que debería empezar a explicarle la verdad. Adrien lo supo desde el primer momento en que hizo su elección: no hablarle a Plagg de Duusu significaría un enfrentamiento entre los dos. Era consciente de que la _pérdida_ de su hermano le afectaba de la misma manera en que él sentía pesar por la partida de su madre.

"ꟷ Duusu está viva. ꟷ" Confesó sin más. No podía establecer excusas de por medio. "ꟷ Ella es quien ha estado detrás de muchas cosas desde el comienzo. No sé por qué, pero decidió que quería hacerme la vida imposible y durante un tiempo creí que podría evitarla si tomaba pastillas… Pero sólo fue una mentira. Me hizo creer que me había librado de ella para al final regresar con más fuerza."

Respiró. Plagg lo veía, pero no había más respuesta de su parte.

"ꟷ Ella me encerró en algún lugar y… fue ella quien de alguna forma poseyó mi cuerpo. O eso creo."

Una vez más, Plagg no contestó.

"ꟷ Pla…"

"ꟷ ¿Cuándo… pretendías decirme todo esto?"

Adrien desvió la mirada.

"ꟷ Lo pensé. Pensé en decírtelo, pero…"

"ꟷ Pero no lo hiciste. Y no ibas a hacerlo. ꟷ" La sorprendente seriedad de su voz intimidó al humano. "ꟷ Me ocultaste que uno de mis hermanos, al cual creí muerto durante más de un siglo, ha estado vivo todo este tiempo."

"ꟷ Lo sé. ꟷ" Respondió. "ꟷ Sé que estuvo mal, ¡de verdad que lo sé, Plagg!"

"ꟷ ¡Y a pesar de que lo sabías no hiciste nada más que ocultarlo! ꟷ" El kwami finalmente desistió de su abrumante calma. Estaba furioso y el sentimiento embravecido se reflejaba en sus ojos verdosos. "ꟷ ¡Continuaste ocultándolo aun cuando eras consciente de que me dolía más la mentira! ¡Al igual que tu padre!"

 _Al igual que tu padre._

El peso de sus palabras se sintió como el impacto de un martillo contra el cristal. Trizó su interior, confiriéndole un enorme pesar que aumentó su carga cuando el karma le gritó que se lo merecía. Y, en efecto, lo hacía. Lo merecía. Porque Plagg tenía razón: había recurrido al mismo actuar de su padre, ocultando la verdad y excusándose detrás de una causa noble como el mártir que se tira a las brasas hirvientes.

"ꟷ Lo lamento tanto... ꟷ" Apretujó su brazo izquierdo con la mano contraria, con el valor convertido en cenizas y la culpabilidad haciendo mella en su mirada. No lo miraría a los ojos. "ꟷ En verdad lo…"

"ꟷ Ya fue suficiente. ꟷ" Lo interrumpió. Plagg le dio la espalda, con los brazos cruzados y las orejas bajas. Avanzó hacia el ventanal: necesitaba alejarse de Adrien, pero antes de atravesar el vidrio, se detuvo para decir: "ꟷ ¿Sabes lo que más me duele, niño?"

Adrien no contestó. Tampoco levantó la mirada, ni se movió.

"ꟷ No confiaste en mí para decirme lo que en realidad te estaba pasando. ꟷ" Se contestó. "ꟷ ¿No se te ocurrió que podría ayudar? ¿No se supone que somos un equipo como tanto profesabas? ¿No somos amigos? Las mentiras queman al engañado, Adrien. Pero el mentiroso es quien arde hasta desvanecerse."

Plagg se marchó.

Adrien lo vio irse a través de la ventana: era sólo una pequeña mancha negra en medio de la noche triste.

 _«El mentiroso es quien arde hasta desvanecerse.»_

Plagg estaba en lo cierto.

Él estaba ardiendo.

* * *

Era sábado, que por sí mismo no traía algún tipo de emoción festiva.

Por otro lado, si decimos que se trataba de un sábado _24 de diciembre,_ el enfoque y los colores cambiaban junto al curso del tiempo. Todo se vuelve más navideño y la sensación de unidad se propagaba en el aire como una peste silenciosa.

La navidad era sinónimo de felicidad en aquellos mundos donde las estrellas brillaban en compañía del amor y la calma. Sin embargo, en aquellos _otros_ mundos donde la soledad azotaba con su venenosa ventisca, las estrellas estaban muertas.

Murieron esperando por aquello que no les pertenecía.

Adrien dio vueltas en su habitación. Primero se sentó en la cama, luego se levantó hacia el escritorio y finalmente, desistió sobre el sofá y se talló los ojos.

El celular en su mano brillaba como el recordatorio titilante de su cobardía. Cada tanto, sus ojos un tanto irritados se desviaban hacia el aparato en busca de respuestas, pero el miedo llegaba a él con la fuerza de los recuerdos y volvía a recaer en el mismo ciclo que perduraba desde la mañana.

Necesitaba hablar con Nino; era la única persona con la que podría debido a la carencia de hostilidad en sus mensajes. Alya seguramente continuaría enfadada, Chloé no era muy buena candidata por _obvias_ razones (no quería lidiar con el escándalo que armaría) y Marinette… Oh, Marinette… Era muy probable que ella no quisiera hablar con él.

Debía saber lo que había ocurrido durante esa semana de inconsciencia que para él habían sido tan sólo minutos. Era su responsabilidad tomar las consecuencias de sus actos, hubiesen sido intenciones o no, pero la duda lo estaba matando.

Y Plagg continuaba sin dirigirle la palabra, ¡vamos! Ni siquiera lo miraba. El kwami había regresado en algún momento de la mañana, pero lo poco que vio de él se debió a que la única y sólida razón de su regreso fue la pieza de Camembert celosamente guardada en el frigobar. Después de eso, el kwami había vuelto a desaparecer. Adrien no lo culpaba.

Su celular vibró. Adrien lo levantó para ver el mensaje recibido desde la pantalla de notificaciones, aunque tuvo que enfocar su vista que ardía con levedad a causa de lo que él atribuyó como cansancio.

 **Nino Lahiffe  
** » _Hey.  
» Sólo quería desearte una feliz Nochebuena, viejo._

Sonrió.

Incluso si había sido tan cobarde como para ignorar los mensajes de Nino, este continuaba hablándole, esperando por una respuesta.

Tenía que ser valiente. No por él, quien en ese momento sólo podía ser un antagonista de la situación, sino por Nino, por Alya y Marinette. Por Chloé y Kagami. Y por Plagg. Porque el valor sería la única manera de comenzar a compensar el daño que les había causado.

Escribió.

» _Feliz Nochebuena, Nino.  
» Y lo lamento. Por todo._

 **Nino Lahiffe  
** _» Oye, todos tenemos días malos…_

Adrien rio ante su respuesta.

 _» Pero no semanas enteras._

 **Nino Lahiffe  
** _» Estoy seguro de que hay razones suficientes para ello._

Un pinchazo más de culpa llegó para relavar sus heridas. Apretó los labios, pensando si estaría bien preguntar.

 _» ¿Cómo está Marinette? ¿Y Alya?_

 **Nino Lahiffe  
** _» ¿Puedes hablar ahora?_

Su respuesta lo hizo vacilar, ¿se sentiría listo para hacerlo? Sí, sabía la respuesta. Se sentía tan ajeno a su mejor amigo que la idea de establecer un contacto más palpable con él lo llenó de nervios.

 _» Sí.  
» Llámame._

Treinta y seis segundos después, su teléfono sonó.

Adrien inhaló y exhaló antes de contestar.

"ꟷ ¿… Nino?"

"ꟷ ¡Adrien! ꟷ" Respondió desde el otro lado. "ꟷ Amigo, me tenías preocupado todo este tiempo, creí que tu padre finalmente había logrado lavarte el cerebro."

"ꟷ ¿Eh? Ah, jajaja. No. Lo lamento."

"ꟷ Deja de disculparte. Prefiero que me cuentes qué es lo que sucedió."

"ꟷ Es… complicado, ¿sí? ꟷ" Adrien se levantó de la superficie suave del sofá. Sostuvo el celular con su mano derecha mientras abría las puertas de su armario con el control remoto. Las puertas abrieron paso al inmenso mundo de ropa. Antes de dar un paso más, volvió a restregarse los ojos con el dorso de su mano izquierda. "ꟷ Nino… ¿cómo está Marinette?"

Hubo un pequeño silencio, parecía que el otro chico se estaba tomando su tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"ꟷ Preocupada. ꟷ" Se decidió por fin. "ꟷ Como todos nosotros, y digo, ¿cómo no estarlo? Somos tus amigos."

"ꟷ Yo…"

"ꟷ Nada de disculpas, viejo. En serio, escucho un "lo lamento" más e iré en este momento a tu casa para patearte el trasero."

"ꟷ De acuerdo, lo- ꟷ" Se mordió la lengua antes de continuar. "ꟷ Tu sabes. Ah, ¿y Alya?"

"ꟷ Ella sí que está enojada. Y no la culpo."

"ꟷ Yo tampoco lo hago. Sé que estuve realmente mal la última vez."

"ꟷ Pero mira, está bien. Ella probablemente se calmará en cuanto hablen, la conozco. Y bueno, también lo hará cuando te patee el trasero, porque sé que Alya realmente va a hacerlo."

Adrien ahogó una pequeña risa que murió en la soledad de su garganta. Se relajó. El tono cómplice de Nino no había cambiado ni un poco y podía sentirlo con fuerza; ambos continuaban siendo tan amigos como lo eran antes. Eran mejores amigos. La fuerza de esa afirmación silenciosa bastó para escarbar en él un pequeño hueco de esperanza.

"ꟷ Dejaré que lo haga, después de todo, me lo merezco. ꟷ" Movió la ropa a los lados, adentrándose en el armario y buscando en el muro de su obsesiva investigación por ciertos papeles con ayuda de la poca luz natural que se filtraba desde la ventana. "ꟷ Sólo espero que para mi _próxima exclusiva_ ya pueda sentarme sin dolor."

"ꟷ ¿Cuándo es? ꟷ" Indagó.

"ꟷ **A medidas de enero.** "

"ꟷ Estarás bien para entonces."

Ambos rieron ante sus breves desvaríos. Adrien arrancó las imágenes de los pergaminos del muro, llevándolas con él en su camino. Estaba convencido de que allí habría algo que probablemente pudiese ayudarlo a encontrarle contexto a las palabras extrañas de Duusu, pero para ello necesitaría la ayuda de Plagg.

Y Plagg no quería nada de él en ese momento. Ni siquiera una disculpa.

Observó cada trazo plasmado en las fotos, como si el sólo hecho de observarlos con intensidad bastara para develar su velo de secretos. Luego parpadeó.

Su vista se sentía lo suficiente cansada como para cristalizar su mirada.

Nino continuaba hablando entre bromas, aunque Adrien pudo escuchar que también comentaba acerca de la semana y lo terrible que era tener tarea para las vacaciones. Un pitido en su oído derecho llegó con suavidad hasta convertirse en un timbre molesto. Dejó en paz las fotos para alejar el celular de su oreja, pero el sonido agudo continuaba resonando dentro de sus tímpanos con insistencia.

"ꟷ Pero qué…"

Entonces su vista ardió con furor. Como si de repente se le fuera lanzado ácido a los ojos, sus ojos quemaron dolorosamente.

"ꟷ ¡Aggh! ꟷ" Se quejó, soltando el celular y los papeles, dejándose caer hasta el suelo en donde se sostuvo gracias a los reflejos de su cuerpo aturdido. Sus rodillas resonaron contra el piso duro y sus brazos flaquearon. Adrien utilizó sus manos para restregar sus ojos en busca de un poco de alivio, pero el dolor estaba allí enterrado como alfileres al rojo vivo. "ꟷ ¡Maldita sea!"

"ꟷ ¿Adrien? ꟷ" La voz de Nino se escuchó a través de los parlantes. "ꟷ Amigo, ¿qué pasó? ¿todo bien?"

Adrien no contestó. En su lugar, otro quejido de dolor más intenso desgarró las paredes de su garganta mientras se encargaba de ovillarse en el suelo, cubriéndose la mirada con sus propias manos, luchando contra los impulsos repentinamente salvajes por arrancarse los ojos.

Parecía que se quemaban por dentro.

Al darse cuenta de las intenciones de sus propios instintos, clavó las manos en el piso con fuerza, enterrando los dedos en los mosaicos blancos con terror. Abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ardientes, encontrándose con las imágenes de los pergaminos a cinco centímetros de su rostro; las hojas continuaban desperdigadas, pero convenientemente cercanas a él, tanto que creyó que por instante podría leer los signos que se alzaban en el papel.

En realidad, podía hacerlo.

"ꟷ ¡Adrien! ꟷ" El pobre Nino continuaba llamándolo. "ꟷ ¡Adrien, contesta!"

Los trazos se tambalearon hasta deslizarse de las hojas. Parecían flotar en el aire, acariciando su rostro y jugueteando con sus pestañas largas y doradas. Los mismos trazos fueron los que le murmuraron al oído sus significados.

 _Batalla. Rojo. Fuego. Ave. Fuego. Frío. Templo. Techo. Fuego.  
Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Hijos. Lágrimas.  
Fuego. Joyas. Monjes. Templo. Fuego. Huesos.  
Cenizas. Fuego._

Tosió repetidas veces antes de que un alarido reventó los límites de su resistencia. No pudo más.

"ꟷ ¡Adrien! ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? ꟷ" El grito de una voz cercana y familiar llegó hasta a él, pero no lo alivió. "ꟷ ¡Espera, chico! ¡Resiste!"

"ꟷ ¡Me quema Plagg! ꟷ" Lloró. "ꟷ ¡Me quema, me está quemando!"

El kwami se alejó con rapidez hacia el baño. Adrien no pudo hacer más que revolverse y gritar mientras se rasguñaba la cabeza con las uñas, enterrando los dedos en su cráneo y manteniéndolos lejos de sus ojos porque estaba seguro de que se los extirparía.

Entonces cayó agua sobre su cabeza. Agua fría, reconfortante agua fría.

Y el calor en sus ojos cesó.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, con el peso de las cenizas de su dolor descansando en su espalda salpicada por el agua. Jadeó, jadeó tanto que sus pulmones cansados suplicaron por que aminorara el ritmo de su frenética respiración.

"ꟷ Niño… Adrien, dime algo." ꟷ La respuesta por parte del humano en el suelo sólo fueron pequeños carraspeos y, por demás, jadeos. ꟷ "Adri-…"

"ꟷMe… me mentiste… Pl… Plagg…ꟷ" Articuló con empeño.

"ꟷ ¿Qué?"

"ꟷ ¡Me mentiste! ꟷ" Gritó, pero debido a la debilidad de su voz, fue en realidad sólo una oración ahogada. Adrien se sostuvo de sus temblorosos brazos, levantando el rostro para clavar su mirada verde y chispeante en el kwami frente a él. Plagg dejó de respirar en cuanto lo vio. "ꟷ Me mentiste, Plagg… Me… mentiste."

Caminos de fuego centelleantes bajaban desde los bordes de sus ojos, recorriendo las mejillas pálidas que brillaban gracias a su luminiscencia. Como un volcán que hace erupción, lo que deberían ser gotas saladas se habían convertido en abrasadoras pizcas de ardientes luces que se deslizaban por su piel enrojecida.

Plagg no retrocedió, aunque sus ojos se abrían con estupefacción ante lo que veían, porque no había comparación, ni igualdad con aquel fenómeno que hace más de un siglo que no veía.

Era imposible.

No podía ser verdad. No podía estar pasando. No a él. No a Adrien.

 ** _5-25-23-17-51-5-49-45  
15-49-1-35-25-51-45  
23-43-25-49-11-45  
49-29-29 23-17-23-29-29_**

* * *

Un capítulo más y se acaba este arco, uffff.

El siguiente capítulo probablemente sea un poco más corto, pero bueno, eso es porque se acercan las desgracias reales-

¿Ya vieron la portada? ¿Se puede ver bien? ¡Véanla muuuuy bien! Si me pueden responder a mis preguntas, así puedo estar segura de que logran ver el pedazo de spoiler que coloqué. xD

Son casi la una de la mañana, tengo clases y preparación para los parciales, pero procuraré que la espera para la siguiente actualización no sea tan larga como esta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el capítulo. Esto de armar una historia e intentar aprobar física es toda una odisea, claro que sí.

 **Nathalie0.0  
** Ya te lo había dicho por Twitter, pero igual no estaría de más por aquí: ¡muchas gracias por el dibujo! Ahora mismo está adornando la portada de la libreta en donde trazo la cronología de la historia. Me hizo muy feliz, ¡gracias!

 **Manu  
** Ya he hecho un Lukadrien con sus besitos, pero nunca es suficiente xD, probablemente en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo y saqué algunos otros proyectos que tengo para otro fandom y para este, lo haga. ¡Me encantaría leer tu Lukadrien! Puedes mandármelo por mensaje o indicarme en donde puedo encontrarlo (puesto lo he buscado pero no lo he encontrado) y con gusto le echaré una leída. :D

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
